Hazel Eyes
by SKewedViEW
Summary: He thinks she wears too much makeup. She thinks he has the maturity level of his youngest cousin (minus 50). Images shatter easily.
1. Miracle Magic

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything associated with it including, though not limited to, all of the characters and places mentioned in this story.**

_**Summary: So Ginny Weasley married Harry Potter, Padma Patil married Terry Boot, Parvarti Patil married Seamus Finnegan, Hermione Granger married RonWeasley , Astoria Greengrass married Draco Malfoy, Ramilda Vane married Oliver Wood, Katie Bell married Lee Jordan, and Angelina Johnson married George Weasley so really...everything is THEIR fault...**_

**_Miracle Magic_**

"Okay, is it just me or is it, like, crazy hot today?" Rose Weasley asked, her red hair a mess of frizz around her head.

"No, it's crazy hot," Natalie agreed, taking a break from the essay she was writing to fan herself with both hands.

They were in Natalie's (Ali to all of her friends) sunroom which was made completely out of glass. The side that faced the back garden was currently raised up like a garage door to allow people onto the uncovered deck that looked over an expansive and professionally landscaped lawn. A ceiling fan as well as two smaller fans that Ali had charmed nearby were blowing directly on her but the circulating air was still hot. Her long, jet black hair was kept off of her sweaty neck by two elastic bands that held it up in a messy bun and she was clad in workout shorts and a baggy Cannons t-shirt 3 times too big. It was given to her by Rose two years earlier.

Ronald Weasley, Rose's father, always gave Rose Cannons merchandise for any special occasion as they were mutual fans. Unfortunately, guessing sizes was not one of Ron's strengths. When Ali had needed a shirt to sleep in during one of their impromptu sleepovers Rose had handed one of her many Cannon shirts over without second thought. Since then the shirt had become Ali's one and only tie to Quidditch, as well as the only connection she felt the need to have or explore.

Her friends, Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy, both adored the sport. Scorpius even went so far as to play for their house team while Rose showed her appreciation on the sidelines. Despite her enthusiasm, Rose had as much Quidditch talent as Ali who had ridden a broomstick for the first time when she was eleven and only twice after due to unavoidable circumstances.

"What're you working on?" Rose asked, having just arrived moments before.

"Transfiguration essay," Ali replied after a pause while she finished her sentence and then registered Rose's question.

"Oh, I still haven't done that," Rose admitted, biting her lip. "I meant to get it over with last night but I forgot about it."

"What were you doing?" Ali finally turned her full attention to her friend after reading through the ten inches of small but neat writing and pushing the roll of parchment away from herself. She reclined all the way back on her white lawn chair and took a sip of her water bottle before adjusting the chair so that it was at the perfect obtuse angle.

"The Potter's came over," Rose shrugged. "They left pretty early so I could have done it after but Hugo and I were in charge of dishes and…I don't know…it just slipped my mind."

"Happens," Ali brushed it off. "So how was dinner? Anything interesting?"

"Not really. James is still in Egypt on Holiday so he wasn't there. Hugo and Al talked top-secret Gryffindor Quidditch strategies the whole time and Lily made prefect for Gryffindor which she was pretty psyched about. She interrogated me for hours about how exactly she should best prepare."

"Speaking of prefects, how did your mum take you not getting head girl?" Ali asked curiously, knowing first hand that Hermione was prone to have high expectations for her children and didn't take well to them not being met.

"Not well," Rose winced. "I had to convince her not to write the Headmaster. She thought there had to be some mistake. She just doesn't understand that I'm not a carbon copy of her. I love her and I'm perfectly happy getting her brains and I have no issue with sharing her love of books but leadership just isn't something I inherited from her…Dad of course blames Scorpius. Said they probably didn't give it to me because I was friends with him but he was kind of smiling when he said it so I don't know. It was all kind of weird."

"I can never figure out…does your dad like Scorpius or does he, like, hate his guts?" Ali asked seriously.

Rose laughed unconcernedly. "I don't know. I think he just likes messing with him because he knows Scorpius is scared of him and he takes advantage of that. But I think he still holds the grudge from school against his dad. He's as bad as Hugo when it comes to that kind of stuff."

"Maybe you're just too forgiving," Ali suggested lightly.

"Says the girl who forgave her cousin when she went out with her ex less than a week after their break-up," Rose shot back and Ali shrugged.

"You know I think your brother is still mad at me," Ali mused, sounding amused rather than annoyed. "Ever since I spilled my pumpkin juice on him he's been cold. He didn't talk to me for weeks."

Both girls laughed.

"He probably is," Rose said. "But that's what I mean. Dad wasn't happy when I became friends with Scorpius and he's never really gotten over it. We were supposed to share a mutual hatred of the Malfoy's until I went and ruined it. But I think deep, deep, _deep_ down he loves Scorpius."

"Really."

"I don't think he wants to but I think he does."

"Well I think you might want to lower your expectations to him admitting that he likes Scorpius first. Save the loving him for your wedding day," Ali joked.

The big clock that the Boot's kept in their entryway struck three and Ali swore loudly, jumping up from her seat and bolting out of the room.

"I have to be at a shoot in twenty minutes," she explained as Rose ran to keep up. "It's our last one for the summer."

"They do your make-up and stuff there, right?" Rose asked as she followed Ali up the black spiral staircase.

"Yeah but if I show up like this Aunt Parvarti would have a fit. The photos from this are going to be used for a release ad of their new product so magazines like Witch Weekly and such will be outside looking for some kind of dirt or exclusive."

Natalie Boot was the daughter of "Miracle Magic" founders Padma and Terry Boot. Her Aunt, Parvarti Finnegan, worked as a publicist for the company and managed the store and advertisement while Natalie's parents developed the actual products. Ali and her cousin Kensington "Kensy" Finnegan were the faces of the brand and had been for years.

"Do you want to come?" Ali offered, peeling off her shirt and replacing it with a black, sheer lace robe that was above the knee in the front but trailed on the ground at the back. She put on 3-inch red high heels and added a bit of lip-gloss before allowing Rose to style her hair in a loose side-braid.

"Not dressed like this," Rose replied, twisting a black elastic around the end of Ali's hair. "Merlin, I think it's hotter in here than it is in the glass room."

"Why do you think I was hanging out in there? We've been having a problem with the cooling charm but dad's been too busy with the release to take care of it and you know how he hates hiring people to do anything he thinks he can fix on his own…Alright, I have to go before I start sweating in this."

"Oh, the reason I came over," Rose said, snapping her fingers. "I need some more of the straightening solution."

"I'll pick some up for you," Ali promised. "Now go start on your essay. We only have one more year to keep up our perfect homework record."

"You're such a geek," Rose teased.

"But I'm a pretty geek so that makes it okay," Ali replied with her typical Don't-You-Just-Love-Me smile that made millions envy her and Rose roll her eyes good naturedly.

"Have fun," Rose offered as she and Ali stepped onto the front porch. Ali gave her a wave before they both turned on the spot and apparated to their destinations—Ali to the studio where her photo shoot would be taking place and Rose back to her house.

In order to keep everything under the wraps there were anti-apparition wards around the building which meant that Ali had to apparate outside, right in the midst of the press. It wasn't terrible seeing as they couldn't really get much but there were two cameras and a few questions thrown at her that she pointedly ignored. Martin, the agent standing guard, smiled at her as she approached and opened the door to allow her in and keep the press out.

"Ali's here," Kensy called out when she saw Ali walk in the door. Though they were far from identical it was obvious that Ali and her fifteen-year-old cousin were related—the same black, wavy hair and dark eyes that matched their mothers.

"Marigold is waiting to do your make-up," Parvarti told Ali, bustling up to her with a clipboard in hand. "We're going for a mystical look. The solution we're using on your hair still has a few kinks to be worked out so if you feel your head start to burn just find your father or Gordon."

"Is it likely?" Ali asked.

"Hopefully not, we want it out for purchase by Halloween," Parvarti replied briskly. "Now go get ready, Damon has a commitment tonight so we need to move along quickly."

"I thought you fired Damon," Ali said as she took a seat in one of the high black chairs and people started swarming around her.

"I did. But I decided to rehire him two days ago because he had a stash of Dittany."

"Why is it always so hard to find Dittany?" Ali wondered allowed, her eyes closing as the make-up artist started on the eye shadow.

"It's useful," Parvarti said simply. "Our job is just to make it more appealing."

"Fair enough," Ali shrugged and Parvarti left to check on the sets.

"So Lester Wood said that his brother is having a party tonight," Kensy told Ali quietly as soon as her mother left.

"No Kensy," Ali said immediately and Kensy rolled her eyes.

"C'mon A," she pleaded. "My mum will only let me go if I go with you. Think of it as good advertisement."

"That argument only works on your mum," Ali pointed out, standing up and stepping into her dress that was similar to the one Kensy was wearing except in purple instead of pink.

"But Ali, loads of people are going," Kensy went on. "We don't even have to stay long, just pop our heads in and say hello. I bet Rose is going since—"

"Crap, Rose," Ali said, grasping onto Kensy's arm. "Run and get some straightening solution and send it to Rose for me, please? If she is going to the party she's going to need it tonight."

"Natalie, we need to finish your hair," the girl with a purple pixie-cut hairdo told Ali calmly. "Your aunt said we were on a tight schedule."

"I'll do it if you go to the party with me," Kensy said quickly.

"Fine," Ali agreed, knowing she wouldn't be able to get it to Rose in time.

"Yes," Kensy grinned, clapping her hands together.

"But we're only there for a few minutes and we leave when I want to."

"Okay, okay," Kensy agreed happily, turning away immediately to send off the straightening solution before her mother came back to hurry them onto the set.

**_Miracle Magic_**

**A/N: I've had this written for a while but I was worried about writing two stories at the same time. However, I've been having a lot of trouble with inspiration for "Being Known" and I already have the first three chapters for this one written. I should update BK by Tuesday night.**

**And for everyone who is reading this, there are a few things you should know right away:**

**1) I'm going to keep everything as cannon as I can so if you catch anything that is not cannon, Tell Me!**

**2) I love reviews and they motivate me to keep writing so please, please review every time you get the chance. That said, I am not going to hold out on an update simply because I didn't get five reviews for a chapter but I _will_ only be continuing this if there's interest.**

**3) People change, so don't expect every character to be exactly like they were at Hogwarts. People who gave a love potion to Harry (*cough, Ramilda, cough*) when they were fourteen will not still be trying to get him to fall in love with them.**

**4) That said, I do not believe that Hermione, Ron, Harry, or Draco is completely over their history so do not expect me to write it where Hermione doesn't care about the fact that Draco sat by and watched her be tortured. I mean, seriously.**

**5) I need opinions: In the book it says that Fenrir Greyback was still human (of sorts) but that he was going around attacking people, including Lavender. After the attack Lavender is said to be "feebly stirring." In the DH Part II movie, she dies. So, do you think that JKR meant for Lavender to die in the battle or not? OPINIONS! ! !**

***EDIT: I decided to stick with JKR's HPDH book and Lavender will be alive**

**And finally, this is a story that is going to be filled with: Albus/OC, Rose/Scorpius, and Fred II/OC. Please REVIEW!**


	2. State of Grace

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Harry Potter related, nor do I own Taylor Swifts lyrics below.**

_**Chapter Summary: Love can be a ruthless game unless you play it good and write (Taylor Swift, State of Grace)**_

_Last Chapter Recap: So Natalie Boot lives in this ginormous house because her parents are rich from this cosmetic line that she always models for but her dad still tries to act like they're normal so he refuses to hire someone to fix their house's cooling charms so she had to deal with a really hot house for days. Rose's hair is crazy so she needed straightening solution from Ali but Ali forgot and had to make Kensington get it but then Kensy made Ali promise to go to a party with her so now Ali has to go to the Wood's party even though she really doesn't want to. And that's what you missed if you didn't read last chapter. (This Last Chapter Recap was inspired by _GLEE!_)_

_**Miracle Magic**_

"And that's a wrap," Damon said a few hours later. "Thank you girls."

"Thank you," Kensy and Ali chorused, finally able to leave the set.

"Girls I need you to wear this tonight," Parvarti said, hurrying up to them both. She handed Ali hair glitter and Kensy a tube of peach lip gloss.

"This doesn't go with my dress," Kensy said in distress. Ali, not wanting to deal with any sort of unneeded conflict, took the lip gloss and handed Kensy the hair glitter.

"And don't forget—"

"If anyone asks, we got it all from _Miracle Magic_," Kensy and Ali chorused.

"And do not, under any circumstances—"

"Say we got it from our parents' line," they chorused again.

Parvarti smiled and left with one last piece of advice, "Don't stay out too late and I don't want headlines."

"I'll pick you up on my way?" Ali offered as she and Kensy changed back into their regular clothes.

"How about I meet you at yours," Kensy said, having had enough experience with her cousin to know that she shouldn't trust her not to flake out.

"Fine," Ali agreed. "How are we getting there?"

"Lester said we could floo. They're calling their place The Bunk."

"Why—"

"Don't ask," Kensy cut her off and Ali nodded.

"I'll take your word for it."

When Ali arrived back at her house it was miraculously cool and she sighed in relief. She had no idea when her dad got the chance to fix the charm but she wasn't going to question him, thankful that she could take a shower with warm water. She only had two hours to get ready for the party and didn't waste any time. She decided on the dress she had worn for Scorpius' birthday at the beginning of the summer. It wasn't an event so no one would recognize the dress and if she was lucky, she could get a third wear out of it.

The top was made from black silk but from the waist down it went into a tight light blue layered skirt that ended far too quickly to be appropriate for church. She accessorized with a black beaded bracelet her mum had picked up in Brazil and reattached the pearl bracelet Rose and Scorpius had split for her 17th just two days earlier. Padma walked in just as Ali was straightening her hair.

"Are you up for the party?" she asked, taking a seat on the closed toilet.

Ali shrugged. "I promised Kensy," she explained. "Besides, it's about time I patched things up with Lester, right?"

"If that's what you want," Padma said unconcernedly, never really caring much about the publicity part of her job. That was Parvarti's specialty.

"Wear these," Padma commanded, taking out Ali's silver hoop earrings from her jewelry box. Ali nodded and stuck the point through her hole easily, having had them pierced since she was a baby.

"Look out for Kensy, won't you?" Padma asked. "She's not all that street smart."

"I know," Ali sighed. "I'll do my best but no guarantees. If Aunt Parvarti wants her to grow up she's going to have to make it happen."

"I've been telling her that for months," Padma sighed. "But Mrs. Finnegan is constantly berating her and Seamus' parenting styles so I don't want to push it."

"Mrs. Finnegan scares me," Ali said with a faint smile and a brief shiver as she thought of the strict Irish woman. "But Kensy's really not that bad. Just a bit immature but really, she is only fifteen."

"And you're barely seventeen," Padma replied running her hand through Ali's hair.

"ALI, ARE YOU READY?" Kensy yelled from downstairs.

"COMING!" Ali called back, stepping into her room so that she could slip on her black shoes from Paris and pick up her knock off black and silver clutch purse that was enlarged to fit all of the necessities for a party. Since everyone always expected her stuff to be designer, Ali was able to get away with a knock-off every so often.

"Bye mum," Ali said, leaving her mum in the bathroom as she walked out of her room and took the spiraling stairs slowly in an attempt to ensure that she didn't slip. They had been polished just that morning and were even more slippery than normal.

"Home by midnight," Padma reminded from the top of the steps.

"Okay," Ali agreed, not even wanting to be out that late.

The party was already in full swing when Ali flooed in. Lance Wood, Lester's brother who was hosting the party, had graduated from Hogwarts the year before and had immediately gotten a flat with his twin, Leanne. The flat was so large and grandeur that Ali immediately suspected it had been a gift from their parents. Either that or they wanted them out as soon as possible. The chances of the twins getting a job that paid enough for them to afford the flat after working for two months top was highly unlikely—even if they had gotten they had gotten recruited as beaters like Lester thought they would.

Kensy arrived right after Ali and grinned at the noise and crowd. She lived for parties like this.

Rose was sitting on the couch in the center of the room with her cousin Fred. She was wearing a short, tight, dragon leather dress. It was created by deep blue, black, and green hues—all mixing together like a watercolor. The sleeves were long, the black heels were strappy, and her hair was straightened thanks to _Miracle Magic_'s Straightening Solution. Ali immediately made a beeline for her. Kensy, not having seen anyone yet, told both girls to budge over so that she could fit too.

"Ah, the Miracle Girls," Fred grinned, using his nickname for the cousins.

"Hello Fredweirdo," Kensy grinned at him.

"Hey Fred," Ali smiled politely, giving Rose a hug and allowing Fred and Kensy to start their usual banter.

"I would've invited you but I know you don't like going out after work," Rose explained.

"Kensy dragged me along because her mum wouldn't let her go alone," Ali told Rose quietly, knowing Kensy would kill her if anyone overheard. "If I had it my way I would be in bed."

"Wouldn't you always," Rose whispered back. "You want a drink?"

"That actually sounds really good," Ali agreed and they both stood up, leaving their cousins to move closer on the couch.

"What are the chances of the two of them getting together?" Rose asked.

"Pretty high," Ali shrugged.

"What are the chances of Kensy not breaking his heart?"

"Pretty slim," Ali sighed, picking up a butterbeer from the cooler in the kitchen.

"But you never know, right?" Rose said hopefully.

"Guess not," Ali agreed. "Either way, Freddy knows what he's getting into if anything happens. They've been kind of friends for long enough that he should recognize the risk. Hey, there's Lester. I'll be right back, yeah?"

"Sure, just ditch me," Rose waved her off, turning around to go back into the living room.

"Hi Lester," Ali greeted her ex-boyfriend, tapping him on his shoulder.

"Ali," he exclaimed loudly, obviously having had his fair share of alcohol already. "Where's your cousin?"

"Flirting with Fredweirdo," Ali said, slipping out from under the arm he had slung around her shoulders.

"The sixth year?" he asked, frowning.

"Yeah, the sixth year," Ali nodded, already annoyed. She had no patience for people who were drunk, or tipsy for that matter. It just wasn't classy.

"Listen Lester," she went on, getting straight to the point. "We're fine, right?"

"If you don't care that I cheated on you with your cousin," he said and then laughed like it was the funniest thing he had ever heard. Ali raised her eyebrows, not having heard that particular part of the story.

"What do you mean?" she asked, wondering whether or not she should trust his drunken word. He was a strange drunk, talked without thinking and fabricated stories. When they had been dating and he got smashed he once gave her a very detailed story of how he had defeated a Crumple-Horned Snorkack. Strange kid, to put it simply, and he often led her to wonder why she had dated him in the first place.

"Well she doesn't think it was cheating since we only made out for a bit so I broke up with you and dated her right after so you wouldn't find out. She didn't want to make you mad," he added in a whisper.

"How nice," Ali said, pursing her lips in a way that made it clear she thought it was anything but. "Well, I think I'll leave this conversation for a time when you can remember it. But in case you do remember this tomorrow—we're good, we don't need to be friends, there's no reason to act weird, and my Aunt Parvarti would absolutely love it if your parents and siblings came to the banquet in November. See you later Lester."

When Ali turned she rammed right into someone and stumbled backwards.

"Sorry," Ali said, looking straight up at Albus Potter.

"You should watch where you're going," he said coolly.

"And you should be more careful about where you walk," Ali countered, stepping past him and allowing the Potter boy to take care of his dorm mate.

Ali and Albus lived in the same world of parties and popularity but they were drastically different. He was a true Gryffindor—he played Quidditch, got decent grades that were nowhere near her own, and partied hard. She was her mother's daughter preferring to read a book rather than talk to people but doing her duty as the face of her parents business while keeping up the grades that she and her family expected from her. She had never been a big fan of Albus deeming him a bit full of himself and he always looked down on her perfect image calling her fake on more than one occasion.

It wasn't as though either claimed to know the other, they just didn't like each other. If he had the chance Ali didn't doubt that he would start arguments with her but over the years Ali had become extremely good at avoiding anything that placed her in an unappealing light—whether it was for a camera or for her general image. To react to any of his jabs would have been admitting a weakness. Instead she stood up for herself when there was a direct attack and ignored him aside from that.

Complication was not something she needed which was precisely why she decided to write Lester's comment off as yet another one of his delusional drunken hallucinations and head home for an early night once she had seen a few more people to assure everyone of her presence that night.

"Hey, I'm going home early," Ali said quietly, pulling Rose aside. "Can you make sure Kensy gets home for me?"

"Sure," Rose nodded, a slight frown on her face. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine, I think I just need some sleep," Ali tried to reassure her.

"Tell me later?" Rose asked and Ali nodded, hoping this later wouldn't occur for another year…or two. Really, either was fine.

Unfortunately, Lester's comment was brought up the Friday before term started, catching Ali off guard and forcing it in her face before she had come up with a plan of action that would get the point across to her friends without them turning it into a nuclear disaster.

**_Miracle Magic_**

_Ali,_

_You want to come over on Friday? It's our last chance to hang out this summer because I have the Weasley barbeque on Saturday and Scorpius has relatives to entertain that night. Write me back whether you can come or not._

_Love,_

_Rose Weasley._

* * *

_Rose,_

_Sounds great and my parents are cool with it. What time?_

_Ali_

* * *

_Ali,_

_Whenever after 10, Mum and Aunt Ginny are going out and I really don't want to be dragged along for one of their 'shopping trips.' See you Friday!_

_Love,_

_Rose Weasley._

* * *

"Hi Mrs. Weasley," Ali greeted Hermione pleasantly when she opened the door. "I thought Rose said you were going shopping today."

"Oh we decided to postpone it until everyone is off at school. Albus put off everything until the last minute so Ginny had to run out with him today. As it turns out I'm needed in the office anyways so I'll be heading out in a few minutes."

"Are there a lot of cases right now?" Ali asked curiously.

"We have two big ones with the same settlement date," Hermione sighed. "They have to be finished by next Sunday and we'll be busy until they're both over."

Hermione's hair was much like Rose's but far darker. She was also much better at naturally taming her curls than her daughter and left it curly more often than Rose did. At the moment the front half was fastened by a large clip and the rest was left to hang down her back. Rose's hair always resembled Bellatrix Lestrange's pictures when she didn't straighten it. Hermione's could have been recently permed.

"I've always thought being a lawyer would be interesting," Ali thought aloud.

"Well we would be very happy to have you if you decide to pursue it," Hermione smiled at her. "Tea?"

"Oh, no thank you," Ali declined politely. "Are Rose and Scorpius here?"

"Rose is in her room (still asleep last I checked) and I haven't seen Scorpius. But you can wake up my daughter if you like. It's about time she realized that the sun rises before noon."

"Great thanks," Ali said, pushing away from the counter and skipping up the steps two at a time.

Rose's room was still dark as Ali carefully opened the door. The blinds were down and the sunlight seeping through made it feel as though it was closer to five than ten in the morning. Ali grinned to herself as she tip-toed over Rose's mess of clothes and school books, gingerly taking a seat on the edge of Rose's bed and covering her mouth to stop herself from giggling. Rose's mouth was hanging open and she was making quiet puffing noises that didn't quite qualify as a snore but were somewhere in the same neighborhood.

Ali leaned forward so that she was right beside Rose's ear and screamed,

"GET UP!" at the top of her lungs, jumping back and off the bed just in time to miss a spluttering and cursing Rose who flew forwards and flailed around for a moment before toppling off the side of her bed. Ali cracked up and eventually fell onto Rose's bed as she lost the ability to stand up.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Rose shrieked, ever the charmer.

"I wanted you to wake up," Ali shrugged, putting on her innocent face. "I wasn't expecting you to be such a spazz about it."

Rose glared at her and began trying to untangle herself from the mess of blankets she had somehow managed to swaddle herself in.

"Yeah because six years of sharing a dormitory with me gave you no indication what-so-ever," Rose muttered angrily, somehow managing to get to her feet without the use of her arms. She started hopping around in a circle in an attempt to untangle the bed sheets but only made it worse. After a few minutes of watching her struggle Ali gave in and went over to help Rose get untangled.

Five minutes later they still hadn't managed it.

"Hold still," Ali reprimanded as she found an end of one of Rose's turquoise sheets and started to pull at it.

"I'm trying," Rose snapped back. "But it's a bit hard when you're yanking my body with the sheet."

"If you would just hold still then we could actually get this—AHH!" Ali yelled as she accidentally pulled too hard and Rose fell forwards like a drunken suit of armor.

"Oof," Rose let out a groan as she landed on top of Ali who couldn't make any noise at all because Rose had completely knocked her breath out.

"Whoa, am I interrupting something," Scorpius teased from the doorway, holding his hands up and raising his eyebrows at their awkward position.

"Get…off," Ali finally managed to get out.

"Right, sorry," Rose said, twisting around to get enough momentum to actually roll off of her friend.

"What's going on?" Scorpius asked, sounding amused.

"I was trying to get Rose untangled," Ali explained, pushing herself to her feet and indicating the trapped girl. "It didn't work very well."

"Clearly," Rose muttered from her place on the floor. Scorpius looked at her calculatingly before pulling his wand out from his robes and pointing it at her. In seconds the comforter and sheets had untangled themselves and were flying back onto her bed. Rose blinked stupidly and Ali's mouth dropped open.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU THINK OF THAT?" Rose demanded, whirling on Ali.

"Why didn't you?" Ali shot back defensively. "I can't think of everything around here."

"Clearly," Scorpius stated, still amused. "How the two of you got into Ravenclaw I will never know."

"Hey, I am very smart," Ali huffed. Both her friends raised their eyebrows and she rolled her brown eyes, "Just not when I'm put on the spot."

"That I'll admit to," Rose said. "And you have nothing to talk about Malfoy. I creamed you with our OWL results."

"And yet we're taking the same classes," Scorpius replied smugly.

"You're not taking potions," Rose countered.

"I could have if I wanted to though. And you're not taking Herbology," Scorpius shot right back.

"I could have taken Herbology if I wanted to," Rose said angrily, her face quickly moving towards the DANGER end on the red scale.

"You're both very smart," Ali tried to diffuse the situation. "Now let's enjoy our last free day together before we go back to school."

"Well actually," Rose said, biting her lip nervously. "I kind of still have to do that Transfiguration essay."

"What?" Ali asked disbelievingly. "I told you to do that two weeks ago!"

"Sorry mother," Rose rolled her eyes. "Look, just help me with it and I'll be done in ten minutes."

Ten minutes turned out to be nearly two hours because Rose didn't believe a word either of her friends told her and insisted on checking their book to make sure that every sentence they gave her was one hundred percent correct.

"What's the point of having us help you if you don't listen to us?" Scorpius had asked an hour into it.

"I just want to make sure I have everything right," Rose had replied. "You guys tell me what to write and then I fact check it."

Ali feeding Rose lies after she got bored waiting for her to double-check only made it take longer but by the time lunch rolled around Rose was finally satisfied with her work and they were all hungry.

"We could go over to the Potter's," Rose had offered when they were all staring into her bare pantry. "Ginny is probably making something and she always has extra."

"How about not," Ali said. "We can make do with what you have or we can go over to my house. We have food."

"Do you know how to make it?" Rose asked and Ali grimaced. She hadn't inherited her either of her parents' potion or cooking skills.

"I'll brave Ali's cooking over the Potter house any day," Scorpius replied.

"Al really isn't that bad you guys," Rose tried to reason with them.

"Hey, I have no issue with him," Scorpius defended, holding his hands up in mock-surrender. "It's his friends I don't like."

"Well then what's wrong with going to his house?" Rose pressed, sounding exasperated.

"I don't want to go there," Ali put in. "It's weird. I don't know them. Our parents may be kind-of-sort-of friends but I'm definitely not friends with him."

"To be fair you haven't really tried," Rose pointed out.

"We have nothing in common," Ali rolled her eyes. "Besides, it's not like he's making any effort so why should I?"

"You guys argue so damn much," Scorpius declared, rolling his eyes.

"We do not argue," Ali and Rose exclaimed in unison.

In all actuality, Rose argued with everyone. She didn't like being wrong and she hated it when people didn't listen to her. She argued with Scorpius over grades, she argued with Albus over both of their friends, she argued with her parents over rules and expectations, and she argued with Ali about everything though the serious arguments generally revolved around Ali's cousin, Kensy. Rose's way of showing that she cared was being pushy—usually a bit too pushy.

"How about we go to Diagon Alley?" Rose finally suggested. "I have no money so you guys have to pay but it's better than nothing."

"Fine," Ali shrugged. "But can we stop—"

"No," Rose said, picking up a handful of floo powder.

"But I just—" Ali tried again, turning to Scorpius.

"No," Scorpius cut her off, following Rose.

"Some friends you guys are," Ali muttered, tossing in her handful of the green powder and showing up right behind them in the main Diagon Alley grate.

"Hannah!" Rose greeted the Landlady for the Leaky Cauldron with a hug.

Rose, it seemed to Ali, knew virtually everyone and the few business owners and politicians she didn't know knew her. While Rose wasn't the type of person to lead a rebellion or talk in front of thousands of people she was very good at getting people to like her. When she was around politicians her manners were impeccable. When she was talking to her parents friends from school she was warm and cheeky. And when she was meeting people she knew nothing about she was polite, sweet, and to the point.

She may not have gotten her mother's leadership but she was very good with people when they were talking to her rather than staring at her.

They found a booth in the back, away from the rush of people that would be coming through the doors and up and down the steps as they came and went from their inn rooms. Hannah took it upon herself to make sure they got everything they needed and even joined in their discussions from time to time—giving her opinion on the new _Miracle Magic_ hair streaks that were still burning peoples heads as well as her thoughts on the new bill facing the Wizengamot about Giant rights.

It had been an all together rather enjoyable day in Ali's opinion but as they were waiting for Hannah to bring them a bill her cousin crashed the party with a not-so-welcome declaration.

"Lester said he told you he cheated on you," Kensington spluttered.

**Miracle Magic**

**A/N: Please review and tell me what you thought. Don't be afraid to be brutally honest, I promise I won't get mad!**


	3. Summer's On It's Deathbed

**Disclaimer: Etiam non Harry Potter (according to google translate)**

_**Chapter Summary: There is simply nothing worse than knowing how it ends and I meant everything I said that night (Panic! At the Disco, The Calendar)**_

_Last Chapter Recap: So Kensington forced Natalie to go to this party that Ali didn't want to go to but it backfired on Kensy when Ali's ex-boyfriend got drunk and told Ali that he cheated on her with Kensy but Ali didn't want to deal with the drama so she didn't tell anyone except that she's not sure if Albus Potter heard because he was right behind her and that would be bad because he doesn't really like Ali. Fred seems to have a thing for Kensy but Rose is worried because Kensy likes to break hearts and then Ali's whole plan to keep the Lester Situation under the wraps was foiled by Kensy because she blurted it out while Ali was sitting in the Leaky Cauldron with Rose and Scorpius. And that's what you missed if you didn't read last chapter! (this Last Chapter recap was inspired by _GLee!_)_

**_Miracle Magic_**

Kensington had been out in Diagon Alley shopping with her mother when they ran into the Woods who were doing last-minute back-to-school shopping for their youngest son, Lester. Ramilda and Parvarti had been friends since their school days and anytime they ran into each other the five minute catch-up they always insisted on had a tendency to turn into an hour of swapped gossip.

Lester had pulled Kensy aside as soon as their mother's were occupied and told her that he had let slip the reason he broke up with Ali the night of the party. Kensy, who hadn't seen Ali since that party, immediately freaked and ran off to the Leakey Cauldron. She had planned to floo to Ali's house and wait for her there but when she saw her sitting in one of the booths she didn't think twice before rushing over.

"Lester said he told you he cheated on you," she said, out of breath from her sudden mad dash.

Ali's face immediately hardened and her eyes locked on Kensy while Rose and Scorpius shared looks of outrage.

"But it really didn't mean anything," Kensy tried to defend herself. "It was just once and it wasn't even a big deal. I mean, we just kissed it's not like we hooked up or anything. And I just didn't want to hurt you so I told him he shouldn't say anything. I didn't tell him to break up with you and—"

"Kensy forget it," Ali snapped sharply and Kensy winced at her harsh tone. "It's over and it doesn't matter anymore, okay?"

"Like hell it—" Rose started but Scorpius slapped a hand over her mouth to stop her exclamation.

"Are you sure?" Kensy asked hesitantly, glancing nervously at Rose who was now glaring at Scorpius and trying in vain to break free from his grasp.

"I'm sure," Ali said, looking at her cousin dead in the eye. "And I don't want to talk about. We're fine."

"Well alright then," Kensy said, biting her lip uncertainly. "I guess I'll see you on the train then, yeah?"

"Yep," Ali agreed, popping the P and turning away to make it clear that Kensy was dismissed.

Kensy knew Ali well enough to know that she should leave. She said she was over it but it was too soon for her to be ready to go back to normal. Best to give Ali a few days space and then never bring it up again. Whether or not Ali was truly able to forget these things was up for debate but given a few days space after being confronted about it she was at least able to act as though she had forgotten.

"Are you serious?" Rose seethed, shoving Scorpius' hand away from her mouth now that Kensington was gone. "_We're fine?_ She cheated with your boyfriend, didn't tell you, dated him two days after you broke up, and now you're _fine?_"

"It doesn't matter," Ali repeated. "It happened and we can't change it so let's move on."

"You know you can move on and still have a reaction," Scorpius pointed out.

"Our relationship has been over for ages, guys," Ali sighed. "It doesn't really matter what happened when we were together. I'm not dating Lester anymore, so who cares?"

"I do!" Scorpius and Rose exclaimed in unison.

"You can't just let people get away with treating you like shit, Ali," Scorpius said quietly.

"They're not getting away with anything," Ali said, her eyes flashing in anger. "I know what they did and I know it was wrong. But guess what? It's done. Getting mad and causing a scene won't do anything."

"It'll make me feel better," Rose muttered but Ali ignored her as Hannah walked over with the bill.

"Is everything alright here?" Hannah asked, her smile faltering as she noticed the almost palpable tension.

"Everything's fine," Ali assured her, smiling brightly, "Just another one of our heated debates, no biggie."

"Hey Hannah, we have a question for you," Socrpius said. "A hypothetical situation."

"Alright," Hannah said, her smile returning. "Hit me with it."

"What would you do if a guy broke up with you—"

"Scorpius," Rose warned quietly but he ignored her.

"And you found out after that he had cheated on you but you were friends with the girl he cheated with. Would you forgive them?"

"Well," Hannah said slowly, thinking out her answer. Ali, as much as she hated to admit it, was actually interested to hear the ex-Hufflepuff's answer. They were supposed to be nice (and forgiving), right? "I suppose that it depends on the situation. If my friend admitted to it I think that it depends on the friendship. If we were close the blow would be hard but it could probably be moved past. I would be done with the guy, for sure, but if my friend was honest I think I would probably be able to forgive her."

"Even if she had done things like this before?" Rose pressed.

"Well if she's done things like that before I would wonder whether or not she was really a good friend," Hannah said. "If you can't trust someone how can they be your friend?"

"Thanks Hannah," Scorpius said brightly and she ruffled the blonde boys head, having had a soft spot for him for years though the girls had no idea why. Scorpius insisted it was because of his charm.

"Adults just love me," he would grin every time it was mentioned.

"Even the Hufflepuff doesn't think you should forgive Kensy," Scorpius said as they all stood up and placed their fair share of gold on the table.

"That's not what she said," Ali countered calmly. "She said that she would try to move past it. Besides, it doesn't matter whether or not Kensy is a 'good friend' because she's my cousin, not my friend."

"Oh please," Rose scoffed. "She's one of your best friends and you know it but until you stop taking her crap she's going to keep acting like she can do whatever she wants."

"I'm not her mother," Ali said stiffly, annoyed by how eerily similar Rose's words were to the ones Ali had said to her mother before the party that had started this whole ordeal.

"No you're her cousin," Scorpius agreed. "But she's also your cousin. Would you do what she did to her?"

"It's a two way street A," Rose said quietly. "Friendship and family loyalty has to go both ways. You can only forgive for so long."

"I'm not forgiving her, I'm just not worrying about it," Ali said stiffly. "Look, you guys don't get it, okay? Our family is different than yours and the Lester situation is a ridiculous thing to lose my cool over. So he cheated, who cares? We're broken up and it's not as though I was hoping to get back together with him. So let's pick a new topic."

"Do you want me to beat him up?" Scorpius offered, attempting (and failing) to crack his knuckles and look menacing.

"Yeah, like you could beat him up," Rose snorted.

"I said a new topic you guys," Ali reminded them though she was smiling at their casual protectiveness.

Rose, thankfully, recognized that trying to make Ali see 'sense' was as lost a cause as ever and changed the subject to her cat, Rufus. Ali took part in the conversation animatedly until Scorpius finally gave in and added his two cense which caused an argument that allowed Ali to stay quiet as they walked through the busy streets of Diagon Alley without her friends noticing that she was distracted. The thing that was bothering her most was that Kensy wasn't honest. Not until she knew that Ali had found out anyways.

"Are you alright?" Rose asked when they got back to the Weasley's house.

"Fine, why?" Ali asked.

"We passed by three of your favorite shops and you didn't try to get us to stop. That's not like you."

"And you didn't protest when we went into Quality Quidditch Supplies," Scorpius pointed out.

"I just don't feel like shopping," Ali tried to shrug it off though it didn't stop Scorpius and Rose from sharing a look. "And besides," she added with a smirk. "It's high time I learned that getting the two of you to recognize that there's a whole world out there that doesn't revolve around Quidditch is impossible."

"Oh we recognize it," Rose assured her. "But it's a pretty awful world to live in."

"Not for me," Ali grinned, picking up her glass of ice water and taking a sip.

**_Miracle Magic_**

When Ali woke up the next day both of her parents were still home, a rare occasion in their household. Having just sent their latest product into production two days ago her parents had a few days off before they had to start working again. The cycle occurred every few months—they worked a few long-hour days sporadically, became non-existent for a week or two, and then they got a break. The years when their non-existent weeks fell at the same time Hogwarts was starting Ali got herself ready and then flooed over to the Weasley's who would drive her to the station. Of course the year she could finally apparate herself to the station was the year her parents' break fell at the most convenient time.

"Good morning," Ali murmured with a yawn.

"Good morning," Padma greeted. Terry Boot just grunted, too caught up in the article he was reading to really pay attention. "Did you have fun with Rose?"

"Yeah, it was good," Ali said vaguely.

"Parvarti mentioned something about Kensy…" Padma trailed off, waiting for Ali to fill in the blanks. When she didn't, not wanting to give away more than she had to, Padma sighed and finished her story with, "She said Kensy was worried because apparently she and Lester were…involved when the two of you were together."

Ali blanched inwardly. Of course Kensy had told her mother everything. Was it too much to ask for the girl to at least keep her mouth shut regarding their business? Ali didn't care if she gossiped about everyone in school; she didn't need Kensy starting gossip about the two of them.

"They weren't 'involved,'" Ali said. "But it doesn't really matter anyways. I've been done with Lester for months."

"I never did like that kid," Terry said, finally putting down the paper. "He was so obsessed with his hair. It just wasn't right."

Ali giggled.

"Terry!" Padma exclaimed. "That's Ramilda's son you're talking about."

"No, that's the boy who thinks he has the right to cheat on my daughter," Terry countered, the anger finally evident in his voice. His comment sobered Ali and her mother immediately.

"Well," Padma said after a brief pause. "I suppose it's good that you found out now rather than hearing it after you got back together or something."

"We're not getting back together, don't worry," Ali promised.

"Do you want to do something today?" Terry offered. "We all have the day off and you've done your school shopping, right?"

"Uh, yeah, it's all done," Ali said, surprised by the sudden change of topic. "But don't you guys want to rest? You've been working like crazy these last few days."

"Oh, we'll be fine," Padma waved Ali off. "It's your last day, what do you want to do?"

In the end they decided on the zoo. Sure, it wasn't the type of thing most 17-year-olds would pick to do on their last day of summer but Ali had always loved it. It was like ice-cream, she had once told Rose, because it was supposed to attract five-year-olds but everyone liked it anyways.

When she was younger, her dad used to take her every weekend. It was before the _Miracle Magic_ brand had taken off and he was still working for the ministry as a Potioneer—back when he only worked five days a week and had respectable hours and vacation time.

Since magical creatures weren't allowed to be put on display (because most were either too dangerous or too human-like) they went into Muggle London and were able to walk around unnoticed instead of being stopped for autograph's by the odd twelve year old girl or, more commonly, stopped by parents who knew the Boots and were hoping to get a few products for free.

It was nice being anonymous every once in a while, Ali reflected as they passed by the Zebra's. While she wasn't exactly popular at Hogwarts everyone knew her and there was no escape. But she always had the Muggle world to blend into and she wondered briefly how Muggles dealt with their fame if they were never able to get a break. She knew she wouldn't be able to handle it.

The day was nice—her parents didn't bring up her little issue with Kensy and strayed away from topics that had to do with work. Ali had never fancied herself the typical teenage girl who hated her parents and thought they were an embarrassment but she knew that some people saw her that way because she wasn't best friends with them either.

The last time they had, had a day like this she was nine and they went on vacation to Romania to see the dragons. They decided to start their own business only a few weeks after they got back, spent a year and a half struggling financially while they tried to get it off the ground, and then watched as the business exploded just after Ali left for Hogwarts.

"Anyone up for ice-cream?" Terry asked cheerfully as they walked down the Muggle street.

"I am!" Ali said immediately. She didn't have another shoot for a month; she could splurge for the day.

"We haven't even had lunch yet," Padma reprimanded half-heartedly.

"Chocolate?" Terry guessed, ignoring her lunch comment.

"With strawberries if they have it," Padma nodded. Terry grinned and Ali followed him into the shop while Padma took a seat at one of the round tables outside.

"Welcome to Fred's Freezer," the man behind the counter beamed. "What can I get for you today?" Terry ordered his and Padma's and went down to the cash register to pay while Ali ordered her own.

"Vanilla with M'n'M's please," Ali said pleasantly.

"Anything else?" he asked, spooning a few on top of her cup.

"Nope, that's it. Thanks."

"Come back anytime," he said, winking at her and Ali laughed.

"Thanks."

She took a spoon by the cash register and lead the way back out to where her mother was while her father followed behind, a cone in either hand.

"Wow mate, good to know I'm not the only one not concerned with dieting," Harry Potter, who was standing by Padma with his wife and three children, teased as his old classmate walked towards them.

Terry grinned unashamed and handed the chocolate cone to his wife.

"I don't see any reason to worry about it so early," Terry said, shaking Harry's hand. "Good to see you mate! How's the Auror department been treating you?"

As the adults made polite conversation Ali slid down on the bench beside her mother and ate her cup quietly. She didn't know the Potter's very well. James was only a year ahead of her but being in different houses their paths rarely crossed and now that he had graduated she knew that she would see him even less. Bit of a pity really, the boy was attractive. Lily, Ali knew, was friends with Kensy but that was the extent of her knowledge. Albus was the one she knew best as they were in the same year but that really wasn't saying much.

"Yeah, your products are causing me to go broke," Harry joked. "Lily swears by every single one of them. Insists she can't go a day without them unless we want her to get acne and have such low self-esteem that she'll lock herself in her room."

"Good to know our advertising works," Terry grinned, ruffling his daughter's hair affectionately. Ali scrunched her nose up in distaste and swatted his hand away, attempting to smooth her hair back down.

"So you're the famous Natalie," James said, realization washing over his face. He could be seen as handsome, Ali supposed. Far from stunning, certainly, but the popularity was understandable when you considered some of the unfortunate blokes at Hogwarts. His easy confidence was endearing but he was just a bit too gangly for her taste. "I see your face all over the place when we go to Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade."

"Haven't you come across each other at Hogwarts?" Ginny asked, looking surprised.

"Not-a-once," James said cheerfully. "And seriously, I have looked."

All of the adults looked puzzled so Ali took it upon herself to diffuse the situation a bit.

"Oh you know, busy schedule and all," Ali said, smiling at them all politely, "Different years and houses and what not."

"Do you model during the year, Natalie?" Ginny asked curiously, giving an impatient James and Albus money to buy their cones.

"Occasionally," Ali nodded. "But call me Ali, everyone does."

"We tried to get Nat to catch on but it didn't work," Terry announced.

"No, _you_ tried to get Nat to catch on," Padma said pointedly. "I prefer our daughter not to be known as an insect."

"What are you guys doing down here?" Terry asked the Potter's and Ali went back to her ice-cream, happy that her part in the conversation was done until Lily and her brothers returned with all of the orders of ice-cream and they joined the Boot table completely.

"Kensy gives me samples from time to time when I run out," Lily said. "But I can't live off samples. I use it every day."

"Our biggest issue in the beginning was giving too much away," Terry said. "We realized pretty quickly that we weren't going to make any profit if we did it that way but we still give the girls free-liberty to the products they want. Ironically enough, the straightening solution seems to be used quite often when both Kensy and Ali prefer to leave their hair in waves."

"Helping a friend daddy," Ali mumbled, scraping her cup to get the last few drips of the now melted ice-cream. "Think of it as charity. You're giving to those in need."

"Rose would love to know you think of it as a charity case," Albus said. The adults laughed but Ali looked him dead in the eye as she said,

"Oh, Rose knows. As long as she gets it for free she doesn't really care. Besides," Ali added, smiling brightly so as to avoid suspicion. "We work out deals for it. I get her the solution, she puts up with me for a friend. It's a win-win."

The parents laughed again and even James and Lily joined in but Albus clearly wasn't amused. In fact, he looked more surprised than anything as he watched her carefully with an eyebrow cocked. It made her uneasy, having someone staring at her without a lens between them.

"Hey, I thought there was a barbeque today," Ali said, feeling as though she had to say _something _to get everyone's attention diverted elsewhere. "Rose was talking about it yesterday."

"There is," Ginny said. "But James got his acceptance letter into the Romanian Dragon Training so we decided to celebrate first."

"Wow, congrats," Ali said, truly impressed. "Dragon Training is tough stuff."

"I'm excited," James shrugged unconcernedly, a huge smile on his face. "I've never considered doing anything else and I can't wait to tell Uncle Charlie."

"He will be ecstatic," Harry smiled proudly. "He's always wanted one of you to follow in his footsteps. But speaking of the barbeque, we actually need to get going. It was nice to see you again Terry."

"We should stay in touch," Ginny added. "I'm sure the kids would love to see each other again."

Knowing it wasn't tactful to point out that she didn't know any of the Potter kids Ali just smiled along with them.

"Of course," Padma agreed, giving Ginny a hug. "And do tell Ron I say hi," she added, her eyes twinkling. Ginny and Harry both laughed.

"What happened with Mr. Weasley?" Ali asked once they had left. Padma and Terry shared a look and both laughed again.

"Haven't you ever noticed how embarrassed he gets when he sees your mother?" Terry asked.

Ali shook her head and Padma told her the story about the Yule Ball in their fourth year. She was sure to describe in detail his hideous robes and took no liberties when she complained about how he wouldn't dance and spent the whole night trying to kill Viktor Krum with his eyes. By the time she finished Ali was laughing as hard as her father and she made her mother promise to show her the picture when they got back to the house. She took out her wand and duplicated it for good measure, excited to see Rose's face when she showed it to her on the train.

**_Miracle Magic_**

Although Padma and Terry's job was done, Parvarti was still hard at work with all of the promotion so Kensy flooed over to the Boot household in order to catch a ride to the station. Ali really wanted to apparate to the station but she knew that Kensy would see it as a sign that she was mad and her parents would worry about how she was taking the news that her boyfriend had cheated on her. Her family could be so dramatic.

Instead of giving her family any reason to worry, Ali dutifully packed her trunk and dressed in nice Muggle clothes—dark skinny jeans, a red razor back tank top with a deep v-neck, a gold belt wrapped tightly around her small waist, and red flip-flops. She had fully accessorized the outfit using big hoop earrings that matched her golden belt, a large pendent necklace, her usual crowd of bracelets, and dark blue nail polish that neither her mother nor her aunt approved of but that Ali herself loved.

She placed her final book delicately on top of her clothing and carefully shut her trunk, relieved that it wasn't full to the point where she had to sit on it. Kensy was a much messier packer and often wound up having something glass break that would cover all of her things in some sort of beauty concoction. Ali had yet to face a problem like that and had no intention of dealing with one now.

As usual Kensy and Padma were both running late but Terry had planned for it this time, telling both his wife and his niece that they were leaving half an hour before they actually had to. Ali and Terry were both ready before the other two despite knowing the real time they had to leave and they wasted away the time by starting a game of chess.

"Check," Terry said but he never got to checkmate Ali's King because Kensy flooed in with her trunk in hand, Padma entering the kitchen just after her.

"Ready to go then," Terry said cheerfully, picking up the keys and leading the three girls out of the large house and into the SUV he had bought after Padma insisted that he trade in his motorcycle when Ali was born.

Kensington had been sure to look nice in her Muggle clothing as well. She too wore jeans that would fall in the dark category though they were a shade lighter than her cousins and flared out at the bottom. She wore a perfectly sized black tank-top with a sleeveless black vest that was covered in flat, metallic gems. Her hair was straightened for the occasion and she accessorized with medium sized silver hoops and a black bracelet with silver clasps on her right arm. Her shoes were simple black sandals and her nails were shiny from a clear coat of polish.

Every time she looked at Ali she shifted uncomfortably and after a few minutes of avoiding her eye Ali gave in and smiled at her, hoping the awkwardness were dissipate. Sure enough, Kensy beamed back and was extremely talkative for the entire drive. Ali joined in the conversation when she was supposed to and Padma smiled at how easily the girls were able to get along but Terry was obviously displeased. He continually readjusted his hands on the steering wheel and glared at the road as he drove ten kilometers over the speed-limit which wouldn't have been a big deal were he to have driven the big car more than twice a year. As it was, the experience was a bit nerve-wracking for the passengers.

"We'll see you at break," Padma said, hugging Kensy and giving Ali a quick peck on the cheek.

Kensy hugged Terry quickly as well and accepted Ali's help with lifting her trunk onto the train.

"I'll get us a compartment," she offered and Ali nodded before turning to give her father a hug as well.

"Study hard," Terry told her. "I don't want to hear about anything distracting you from your work, do you understand?"

"Sure daddy," Ali said lazily, used to hearing the comment. She stood up on her tiptoes to peck her father on the cheek quickly. "I'll see in a month."

"Love you darling," Padma said.

"Love you too," Ali replied automatically and hopped onto the train, giving them one last wave through the nearest window when the train started to move before wandering in the direction Kensy had gone with her trunk trailing behind her.

As per usual the fifth year was not alone, sitting with her roommate and best friend Lily Potter as well as two of Lily's cousins—Rose's fourth year brother Hugo and Ali's favorite Weasley (aside from Rose, of course) the sixth year Fred Weasley.

"Hello Dahhlings," Ali greeted everyone in the compartment, plopping down between the two boys. "How were your breaks Weasel's?"

"Good."

"Fine."

"Are you still mad at Kensy?"

"Not _here_ Lily," Kensy hissed. Ali raised her eyebrows at the girls but Lily, having realized her mistake, joined Kensy in smiling and batting her eyelashes innocently.

"Why are you mad at Kensy?" Fred stage-whispered to Ali who rolled her eyes, pretending not to notice the way Kensy stiffened.

"I'm not mad at Kensy," Ali stage-whispered back. "She's just paranoid and as dramatic as ever." Ali grinned at her cousin who once again relaxed.

Rose and Scorpius had been right when they said that it wasn't the first time Kensy had screwed up her relationship with Ali but their assumption that she had done something like this before was wrong. For all of the little mess-ups that Kensy left for Ali to clean-up, she had never betrayed her before and Ali hated how much harder it was to fake her coolness this time. The other's laughed and even Lily, who Ali assumed knew what had happened, cracked a smile but Kensy stayed completely sober as she watched Ali carefully.

"Hey," Lily said, catching Kensy's attention abruptly. "What's this I hear about Ali giving Rose straightening solution for free?"

"Oh, don't even start Lily," Fred told her. "Giving Rose straightening solution is charity; it has nothing to do with friendship."

"Yeah, she uses so much that mum and dad would _literally_ be broke right now if they paid for it," Hugo added. "They refused to buy it for her two months after she discovered it because she was using almost a bottle a week. Ali may give it to her for free but it's only because she's had the misfortune of seeing Rose's hair in the morning. It looks like it was caught in a tornado, went through a car wash, and then had two gallons of hot wax added to make it stick straight up."

Ali and Freddy both laughed and the compartment door opened to reveal the girl in question along with the one and only Scorpius Malfoy.

"Mind if we join?" Rose asked cheerfully and Fred attempted to stifle his laughter as he indicated all the room in the compartment.

As soon as Rose and Scorpius sat down to the left of Lily, next to the window, Fred caught Ali's eye and they both started laughing again. Rose looked at Lily in question but Lily just smiled and shrugged, indicating that she had no control over the situation. Hugo sat watching the laughing fits with crossed arms and a smug look on his face, obviously pleased that the older students had found him so amusing…even if he was still mad at Ali.

Ali and Fred eventually sobered and turned towards each other practicing different accents while Kensy and Hugo played a game of Chess. Hugo was the only person Kensy was ever able to beat and Kensy was the only person Hugo even had a chance of beating. Rose watched the two play, biting her lip as she tried not to help either of the two clueless students. Scorpius seemed to have zoned out with his feet propped up on Rose's lap as he stared at her. Lily switched between watching the chess game and laughing at Ali and Fred.

"Eet ees 'o 'ice 'oo 'eet 'oo," Ali said, attempting a French accent.

"You just took off the first letter from each word," Fred laughed. Ali joined in easily and urged him to try.

"Ee tis so nice doo meetch 'oo," Fred tried and it was Ali's turn to laugh at him.

"Try American," Lily urged them. Ali and Fred both furrowed their eyebrows as they looked at each other, trying to remember the last American they had spoken to.

"Yo dog, we're catchin' a bite down at the docks, work," Fred tried, crossing his arms in a gangster position. Both girls cracked up and Lily accidentally fell off her seat.

"That was gangster, not American," Ali laughed. "No, I got this."

Ali eh-hemmed loudly and then started with "Hey _gurrls_," Lily laughed again and the others all looked over with interest. "You know, I just lahve this train. They don't have stations like this in Noo Yawk."

"Hey, that was actually good!" Rose exclaimed, bouncing in her seat a little and accidently causing Scorpius' legs to fall. Scorpius blinked a few times as he became disenchanted and turned to look at Ali who the others were now applauding, Freddy included.

"What'd you do?" Scorpius asked and Ali repeated her little American performance. Just as she finished the trolley came by and Lily, Fred, and Hugo together ordered at least one of everything the lady had. Kensy looked at it wistfully but knew better than to buy a whole ton of junk. She needed clear skin and a slim body, no questions asked.

Ali pulled an apple out of her gold purse and took a large bite out of it, handing the second one to Kensy when she asked for it.

"'oo ar' 'oo helhy," Fred said through a mouthful of two chocolate frogs that were still bouncing around inside his mouth.

Ali opened her mouth to respond but wound up laughing instead as one of the frogs escaped from his mouth and hopped onto the window. It was headless and dripped chocolate as it tried to escape. Fred caught it with his hand and shoved it back into his mouth, ignoring everyone's cries of disgust and disapproval. He used his hand to wipe his face and was about to wipe the window off with his sleeve when Ali beat him to it, taking out her wand and vanishing the chocolate. She then directed her wand at Fred's face and sent a stream of water at him, effectively getting the rest of the chocolate off of his face and drenching him.

Fred glared at her but was unable to retaliate as he was still sixteen and he knew Rose would give him detention for it. Plus, if he dared mess up Ali's appearance he would face her wrath and no one wanted to face that. She may have not liked causing scenes but if you got her mad enough in the moment she wouldn't be able to clear her mind enough to think straight. Only a select few, even in that compartment, had seen her like that and Fred was one of them.

Hugo ran off to talk to his Quidditch captain (and cousin) Albus as soon as the train stopped, leaving the other six to find a carriage that would bring them up to the school where they parted ways to their respective tables.

Ali, Scorpius, and Rose all sat down in the middle of the Ravenclaw table where they were shortly joined by their fellow seventh years—Kylie Belby, Sierra Welsh, Annalisa MacDougal, Daisy Lott, Harvard Fawcett, Edward Davies, and Dagbert Higgs.

"How was everyone's summer?" Edward asked the group at large. He was by far the friendliest of them all, coming from a family with five kids it really wasn't much of a surprise—he was the nice guy that _someone_ in every house loved and while he definitely wasn't the best looking guy in school, his friendliness and Quidditch Captaincy keep him pretty high up on the desirability list.

There was a murmur of goods and funs but nothing substantial came from his stab at conversation as Professor Blueberry walked in at that moment with the stool and sorting hat, a long line of first years following behind her.

The hat sang its song and reminded everyone of the four houses and the traits—Gryffindor the bold and chivalrous, Slytherin the cunning and ambitious, Ravenclaw the smart and witty, Hufflepuff the fair and kindhearted—and then Professor Blueberry called the list of names. Ali did her best to avoid looking at the Gryffindor table and instead cheered with the other Ravenclaw's as a first year girl was sorted into their house. Unfortunately, the boy right after got sorted into Gryffindor and Ali looked over at the cheering table automatically, catching Kensy's eye.

They both looked away quickly but it was too late—they were already having trouble controlling their giggling and both were thankful when the next student was sorted quickly so that the Hufflepuff applause drowned out their stifled laughter.

Most students didn't think twice about Professor Blueberry's name after they got tired of cracking jokes about how she was always eating blueberry muffins which normally happened at the end of first year. She was the Charms Professor and well-liked by most but Kensy and Ali had seen a different side of the Professor when they stumbled upon her late at night after arriving back at the castle having just finished a particularly long shoot. They had been looking for the kitchens but the moving staircases got them confused and they were eventually forced to run from Filch. They had no idea where they were or how they had gotten there so they wandered around trying hallway after hallway and door after door until they accidentally stumbled into Professor Blueberry's room.

Ali had pulled back quietly, ready to get away without being noticed, but Kensy had been far more intrigued by the situation and walked right into the Hufflepuff Head of House's bedroom without second thought. Reluctantly, Ali followed her, knowing it was her job to get Kensy out of trouble should the teacher wake up. But when they caught sight of the Professor they were both shocked into silence.

She had a particularly long and skinny blue pillow that was the body length of Kensy at the time and her arms were wrapped tightly around it. Furthermore, her sheets and bedspread were the same shade of blue and her face was covered in a blue face-mask. They had left quickly after seeing her but neither had ever been able to get the image out of their heads and they always laughed when they saw her together, remembering the late night encounter the she (hopefully) knew nothing about.

In the end, Ravenclaw had nine new students. The six boys were sitting together on one side of the table and the three girls sat on the other, all nervously making conversation with each other.

"Remember when that was us?" Rose whispered to Ali who smiled.

"Yeah, you refused to speak to Scorpius," Ali whispered back and Rose turned faintly pink but smiled anyways.

**_Miracle Magic_**

"So I have a boyfriend you guys," Sierra Welsh announced that night as all the girls were climbing into bed.

"What?" Kylie exclaimed. "How did you not tell me about this?"

"Since when?" Rose asked, gasping appropriately.

"Who is it?" Ali asked her and Sierra beamed at the attention. This, Ali knew without a doubt, was why she hadn't told anyone. She wanted the attention.

Sierra Welsh was a Muggleborne whose Scottish routes could easily be heard every time she talked. She had golden blonde hair that was nearly as curly as Rose's and light brown eyes. She was extremely pretty and as obsessed with the _Miracle Magic_ beauty line as every other girl in their year which caused her to be particularly nice to Ali even though Ali never gave her any for free unless it was for her birthday and even then she only did it when she hadn't had time to get her anything else.

Sierra, or Sisi, was the type of person who liked to surround herself only with people who could help her in one way or another. She was the friend who would be there for you one-hundred percent one day and then act like you don't exist the next. She liked power and Ali often suspected that, were she not a Muggleborne, Sisi would have been put in Slytherin. When she was nice she was nice but when she was mean she was vicious.

"Burdock Montague," Sisi said proudly, waiting as everyone took in the name.

"The Slytherin?" Rose finally exclaimed.

"The _sixth year?_" Kylie added. Sisi nodded, looking proud of herself while her roommates continued to gape at her.

Kylie had every right to be shocked, Ali thought, because Sisi had always spoken her mind about how wrong it was to date blokes younger than you. She had very specific rules for everyone else and dating a bloke a whole year below would be scandalous to her if anyone else did it. Kylie Belby knew this better than anyone else, being best friends with Sisi for years.

"Isn't it strange that one of the sweetest girl's alive is friends with one of the most hypocritical people on the planet," Scorpius had mused once in their fifth year.

"Yes, the sixth year Slytherin," Sisi nodded happily.

"Does he know you're a Muggleborne?" Daisy Lott asked curiously.

"Of course he does," Sisi waved her off. "He said that if anyone gave him a hard time because of it he would take care of it. Isn't that just so romantic?"

"Err, yeah," Ali said when she noticed Sisi was looking at her for an answer. "That's, uh, very sweet of him. I'm happy for you guys."

"Me too," Daisy nodded but Ali could already see the wheels turning in her head as she thought about who all she could tell in the morning to get the maximum amount of gossip points.

"Yeah, congrats," Rose said though she raised her eyebrows when she caught Ali's eye.

"Uh, I hope you guys last more than a week?" Annalisa offered questioningly and Ali smiled to herself as she slid deeper into the covers to hide her smile.

Annalisa MacDougal was one of the smartest people in the entire school but she was very analytical and didn't really know much about girl talk, gossiping, or making people feel better. She regarded everything as a problem with a correct solution and wasn't an emotional or expressive person. But Ali liked her. The girl was simple and direct, two qualities Ali could appreciate.

"Smooth Anna," Daisy said and Ali knew she was rolling her eyes without having to turn over.

"Well I for one am very excited," Kylie said, smiling brightly and leaning over to give her friend a hug before everyone called out goodnight and Rose waved her wand which immediately caused all of the light to disappear from the room.

**_Miracle Magic_**

**A/N: So now that all of the characters have been a little more established, what do you think? Is Rose believable? Scorpius plausible? Do you love or hate Kensy? Any typos/mitakes? Tell me all of your thoughts in a review!**


	4. Breakaway

**Disclaimer: I am Never, ever, ever going to own Harry Potter**

**_Chapter Summary: Trying hard to reach out, but when I tried to reach out felt like no one could hear me. Wanted to belong here, but something felt so wrong here, so I prayed I could breakaway._  
**

_Last Chapter Recap: So Rose and Scorpius are really mad because they found out that Lester cheated on Ali with Kensy but Ali just wants everyone to drop it so that it doesn't get out at school and her parents tried to make her feel better by taking her out for the day where they ran into the Potter's which led to a really awkward conversation because everyone assumed Ali knew the Potter kids when really she never talks to them. When they got back to Hogwarts Ali found out that her roommate, Sierra Welsh, was dating a Slytherin, Burdock Montague, which surprised everyone because Sisi is a Muggleborne and Burdock is a year below them which Sisi had always preached _against_. And that's what you missed if you didn't read last chapter! (This Last Chapter Recap was inspired by "Glee!")_

**_Miracle Magic_**

"Ugh, we have potions first period," Ali said, making a face at her schedule.

"Why did you take it if you hate it so much?" Scorpius asked. Looking up he saw both Rose and Ali's incredulous faces and quickly amended, "Right, stupid question. Sorry."

"I barely get by with making potions that already have directions. How am I supposed to be able to create my own?" Ali moaned, letting her head drop onto her arms. "I'm going to cause everyone to die if I follow mum and dad. I'm going to be the reason for new diseases and acne problems and everyone's going to hate me and I'm going to be brutally murdered when people decide to retaliate and chain me to a wall."

"I call your supply of Sugar Quills," Scorpius said, smirking at her as he took a sip of his pumpkin juice. "But don't worry; I'll say something really nice about you during my speech at the funeral in return." Ali just glared; he could talk because he had dropped potions. It _so_ wasn't fair.

"Well maybe you'll be better at making up potions than you think," Rose said optimistically. "After all, you already memorized all the properties last year and this year we get to put it to use. It could be fun."

"Yeah. Fun." Ali agreed, stabbing her eggs moodily.

"Well you girls enjoy potions while I enjoy my free period," Scorpius said happily. "I'll save you seats in Charms."

"Thanks," Ali said grudgingly as she pushed her plate away and stood up. "I'm going to the dungeons now. Maybe Professor MacMillan will have the doors open early."

"See you in a few?" Rose asked cautiously. Ali nodded and made her way to the dungeons by herself, waving to the other Raveclaw's in her year as she passed and smiling at Kensy though she was pretty sure it was more of a grimace.

It wasn't that Ali didn't like potions, or even that she wasn't good at potions. She was one of the few who had made it to the NEWT class! She just wasn't as good as her parents. It should have come naturally as she was supposed to be a potions prodigy but it didn't and this year was bound to be worse. Improvising had never work well for her—she liked plans.

The potions classroom was still closed so Ali let her bag drop off her shoulder and slid to the floor, running her hands through her long hair absentmindedly until the rest of the class showed up. Rose slid down beside her and took Ali's silence as a cue not to talk. When Professor MacMillan showed up and opened the door everyone rushed in to choose their table. Ali and Rose took seats beside each other and Albus sat across from Rose just as he had the year before—ignoring Ali as per usual.

"Welcome to NEWT year," Professor MacMillan said enthusiastically. "This year is going to be the most exciting year yet and I am fully confident in each and every one of you. We're lucky the class is so small because it will ensure that you each get the individual attention you need as we continue to work on more complex aspects of potion making. However, because I am sure that some of you are a little rusty we will be reviewing last years work for the first two weeks so find a partner and get started on the Draught of Living Death."

Rose looked nervously between Ali and Albus, caught in the middle as always.

"Don't worry about it," Ali waved it off immediately, grabbing her book and cauldron. "I can find a new partner."

Despite her calm appearance, Ali was internally freaking out. She hated having to find partners. It seemed as though everyone was able to pair off easily in classes but she, Rose, and Scorpius were always the threesome that had to split up. For some subjects, such as Charms, they were able to all work together and when they couldn't Rose would often pair with Albus, Scorpius would pair with one of his roommates, or Ali would be grabbed by someone in the class who needed a good grade but potions was unusually small. She searched frantically as she started away from Rose and her eyes landed on the only person not yet paired up, Edric Smith.

"Hey," Ali said brightly as she set her things down beside Edric. "Want to be partners for the day?"

"Are you good at potions?" Edric asked and Ali was taken aback by his bluntness.

"Well I made it to NEWT's so I'd say I'm decent," Ali said, taking a seat without waiting for an invitation. They had to have partners and everyone else was taken so really, asking was merely a courtesy.

"Well I'm great at potions," Edric said snootily. "So just stay out of my way."

"Nice talking to you to," Ali muttered to herself as the blonde boy stood up abruptly and walked to the cupboard.

Edric was extremely short for his age, a full head shorter than Ali herself, and he was constantly sick. His hair was always perfectly parted and combed back with what Ali strongly suspected was some of her parents Hair-Stick gel and his clothes were perfectly pressed. He carried a bit of tissue up his sleeve that he took out periodically to blow his nose before sticking it back up his sleeve. He was a Hufflepuff but, Ali knew from numerous experiences, as unfriendly as he could possibly be.

"Do you want—?"

"Just stay out of my way," Edric repeated, cutting Ali off and Ali held her hands up in surrender, doodling mindlessly on her piece of parchment while Edric worked on his own.

"Can you hand me the Sopophorus Bean?" Edric asked randomly and Ali started out of her daze. "It's—"

"I know what a Sopophorus bean is, Edric," Ali said testily, grabbing the plant and handing it to him obediently.

"Ed," Edric said randomly a few minutes later. "Call me Ed."

"Okay then _Ed_," Ali shrugged. "Do you want me to do anything?"

"I'm fine," Ed said and Ali shrugged again. "Although, maybe you could get some more wormwood from the supply closet, I didn't get enough."

"Sure thing," Ali agreed, jumping off the stool and opening the supply cabinet that held every ingredient they could possibly need.

The rest of potions passed uneventfully though Edric was marginally friendlier than he had been in the beginning. Just as he had alluded, they both received full marks for the potion and were free to go with only an encouraging smile from Professor MacMillan who was pleased to see that at least two of his students were able to repeat the previous years work without an issue.

Edric hurriedly stuffed his things into his bag and rushed out of the room without another word. Ali watched him in surprise, wondering briefly how someone with such unnaturally short legs could run so quickly. She tried desperately to come up with a comparison but wasn't able to come up with anything other than a mouse skittering out of a room which just didn't seem to do the situation justice.

Ali packed her things up more slowly and allowed the majority of the class to leave before her—including Albus Potter who never stuck around after class having, Ali was sure, far more important matters that required his attention. Rose, on the other hand, stood patiently by her table until Ali was fully packed and ready to leave.

"You know I don't always have to be partners with Albus," Rose told her, nibbling on her bottom lip. "He can find another partner if you want us to be paired or I could even find someone else if you wanted—"

"Rose," Ali cut her off patiently. "Don't take this the wrong way because I know how much you love Albus but I would be partners with Edric over Albus any day. And besides, it would be cruel of me to force you to spend every hour of the day with me. As hard as it may be, I have come to the realization that I have to share your friendship."

Rose smiled back at Ali but still looked unsure. "Alright but if you change your mind—"

"I will tell you immediately," Ali promised her. "But seriously, you only get a few hours to spend with Albus in part because Scorpius and I don't like being around him. We share a dorm; you can spend a few lessons with Albus, okay? Besides, after we stop reviewing we won't have partners anymore. Professor MacMillan just doesn't want to review as a whole class so he pairs us up in the hopes that at least one of us will know what we're doing."

"Alright, but my offer still stands," Rose told her as they reached their charms classroom and she pulled the door open.

"I know," Ali agreed. "And I appreciate that."

Charms was considerably more crowded than potions. Some called it a soft subject but Ali rather enjoyed it. It required discipline of your mind but not an unyielding amount of magical capability. It was relaxing to merely wave your wand and say an incantation. So long as your emotions were in control you couldn't mess up much. But if you had issues with mind control (like Kevin Jordan), Charms became far more troublesome.

"Oh dear, another class already," Professor Blueberry exclaimed, waking up from the loud slam of the door that had been caused when Rose and Ali both let go, each expecting the other to still have hold of it. They both turned around as the sound reverberated around the room and shrugged, ignoring the looks from their classmates.

"That door gets me every time," Scorpius said conversationally as he picked up his charms book and bag, each of which had been saving their seats. Because Charms was such a large class seats needed to be held unless you were okay with being separated from your friends. Nearly everyone in their year had passed the exam, most had opted to take it at the NEWT level, and when you combined all four houses…that was quite a lot of people.

"Well," Professor Blueberry said again, blinking rapidly as she tried to catch up with the loud class. "If you would all just quiet down please…"

"OI! EVERYONE! SHUT UP!" Albus hollered, cupping his hands around his mouth to yell over the noise.

"Ah, yes, thank you Mr. Potter," Professor Blueberry said, now brushing crumbs from her blueberry muffin off of her face and robes. "Welcome back everyone! As I'm sure you are well aware, this year brings your NEWT exams at the end of the year and I should warn you now that they will be much harder than your OWL's. Our goal, of course, is to get you all to a level which will allow you to succeed brilliantly, hopefully surpassing even your own expectations.

"Of course," she went on. "For some of you, it may not be practical for us to assume that you can excel to uncharted territories," Ali could have sworn the professors eyes snapped to the back of the room where the Gryffindor boys (and more importantly, Kevin Jordan,) were sitting. "So we shall give it our best effort and I expect each of you to give it your all. We are going to, as most of your other classes have, I am sure, start with a week of review before learning new theories and spells, and then return to review the month before exams. In the meantime I would like you all to practice the bird conjuring spell. If you are able to conjure a nice flock of birds then, and only then, you may move on to the Aguamenti Charm. Off you go now."

"Should we take turns or all go at once?" Rose asked.

"I'll start," Scorpius offered before directing his wand in front of him and speaking clearly as he stated. "_Avis_."

A single, singing bird showed up and fluttered around the room.

"Very good start, Mr. Malfoy," Professor Blueberry said approvingly. "Five points to Ravenclaw though I would like to remind you all that you need a full flock before you move on to Aguamenti. It can take a bit before your mind is back in the right state to—"

She was cut off quite suddenly as a swarm of little orange butterflies flew towards her, attacking her head and pecking at her everywhere. Ali stared in shock as she watched and couldn't think of anything to do in order to stop the attack.

"Jordan, you idiot!" Rose shrieked, panicking as she watched the professor.

Soon enough she was hyperventilating and Scorpius set to work trying to calm her down. Ali, still in a state of shock, could think of nothing to do and the boys in the back were of no help as they all guffawed at the boy who had cast the spell and now looked gob smacked by the forceful magic that had come out unexpectedly.

"I'm sorry!" Kevin exclaimed his eyes wide as he looked from his wand to their Professor.

Luckily, Ali's new potions buddy was calm enough to take control of the situation and ran with small and quick steps towards the Professor. All eyes were on the little blonde boy as he took out his wand and pointed it directly at the butterflies, his gaze unwavering as he muttered some sort of counter curse that no one could hear. The butterflies vanished immediately to reveal a very irritated Professor with red welts all over her face and plump neck.

"Thank you, Mr. Smith," she said shortly to the blonde boy. "Twenty points to Hufflepuff. And for you, Mr. Jordan, how do fifty lines of 'I will learn how to control myself before waving my wand' sound?"

"Yes, professor," Kevin muttered, glaring at his friends who were still having trouble as they tried to control their laughter.

"Now sounds like a nice time, Mr. Finnegan," Professor Blueberry said when he turned back to his friends, intending to practice some more. "I have no wish to spend my night watching you write and I'm sure your friends will have no issue helping you practice over the next few nights as they seem to find your incompetence so very amusing, am I right boys?"

"Yes Professor Blueberry," the boys recited, their grins slowly fading into moody frowns.

"Excellent, then I expect to see Mr. Jordan perform the charm perfectly by the end of the week. With your very capable help I'm sure that will not be an issue, right boys?"

"Yes ma'am," they all muttered and Professor Blueberry smiled, turning her back on them as she made her way back to her desk. Albus took advantage of her turned back to chuck something round at the back of Kevin's head who rubbed his neck and glared back at his friends who were laughing again.

For all of Professor Blueberry's seeming incompetence she was an extremely strict teacher who commanded respect. Every year she got tested by each of the years within Hogwarts and each time she shut the students down. She didn't look like she was stern but she took teaching seriously and it was something that Ali had always respected, no matter the Professor's appearance or the unfortunate event that always caused Ali to chuckle to herself.

Fifteen minutes into the class Scorpius, Rose, and Ali had all managed to conjure full flocks of birds and were allowed to attempt the Aguamenti Charm which they mastered easily for a second time. By the time the class ended Professor Blueberry had Okayed them to move on to nearly half of the spells they had been taught the year before such as turning vinegar into wine and the Bubble-Head Charm. When they were dismissed Ravenclaw had been allotted nearly fifty extra points.

"I love that class so much," Ali sighed as they left. "It's so relaxing."

"I don't think it was relaxing for Jordan," Scorpius snickered, indicating the tall boy with dread-locks who looked rather disheveled. He saw Scorpius' point and the girls' subsequent giggles and turned slightly red before turning his back on them. Albus glanced over and gave them a dirty look before turning his back as well.

"I didn't even do anything to him this time," Ali said, shaking her head in exasperation. "Come to think of it, I haven't done anything to him for years."

"Don't worry about it, he hates me as well," Scorpius said, swinging his arm around her shoulders. "Best to just ignore it."

"Ignoring is one of Ali's specialties," Rose said with a teasing grin, laughing when Ali shoved her half-heartedly into the stone wall. "What do you say we grab a quick lunch and review in the library for a few minutes before we have to hit Defense?"

"Sounds good to me," Ali agreed. "But I'm not all that hungry. I really need to work out every day at Hogwarts. I'm stuffing my face at home and here the food's ten times better but I never eat it because I don't do much."

"You could run with me in the mornings," Rose offered but Ali wrinkled her nose.

"It's a bit early," she said. "I think I'll go tonight though. The grounds are big, I'm sure I can find some sort of route I like."

"That's the spirit."

True to her words Ali ate an early dinner at five and let her food settle for half-an-hour before changing into a black running shirt and shorts. She took one of Rose's fleece jackets as well, knowing that it would get cooler as she ran with the temperatures already dropping significantly.

She was intercepted on her way outside by Kensy.

"The bottle just broke!" she explained in distress. "I saved most of my books and such but there's a silk top! You have to help me Ali."

"Alright," Ali sighed, sending a last look towards the large front doors before following Kensy up multiple flights of stairs to the Gryffindor common room.

The Fat Lady gave Ali an annoyed look, most likely due to her Ravenclaw robes, but let them in just the same.

"Merlin Kensy, you have to start packing better," Ali sighed as she surveyed the trunk that had not one, but three broken bottles inside. Two were perfumes and the third was a Shampoo bottle that had gotten all over the bottom of the trunk.

"I know, I know," Kensy fretted. "Can you fix it?"

"I think so," Ali sighed. "Just…" She reached into her coat pocket and froze when she realized, "I don't have my wand. Can I use yours?"

Kensy handed it over but it didn't work very well, much less flexible than Ali's own. She managed a bit of damage control but it wasn't enough.

"What's your wand made of?" Lily asked. "Maybe if we can get one close to your own it will work better."

"Ivy, Unicorn hair," Ali sighed, knowing it was an unusual combination, "Flexible, 8 ¾ inches."

"Al's is Unicorn hair flexible," Lily said, scrambling up from her bed. "I think it's longer than yours and it has different wood but it might work. Give me a second."

Ali and Kensy sat in silence while Lily ran out. Ali had a feeling that Kensy wanted to say something, always liking to talk about their quarrels at least a bit, but knew that she wouldn't since her other two roommates were in the room as well—one in the bathroom and one reading a book by the window. Being overheard wouldn't have been a good idea for either of their reputations.

"Here it is," Lily said, holding it out for Ali to take.

"Damnit Lily!" A voice, most likely Al's, yelled up the stairs. Ali had forgotten that boys in Gryffindor weren't allowed up the girls' staircase. She figured that the founder was smart enough to know that the brave boys he chose were a bit too daring and immature to be allowed access. Since Helena chose smart boys, she had no such trepidations and both genders used the same set of stairs thought it turned into a slide between midnight and four a.m.

"I'll give it back in a minute!" Lily yelled back. "Take it," she added to Ali. "I really think it will work better. I want to go into Wandlore so I've been studying a lot about them."

Ali shrugged and took the wand. Sure enough, it fit her much better and the simple spells she was casting worked perfectly. It felt a bit thicker than her own but aside from the feel of holding it she noticed no difference between this wand and her usual wand though she would guess that it had something to do with the simplicity. The more complex, the easier it would be to identify the differences Lily said when Ali mentioned it.

"All done," Ali said, holding up Kensy's silk items for examination. One last flick and the trunk was clean, the bottles mended. "I can't salvage the materials, sorry Kensy. Next time get help packing, yeah? I won't be here next year after all."

"Oh, could you give that back to him for me?" Lily asked, chewing on her nail when Ali held the wand out. "He kind of said no when I asked for it so I had to steal it."

"Your brother already hates me," Ali said. "I don't think stealing his wand will really do me any favors in his eyes."

"Al doesn't hate you," Lily said, looking surprised.

"Fine, hate might be a little strong but he definitely doesn't like me."

Lily still looked confused but it was Kensy who pointed out,

"If he already doesn't like you, what's the harm? Lily's his sister, you don't want to break up a family, do you A?" She and Lily put their heads together and both made their best puppy-dog faces.

"Don't do that, you look demented," Ali said but she relented and placed Al's wand in her jacket pocket. Downstairs he was sulking on the couch.

"Your sister took this," Ali said unnecessarily as she handed it back to him. He looked up, surprised to see her in the common room. "Sorry, I had to fix Kensy's stuff and I didn't have mine on me."

"Uh, yeah, no problem," Al said, looking distracted. Ali raised her eyebrows in surprise but didn't comment on his unusually agreeable reply.

"Are you going to take it?" she asked, indicating the wand she was holding out for him.

When he still didn't answer Ali sighed and put it on the table, turning to leave without another word.

"I told you," Lily whispered to Kensy as they both sat on the steps and watched the scene. "He never shuts up about her. Half the time it's about how annoying she is, half the time it's about how stupid she is to be friends with Scorpius, and half the time it's wondering what Rose is doing whenever he knows she's with Ali."

"You do realize you just split it into three halves, right? And half means two?" Kensy teased.

"Oh shut up," Lily rolled her eyes. "But you have to admit I'm right, don't you?"

"He's into her," Kensy agreed. "But does he actually like her? I mean, Ali has enough blokes who want to get into her pants."

"That's debatable," Lily admitted. "But if she did get together with Albus she would definitely be over the fact that you hooked up with Lester."

"She still thinks it was only one time," Kensy said, looking incredibly guilty. "I just don't want her to hate me. I know I screwed up."

"It'll be okay Kens," Lily tried to reassure her. "But don't you think a new romance would be good for her?"

"You don't think she'll get over it on her own?" Kensy asked hopefully.

"Hun, you hooked up with her boyfriend three times. She may only know about one but she's not going to get over it like she usually does."

"I guess your right," Kensy sighed. "But before we do anything we have to make sure Al has good intentions."

"No, we have to give him good intentions," Lily countered. "At the moment he has _no_ intentions."

Kensy nodded and they both scurried upstairs to get ready for dinner.

"Natalie?" A little first year said hesitantly as Ali trouped back into the castle later that night.

"Yeah?" Ali asked, wiping her brow from the sweat and praying that no one saw her like this. It was ironic how you had to look like a mess in order to look good and yet if people saw you look like a mess, they would never look at you the same way they had before. Hopefully the first year wasn't at that stage yet.

"P-Professor Larsen w-wanted me to give you this," she squeaked out, holding a scroll out and running away as soon as Ali had touched it. The scroll clattered to the ground because Ali didn't have a grip on it yet and the first year turned around at the noise before quickly scampering away again, looking even more scared than she had before.

"Thanks," Ali muttered half-heartedly as she bent down to pick up the scroll. The girl had long since disappeared around the corner so Ali knew she hadn't heard but with parents who constantly lectured her on social graces she felt better at least knowing she had said it.

**_Natalie Boot,_**

**_I would like to request your presence in my office tonight, 8:00 PM._**

**_The password is "Bowtruckle"_**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Professor Larson._**

Ali raised her eyebrows at the note but rolled the scroll back up and headed to her common room, needing to shower before making herself look presentable for her Professor.

"Good run?" Rose asked when she entered the Girls Dormitory that was empty aside from the red head.

"Yeah," Ali muttered and tossed the scroll onto Rose's bed. "A first year just gave that to me."

"Reckon you know what it's about?" Rose asked, frowning slightly.

"Not a clue. If it was business I would have heard something from my parents or Parvarti. I just hope I'm not in trouble."

"When are you ever in trouble?" Rose asked, rolling her eyes at Ali's unfounded fear of detentions, getting yelled at, or in anyway disappointing her parents. It wasn't as though she was perfect (far from it, she openly admitted) but rather that she had to live a very private, seemingly perfect life. Others had to see her as an enigma, someone to look up to. She, in turn, had to make sure that she was always pretty, smart, and, ultimately, a 'good girl.'

"I don't know," Ali sighed, walking into the bathroom. "But I guess I'll know in an hour."

She closed the door and quickly stripped out of her sweaty clothes, letting her long hair out of its elastic band and feeling the icky touch of it on her sweaty neck. She started the water and stepped in before it had a chance to warm up, desperate to get the sweat and grime off.

When she got out, the dormitory was filled with all of her roommates who looked up when she left the bathroom before immediately going back to their homework and conversations.

"Good luck," Rose called out as Ali left.

Cassandra Larson was young and had only been the headmistress at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for three years but she had already made a name for herself. She was vastly intimidating with her dark, sleek hair that was currently in a high ponytail, brown eyes that held no mercy, and a body that could rival any twenty-year-olds though, to be fair to the twenty-year-olds in the world, she was only thirty.

She oozed confidence and made it quite clear that she wasn't to be messed with, with her sharp tongue and unyielding sense of discipline. Students were terrified to be called to her office and Ali was no different except that she wasn't a seventeen-year-old boy who loved the thrill (and Cassandra Larson), nor was she a stranger to the office because of her busy schedule that required flooing out of Hogwarts. But this was the first time that she had ever been called to the office without knowing the precise reason why and that in itself was enough to put her on edge.

She knocked on the door and waited a few seconds before trying it again. She heard voices after her second knock and stood outside while she waited for someone to open it.

"So this is why I'm being kicked out," Albus said, leaning against the door he had just opened, effectively stopping Ali from being able to enter.

"Mr. Potter our meeting has concluded and I would appreciate it if you let Ms. Boot enter without any of your unnecessary comments," Ali heard Professor Larson say lightly.

"Unnecessary?" Albus asked. "I hardly think that's fair. I only talk when I have something to say."

"Albus, can you please move?" Ali asked him, her patience already at its edge with the long day.

"I have to admit Professor, I wasn't expecting you to pick her," Albus said over his shoulder. "She doesn't really seem like the daring type. Perhaps Rose would be a better choice; at least she doesn't mind breaking the rules. Natalie here doesn't seem like a very viable candidate."

"Well I suppose there's a reason why I make the decisions about this and not you," Professor Larson's voice sounded again, sharper this time.

"What about Annalisa MacDougal?" Albus suggested again. "She's smart and I would certainly rather spend time with her than with Boot here."

"Okay, _what_ are you talking about?" Ali asked, completely lost both as to what she was doing here and what Albus was trying to say.

"Mr. Potter," Professor Larson snapped, her tone sharper than it had been before. "I have a meeting with Ms. Boot and I would like to see her alone. You may excuse yourself from my office."

"Sure, sure," Albus said, smirking as he opened the door wider, quickly sidestepping Ali and forcing her to grab the door before it hit her in the face.

"And people say Chivalry is dead," she muttered as she pushed it all the way open, ignoring Albus' unapologetic call of sorry.

If Ali was uneasy before she saw Albus, now she was panicking. Being the _occasional_ pessimist she was, her mind immediately went to all the things she could have been framed for. Murder, vandalism, sneaking out after hours, tattle-tailing…the last one was the most plausible as it would be the easiest to believe. But sneaking out would make more sense with all of Albus' cryptic comments. Plus she would surely get detention for it and Albus was in and out of detention relatively often, from what she had heard.

He was always up to something, Albus Potter. Not in the same way as his brother who was more of the easy-going, whatever-floats-your-boat type. Albus' schemes had more planning to them and were more extravagant. He also got caught less often which Rose often attributed to the fact that he was a beater and therefore rarely got hit in the head with bludgers. James, being a Chaser, had, had many a concussion and many a bad grade.

Albus was more responsible in the traditional sense. While his grades didn't match Ali's (or even come close) he did care about them and didn't try to hide his studying the way Rose said James used to. Ali had seen Albus in the library on multiple occasions and had even had the unfortunate experience of studying with him and Rose. Well, it wasn't strictly unfortunate—she got a lot done since there was no conversation—but it was certainly a bit on the awkward side.

Still, Albus had this darker vibe about him. More mysterious. James was happy in a boyish way. Albus was smug and had mood swings like he was a twelve-year-old girl. One minute he was perfectly happy and joking around with his friends and the next he was glaring at everyone who dared look at him. Perhaps it was anger management issues, Ali mused now, and being a beater gave him an outlet.

Still, Quidditch was the common denominator between the two brothers as it seemed to be with many of the people who surrounded Ali—it was what originally created Rose and Scorpius' friendship. Albus had captained the Gryffindor team for two years and led his team to victory the year before. With James gone Ali had a feeling that Gryffindor wouldn't be so lucky this year. And it was luck, mind you; it had nothing to do with a spectacular bludger from Albus that hit the Ravenclaw seeker and gave Alyssa Bell the extra split-second she needed to catch the snitch.

Ali may not have known a lot about Quidditch but she knew that when Rose didn't speak to her favorite cousin for two weeks it was best to agree with Rose's rant and remember enough of it to act as though she understood the grievances of the lost match.

"So Ali," Professor Larson said once Ali was situated in front of her. "Because I'm sure you've been worrying about it, I thought you should know that you are not in trouble."

Ali smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. She thought, for a second, that she saw the flicker of a smile flit over Professor Larson's face but dismissed it almost immediately. She had only seen Professor Larson smile twice—the first was when she was greeting the examiners before the OWL examinations and the second was when she was talking to Ali's parents and she had to smile out of courtesy.

"I called you here because I have a proposition for you—a proposition that you should feel in no way obligated to accept and that I suggest you think over unless you know immediately that you are not interested. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am," Ali nodded, trying to decide whether she should be nervous or not.

Professor Larson nodded and flicked her wand at the door causing the bolts to lock themselves. Ali immediately decided that nerves at this moment were fully appropriate.

"Ali, how much do you know about the Department of Mysteries?" Professor Larson asked, crossing her legs and placing her hands on the desk as she faced the girl.

"Well it's very mysterious," Ali said with a half-hearted laugh. "Unspeakables work in there and they can't talk about what they do because it's all top-secret. Um, that's where they keep time-turners my dad said."

"And have you ever heard of Horcruxes?" She asked, obviously expecting Ali's answer of,

"No ma'am."

"Horcruxes," Professor Larson said, sitting back in her chair now. "Are what Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger-Weasley spent a year looking for. The year in which people say Harry Potter was searching and gaining the resources he needed to defeat Voldemort was really the three of them tracking down every one of Voldemort's Horcruxes—each and every part of his soul."

"His soul?" Ali repeated and Professor Larson nodded.

"Horcruxes are the darkest form of magic, Ali. They are used to cut your soul into pieces. Every time you kill someone, a part of your soul is momentarily disconnected and can, should you so chose, be stored in some sort of object. Voldemort split his soul into eight parts in the end and it turned out to be one too many times because he was left without a body. You know that he disappeared when he tried to kill Harry the first time? It was because he had broken his soul into too many parts. But if you do it sparingly and stop after three or four times then you don't run that risk.

"Before Voldemort made Horcruxes, very few Wizards had ever dared to try such dangerous magic but after word got out—unintentionally—that this was how Voldemort managed to stay alive it has become an immensely popular form of dark magic—one that the Department of Mysteries is now trying to eliminate. Are you following me so far?"

"I think so," Ali said, her brow furrowed as she tried to understand. "I'm just confused…what does this have to do with me? You're not asking me to split my soul, are you? Because I really don't think I could kill someone."

"No, I am most certainly not suggesting that," Professor Larson said as the portraits around her chuckled appreciatively. "The thing is, Ali, they look for the best, most capable Witches and Wizards to accept into the department but it takes many years of experience to be a very good operative and they decided a few years ago that the best way to look out for possible candidates and to move the training along faster was to start looking at students while they were still in Hogwarts. That's one of the reasons they sent me here."

"To recruit people," Ali stated and the professor nodded. "So you want to recruit me?"

"I do," Professor Larson nodded. "You are one of the most capable Witches I have seen and I've been watching you closely. You have thicker skin than people give you credit for and you have a magical ability that many adult Wizards never accomplish. I know that you are a prodigy of sorts and if you choose to follow in the path your parents have lain for you I would never fault you or think less of you. In fact, if you would like to forget this entire conversation I can give you tea right now that will eliminate your memory and we will never re-visit it. But should you choose to accept you would have extra lessons with me once a week and it would be hard work."

"Can I have a bit of time to think about it?" Ali asked, feeling extremely overwhelmed.

"Of course," Professor Larson nodded. "I will need your answer by the end of the week. But fair warning right now Ms. Boot—this is a dangerous and demanding career choice. There's no going back after you have started on it and while I will do my best to prepare you, I cannot emphasize the danger enough."

"Yes ma'am," Ali nodded seriously. "I understand. And I'm assuming I shouldn't mention this to anyone, right?"

"Yes," Professor Larson nodded. "This cannot, under any circumstance, get out. Should you choose to accept, we will re-visit the subject but for the moment, you were called here to discuss your schedule and how it will affect your NEWT's. Do you understand?"

"Yes ma'am," Ali nodded again.

"In that case I suggest you get back to your dormitory before curfew and get a good night sleep for you classes."

Taking this as her dismissal Ali stood up and headed to the door but hesitated as she held it half open.

"Professor Larson? Is Albus Potter being recruited also? Is that what he meant by his comments earlier?"

"He too has been given the option, yes," Professor Larson nodded.

"Just one more thing," Ali said. "Are we the only two or will there be more people in our year?"

"It's just the two of you," Professor Larson nodded. "In fact, I have only referred one other person to the program and he is doing quite well there. You may know him, Cedric Jordan?"

"Thanks Professor," Ali said and the headmistress nodded her head in recognition.

Cedric Jordan was a graduated Gryffindor, two years older than Ali. She had, had a huge crush on him in her third year. As far as she knew he was unaware but he may well have merely ignored it to be polite. Widely popular, Gryffindor, friends with the Wotter's, and an old Quidditch commentator to boot he had made quite a name for himself.

Ali had met him for the first time in her third year when she dropped her books and the gorgeous fifth year had helped her pick them up. Since then they had been something that closely resembled friends. He had shown her the kitchens when she ran into him late after a shoot in her fourth year and had taught both her and Kensy how to ride a broom since neither had learned a thing from few weeks spent on it in first year. Kensy had taken to it after that but Ali had decided to keep her feet on the ground as much as possible.

As she got older it was more of a two-way street and they studied together for their exams. He was one of her only friends outside of Rose, Scorpius, and Kensy but he had never tried to make her more social or given her a hard time when she didn't want to watch matches, teasing her only about missing his commentary.

Ali got over him in the beginning of fifth year, knowing that he was graduating, but they had stayed in contact to that day. He was her contact with a world outside of modeling and cosmetics. Now she knew what he was really doing. And she was going to kill him for lying. Though first she had to make sure Rose didn't kill her.

"WHAT?" Rose demanded when Ali fed her the feeble lie. "You were gone for almost an hour just so that Professor Larson could talk to you about your schedule? Don't bullshit me A."

"Well first of all, thank you for getting the entire hallways attention on us," Ali said sarcastically and Rose rolled her eyes. They were walking to breakfast as Rose had been gone when Ali got up to the dorms and Ali was asleep when Rose finally got back. "And secondly, yes. I have a photo shoot at the end of the month, an appearance at the beginning of November, two interviews lined up between the appearance and break, we need new advertisement for Christmas, and we'll be shooting over Christmas break so that we have something ready for after the holiday season. And that's just for the fall and first half of winter. We have NEWT's coming up; she wanted to make sure I wasn't going to mess up my marks."

"But why does she care?" Rose pressed and Ali shrugged, which, unfortunately, Rose took as a cue to keep thinking about the situation. "You know what's even weirder?"

"What?" Ali asked sounding resigned as she tried to hide her apprehension.

"I was talking to Al last night and he had gotten called to her office as well. Something about a Quidditch stunt he had pulled but he didn't get punishment for it. This is so uncharacteristic of her. If it was Sprout I could understand—she was always pretty lenient and involved with students. But Professor Larson has been more of the military-type discipline with a 'figure it out on your own' strategy. Why would she change her philosophy now, three years into her position?"

"I was just as surprised by the meeting as you are," Ali said, relieved that at least part of what she said throughout this entire conversation was true. She didn't like lying to Rose.

"Well alright then," Rose said, giving into defeat with a sigh. "But there's something else going on here. I'm just trying to figure out if you know what it is or not."

Ignoring the uncomfortable twisting of her stomach Ali held her hands up in surrender but didn't say anything—not sure what she would have, had she really not known anything. She just felt better not voluntarily lying when she could get away with being mute.

The week passed in a bit of a haze—she went to her classes, did her homework on autopilot, and followed her own nutrition plan and exercise routine in near complete silence. Rose and Scorpius both noticed but didn't say anything, waiting for her to come to them. Kensy noticed too and became more and more concerned as her waves went unnoticed and her attempts at conversation unreciprocated. Finally, six days after her meeting, Ali had a decision. She walked to the headmistress's office, repeated the password, and opened the door upon invitations.

Professor Larson looked at her questioningly and Ali gave her answer without allowing her mind to start second-guessing as it had been for the last five nights since the situation had been explained to her.

"I'm in."

_**Miracle Magic**_

_****_**A/N: And so the plot begins. What do you think about the twist? Who hates Kensy? Who feels bad for her? Loads more Al in this chapter: Like him or hate him? I'm still a bit mixed at the moment, to be completely honest. Please review!**


	5. Is It Enough?

**A/N: If I owned Harry Potter I would be publishing these stories. And be British. And have loads of money. And not be in high school. Alas, I don't so hopefully you'll enjoy my FF attempts.**

**_Chapter Summary: Let down your defenses, use no common sense, if you look you will see that this world is a beautiful accident turbulent succulent opulent permanent, no way I wanna taste it don't wanna waste it away (Anything But Ordinary, Avril Lavigne)._  
**

_Last Chapter Recap: So Rose partnered with a Hufflepuff Edric Smith and he was really annoying but he also wound up being really good at potions which was good for Ali since she's kinda bad which is bad for her because she's supposed to be some sort of prodigy and take over her families business. Kensy is kind of a ditz so she didn't pack right and Ali had to help her clean up her trunk only she didn't have her wand so Lily stole Albus' because it was similar to the wand Ali uses and then Lily told Kensy that she thinks Al likes Ali and they decided to try and play match-maker. Then Ali was called to Professor Larson's office and the headmistress told her all about Horcurxes and the DoM and then Ali said she would do it and now she's going kind of crazy. And that's what you missed if you didn't read last chapter! (This LCR was inspired by _Glee!_)_

_**Miracle Magic**  
_

Ali wasn't sure what had made her do it. Perhaps it was the fact that she felt hopeless while working on her potions essay two days earlier and had been forced to get Rose to write most of it. Perhaps it was the smug looks she had tried not to notice Albus Potter sending her—as though he just knew she hadn't agreed on the spot as Ali was quite sure he had. Perhaps it was the fact that she discovered there was a whole new abyss of information that she was unable to turn away from. Or, perhaps, it was just Ali and she wanted desperately to know what she could do.

Whatever the case, she stood in front of Professor Larson with her heart beating twice its normal rate, her hands feeling clammy, and she suddenly became extremely nervous at the idea of her face breaking out from this. Stress and nerves aren't good for complexions. This wouldn't mess with her job, would it? Her Aunt Parvarti would kill her if it did. Besides, Ali didn't _want_ to give up modeling. It was annoying at times but she liked it. But Professor Larson had great skin, Ali tried to calm herself. Not a single pimple on her perfect face nor the least bit of irritation anywhere as far as Ali could see—and she was usually pretty good and finding imperfections. It was one of the pros (and cons) of growing up in the beauty industry.

"Great," Professor Larson said. She nodded approvingly but her face remained so blank that Ali wondered if she really thought it was great. Or maybe tracking down Horcruxes took such a toll on people that they were unable to express their emotions. That would make sense. But Ali had to be able to express emotion, that's what made her a good model!

"I would like to see you in my office tomorrow night, 7 o'clock sharp. I will be changing the password tonight to Bertie Botts."

"Every flavor beans?" Ali finished with a grin. Oh, how she despised those beans.

"No, just Bertie Botts," Professor Larson said.

"Yes ma'am," Ali nodded, resisting the urge to solute her, knowing full well that if she did her sarcasm would be noted. She had merely been finishing the statement; she knew the password was just going to be Bertie Botts.

"You had better get your homework out of the way tonight," Professor Larson warned. "I don't know how long the meeting will take. We'll decide who you can and can't tell then."

Ali tucked her dark hair behind her ear and nodded, turning to leave. As soon as the office door closed behind her Ali crossed her fingers, hoping that she wouldn't have to lie all year. She could handle not telling her parents—going into the Department of Mysteries would be enough to satisfy their curiosity. They wouldn't press. But she couldn't stand the idea of lying. She trusted Scorpius, Rose and Kensy with—

Would she trust Kensy? The girl had a mouth like no other. Did she really want to tell her cousin what was going on?

Ali sighed. Just a month ago she would have wanted to tell Kensy, even if it was more out of obligation than out of wanting her opinion. They were cousins and friends, telling her was the right thing to do. Since the party incident, however, she had been unable to stop herself from questioning just what she owed the girl who looked so similar to herself and yet acted so very differently. She loved Kensy, she would never deny that, but did she trust her?

"Oh, sorry," Ali mumbled as she rounded the corner and collided with someone.

"It's alright," they replied quickly and she turned her head to see Kevin Jordan looking at her in concern, "My fault."

Despite being good friends with his brother, Ali hadn't spoken more than a few words to Kevin. His brother was shorter, she noted almost immediately, and Kevin's hair was longer.

"No, it wasn't," Ali assured him. "I was preoccupied."

"Hey listen, uh, I'm sorry about the water in Charms. I'm not great in that class you see and—"

"Don't worry about it," Ali laughed. "We've all had our embarrassing moments."

"Well alright then," he agreed immediately. "But, uh, I just mean…well, I know how hard you try to keep your appearance in check and all and the water kind of messed that up."

"It really wasn't a big deal," Ali insisted. "Simple drying charm took care of it all. No sweat."

"Well I'm sorry anyways," Kevin said. "Are you coming to dinner?"

"Oh, has it started already?" Ali asked in surprise. She really had been in a daze all day.

"About twenty minutes ago," Kevin said and Ali shrugged, turning around to walk with him to the Great Hall.

"Then I guess I am," she grinned. "So aside from Charms, how has your start of term been Jordan?"

"Alright," Kevin shrugged. "School is school I guess. Quidditch try-outs are this weekend which will definitely be a nice break."

"You play?" Ali asked in surprise.

"Well I haven't played at Hogwarts before," Kevin admitted. "But I was thinking of trying out this year. With James gone there's a Chaser opening."

"Is that the only spot?" Ali asked and Kevin nodded.

"It is for Gryffindor. But don't mention this to anyone, yeah? I haven't even told Al I'm trying out. I'm worried it'll put him in a tough spot with us being mates and all."

"I'm sure he'll pick you," Ali said and Kevin shook his head earnestly.

"But that's just it," he said, looking completely serious. "I don't want him to pick me unless I'm the best. I want Gryffindor to win the cup this year and I want him to pick the best Chaser. Hopefully, that's not me and there will be some stand out Third Year who shocks everyone with his amazing skills."

"Err…I hope he doesn't pick you?" Ali tried again, not knowing how she was supposed to respond. She wasn't competitive by nature—combine that with her lack of enthusiasm for Quidditch and she was clueless.

"Gee thanks," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Sorry, I'm really bad at this sort of thing," Ali admitted, wrinkling her nose. Kevin just laughed again and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it, I'll just take it as a 'good luck' wish."

"Works for me," Ali shrugged as they reached the Great Hall and parted ways to their respective tables.

"Moving on already?" Rose teased, waggling her eyebrows at Ali suggestively.

"Already?" Sierra Welsh, who was sitting across from Rose, asked. "It's been ages since she and Lester broke up. But good choice either way, Jordan is cute _and_ he has a good rep."

"First, don't do that because it looks really strange," Ali told Rose. "And secondly I'm not moving on to Kevin; we just walked to the Great Hall together."

"Fine," Rose shrugged but Sisi wasn't that easily dissuaded.

"If you dated Kevin, it would be a great way to get back at Lester," Sierra said and Ali froze. Sharing a quick, panicked glance with Rose Ali replied as calmly as possible with,

"Why would I want to 'get back' at Lester?"

"For breaking up with you!" Daisy Lott piped in. "Nobody dumps you and gets away with it. And dating your cousin right afterwards was just plain prattish. That's not to say Kensington is off the hook for dating your ex, friends don't do that kind of thing—not to mention best-friend cousins!"

Though Ali knew Rose agreed with what Daisy said, she was relieved when Rose sided with her on this, if only in front of their roommates.

"Guys, that happened a while ago," Rose said. "Ali's over it—or at least over him. I mean, how would it look if she purposefully tried to get back at him? The heartbroken Natalie Boot? Please. Ali can get any guy—why waste her efforts on a douche like _Lester Wood_?"

"Good for you," Annalisa MacDougal said, nodding approvingly. "I think it's much better to move on."

"Thanks Anna," Ali smiled at her. "But why are we even talking about this?"

"Sorry," Sisi apologized. "Hey, my boyfriend's here."

Ali and the other girls watched as Sisi stood up and rushed towards the doors that led into the Entrance Hall. Sure enough, Burdock Montague was walking in with a group of Slytherins. It seemed Sisi had caught the attention of most of the Great Hall and Ali cringed for both her roommate and her roommate's nervous looking boyfriend. Sisi, of course, didn't seem to mind the attention as she planted a huge kiss on the sixth year and then turned and led him away from the Slytherin table and towards her friends.

"Everyone, this is my boyfriend Burd. Burd, these are my roommates."

Burd lifted a hand in greeting, still looking a bit uneasy. Thankfully the awkwardness (that Sisi seemed to be oblivious to) was taken care of when Kylie Belby arrived, all smiles as usual.

"Well I have some homework I still have to get done," Ali announced once there was an opening and she had been sitting quietly long enough to make sure people didn't think she was leaving because of Burdock.

"I'll come with you," Rose said immediately. "I still have that potions essay to write."

"I'll come too," Scorpius added. "I haven't had a chance to get much homework done."

"I feel like I haven't seen you since school started," Ali told Scorpius accusingly, tossing an arm around his shoulder as they left the Great Hall. "Where have you been?"

"I think a better question is where you have been for the past week," Scorpius shot back. "Every time I talked to you it was like you were in some sort of other dimension."

Ali smiled apologetically as she thought of just how awful she had been acting the last few days. Between trying to figure out what she was going to do, trying to avoid Lester as much as possible, and not wanting to lie to her friends—her social interactions had been minimal at best.

"I guess I've just had a lot on my mind."

"Ready to spill?" Rose asked.

"Not yet," Ali said, smiling faintly when she thought about the meeting the next night. She really hoped she would be allowed to spill after that. "Just promise me you won't get mad if—when—I tell you, okay?"

"You're not dating Lester again, are you?" Rose asked.

"Can we _please_ let that subject go," Ali begged. "This is getting ridiculous. We're over. Finished. Done. Non-existent. Nada. Okay?"

"Okay, okay," Rose agreed. "I won't mention him again."

"Thank you," Ali muttered. "Now, what homework do you guys have?"

It turned out to be a much later night than Ali hoped it would be. Her homework was done lazily and she knew her Charms grade would drop from the half-ass job she did on the essay. Luckily, Professor Blueberry liked her so hopefully she would grade easy. By the time all three of them were done it was nearing curfew but Ali wasn't able to sleep, tossing and turning through Daisy and Sisi's gossip session, the storm that occurred around two, the early sunrise that came hours before they all had to be up, and finally getting up when the clock indicated that it was six, giving her a full hour and a half to get ready. A necessary time-frame, apparently, so that Ali could fix her hair that had turned into a rat's nest and cover the dark circles under her eyes.

The next day she worked with Edric again in potions. Despite the fact that they would start seeing each other weekly, Albus' attitude towards Ali hadn't changed and she was rather happy about that particular fact. If he were to suddenly become friendly, Ali knew for sure that Rose wouldn't rest until she knew what was going on.

"So Ed, what do you want me to do today?" Ali asked cheerfully when she set her things down beside him.

"Get mint sprigs," he instructed her. "It will counteract the side effects of singing and nose-tweaking."

"Nose-tweaking?" she giggled and he reluctantly smiled back.

"It sounds funny," he admitted.

"It sounds ridiculous," she informed him. "But I'll take your word for it considering you're the potions expert here."

Her daze had probably been most appreciated by her new potions partner who she took instruction from without the least bit of hesitation. He knew far more than she did and she trusted him enough to not worry about whether or not what he said was right when he went off script from the book. Chances, her father often said, were the only way to achieve greatness. She was nowhere near great but she thought it would be awfully horrid of her to deny Edric the chance.

"Can I call you Eddie?" she asked as they worked.

"No," he said simply and she cocked her head to the side.

"Why not? It's a much friendlier name than Ed or Edric."

"I go by Ed," he said. "Just Ed."

"Fine Just Ed," she rolled her eyes good-naturedly but didn't press him for the rest of the lesson.

"I saw you reading Stephen Morgan," Ed broke the silence this time.

"Oh yeah, he writes good stuff," Ali nodded. "Do you read his books?"

"No, he's dreadful," Ed said. "If you like those types of books you should read J.R. Quincy. Those are good."

"That lady is psycho," Ali informed him. "You can't understand a word of what she's saying."

"It's abstract," Ed argued back, a frown on his face. "You have to use your brain to figure out what she's saying."

"Did you know she was committed?" Ali asked. "As in, to an _insane asylum_?"

"That was only after she was thrown in Azkaban," Ed pointed out. "The dementors have caused greater witches than her to go insane. Have you read Vampire Under the Rock?"

"Yes, I have," Ali said haughtily. "And it was still insane even though it was before her Azkaban stint. Her metaphors are so far off; they can't even be called metaphors."

"Morgan's writing is just plain uninspired though," Ed shook his head. "He needs a bit of insanity."

"You're ridiculous," Ali shook her head. "He's a genius. And maybe depressed. But a genius never the less."

"He's more suicidal than depressed," Ed said, covering their potion as they sat back to let it simmer. "You have to give VUR another shot. How old were you when you read it?"

"12," Ali admitted. "But I didn't understand a word so I stopped half-way through it and tried it again when I was 15. I got it then but I still don't like it. When did you read Stephen Morgan's stuff?"

"I only tried _Stumblings_ but that was just last year," Ed shrugged.

"I'll make you a deal then," Ali decided. "I will give VUR _one_ more shot if you read _Cloak of Darkness_ by Morgan."

"Fine," Ed nodded, hesitantly taking the hand Ali offered him to shake.

"Wonderful!" Professor MacMillan exclaimed just as Ali dropped Ed's hand. "And you added peppermint sprig! I haven't seen that done since I was in school with Harry Potter himself. Wonderful, wonderful."

"Ali I'm not trying to be overbearing or anything," Rose said as the two made their way to Charms. "But were you and Smith actually having…a real _conversation?_"

"Yeah, he reads some of the same books I do," Ali said happily and Rose raised her eyebrows.

"Smith reads literature? I pegged him for more of the creepy horror type of person."

"He's not a murderer," Ali laughed. "It's not as though his dorm is filled with sketches of ways he plans to blow up the school."

"That we know of," Rose pointed out and Ali rolled her eyes.

"I suppose that's true," she agreed easily. "But he's not as weird as people make him out to be. A bit on the odd side, no point denying it, but he's nice enough. He _is_ a Hufflepuff after all."

"A Hufflepuff with brains, apparently."

"Yeah, well he doesn't seem to have a lot of friends. I would assume that without a particularly active social life and not playing Quidditch or anything, schoolwork would take up most of his time."

"Fair enough," Rose agreed as they walked into the Charms class and once again took the two seats Scorpius had saved for them. "Huh, Edric Smith. Who woulda thought?"

Ali just laughed and Scorpius looked puzzled though he didn't question it, knowing that it probably had something to do with potions.

"Do you guys want to watch the Quidditch try-outs this weekend?" Scorpius asked.

"Gryffindor is having them Saturday morning and Slytherin gets the pitch on Sunday."

"I'll go," Ali said as she placed her book bag on the floor and pulled out the needed supplies for any note-taking they may be assigned. When she looked up, both of her friends were staring at her as though they had recently been confunded. "What?"

Scorpius and Rose both continued to stare at her.

"Well—uh—alright then," Scorpius said. "They, uh, start at, uh, eight."

"Are, uh, you, uh, sure, uh, that, uh—"

"You can't blame us for being surprised," Scorpius pointed out and Ali shrugged.

"I don't have anything better to do this weekend," she said. "But I fully expect the two of you to step in front of me should any bludger head our way. I can't have bruises on me right now."

"I really have no idea what to say," Rose stated. "Are you going through some sort of identity crisis?"

"Nooo, but when I ran into Kevin he said he was trying out and then started talking about how he hoped he didn't make it which makes absolutely no sense so I decided to see if I can get some sort of grasp on this whole Quidditch thing this year."

"And you're sure you don't like Kevin," Rose clarified slowly.

"I'm sure that I don't know Kevin," Ali shrugged. "And I'm sure that I'm not looking for a relationship with Kevin or anybody else. I just want to give Quidditch another chance because after we graduate I won't be able to. I mean, can you imagine _me_ at a Professional Quidditch stadium?"

"She does have a point," Scorpius said and Rose nodded her agreement.

"We'll do all we can to educate you," she said decidedly.

**_Miracle Magic_**

The meeting with Albus and Professor Larson went surprisingly well. In short they agreed to tell Rose what was going on together. Ali had decided that not approaching Kensy about this was best and neither Albus nor Professor Larson had disagreed. Albus, in turn, decided not to tell either of his siblings as Lily had nearly as big a mouth as Kensy and James was too far away to tell in person while communicating about this in any other way was too risky.

Albus had eventually conceded to allow Ali to tell Scorpius and she agreed that Albus had the right to tell Kevin Jordan should he so choose though Professor Larson suggested that he find a way to communicate with Cedric first to see what, if anything, his brother may know already. Ali wanted to keep her parents in the dark (especially as she had yet to say anything about not wanting to take over the company) and Albus' dad already knew about the department so Albus decided to let him know that he had been approached by recruiters over Christmas break.

"We consider things here," Professor Larson said. "But you are both 17 and I expect you to use your best judgment as you make your own decisions about who to tell. Don't tell anyone who you could possibly regret telling."

They also agreed to meet every Friday at 7:30 until 9:00.

"Well that was…productive," Albus said once they were both out of Professor Larson's office.

"Productive is usually good," Ali replied, using her finger to clean up a bit of her eyeliner that had smudged when she accidentally rubbed her eyes without thinking about it.

"So, uh, do you want to tell Rose together or—"

"That would probably be best," Ali sighed. "Unless, of course, you have a death wish in which case just me telling her would be a great idea. How's Sunday? Scorpius is planning on going to the watch the Slytherin try-outs and Rose is refusing to go on principle."

"Well I really should be there to take notes—" Albus said hesitantly.

"Don't you have like a million adoring fans that will bend at your every whim?" Ali asked. "Have one of them do it. Heck, have Kevin do it. He likes Quidditch. Say you're sick or something."

"I don't like lying, especially to my friends," Albus snapped.

"Then have Woo—Lester do it. He knows what to look for since his whole family life revolves around the game."

"I don't trust Lester," Albus dismissed her second idea easily. Ali, annoyed, stopped in her tracks and rounded on him, putting her hand on her hip and glaring at him in a way that was usually reserved for Kensy when Ali had to make sure her cousin got the message that there was no way in hell she was allowed to do something. Usually something that would harm their parents' brand.

"Then tell Jordan you have a family engagement. That way you're just stretching the truth a little."

"Fine," Albus said coldly. "Ten o'clock in the library."

"Works for me," Ali said exasperatedly, throwing her arms up and walking away. She didn't know what it was about Albus Potter that got under her skin but he had the truly remarkable talent of being able to wind Ali Boot up. As they parted ways to their respective dormitories, she tried to figure out what it was about him that struck a nerve.

She considered his annoyingly self-assured attitude but dismissed it considering both of her friends had that attitude as well. Then there was the annoying way his hair was always messy but she had dealt with Rose's bed hair for six years and although it was now manageable, it had never once caused a rift between the two. There was also the way he always saw problems and not solutions which seemed the most reasonable answer though even as that thought crossed her mind she realized that her cousin, her mother, her aunt, and many other people around her were exactly the same.

Maybe, Ali reflected, it was all of his little annoyances put together. Or, more likely, it was caused by the fact that she was used to dealing with the little annoyances that surrounded her every day and for some reason, she always seemed to encounter Albus when she had been on edge for a few days already. Whatever the real reasons for her explosions were, the thing that annoyed Ali the most was the lack of a concrete problem which meant that there was no concrete answer.

Avoidance had worked well for her in the past six years but now that they were stuck together at least once a week after what would most likely be a long day, Ali knew she needed a new strategy. And the fact that she wasn't able to come up with one during the five minute walk back to the Ravenclaw common room made her nervous.

"When you have me, you feel like sharing me. But, if you do share me, you don't have me. What am I?" the musical voice echoed out of the door when Ali rapped on it.

"A secret," Ali replied, not even taking the time to consider the riddle in-depth. _Secret_ was a word she was well-acquainted with.

"Correct," the voice echoed around the empty hall before the door swung open to allow Ali inside.

Friday went by quickly and Saturday brought an unexpected cold front that forced Ali, Rose, and Scorpius to all bundle up before they left for the Quidditch try-outs.

"I'm starting to second guess my new found open-mindedness," Ali said as she rubbed her hands together in an attempt to stay warm. It had been gorgeous out just two days before.

"Aw, don't be like that," Scorpius said as they walked up into the stands. "This is a part of the experience. You have to suffer to really enjoy the moment."

"It's true," Rose agreed though Ali didn't miss the fact that her lips were quickly losing their color. "Good weather distracts. Bad weather enhances."

"You're both ridiculous."

"You said you wanted us to educate you," Rose pointed out. "We can only educate you if you keep an open mind to what we tell you."

"Sorry, sorry," Ali caved. "I'll take what you say seriously."

"Good, now give me your coat," Rose said, holding out her hand expectantly.

"What? I'm not giving you my coat!" Ali exclaimed. "It's freezing!"

"You have to suffer the way we have for six years in the name of the sport," Rose said impatiently. "Now come on. We have been in conditions far worse than this for longer just to watch a match between Slytherin and Hufflepuff so that we know where we are in the standings. If you want the full experience give me your coat."

Ali, in the back of her mind, knew this was ridiculous. She just wanted to know the rules, to figure out the positions, to learn why matches with Slytherin always seemed to end up with people in the hospital wing and yet no one ever seemed to get in trouble for pushing a player off their broom and forcing them into a fifteen foot drop! But she had agreed to do what they said and Scorpius didn't look the least bit surprised by Rose's request so Ali reluctantly unbuttoned her dark purple, designer trench coat and handed it over to her friend.

"Good," Rose said, taking the coat and wrapping it around herself which only caused Ali's suspiciousness to grow. "Not watch the try-outs. Right now, Al is warming up the whole team because he wants to make sure the chaser can fit in. The people with the bats, they're the beaters. They're going to whack those two bludgers around and try to knock the Chaser applicants off their brooms at the same time the chasers are all trying to score on Woody who's defending the hoops. Get it so far?"

Ali nodded, her head shaking a little more violently thanks to the shivering and the trembling of her lips. Rose didn't seem to notice as she went on, detailing every procedure Albus went through and explaining why every Quaffle was dropped and an applicant asked to leave the pitch. There were seven kids, all of whom could at least fly. Kevin Jordan got cut third to last and Ali didn't miss the apologetic look Albus sent him.

People who had been cut joined those who had come down after breakfast, taking seats at various intervals around the pitch. Some had notebooks and seemed to be taking great precedence with each note taken and others were merely hooting and hollering at their friends or the Quidditch players below, many of whom had started over exaggerating their movements for the crowd.

Once Rose decided she had done her duty to Ali she hopped down from the stands to talk to one of her friends from Gryffindor who had been cut right before Kevin. It wasn't lost on Ali that Rose had taken her coat but she didn't say anything, the sun now being bright enough to warm her to the point where she saw no need to worry about frostbite.

Scorpius, meanwhile, had moved down the stands for a better look and was peering over the edge with his brow furrowed and his eyes following every movement of the Quaffle. Ali was pretty sure he hadn't moved a centimeter since he took up his position almost half an hour earlier.

"You came!" Kevin said in surprise as he walked up the stands and took a seat beside her. "I thought you didn't like Quidditch."

"I don't understand it, that doesn't mean I don't like it," Ali defended. "Besides, my friends are obsessed so I thought I'd give it a try."

"With no coat," he grinned, noting her cold body.

"No coat after Rose stole mine," Ali corrected, indicating the redhead. "Something about the full experience."

"Take mine," Kevin said, tossing her his sweatshirt. "I'm hot from flying anyways."

"Is Quidditch really a workout?" Ali asked. "I mean, I know if you're a beater you need a ton of arm-strength and you need to be in shape in order to be agile and have fast reflexes but is the actual flying hard?"

"That depends," Kevin said slowly. "It's definitely been argued that Quidditch isn't as physically challenging as Muggle sports but you're right about the reflexes for sure and all of the professionals have to be in shape in order to move quickly. I suppose your legs don't work much during the matches but it is killer for your stomach muscles, having to stay upright on the broom and it's really your stomach that controls where the broom goes."

"Oh yeah, I think there was a Witch Weekly article about that," Ali said, her memory jogged. "They were talking about fun ways to get 'Bathing-suit fit.'"

"Well I can't say I read it," Kevin grinned. "But it's definitely true. Long matches kill when you aren't in shape."

"So basically you have to be in shape for the matches but the matches themselves don't really keep you in shape," Ali concluded and Kevin shrugged.

"I guess that works. You should really ask Al though; he'd explain it better. Did you know scouts are looking at him?"

"You mean did he mention that he's thinking about playing Quidditch professionally in one of our many conversations that we have weekly as we bond over our mutual love for the sport when we're sitting around in our common room?" Ali teased. "Believe it or not, that didn't come up."

"Well it's true," Kevin grinned. "He's got quite a following."

"You know, if I didn't know better I'd think he'd asked you to talk him up," Ali laughed.

She sat up straighter as one of the chasers tumbled onto the ground and missed Kevin's uneasy glance to the side where Lily and Kensy were both watching them carefully. They both made wild hand motions when he looked at them but he couldn't tell what they were trying to communicate now. Albus blew his whistle and shook the hand of the chaser who had fallen before she walked off the pitch and the rest of the team congregated together, congratulating the third year who had gotten the spot.

"Hey, you got your wish!" Ali grinned, pointing at the third year. "Exactly what you wanted!"

"Err, you played well mate," Albus said nervously as he walked up to Ali and Kevin.

"And I'll leave you two alone," Ali said, handing Kevin his sweatshirt back and offering Albus an only slightly forced smile.

"Can I have my coat back now?" Ali asked when she approached Rose. "The Quidditch part of the day is over."

Rose grinned and slipped the purple coat off of herself.

"That's really warm," she said, indicating the coat and watching enviously as Ali slipped it back on.

"And it's also really mine," Ali grinned, hooking her arm around Rose's and pulling her back up to the castle, hollering at Scorpius to hurry up once they were halfway up the path.

**_Miracle Magic_**

"Hey Ali!" Lily called out and Ali looked to the right where Lily Potter was hurrying towards her. Ali smiled and waved, confused by Lily's friendliness this year. They had always gotten along as she was Kensy's best friend but they rarely acknowledged each other with anything more than a smile in the halls when they made eye contact.

"Hey Lily," she smiled anyways. "Where are you heading?"

"I was looking for you actually. Oh bugger," she muttered, trying to stuff a piece of parchment into her tiny pockets. She stared at it in dismay for a moment before shrugging and stuffing it down her bra. Ali had to bite back her laugh. Her mum had taught her that trick fourth year.

"Well I'm heading to the library. Walk and talk?" Ali suggested, gesturing down the hall to where the library was waiting.

"Yeah, sure," Lily agreed. "Just…before I say anything know that Kensy didn't send me, okay?"

"If this is about Lester I swear to Merlin it will end with me strangling you," Ali said in exasperation.

"It's kind of about that but please don't strangle me," Lily grinned and Ali closed her eyes for a moment to calm herself before gesturing to Lily to talk.

"I know that Kensy can be a little stupid at times," Lily said delicately. "And that she doesn't think about other people but you mean the world to her. She would never do anything to intentionally hurt you."

"I know Lily, honest," Ali said. "I'm not mad at her, I'm just disappointed. I didn't think that she would ever do something like this."

"I didn't either," Lily admitted. "But she's been really cut up about you ignoring her."

"Oh yeah, I meant to talk to her about that. I've been ignoring everyone this week, I didn't do it intentionally."

"I didn't think so," Lily said, relief seeping into her words. "I heard Scorpius and Rose talking about it so I figured you were just going through something personal."

"Something like that."

Lily watched her carefully but Ali was unreadable.

"Are you going to tell Kensy about it?" Lily asked.

"Okay," Ali sighed. "I want you to go back to your common room and tell Kensy to come to the library where I will explain to her for the millionth time that I am not mad and that I was unintentionally ignoring everyone but you are not going to say anything about how she should find out what was going on. I know that in your family everyone shares everything, but in ours we don't. Sometimes it's best to keep things quiet and you have to trust me when I say that this is one of those times. I'll tell Kensy if I think she needs to know and you have to give me that freedom."

"Alright, I'll go get Kensy," Lily said and Ali had a feeling that the only thing Lily had gotten from her speech was that she was willing to talk to her cousin. Knowing there was nothing she could do about it now Ali dropped her things onto the table and sat down to start on one of her numerous essays due in the upcoming weeks.

_**Miracle Magic**_

**A/N: I have finals and four final draft essays due by the 17th so I don't know if I'll manage to update before then but I hope you liked this one!**

**What do you think about Professor Larson? Kevin? Is he believably Lee Jordan's son? Will Kensy come clean about the other times she hooked up with Lester? Would you if you were her? Please review, they'll make me feel loads better while I spend the next week and a half studying and proof reading (gag me now!). :P**


	6. It's Never Simple

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I wouldn't be in school. Seriously, I would drop out and never have to deal with finals or research papers again.**

**_Chapter Summary: _****Never wanted this, never wanna see you hurt. Every little bump in the road I tried to smooth. But people are people…Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fallout (****Breathe**_**, Taylor Swift).**_

_Last Chapter Recap: So Ali agreed to do the Horcrux training and went to her first Quidditch try-out because she decided this year would be her last chance to actually understand the sport everyone was so obsessed with. Kyle Jordan didn't make the team but he didn't really care and Lily and Kensy tried to get him to talk up Albus except that Ali called him out on it so it didn't really work. Sisi introduced Burd (her sixth year, Slytherin boyfriend) to all of her roommates and he was totally socially awkward but Ali did make friends with her potions partner after she found out that they read similar books. She also got into a strife with Albus but that's not really new. And that's what you missed if you didn't read the last chapter! (This LCR was inspired by Glee!)_

_**Miracle Magic**  
_

Ali knew that she had to tell Scorpius about the Horcrux hunting soon after she told Rose and on her way to Herbology Tuesday morning she decided that was probably her best shot. Herbology led right into lunch which meant that she would have a large amount of time to explain it all.

"Let's go for a walk," Ali told him as they both stripped off their dragon hide gloves.

"Now?" Scorpius asked in surprise. "Lunch just started."

"I know but I haven't been able to talk to you for a while and I need to fill you in."

"Should we get Rose?" Scorpius asked worriedly. The last time she was this vague she had told them that her mum had cancer.

"No, I just need to talk to you," she said. "Now quit being annoying and walk around the lake with me. I promise I won't have a mental break-down."

"Well alright," Scorpius agreed, still seeming unsure. "But we're not going to miss lunch, are we?"

The talk with Rose went much better than Ali had been expecting. She had spent the entire night before planning it out in her mind and implemented it as best she could Sunday morning after Scorpius had left to watch the Slytherin tryouts with Davies.

"Hey Rose, let's go to the library," Ali had said, walking into their dorm.

"I don't have any more homework," Rose said, looking up from painting her nails.

"Me neither but I like the library," Ali said. "Come on, let's go."

"Wait, will you paint my right hand first?" Rose asked and Ali nodded, taking the bright orange polish Rose handed her.

"Why do you want to go to the library?" Rose asked.

"Becauuuuse," Ali said slowly, running her finger along the tip of Rose's nail to wipe off the bit of polish that had drizzled onto her finger, "I'm going to tell you what I was really doing when I had to see Professor Larson. And I think it would be best to do it in a public place where you can't scream."

"Okay," Rose agreed. "But I can't guarantee I won't scream in the library. Madam Pince may be strict but I'm not scared of her wrath."

"You toppled over an entire bookcase onto second years when you thought she was walking our way," Ali laughed.

"She looked mad!" Rose defended. "Besides, those kids were so scrawny I was really doing them a favor. If that didn't get them to buck up I don't what will."

"Right, let's go," Ali said, glancing at her watch. "I don't want to be late."

"Late for what?" Rose asked, hurrying after her. "ALI!"

"Race you there," Ali called over her shoulder and Rose sighed, taking off after her.

They both screeched to a halt just outside the library and Ali pulled the doors open, trying to catch her breath. Why the Ravenclaw common room was across the school from the library Ali did not understand. It just wasn't logical.

"What are you looking for?" Rose asked, following Ali through the bookcases as Ali tried to find Albus.

"A quiet place to tell you," Ali said, continuing her search.

"We just passed a completely deserted section," Rose pointed out.

"I don't want to be overheard," Ali said. "So I just want to make sure that's our best option."

"Deserted means no one's there, A," Rose pointed out. "And you're stalling."

"I am stalling so why don't you just follow me around until I'm done stalling," Ali suggested.

"But—"

"C'mon, it's not like you have any other plans," Ali cut her off.

Rose opened her mouth to protest but no words came out so she just shrugged. "Eh, you're right," she relented.

Albus showed up ten minutes late and slid into the seat beside Ali and across from Rose.

"So this is why you were stalling?" Rose guessed, raising her eyebrows at Albus.

"Yep," Ali nodded. "B."

"Damnit," Rose mumbled, turning her attention back to the game of hangman they had been playing and filling in the three B's.

"I don't have much time," Albus said.

"Fine, pause," Ali sighed. "So, Rose, my darling—"

"Are you two dating?" Rose interrupted. "Oh my gosh, and you thought I'd be mad! Ali that's so cute! I'm hap—"

"Woah what," Albus said, holding his hands up and leaning back in his chair so that he was out of Rose's reach as she tried to hug him and Ali from across the table.

"Uh, Rose," Ali said, her words slightly mumbled since Rose had her in a tight hold. "You've got the wrong idea."

"You're not dating?" Rose asked, drawing back and looking disappointed.

"No," Ali said in amusement, trying her hardest not to laugh at Albus' bright red face. "I would have told you if I was interested in your cousin for Merlin's sake."

"You said he was cute in third year," Rose pointed out. Ali glared at her, knowing that her face was probably turning red now too. Random accusations she could deal with. One of her deepest, darkest (and only) secrets being told to the guy in question? _That_ was embarrassing.

"Thanks dearie," she said sarcastically, glaring at Rose while Albus righted his chair and smirked at her.

"You said I was hot?" he asked and Ali rolled her eyes.

"No, I said you were cute," Ali corrected. "And you were. You really should have stayed in third year; aging has done you no favors."

"Hey, I thought you were here to talk to me," Rose pointed out. "So let's go. Why am I mad at you?"

There was a bit more physical violence than Ali was hoping but her hearing was salvaged by the library strategy for which she was thankful. Despite denying it, Rose truly was terrified of the librarian.

It took a lot of explaining and reassurance on Ali and Albus' part but Rose accepted it and, eventually, became ecstatic that it meant Ali was in fact going to (at some point) have to stand up to her parents and tell them that she wasn't destined for a life as a potioneer.

"It's a way out!" Rose exclaimed as the three walked out of the library. "Oh no, that's not why you—"

"No, it's not why I decided to do it," Ali rolled her eyes, running her hand over her long curls to make sure they were still shaped correctly. "It's not as though this makes the news any easier to break, it just means that I'll have to tell them and can stop looking for a stunt double. Shame really, I think Edric may have been able to pull it off."

Rose had laughed at that, more at ease after having let all of her emotions out in hisses, quiet rants, and _hard_ punches Ali noted as she rubbed her sore arm. Albus looked at Ali curiously, nonplussed by the exchange between the two friends, but Ali pretended to be as oblivious as Rose who was a few steps ahead of them. Having no wish to share anything about her personal life with Albus Potter, of all people, she decided it was best to play dumb even if it did prove his point that she was self-absorbed and didn't notice anything around her.

Scorpius, being more even-tempered than Rose, would be easier to tell. He had to learn to take things in stride in order to keep his emotions under control with all of the back-handed jabs at his family. But at the same time, Scorpius was more attentive and would pick up on every subtle and unintentional clue Ali gave away. He would let it slide if she made it clear she didn't want to talk about it, but he would pick up on it which is why Ali made sure to keep her breath one hundred percent steady as they walked around the lake.

The cold front had lessened to the point of Ali being able to wear her uniform without needing layers of clothing to insulate her but it was still chilly, giving her a perfectly plausible reason to keep her hands clasped together as though she was trying to keep them warm rather than purposefully making sure she didn't touch her hair or give away any clue that she was nervous. What she wasn't expecting was for Scorpius to get nervous and become so preoccupied that he wouldn't have noticed if she was hyperventilating.

"How did you hear about those?" he asked, not meeting her eye.

"Well that's what I wanted to tell you," Ali said cautiously, watching him closely as he tried not to meet her eye. "So I assume you know what they are as well?"

"Well, yeah," Scorpius muttered. "It's just not really something most people know about, let alone talk about. Shit Ali, you're not thinking about—!"

"NO!" Ali exclaimed. "Merlin, no. Just hear me out okay? Don't interrupt until I'm done."

She started from the beginning, when she got Professor Larson's message, and told him all about the first meeting. He didn't know a lot about Horcruxes beyond their basic function (the library in Malfoy Manor hadn't been sorted through in ages, leaving loads of books about dark magic) though the whole subject seemed to make him uneasy.

"So Rose already knows?" he asked and Ali felt a stab of guilt.

"I'm sorry," Ali apologized, hoping he wasn't upset. "It's just that since Albus and I are both close to her we thought it was best to do it together and since he's not your biggest fan, or mine for that matter, I kind of needed to do it separately."

"It's okay," Scorpius assured her. "It's just…_Blimey!_ I never saw this coming."

"Do you think it's a good idea?" Ali asked, gnawing on her lip nervously. "I mean, is it stupid that I'm even going through with the training? I have classes and homework and appearances—"

"So what?" Scorpius shrugged easily, putting his hands in his pockets in a much more relaxed manner. "You only have to leave Hogwarts once a month or so and you're always on top of your school work. You _should_ do something just for you. Even Rose has Chess Club when she's not obsessing over the Quidditch team."

"I still don't understand the appeal of that," Ali said, remembering when Rose forced her to attend one of the meetings. "I mean, seriously, _Chess Club_."

Scorpius grinned, his gaze out on the lake. "Yeah, but it's so totally Rose."

Ali looked at him out of the corner of her eye and bit her tongue to stop herself from laughing. Throughout the threesomes six years of friendship there had been many a row and awkward moment between Ali's two friends. The rows usually revolved around classes and marks and the awkward moments were usually more from Ali's view than from theirs since she had to play witness and usually wished that she had declined the invitation to sun by the lake or had told them to go study by themselves.

"I'm not going to tell Kensy," Ali continued after Scorpius had been zoned out for a while. "I just…I don't know. When they asked me…this is so top-secret, you know? And all of the sudden I just had all of this doubt, like, consume me."

"Well…" Scorpius sighed. "I hate to say it, but it's kind of a relief that something about her is catching up to you. Maybe you do have a back-bone yet."

"Hey!" Ali exclaimed indignantly. She hit his arm with all the strength she could muster though even she had to admit that it probably wasn't that hard. "I have a back-bone."

"Not with your devil-cousin," he said and Ali glared at him reproachfully.

"I couldn't trust her with one of the ministry's biggest secrets _right now_," Ali tried to defend her decision. "But she's fifteen. And besides, I'm not telling my parents either."

"You're not telling your parents because you don't want them to worry," Scorpius replied. "You're not telling Kensy because you don't know if you can trust her."

"That doesn't mean she's a 'devil-cousin' it means she has a bit of a loud mouth. Albus isn't telling Lily."

"But Albus has never been as close to Lily as you are to Kensy. Nor has he had Lily make out with one of his previous girlfriends."

"Well considering Lily has already had a boyfriend, I would say that's probably a good thing," Ali considered and Scorpius rolled his eyes, not missing the way she completely ignored his point.

"Can't you just admit you're bothered by Kensy's latest stunt?"

"Nope," Ali said, popping the P. She had admitted it to Lily but Lily was Kensy's best friend which had somehow made it better. Scorpius and Rose didn't try to hide the fact that they didn't like Kensy which always put Ali on edge, like she had to defend everything her cousin said and did for her.

"It's been blown way out of proportion and Kensy and I are fine it's just taking a little bit longer than usual for it to go back to normal, mostly because this thing has kept me preoccupied for a week."

"Fine," Scorpius gave in. "Keep telling yourself that."

"I will," Ali nodded, having genuinely mean every word she said. "Now let's go eat because I'm starving. Do you have a free period?"

"No, Care of Magical Creatures."

"Oh good, you and Rose can huff and haw together about Kensy and then Rose can rant to you about it all and get it out of her system before I have to see either of you after Ancient Runes."

"Lucky us," Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"I'm glad you agree," Ali smiled, nudging him in the ribs.

_**Miracle Magic**_

Friday came much slower after both of Ali's friends were in the loop and it was much easier to get away with Rose now knowing the truth. None of her other roommates noticed when she was or wasn't in the dorm and none of them cared what she was doing at night. Most of them had Friday night plans of their own even though, at Hogwarts, Friday night plans were rarely anything more than a random party in one of the common rooms (oftentimes Hufflepuff) or chilling with friends somewhere on the grounds.

Despite discussing it with her friends nearly every moment they were together, Ali still wasn't sure what to expect. Scorpius reckoned they would be given a Horcrux that they had to figure out how to destroy while Rose thought the Professor would take a more low-key approach and start by explaining the theory behind Horcruxes and showing them how to use the various spells that would be necessary.

"Either way it's going to be some intense defensive training," Scorpius said quietly as they talked about it Friday morning. "From everything my dad's told me, Cruxes can be brutal."

They decided that, should they be overheard, it would be best not to actually use the word 'Horcrux.' To this day they weren't terribly well-known—left out of every textbook and never mentioned in lectures despite the fact that it left gaping holes in the ultimate defeat of Voldemort—and since more and more Magical Folk were starting to create them, the three Ravenclaws did not want to increase the number at their own fault.

"It's the last review day," Professor MacMillan reminded them all once the entire class was present. "So divide into your partners one last time and create me an antidote for whichever potion you choose off of my desk," he indicated the vials lined up. "Identify what they are and create an antidote accordingly. Remember that in order for this to work you need to know Golpalotts Third Law. Can anyone tell me what that law is? Mr. Smith…"

"The antidote for a blended poison is equal to more than the sum of the antidotes for each of the separate components," Edric rattled off quickly. Ali blinked at him for a second and shared a 'What-the-heck' look with Rose before facing the front again. The last time they had attempted to make antidotes Ali had missed the class for an appearance and Rose had confided that she received her first ever D.

"Correct," Professor MacMillan nodded approvingly. "Now this is one of the hardest potions to create but extremely crucial in many of the careers those of you in this room are planning to purse." Ali did her best not to turn her head even as she felt both Rose and Albus' gazes snap to her. "It will almost certainly be on your NEWT's as well so we will attempt multiple antidotes throughout the year, getting steadily more complex. In the meantime you have a partner to help you so let's hope that with two people we don't have anything turning solid this year, hmm? Hop to it."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but you are so lucky you have Edric Smith for a potions partner," Rose said quietly as Albus went to the front of the room in order to pick out their poison. Ali grinned and tossed her bag over her shoulder.

"Since I missed antidotes last year, I really hope that Edric is open to explaining the Earth Speak for whatever he just said. I really don't understand why he's not in Ravenclaw."

"Witty, A," Rose reminded her. "You have to be witty."

"Be nice," Ali reprimanded her as she scooped up her textbook. "You don't know him."

"You are merely too nice," Rose told her. "I think it's all of the press. You can't hate anyone without it being a big story so you force yourself to find the good in everyone. That's not a good way to live darling."

"And your cynical all-people-are-stupid way of life is better?" Ali asked, raising one of her eyebrows.

"That's being a normal teenager," Rose shrugged. "You need more angst."

"I'll get right on that," Ali giggled, walking to the front of the room and taking her seat beside Edric.

"I hate to be a pain," Ali said cautiously because she knew how much her partner hated it when people didn't understand things as quickly as he did. "But I missed the antidote lesson last year and never got around to re-taking it so…could you explain what you're doing as you're doing it?"

To her surprise, Edric agreed without protest and got straight to work teaching her.

"You have to separate the poison into the various ingredients made to use it. As long as you follow Golpalotts Third Law it's really quite straight forward: "The antidote for a blended p–"

"Yeah, I heard you the first time," Ali cut him off. "But could you maybe explain it in 21st Century Earth-Speak?"

"Okay," Edric nodded, pausing in his wand waving. "Get out a piece of parchment and I'll explain it while I make the antidote…Golpalotts Third Law is saying that in order to make an antidote for an unknown potion you need to identify the ingredients that make up the poison which means you have to take the potion apart and separate each ingredient. Once you have identified an ingredient you have to find the ingredient that counteracts it—like how water puts out fire or rat parts counteract –"

"Don't say it if it's gross," Ali cut him off, wincing. The worst part of potions, in Ali's opinion, was the ingredients. The mere thought of what all she was touching grossed her out. Edric stayed quiet after that so she asked, "How do you separate out the poison?"

"Time's up!" Professor MacMillan called out forty minutes later. "Let's see how you've done…"

Edric and Ali's was by far the best while Rose and Albus (who had a smoking cauldron) were somewhere in the middle.

"Do you get it now?" Edric asked as they all cleaned up.

"Yeah, that was brilliant, thanks," Ali smiled at him. She knew that Rose would corner her that night to explain just what they had done and she was thankful Edric had suggested she write it down as there was no way she could have committed his forty-five minute lecture to memory.

Rose and Scorpius both decided to spend their Friday night with a small gathering of friends…in the library. The small gathering consisted of the usual people—Rose, Scorpius, and Ali if she ended early though she highly doubted she would.

"It would be tragic to miss such a raving party," Ali had said dryly to Rose as she changed out of her clothes from her evening run.

To this day Ali did not understand how Rose, who was such a lazy arse in the morning every break, was able to discipline herself enough to wake up at six in the morning to go for a jog around the grounds. It was a clever strategy, though, and Rose had started it in their fourth year after she got a letter from her mother telling her that if Hermione and Ron received one more letter about Rose being late to her morning classes she would send a howler. A howler, any Hogwarts student with magical parents will attest, is a very, very persuasive threat.

Ali arrived at Professor Larson's office five minutes early and was again there before Albus who strolled in at 7:35, much to Ali's annoyance.

"You're late," Professor Larson said, her eyes not leaving the piece of parchment she was making notes on.

"I got caught up," Albus shrugged casually, reclining back in his chair with his shoulders slouched. Ali resisted the urge to chide him on his bad posture as her mother did every time Ali's shoulders were hunched over. Good posture showed confidence; bad posture resulted in back pains.

"If you are five minutes late during one of your missions it could result in your or, more likely, your partner's death. At the moment, your partner is Miss Boot here. Miss Boot, am I correct in assuming that you are not currently suicidal?" Professor Larson asked. Ali bit back a smile.

"Yes ma'am," she said, her sharp nails digging into her palm so she didn't start laughing.

"In that case, Mr. Potter I would appreciate it if you were on time from now on." She stated it simply and put away her parchment, quill, and glasses, spinning around in her large chair so that she could reach into her filing cabinets.

"We are going to begin today by merely talking frankly about Horcruxes and what exactly you are going to end up facing. The truthful answer, of course, is that you can never be sure what will be out there though we do have a few consistency's that allow us to better prepare you. But as always I seem to be getting ahead of myself. So let's start with a bit of history by talking about the man who made Horcruxes famous within the Dark Wizarding community, for lack of a better word. I am, of course, talking about Lord Voldemort."

She went on to explain how he found out about Horcruxes, the ways he had made them and the objects he chose to store the parts of his soul into.

"Can either of you take a guess as to why he chose to store his soul in the places he did?" Professor Larson asked the two students who sat in front of her, both completely engulfed in her story.

"You're the Ravenclaw," Albus muttered to Ali. She shot him a dark look but answered anyways.

"Well the founders' objects are obvious," Ali said. "After all, Hogwarts would seem like the place where he belonged the most, growing up in an orphanage. And since he saw it as the breeding grounds to gain more power, making the objects a part of himself would increase his feeling of self-worth."

"Very well put," Professor Larson nodded. "But what about the others—the snake, the journal, and the ring?"

"Well I suppose the ring because it proved he was related to Slytherin and had a strong line of magical heritage despite his father being a Muggle," Ali said, furrowing her eyebrows as she tried to connect all of the dots. "The snake, I suppose, might have been because he felt as though he was loyal—for a person who doesn't really have friends and people he can trust a snake whom he communicates to without other people being able to understand would probably be the most trust-worthy and valued thing, aside from himself, in his life. I don't know about the journal though."

"Of course it is not certain why Voldemort chose any of the objects he did," Professor Larson said. "But I would guess that he chose the journal because it was written his during his school days, it had all of his memories and all of the knowledge he collected here. When he stored his soul inside of the pages, that part of his soul was able to almost come to life because of all the knowledge it was given from what he wrote while he was a teenager. And of course when Mr. Potter's mother started writing in it, he was able to posses her. I believe you were told the gist of that in History of Magic."

"Minus the Horcrux part of it," Albus said. "My dad told me that part just this summer."

"Like I said, we are trying to contain the knowledge of Horcruxes as best we can which is why many of the _teachers_ don't even know they exist. But moving on, from what you have just discovered about Voldemort's choice of Horcruxes, what are you able to infer about the Horcruxes you will one day be tracking down?"

"That they'll be objects important to the person who created it?" Ali suggested.

"Is that a question or an answer?" Professor Larson asked, looking at Ali shrewdly.

"An answer," Albus said for her.

"You must be decisive, Miss Boot," Professor Larson warned as she spun around once more. "Even if you are wrong, it is best to go for it all out because you will have a better chance of surviving. Indecisiveness is the cause of more deaths than mere mistakes. We only have ten more minutes before you need to go so I want you to work together on figuring these cases out—"

She handed them each a sheet of parchment.

"I want you to match the name of the famous person on the left with the object they most likely used as a Horcrux on the right. These are all relatively famous people so there will be plenty of information about them in the library books. There are only seven but I suggest you work together or else it will no doubt take an extraordinarily long amount of time. And I always seem to find that having someone with whom I can bounce ideas off of helps me clarify my thoughts, even if I am only talking to my parrot. Off you go now."

Ali slipped her backpack onto her right shoulder and read the list of names and objects as she started for the door. Albus barely managed to grab her arm before she walked straight into the wall. She turned slightly pink but offered him a smile and 'thanks' that was so quiet Albus wasn't sure whether he had heard it or hallucinated it since it was expected that Natalie Boot would have excessively polite mannerisms.

"So when are you free?" Ali asked as they walked down the steps, her a few in front of him.

"Excuse me?" Albus asked, surprised she was even talking to him.

"When are you free?" Ali repeated. "I figure that I don't have an appearance until next weekend and with Quidditch practice it's most likely your schedule we'll need to work around so…"

"You mean you want to do it together?" Albus asked in surprise. Ali reached the bottom of the steps first and turned to face him, one of her plucked eyebrows raised.

"Well we don't have to," she said. "But I would rather spend two hours with you and have it over with than spend four hours having to find everything myself."

"No, no, that's fine," Albus said hastily, ruffling his hair up. "How's Sunday evening? Say seven o'clock in the library?"

"Works for me," Ali nodded, glad it would be out of the way by the time the weekend was over. She had enough homework from her seven classes; she hardly needed to deal with an eighth.

As expected, both Rose and Scorpius were waiting up for her in the Common Room when she got back. Most of their house was either engaged in quiet conversation or already in their dorms due to the 9 O'clock curfew the chiming clock had just announced.

"Barely back in time," Rose commented, looking up from her conversation with Scorpius. "How did it go?"

"It was all like a giant history lesson. We talked a lot about Voldemort and how he was able to do what he did and whatnot. It was really interesting but we didn't do any practical training. I am so going to kill Jordan for not telling me."

"Jordan is a Crux hunter?" Scorpius asked, looking thoroughly surprised.

"Oopsy," Ali grinned guiltily. "I'm not sure if I was supposed to mention that…"

"Well it makes sense," Rose waved Ali's guilty demeanor off. "I mean, he did say that he was going to work in the Department of Mysteries."

"And he moved Quidditch practice from Friday night to Friday morning," Scorpius nodded. "I didn't think twice about it, assuming he just wanted to snog his girlfriend or something."

"Put so eloquently," Rose said sarcastically. Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"To be fair, I don't think you can really put snogging someone eloquently," Ali pointed out. "So what did I miss at your library party? Any druggies or bikers show up?"

"What's a biker?" Scorpius asked.

"People who ride motorcycles," Rose replied.

"What? I thought they rode bicycles," Ali said. "You know, since they're _bikers._"

"Motorcycle is a type of bike," Rose explained.

"But aren't motorcycles those cars without any doors?" Scorpius asked, frowning.

"Well yes, but they're still called bikes."

"Ooh, they're the ones who have tattoos right? And wear bandanas and leather and look totally badass?" Ali asked.

"Some do," Rose laughed. "It might be a stretch saying they all do considering my mum's cousin has one and he is anything _but_ badass."

"Well that's way cooler than the bikers I was thinking about," Ali decided. "But from your disjointed reaction I am assuming they didn't make an appearance."

"Such a shame too," Scorpius added. "I was really hoping to boost my badass image."

He held his arms out to the side and flexed what little muscles he had.

"You, my darling, could never be seen as a badass," Ali told him.

"Agreed," Rose nodded. "Your mum had more of a badass reputation than you do."

"It's true, being put in Slytherin automatically give you badass points," Ali agreed. "Just not cool badass points."

"I can be a badass," Scorpius said, looking offended.

"No, you really can't," Ali said, grinning.

"You would have to skip class," Rose told him.

"And smoke," Ali added.

"And talk back to teachers," Rose continued.

"And wear untailored clothes," Ali said.

"_Especially_ when you're at home," Rose finished.

"Yeah, I think I'll choose my life over being a badass," Scorpius decided, making both his friends laugh.

Astoria Malfoy was an extremely sharp woman who no one ever dared to cross, especially her son. She insisted that he always look presentable, made sure his robes were fitted, expected nothing but the best grades, and did not tolerate him being anything other than the perfect gentleman.

While she certainly wasn't thrilled that he became best friends with a Weasley she had accepted it and invited both Ali and Rose over to the Manor whenever they pleased, a house-elf always ready to be of service to get them whatever they needed. Unfortunately, Astoria and Hermione did not see eye-to-eye and had an unspoken agreement that allowed their children to have their friendship so long as nothing was expected of the parents.

Ali had thought about the irony many times but never brought it up to either of her friends, knowing that they would have to deal with it in a few years times as they planned their wedding. Of course, they had to start dating first but having been subject to more and more awkward moments in the past few months Ali knew that they weren't far from it. What she wasn't sure about was whether or not she was really ready for that change. They were her best friends, becoming a couple was sure to change the dynamics.

_**Miracle Magic**_

**A/N: What I should be doing right now: proofing and citing my four papers and studying for my exam Monday**

**What I am doing: Updating on FF (to the story that needs it less than my other one. Sorry BK readers! IT'S COMING I SWEAR!)**

**What did you think of the latest chapter? A little bit more with Scorpius, do you like him? Is he believable as Draco's son or does he need more haughtiness/unlikability (is that a word)? How about Ali's third year crush? Her mom having cancer? Or just a favorite quote.**

**REVIEW IF YOU'RE ENDURING EXAMS TOO (or if your not)!**


	7. Double-Take

**Disclaimer: Still don't own any of this**

**_Chapter Summary: She wears the cutest clothes, she has the latest phone, and all the right accessories. Her skin's like porcelain, her hair is perfect and...she's gorgeous and you know she's knows it, she's a size 0 and she loves to show it...working hard to be Miss Popularity (Miss Popularity, Jordan Pruitt)._  
**

_Last Chapter Recap: So Ali told Rose and Scorpius about her Horcrux hunting gig and they both kind of freaked out in different ways but they were also kind of happy for her and that's all that really matters so just read the last chapter again if you don't remember because I don't feel like writing this after finishing and reading through this 19-page chapter (sheesh!)._

_**Miracle Magic**  
_

Ali and Rose left dinner early Sunday so that they could meet Albus in the library to work on the homework Professor Larson had assigned. Rose had more or less invited herself after Scorpius said he was busy all night with a team get-together so that everyone could get to know and (hopefully) like the three new players—two second years and a third year, none of whom Ali or Rose knew. But Scorpius thought they would be decent if they were able to keep their nerves in check, a test that couldn't really be administered until the first match when all eyes were on them.

"Where is he?" Ali asked in annoyance twenty minutes into what was _supposed_ to be her and Albus doing homework. The supposed to part was due to the fact that Albus apparently saw no need to show up. A fact that Rose didn't seem the least bit annoyed or concerned with.

"Relax," she told Ali now, rolling her eyes. "Albus is always late. It's kind of his thing."

"Oh yeah? Well my thing is getting stuff done," Ali snapped back. "If he doesn't show he's not copying."

"Chill out Boot," Albus' voice came from behind one of the bookcases. "I'm here. No need to get your wand in a twist."

"If you were on time I would have no reason to 'get my wand in a twist,' as you so elegantly put it," Ali replied, shoving a book towards him. "Here, you're researching Ellis."

"Such a bossy friend you have," Albus commented lightly to Rose and she, for the first time in Ali's memory, glared at him.

"I meant what I said," Rose told him cryptically and it was Ali's turn to look between Rose and Albus with no idea what they were talking about. Albus held his hands up in surrender and flipped the book Ali had pushed towards him open.

"Just saying," he muttered but both Ali and Rose ignored him.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Albus asked a few minutes into it, obviously not liking the whole silent thing Ali and Rose had going.

"I thought you could use some supervision," Rose said loftily and Ali snorted.

"Aka Scorpius is busy and Rose decided we were better than sitting in the Ravenclaw common room by herself while she went through the girls on the Quidditch team to make sure that there was no one Scorp could—ouch!"

"Your 'Aka's' aren't necessary," Rose informed her, letting go of the skin on Ali's arm she had twisted.

"Are you denying it?" Ali teased, turning her gaze to Rose. She had been trying to get Rose to cop to her crush on Scorpius for five years. Still nothing.

"There's nothing to deny," Rose said loftily and Albus took that as his cue to intervene.

"Come off it," he scoffed and Ali, for a split second, actually thought that she and Albus may have been on the same side for once. "Rose? Like a Malfoy? There's no way."

"You're kidding me, right?" Ali asked incredulously.

"No," Albus said defensively. "She's a Weasley, she can't date a Malfoy."

"You can't be serious," Ali said in a flat voice. "Please tell me I don't have to spend two hours a week with someone that stupid."

"Right, well I'm just going to go," Rose started but plopped back down as soon as Ali and Albus both sent her looks. She seemed a bit resigned in the split second Ali had taken to glance at her.

"I'm stupid?" Albus scoffed. "You thinking that a Malfoy and a Weasley could ever be together is stupid."

"A Weasley and a Malfoy? You're going to group them based on their last name? So what, Rose is great because her parents were on the 'right' side of the war and Scorpius is evil because his dad and grandparents were on the 'wrong' side?"

"Pretty much, yeah," Albus nodded.

"That's so stupid," Ali repeated. "It's basically saying that who your parents are define who you are. Do you really want everyone to define you based on a dad who saved the world and a mum who played Quidditch? Seems like an awful lot to be expected of a guy, especially if the expectations are placed on you when you're a day old. Who knows, you could have been a squib. Then what?"

"She's got you there Al," Rose pointed out, trying to stop the argument before it got too heated. Albus shot her an annoyed look and turned back to Ali, not going down without a fight.

"So you're really going to tell me your parents don't define you?" he challenged.

"Of course they don't," Ali scoffed. "I'm my own person."

"And yet you're in the same house as them, wear all of their concoctions, and have everyone convinced that you're going to follow in their footsteps. I bet you've never done a thing to upset them your whole life. Afraid they're going to die of heartbreak if you step a toe out of line?"

"Albus," Rose warned but Ali was passed letting Rose placate the situation.

"You're really going to act like you don't care what your parents think?" Ali asked him, totally pissed off.

"I don't," Albus said stubbornly. "I do what I want, make my own decisions, and they can like it or not."

"And yet, so strangely, they seem to like everything you do," Ali said in mock surprise.

"What can I say? I'm a likable guy," Albus shrugged, a cocky smirk on his face.

"So you didn't feel the need to be sorted into Gryffindor to fit in?" Ali asked, not noticing the way Albus' eyes flicked to Rose or Rose's imperceptible shake of her head.

"For your information, my dad said he didn't give a fuck what house I was sorted into," Albus informed her.

"So you felt the need to get your daddy's blessing before you went off to Hogwarts? To make sure that he would still love you no matter what? Yeah, that totally sounds like a guy who doesn't care what his parents think. And then there's the whole Quidditch thing—you didn't feel any pressure being compared against your brother and your mum? And let's not forget that your dad was Captain and the youngest Seeker Hogwarts had seen in a Century."

"You seem to know an awful lot about my parents," Albus said, raising his eyebrows.

"I'm roommates with Rose, it comes with the territory," Ali shot back. "Wanting to make your parents happy and being carbon copies are two different things. I want to make them happy, you're indirectly following in their footsteps, and Rose and Scorpius have more to them than a last name. Case closed."

"Well," Rose said as soon as Ali finished talking. "This has been absolutely lovely but I think I'm just going to head up to our dorm and have an early night. See you guys in the morning!"

"I think we just got ditched," Albus said in amusement as Rose scurried out of the room and passed the librarian who had been sending them a lethal look seconds earlier.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure you just got ditched," Ali corrected.

"You were the one sitting next to her."

"You're the one who made her feel bad for liking Scorpius!"

"She doesn't like Malfoy!"

"Have you ever asked her?"

"Of course not," Albus scoffed. "The idea isn't even plausible. And she wouldn't lie to me."

"So you have asked her?" Ali raised her eyebrows.

"No, but she just said she didn't two minutes ago."

"Did she?" Ali asked. "Because I don't remember her ever confirming or denying my accusations, do you?"

"Yeah, she…"

"Sorry, what was that?" Ali asked. "Did she ever say whether she liked him or not."

"She implied it."

"Implying and saying it are two different things," Ali shrugged. "It's like stretching the truth or fibbing where you tell a half-lie but you don't have to feel guilty because it wasn't a flat out lie."

"You have a warped sense of honesty," Albus stated, frowning a little.

"Maybe," Ali shrugged. "But you can't deny that I'm right about Rose."

"She didn't give a definitive answer but that doesn't mean she likes him," Albus said stubbornly and Ali rolled her eyes.

"Okay, tell yourself whatever you want to, Albus, but when we're at their wedding in five, ten years, I reserve the right to make an 'I-told-you-so' speech."

"Jeez," Albus said, his eyes widening.

"What?" Ali glanced over her shoulder in confusion but saw nothing aside from a shelf of books.

"People in our year will actually be getting married in five years," he said, as though the idea was brand new to him. "That's scary."

"Why?" Ali asked. "If they get together this year they would be dating for five years."

"Yeah but…I've been at Hogwarts for more than five years. And in five more years people are going to get married. That's scary."

"Okayyyy," Ali said slowly.

"Can you imagine getting married in five years?" Albus asked turning his gaze back onto her.

"Well not exactly, no," Ali admitted. "But I'm not dating anyone so that could have something to do with it. Besides, I said five or ten. It's not like they're going to rush down the aisle or anything."

"_Still_," Albus insisted. "It's weird to think about."

"And this conversation is even weirder," Ali pointed out. "So how about we start working on the homework and forget about marriage."

They lapsed into silence as each worked on their own person, trying to look for consistencies and inconsistencies, anything that would link a person with an object that was important enough to store their soul inside of. Every so often one of them would break the silence with a question or suggestion but aside from that they spent the last hour in silence.

"So you really think Rose likes Scorpius?" Albus asked as the two left the library.

"Yes," Ali replied honestly.

"Huh," Albus said, furrowing his eyebrows. "I just can't see it."

"Then you need your eyes examined. Good night, Albus."

She waved and turned to start down one of the corridors that would bring her back to the Ravenclaw common room. She had only taken a few steps and only managed to hum two bars of the latest Taylor Swift song before she faltered and turned around.

"What?" Albus asked. "I'm walking the same way."

"The Gryffindor common room is that way," Ali said, indicating the opposite direction.

"You can get to it going this way too," Albus pointed out.

"But it takes at least an extra five minutes," Ali argued, causing Albus to roll his eyes and ask exasperatedly,

"Does _everything_ have to be done your way?"

"Yes," Ali said immediately, "Especially when my way is the right way."

"And who gets to judge if your way _is_ the right way?"

"Me," Ali said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Don't you think that you judging you might be a bit biased?" Albus pointed out.

"Sure," Ali shrugged. "But you judging me would be biased too. As would my parents judging me or Rose judging me or that fifth year who tried to trip me in the hallway yesterday judging me—making your argument completely unsubstantial. Besides, someone once said that your harshest critic is yourself."

"Who said that?"

"I don't know, someone famous. Probably a Muggle, they seem to really like those kinds of inspirational things."

"'You are your harshest critic' is inspirational how exactly?"

"Well if your feeling bad about yourself then you know that people at least think you're better than you think you are or, if you're feeling really good about yourself, then you know that you should be feeling even better about yourself because other people think you're even better than you think you are, see?"

"No."

"Well I guess there's a reason your in Gryffindor, all brawns, no brains."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah…Look at that, no comeback. How surprising."

"I had a comeback!"

"No you didn't, that's why you were dead silent for three seconds."

"You counted the seconds?"

"Not the point."

"Yes it is, I was pausing for dramatic effect and if you had waited four seconds you would have known that."

"Oh, so you were counting to three before you answered? That's so stereotypical."

"Oh and you're not stereotypical? Girl who wears tons of makeup and thinks she knows everything? Snappy comebacks with a bitchy side? Where have I seen that before? Oh, I know, in every Muggle movie Rose has forced me to watch."

"I think you've seen Mean Girls too many times."

"You can never see Mean Girls too many times," Albus scoffed teasingly. "How do you get better than a mum with plastic boobs and a girl being run over by a bus?"

"You actually watched it?!"

"Rose is my cousin, what do you think?"

"Okay, fair point. Where are you going anyways?"

"The kitchens."

"Why?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes, actually, I would if it involves my food tomorrow."

"I would suggest not eating breakfast then."

"Thanks for the tip."

"Anytime…'Night Ali."

"Good night Potter."

**_Miracle Magic_**

Ali _didn't_ eat breakfast the following morning and after watching multiple students faces turn bright red she was quite glad she hadn't. Rose and Scorpius had taken her lead and they all snacked on chocolates Ali brought with her to tide them over until lunch which they all hoped would have nothing wrong with it. The people in potions who had been affected by the Paprika and hot sauce that had been replaced in the catch-up and salt that morning glared at Albus as they entered but the others gave him a slap on the back or grin in congratulations. Everyone knew it was him—he, Fred, and Kevin all had a legacy to carry on after their brothers and cousins left school.

"Hey Edric, come sit with us," Ali called out when she saw her potions partner walk into the classroom. He looked like he was about to take her up on the offer when he caught sight of Albus' raised eyebrows and Rose's incredulous stare.

"I'm alright, thanks," he declined.

"Please?" Ali pressed before he could move past them. "My grade has gone up loads with your help and I _really_ need it to stay up."

The truth was Edric probably would help with her grade but she also wasn't stupid enough to think that he would solve her problems. No matter what grade she got in the class, what really mattered was what she got on her NEWT and, even more importantly, what she could do once she was out of Hogwarts. And unless Edric had some sort of dream of being a poodle that Ali could carry around in her bag, she was going to have to learn how to manage without him.

She nudged Rose in the ribs who quickly jumped into action, covering her previously shocked face with a light smile.

"Yeah, take a seat," Rose told him, indicating the place beside Albus and across from Ali. "You're a genius with this stuff."

Ali kicked Albus across the table but he just sent her a fierce glare and reached down to massage his shin. Edric was probably too low on the social scale to warrant his attention, Ali assumed. Luckily, Rose's change of heart seemed to be enough for Edric and he put his things down in the empty seat, smiling shyly at Ali who returned it immediately. The truth was, she rather liked her potions partner. He was cool, in the geekiest way possible. But she had come to learn that he wanted to be recognized for his academic talents and achievements so she knew that saying he should sit because he was a fun (alright, fun may have been stretching it a bit) guy wasn't the way to go.

"Alright everyone, listen up," Professor MacMillan said loudly, forcing the limited chatter in the room to cease. "We are moving on to medical potions today. Whether you plan to be an Auror, a healer, an MLE agent, a stay-at-home parent, or continue the family business, you need some background in medicine. Potions such as blood-replenishing and bruise removal pastes help to save lives every day. Put your cauldrons away because today we're just going to be taking notes on ingredients and their uses."

Ali gratefully put her cauldron back inside her bag and tied her hair up in a loose side ponytail to keep it out of her eyes while she wrote. Just as her hand was starting to cramp up Professor MacMillan finished his lecture and dismissed them all to their next class.

"I want a three-foot essay on the similarities and differences between the ingredients, the brewing, and use of burn and bruise-healing paste turned in to me on Wednesday and a five foot essay on blood-replenishing potions for Friday. Off you go."

As had become usual in the last few weeks, Edric and Albus both ran off as quickly as possible, Edric still zipping his bag closed as he scurried out in the way that always caused Ali to be torn between covering her eyes and laughing harder than she had in months. Rose seemed to share Ali's opinion as she turned back from watching Edric with an expression of amused disturbedness.

"I know," Ali said, shaking her head with a smile as she finished putting her things into her bag and zipped it shut. "I never know what to say either."

Rose laughed at that and linked her arm through Ali's, pulling her out into the hallway and down towards the Charms classroom where Scorpius was saving seats. Or, at least, was supposed to be saving seats.

"Where's Scorpius?" Rose asked in bewilderment as she stared at the three seats that normally belonged to three Ravenclaws but were now taken by three other students.

"I don't know," Ali frowned. "He was at breakfast, wasn't he?"

"You mean was the blonde boy making conversation with you for half an hour Scorpius? Unless he has some sort of evil identical twin I would put my money on yes."

"Ha, ha, you're so funny," Ali rolled her eyes. "And there is this thing called Polyjuice Potion."

"You really think that someone took Polyjuice Potion so that they could talk to us about the merits of chips versus mashed potatoes and then skive off of Charms?"

"Well when you say it like that, no," Ali sighed. "So, where do we sit?"

"There are two seats by Al," Rose offered half-heartedly and Ali made a face.

"There's also a seat by the window with what appears to be a spectacular view. See you after class?"

"C'mon Ali, please sit with me?" Rose begged, grabbing Ali's arm.

"I—can't," Ali said, trying to bite back her smile as one of the two seats in the back was taken. "There's only one seat left now and you had better take it before that one disappears and you're stuck by the trashcan. Tyler has awful aim when he tries to throw his gum."

It took Ali all of twenty minutes to get bored and start twirling her wand on her finger, wishing that she was sitting next to Rose so that they could at least start a game of dots or ask Professor Blueberry for permission to move onto the next charm. The class that was normally extremely enjoyable was turning into a complete bore without her friends to keep her company.

Scorpius walked in with just twenty minutes left of class, offering Professor Blueberry a note before searching the class for Rose and Ali who both smiled apologetically. He shrugged and took the only seat left, right beside the trashcan. Luckily Tyler had already tossed out all three pieces of gum.

"Where were you?" Ali asked Scorpius as soon as they were out of the classroom.

"With Professor Vance," Scorpius replied. "She's meeting with all of us to make sure we've finalized our decisions and have all of the necessary requirements and what not."

"So did you decide what you're doing then?" Rose asked, joining the conversation.

"Not really," Scorpius admitted. "At this rate I'm going to end up being a Dishwasher at The Leakey Cauldron."

"What about Quidditch?" Ali asked. "Would you play professionally?"

"Nah," Scorpius shook his head. "I'm not good enough. But it would be fun to be a trainer or a broom maker or something. Hey, a broom maker would be cool. Thanks, A."

"What can I say, I'm a genius," Ali shrugged in fake modesty.

"But I still haven't ruled out being a Hit Wizard," Scopius went on. "I think that would be fun."

"That would be dangerous," Rose countered. "You would have a million people after your head."

"A million might be pushing it," Scorpius grinned at her. "But I would have to watch my back. I don't know, I guess I'll see what happens. We have Career week to talk to people and get an internship before we actually apply."

"That's true," Rose conceded. "What would you do for Career Week, A?"

"Same as everyone else, I guess," Ali shrugged. "We'll still go around and meet people. I wonder if we get to go in the field with someone. That could be fun. Assuming I don't die. You don't think they'd send us out there without people who could make sure we don't die, do you? We would need at least three people so that two of them can watch us and one of them can go after the Crux. Or maybe four. Professor Larson said there are usually groups of two or three who go together to make sure you always have backup. Or maybe we would just be paper-pushers. It wouldn't be as useful but I don't think they could let every student be completely hands-on without the training and—"

"Merlin Ali, take a breather," Rose cut her off. "Not everything is black and white."

"Aw, leave her be Rose," Scorpius grinned. "Face it, where would we be without little-miss-analytical over here?"

"We would go down in history," Rose shrugged. Both Scorpius and Ali looked at her in confusion and she rolled her eyes. "You know, because we wouldn't get anything done." They still didn't get it. "Merlin, I mean we would be the laziest arses Ravenclaw has ever seen and we would go down in history as the only Ravenclaws to ever get T's on their exams."

"Oh," Ali and Scorpius said in recognition. Rose shook her head.

"No one understands my humor," she mumbled making both her friends laugh.

"Oh, sure," Rose said, throwing her hands up in exasperation. "Laugh now, when I'm not trying to be funny."

"Think of it as natural humor Rosie," Scorpius told her. "Rather than being a stand-up comedian you're a…err, help me out here Ali…"

"Um, improvan," Ali supplied.

Rose thought about it for a minute and then nodded. Scorpius seemed to take her word for it as well and Ali smiled to herself, thinking that there were a few advantages to everyone thinking that you knew everything.

"Improvan?" someone asked behind her and Ali spun around, coming face to face with Albus.

"What? It makes sense," Ali said defensively. "Improvised humor and deadpan humor—combine them and you get improvan."

"So when Rose goes home over break and claims that she's an improvanist comedian…"

"Then you'll be a good cousin and back her up so that your favorite cousin isn't down on herself because 'witty' is one of the requirements of being a Ravenclaw and no one thinks she's funny."

"Is that really what she said?" Albus asked and Ali nodded.

"She's been obsessed with it since last spring."

"In your seats, everyone," Professor Vance called out and Ali quickly slipped away from Albus to take her seat beside Rose.

**_Miracle Magic_**

The second Friday lesson with Professor Larson passed much as the first one had but Scorpius and Rose were forced to wait on their recap since Ali had to be up at four the next morning for a photo-shoot. It was still dark when Ali's alarm sounded and her roommates were fast asleep. But they had long since developed a system that allowed Ali to get ready without waking or disturbing her five roommates.

All of her clothes and needed supplies were laid out the night before, a pathway was cleared from her bed to the bathroom and again from the bathroom to the exit, and both doors had already been tested for any squeaking. She closed the door before turning on the bathroom light and made sure to turn off the light before opening the door. The stairs were still in a slide so Ali sat down and scooted herself down, having learned the hard way that it was impossible to walk or surf down the slick, spiral slope.

She met Kensy in Professor Larson's office and they used her fireplace without supervision. In the beginning she had insisted on waking up with them to make sure that they didn't abuse their privilege but it was a useless waste of time and sleep so she now allowed them to use it with only the sleeping portraits watching.

There was a bit of fruit and cheese for everyone to snack on at the shoot but it wasn't very filling as Kensy and Ali couldn't eat anything that would make them bloated. On good days their parents would treat them to a dinner before they went back to school but Parvarti was obviously running on caffeine and adrenaline as she tried to supervise the shoot while also writing letters back and forth with stores who wanted to sell _Miracle Magic_ products and working out the logistics with the Hogsmeade advertisements. Ali's parents hadn't even made it to the shoot, desperately trying to finish all of the needed testing in time for the first Hogsmeade trip in two weeks.

"Have a good term," Parvarti said, hugging them quickly as she hurried them to the fireplace. "Remember you have an appearance on November 4th. Lavender is designing your dresses so we'll have the fitting Hogsmeade weekend. Oh and there will be a photo-shoot Saturday as well, assuming we're ready to release the new mascara."

"Dinner?" Ali suggested as soon as they arrived back in Professor Larson's office.

"Definitely, I'm starved," Kensy said immediately. "Eat with me?"

"Not tonight," Ali shook her head. "I have to talk to Rose and Scorpius. I blew them off last night so that I could get ready for this shoot. Why don't you come hang out in my dorm tonight? You can even stay over if you want."

"Alright," Kensy agreed with a half-reluctant sigh.

"What's up?" Ali asked brightly, taking a seat across from Rose and Scorpius at the same time she grabbed a plate and started loading it up with everything she could reach—mashed potatoes, broccoli, a chicken leg, rolls. Just as she placed the last roll on her plate half of the dinner disappeared and was replaced by deserts so Ali grabbed a brownie and two butterbeer cookies.

"Hungry much?" Scorpius teased as she took a huge spoonful of mashed potatoes.

"Starving," Ali said through her food.

"You guys must be pretty tired too," Rose said lightly. "Didn't you forget something?"

Ali froze, terrified of what she forgot to do. She looked down and saw her school robes. Her nails were still polished but she usually left that. Touching her hair she felt that it was down and they had spent two hours washing it so that the semi-permanent streaks would leave her hair.

"What did I forget?" Ali asked in confusion.

"Your make-up," Rose explained, indicating Ali's still clad face.

"Oh shit, how bad is it?" Ali winced.

"Not awful," Rose said carefully. "But it's, err, obvious that you're not going for a natural look, what with eye shadow up to your eyebrows and all."

"I think Little Potter just told Kensy," Scorpius noted and Ali turned around to see Kensy looking at her in worry, waiting for instructions on how to proceed.

For possibly the first time ever, Ali's hunger won out over the logical part of her brain and she just shrugged before going back to stuffing her face.

"Wow, she really is hungry," Rose said in awe. Ali chose to ignore her.

**_Miracle Magic_**

"Okay, so tonight is Al's party," Lily told Kensy. "Rose is coming after Al begged her to but it would be so perfect if we could get Ali to come too."

"Oh, I said I would spend the night in her dorm," Kensy admitted, biting her lip. "She won't care if I cancel but she won't want to come. She hates going out after work."

"Can't you at least try?" Lily asked. "If she's going to listen to anyone, it's going to be you."

"If she's inviting me to spend the night don't you think that means she's over it?" Kensy pointed out.

"Probably," Lily admitted. "But don't you want her and Al to get together?"

"They would make pretty babies," Kensy sighed and Lily nodded eagerly. "Alright, I'll do my best. Ooh, and then we'll be, like, cousin in laws!"

"And we could spend all of our holidays together," Lily added.

"And we'll be the Godmother's to their kids."

"I get the first one," Lily announced.

"I have a feeling that one's going to Rose," Kensy said, wrinkling her nose with distaste. "But they're going to need three kids anyways so that they can give one to Scorpius, one to Kevin, and one to Freddy."

"What about James?" Lily asked.

"Oh yeah, I always forget about him," Kensy laughed. "And Ali would probably want Cedric Jordan as a godfather too. Wow, five kids…that's a lot."

"Well some of the PGF's might be taken," Lily pointed out logically. "So if they have three it should be enough to guarantee we each get a kid. I wouldn't be worried about it if I had any sort of confidence in James getting married but he has the absolute worst taste in girls so I have a feeling he's going to be Uncle Charlie down to his last breath."

"Maybe he'll meet some crazy Dragon-taming girl who can tame him," Kensy suggested.

"Maybe," Lily agreed. "Maybe."

Kensy kept an eye on the Ravenclaw table while she talked to Lily and jumped up when she saw Ali leaving on her own, having stayed longer than both Rose and Scorpius. She made it clear from the get go that she disagreed with Kensy's belief that this was a must-attend party.

"What's the big deal? We can just do it another time," Ali said in exasperation to her trailing cousin.

"Please A? Rose is going," Kensy tried again, grabbing Ali's arm to stop her before they parted ways to their dormitories.

"I'm exhausted Kensy," Ali sighed. "I've barely slept at all since we got back here and I have so much schoolwork to get done…"

"I told you not to take so many subjects," Kensy groaned. "Besides, we'd be up all night anyways."

"That's different," Ali insisted.

"Come on, we can have a sleepover Friday night!"

"I'm busy Friday," Ali told her. "Look, you go to the party, I'll go to sleep, and you can do homework with me in the library tomorrow. You need to start studying for exams too."

"At least think about it," Kensy begged, disregarding Ali's study comment. Ali rolled her eyes and walked away.

"See you tonight!" Kensy called after her. "It starts at eight!"

"Are you coming?" Rose asked when Ali walked into the bathroom and started taking off her makeup.

"Yeah," Ali sighed. "Do you think I can get away without makeup?"

"You always can," Rose told her. "But you're not even going to try tonight."

Ali chose not to reply, knowing it was true.

"Aren't you going to bring a present or something?" Ali asked as they made their way to the Gryffindor Common room.

"Nah, his actual birthday is Wednesday," Rose informed her. "I'll give it to him then. Lily planned this whole thing, if it were up to Al he would probably say there wasn't going to be a party since his birthday fell in the middle of the week."

"Your cousin, miss out on a chance to be the center of attention? Yeah right," Ali scoffed.

"He says he gets enough attention the day of," Rose shrugged. "But he feels bad because Lily puts so much work into it each year."

"How thoughtful," Ali rolled her eyes.

"When we get inside you're going to have to say that like you mean it," Rose warned. "Bullbladder."

Lily had worked hard, Ali noted as she looked around. There were streamers all over the room, pictures of Albus covering every window, and a huge HAPPY BIRTHDAY banner hanging from the ceiling.

"You came," Kensy exclaimed and Ali was relieved to see that she was still completely sober.

"No Firewhiskey?" Ali asked, looking around to see everyone acting normal.

"Nah, you're thinking of James' birthday. Albus only allows Butterbeer because there are so many underclassmen and since we haven't been to Hogsmeade yet…" she trailed off and shrugged. "No alcoholic beverages allowed. Want anything?"

"I'm going to go find Al," Rose said, giving Kensy an obviously fake smile before leaving.

"Err, she's just PMSing," Ali said as Rose left.

"Right," Kensy snorted. "And you're supposed to be a good liar."

"Well I'm not used to lying to you," Ali pointed out. "Come on, I need some juice to keep me awake."

By ten Ali had lost both Kensy and Rose so after she was able to disengage from a conversation about the best times to exfoliate she found herself alone. No one had left yet which gave her no excuse to leave so she settled herself on the couch across from the fireplace and tried not to fall asleep.

"If you weren't into the party you didn't have to come," Albus said, taking a seat on the armrest.

"Rose doesn't think you're all that into it either," Ali said lightly, barely suppressing a yawn.

"Well Rose is wrong," Albus shrugged.

"Right, and that's why you're talking to me instead of out on the dance floor."

"I'm checking on my guests," Al said loftily.

"Quit BSing me," Ali sighed. "I'm too tired for this."

"Fine," he relented. "But at least I fake it better than you. Sitting by yourself staring at the fire does nothing for you."

"Yeah, you can really lecture me about appearances when you clearly put so much thought into how you would present yourself," Ali said sarcastically, indicating his baggy, faded jeans and t-shirt.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Albus asked, offended.

"Nothing," Ali said. "You know, if you were polishing your broom in the dead of night with all of the curtains drawn."

"I always dress like this at home," Albus argued.

"At home, fine," Ali shrugged. "But couldn't you have at least put on a leather jacket or something? It is a party; a little effort wouldn't kill you."

"No one else seems to care," Albus shrugged.

"That's because everyone else here is either in love with you, wants to be you, or has seen you in far worse conditions than you are in now."

"So I normally look better than this," Albus said, smirking.

"No, it's just usually easier to ignore because you're on the other side of the classroom instead of a few inches from my face."

"You know, for a weekend your retorts aren't what they usually are," Albus commented lightly, moving off the edge of the couch and sitting beside her.

"Well some of us had to work today," Ali snapped. "I have better things to do with my free time than think of retorts for the next time I see you."

"Ah yes, how could I have forgotten your little show in the Great Hall? Publicity stunt I presume."

"It wasn't a publicity stunt," Ali said in exasperation. She knew that's what everyone would think. "It was me being too tired to notice that we had forgotten to take the makeup off. Aunt Parvarti is going to be pissed if she finds out. There's supposed to be a huge reveal of everything Hogsmeade weekend."

"I just don't get it," Albus said, shaking his head. "Everyone makes this big deal about your modeling when all you do is sit there and smile at a camera for an hour. Anyone can do that."

"Well obviously you can't since you're always scowling in _your_ Witch Weekley photos," Ali bit back.

This is exactly what she meant about Albus having the worst timing in the world. She was tired, she was in a bad mood, she wanted to go to sleep, and instead she was at a party talking to the one person who acted like modeling was some sort of inconvenience that was given too much credit. She knew a lot of people thought it but they at least had the decency to do it behind her back. Besides, most of the girls were too busy trying to be her friend to really bitch about it and most of the guys didn't really care. It's not like she purposefully drew attention to herself.

"Don't hate on me just because I don't pretend like I have a perfect life," Albus said, holding his hands up in surrender.

"I don't fake anything," Ali said in exasperation. "I pose for photos to make people want to buy products. It's not fake, it's acting. And believe it or not, it is hard work."

"Prove it," Albus said back. "I've posed for photos before, how is modeling any different than taking a Christmas photo?"

Ali considered ignoring him. It wasn't like she owed him an explanation; he was just being an arse like always. Besides, explaining it wouldn't really change his mind. But then she saw the self-satisfied smirk on his face that looked so similar to the one the whole Gryffindor team wore when they beat Ravenclaw in the last match and she decided that while taking him down a notch was a long shot, she had to take it. It's not as though telling him would do her any harm. Worst case scenario, he keeps thinking she's a stuck up bitch. That wouldn't be anything new.

"I don't really know how to explain it," Ali said slowly. "But it's kind of like you're a Barbie doll for the day. You wake up at 4 in the morning and spend about three hours letting people poke and prod you. You try on outfit after outfit and have people doing your makeup and put your hair up in various styles and then you spend another few hours in front of bright camera lights while you smile and pout and look mean and then sexy and then sweet and then you look at the lense and look out the window and try not to blink when there's a flash and try to listen to five people at once who are trying to get you to pose in a different way while your entire family stands behind them watching and eating food you can't have in case it bloats your stomach and people start to think your fat but you also can't be too skinny in case rumors surface about eating disorders and completely destroy the idea of normal girls becoming beautiful."

"Huh, you really do hate modeling," Albus finally responded.

"No," Ali sighed, having no idea how to explain all of the emotions that surrounded being the face of her parents business. "I don't. I just…I hate being told what to do, you know? I hate having to act a certain way and say certain things but I'm in my element at shoots. I get to play a character. But once the shoots done I want to take off my makeup and just be able to be myself and chill out in sweats. Playing a part off the camera…that's exhausting."

Ali bit her lip when she finished, worried she had said too much, especially to a guy she didn't know very well. And yet the fact that he, too, was in the public eye almost made it better because she knew he wasn't going to give the scoop to Witch Weekly. If Albus Potter is your source, you don't agree to make the tips and comments anonymous. Not to mention, if they did use his name, it would reflect worse on him than on her. Being such good friends with Rose, most people expected her to be close to Albus also. She wasn't.

"Okay then, let's ditch," Albus stated after letting her long ramble sink in.

"Excuse me?" Ali said, completely caught off guard.

"You don't want to be here, I don't want to be here, no one here actually cares who stays and who leaves so let's disappear. No one will notice and I'll be back before the party gets shut down to make some sort of speech."

"We can't just leave!" Ali exclaimed.

Albus raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"Be-because it's your birthday party!"

"So what?"

"So you're the host! You have to walk around, talk to people, play your part."

"I already played it," Albus said. "Did you not see my entrance?"

"I hardly think standing on a table and yelling: 'what's up bitches, it's my birthday, everybody scream,' counts as playing your part."

"Natalie, this is Hogwarts. People just want a loud party with good music, a bit of drama, and some cussing. The music's loud, Sarah Borelli already ran up to her dorm crying, and I cussed. The oldest person here is 18—I don't have any dignitary handshaking to do."

"Don't call me Natalie," Ali told him. "But even if you don't care about letting your sister's work go to waste," Albus rolled his eyes at that, "I can't go anywhere. It looks bad if I'm the first person to walk out of a party unless I'm taking some sort of moral stance."

"Fine," Albus conceded. "I'll walk out first."

"That's not what I meant," Ali sighed.

"No one will even notice. I promise."

_**Miracle Magic**_

**A/N: So yeah, this chapter is really long. Like, kind of monstrous. But there's also a lot in it so tell me your thoughts. Albus/Ali arguments, Rose/Scorpius indicators, unintentional publicity stunts, and Ali and Albus possibly ditching Albus' own party. Do you think Ali will do it?**

**Hopefully I'll update again before Christmas but if not, Merry Christmas or Happy holidays, whatever you celebrate, and I'll definitely post before the new year. Reviews are much appreciated! 'Tis the season of giving after all...**


	8. Long Way

**Disclaimer: Nope. Not the owner.**

**_Chapter Summary: And some people seem to think that I've changed, that I'm different than I was back then, but in my soul I know that I'm the same way that I've really always been (Mississippi Girl, Faith Hill)._  
**

_Last Chapter Recap: "Okay, so tonight is Al's party," Lily told Kensy. "Rose is coming after Al begged her to but it would be so perfect if we could get Ali to come too." ... "If you weren't into the party you didn't have to come," Albus said, taking a seat on the armrest. "Rose doesn't think you're all that into it either," Ali said lightly, barely suppressing a yawn. ... "Okay then, let's ditch," Albus stated after letting her long ramble sink in. ... "We can't just leave!" Ali exclaimed. Albus raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"_

**_Miracle Magic_**

Across the room Lily and Kensy were watching the scene unfold. It was impossible to make out what Ali and Albus were saying from so far away but the two having a real conversation was, in itself, a step in the right direction; whatever they were talking about.

"I told you this party would be the perfect set-up," Lily said, beaming at her handiwork. "Two people who love a good party. What could be better?"

"Hey Kensy, you want to dance?"

"No, she doesn't Fred," Lily answered for her. "Now go away, you're blocking my view."

"Of what?" Fred asked, turning around. "Al and Ali?"

"Lily thinks they're soul-mates," Kensy explained, taking another sip of her juice.

"What does that have to do with dancing?"

"We're studying them," Lily replied, her gaze finally flicking away from the couple to her cousin.

"Oh come off it, you couldn't control how those two get on no matter how hard you try so quit matchmaking and come dance with me."

"Fred you had better move your big arse right now so that I can see…where did they go? They're gone!"

"Oh forget it, I'll dance with Bell," Fred gave in, rolling his eyes at the two girls.

"They can't be hard to find," Kensy said quickly. "Ali is never the first to leave and like you said, Al loves a good party. We'll just have to search the crowd and we'll catch up with them in no time."

"Okay but let's stay together, I don't want to lose you in this."

Kensy nodded and they linked arms, pushing through the throng of people trying to find two people who weren't even in the room any more.

**_Miracle Magic_**

"Okay, we're out," Ali noted, folding her arms protectively around herself. "Now what?"

"Where do you want to go? Quidditch pitch, kitchens, Ravenclaw tower so that you can change?"

"I'm not changing," Ali said. "So I don't care."

"Didn't you say you wanted to take off your makeup?" Albus asked, raising his eyebrows at her.

"Yeah but I can't walk around the castle without it. People would see me!"

"So?"

"So I'm not changing and I'm not taking off my makeup," Ali stated and Albus just shrugged, knowing better than to argue with her at this point. "Now where are we going?"

"Are you hungry?"

"No."

"Do you like Quidditch?"

"No."

"Ever been in the forbidden forest?"

"No, and I don't ever plan to."

"Want to visit Hagrid?"

"The grounds keeper?"

"Yeah, he's cool."

"No thank you, we could get in trouble just for being in the halls. I don't want to get caught outside."

"What the heck do you do for fun then?"

"What do you mean?" Ali asked in confusion.

"Fun. You know, when you don't have anything to do and just hang out with your friends? What do you do?"

"I don't know…Rose and I paint nails. Is that what you mean?"

"Kind of," Albus said, making a weird face. "But I meant more like what are your hobbies? What do you like to do at Hogwarts when you're by yourself?"

"I run at night," Ali offered. "Modeling is sort of my version of Quidditch I guess."

"You run so that you can model, right?" Albus asked.

"I guess so," Ali shrugged. "I mean, I have to work out somehow."

"But weren't you just complaining that modeling isn't fun in the common room?"

"No, I was complaining that going to parties I don't want to go to isn't fun. I like the actual modeling part of the job."

"HA!"

"What?" Ali asked, jumping at his loud voice.

"Job," Albus repeated. "Job's aren't fun. Swimming in the BlackLake and going into Hogsmeade is fun."

"If you're so hell bent on breaking the rules let's break into the library and get our Crux homework done," Ali suggested as they neared the library, neither really knowing where they were walking to.

"I said we should do something fun," Albus repeated.

"It is fun," Ali said. "It's like a puzzle except that we get credit for it and then we get to sleep in later tomorrow morning because it's done. See? Fun!"

"Merlin you are such a Ravenclaw," Albus muttered, shaking his head.

"If that's supposed to be an insult it's not a very good one. My dad's family has been in Ravenclaw for generations and my mum was in Ravenclaw as well. Being in Gryffindor might make you feel all high and mighty but it's really not that great."

"Alright," Albus decided, taking her arm and turning around. "We're going to the Ravenclaw tower."

"Why? I told you I'm not changing," Ali said, trotting a bit behind him in her heels.

"You need some serious lessons in fun," Albus said. "We'll start easy but you're going to need a cloak."

He ignored her protests as they hurried up the stairs, ducking into corners whenever they heard noise that could mean a teacher or the old caretaker. He waited outside of the Ravenclaw common room while Ali went inside to get her cloak, reappearing just as he was starting to wonder whether or not she had decided to just stay in the dorm.

"What?" she asked defensively when he gave her a look.

"The point was for you to be less jacked up, not more," he said but Ali ignored him, walking straight past him so that he couldn't see her red cheeks. It was just instinct to touch up everything when she was by the bathroom—a habit that was too engrained to bother fighting.

"If we get caught you had better take the fall," she muttered nervously as they hurried down the stairs to the entrance hall.

"Not a chance," Albus said easily. "Lying always causes more trouble."

"Oh, so you've never lied before?" Ali asked.

"Sure I have," Albus shrugged. "But I don't exactly like doing it. I have the worst conscience."

"Yeah right," Ali scoffed. "I bet you lie as much, if not more, than I do."

"I highly doubt that," Albus shook his head. "I can't even remember the last time I told an outright lie."

"What about the last time you denied pulling one of your pranks?" Ali suggested, twirling a finger through the curls she had bundled together in a side ponytail for the night.

"I have never denied pulling a prank that I was really responsible for," Albus stated, holding open a tapestry for her. "I have the most annoying conscience ever. When I was eight, James convinced me to sneak down to the kitchens and get ice-cream with him. I barely slept that night and the next morning when my mum asked if we knew what had happened to the chocolate ice-cream I broke down and told her everything. Started crying."

"Nuh-uh," Ali refused to believe him.

"I'm being totally honest," Albus assured her. "It was crazy but we didn't get in trouble. It's why my parents trust me so much; they know I can't lie so they figure they can always get the truth out of me if they want it badly enough. It's kind of funny that all of the teachers would believe you before me."

"It's not as though I go around purposefully lying," Ali said slowly. "I just think that sometimes the truth hurts too much for it to always be the right thing to say. You have to weigh the consequences and the benefits and decide which one is more important in the situation."

"Have you ever been lied to?" Albus asked.

"Of course I have."

"Did it hurt?" Albus asked and Ali shrugged, uncomfortable.

"Well sure. But it wasn't the actual lie that hurt; it was finding out that they lied. If I never knew the truth, it would have been totally fine."

"So you would rather live without ever knowing what really happened instead of dealing with the truth."

"I don't know," Ali said honestly. "I just know that before I knew what happened, my life was a lot simpler and I don't know if knowing the truth is a good thing or not."

"Alright," Albus said, recognizing that she was looking for an out and swiftly moving the topic back to its origin. "So if we see a teacher you can be the one to 'stretch the truth' a bit and tell them you just got back from a shoot. I doubt they would know you were lying what with all that stuff on your face."

"Everyone saw me at dinner genius," Ali rolled her eyes, surprised to find that the sting which normally accompanied his words wasn't there this time. His tone lacked the usual harshness, making his words sound strangely…empty. As if he wasn't really trying to insult her and just making a light hearted comment.

"Where the heck are we going anyway?" Ali asked as the entrance hall came into sight.

"To visit Hagrid," Albus explained and Ali looked surprised.

"I thought you said we were having fun?"

"Hagrid is fun."

"Hagrid is a teacher."

"I thought you loved teachers," Albus said as they opened the main doors. "You always suck up to them."

"Doing well in class and sucking up to teachers are two different things," Ali said, shooting him an annoyed look. She honestly wasn't sure whether his insults were intentional or not but sometimes they hit home and at the moment, she didn't really want to hear it. Normally she could make her excuses and get away but now she had to suck it up and keep her face at ease.

"If you say so," Albus shrugged, pulling the front doors open and looking so casual that it drove Ali mad. How could he be so damn calm about everything?

"Last chance to chicken out," he said and Ali, ignoring her better judgment, pushed past him into the brisk night air. Albus seemed satisfied as he called, "I knew there had to be a bit of Gryffindor in you, being friends with Rose and all.

"Careful," Ali warned, keeping her eyes forward as he hurried to catch up with her quick pace. "That almost sounded like a compliment."

Albus grinned and shrugged, watching in amusement as her eyes darted around them as though expecting a teacher to jump out of the shrubbery. Albus rapped on the hut door and Ali jumped when she heard the responding grunt. Albus gave her a weird look but she didn't meet his eye. It wasn't as though she didn't like Hagrid; it was just that something about him being more than three times her size put her a bit on edge.

"Albus!" Hagrid boomed when he opened the door. "So good ter see ya! An' yer frien' too. Yeh're Rose's frien', righ'?"

"Uh, yeah," Ali said, trying to stop her hands from shaking.

"She's terrified we're going to get caught being out after hours," Albus explained, assuming that was the reason behind her obvious discomfort. "Mind if we come in for a bit?'

"O' course," Hagrid smiled which only made things worse for Ali. His teeth were crooked and yellowing.

"I jus' made me a new batch er rock cakes. Here try 'em." Albus took one without complaint and Ali hesitantly placed her hand in the basket to pull one out as well. She supposed, perhaps too quickly, that if Albus and Rose ate them she could manage one to be polite. She sat down in one of the chairs by the table and hesitantly bit into the cake only to quickly pull it out of her mouth and grab onto her jaw. It was _hard._

She looked to her right and found Albus sniggering at her. His rock cake, she realized, had disappeared.

"You could have warned me about the cooking," Ali said an hour later as they made their way back into the castle.

"I figured you knew!" Albus exclaimed, laughing again. "Rose visits him all the time. Even Malfoy knows better than to eat anything Hagrid offers."

"I'm usually gone or have homework when they visit."

"And that brings me back to the lack of fun in your life."

"You're really overreacting. I go to all the same parties as you do, I watch all of Ravenclaw's Quidditch matches, and I get out of the castle _at least_ once a month."

"You hate parties, you only go to matches because Rose guilt's you into supporting Malfoy, and I know for a fact that you have skipped multiple Hogsmeade weekends for work or homework because Rose always complains about it. Haven't you ever heard of work hard, play hard?"

"We should really get back to the party," Ali said in response. "People will be leaving soon."

She knew he wouldn't get it. Albus lived a life where he could do anything he wanted and people would still love him. Ali had an image to uphold, people to please, and a cousin who had to be taken care of 24/7 to make sure their parents business didn't come tumbling down. Albus didn't have anything to do except have fun.

**_Miracle Magic_**

Ali's alarm sounded early Sunday morning and she groaned as she slapped her hand around to shut it off. It was one of those mornings where no one wanted to get out of bed. The sun was non-existent and the pouring rain pounded the castles roof. But as much as Ali would have loved to join her roommates in spending the next few hours fast asleep she had a boat load of studying to do. Homework would have been better since she could be productive and only spend an allotted amount of time on each subject. Studying, on the other hand, required time. And, she soon began to realize, time was not something she had a particularly large amount of.

She showered and dressed in her robes, only putting on the bare minimum of makeup and products. She didn't even bother drying her hair, instead taking a bit of moose that she was able to squeeze into her waves before slinging her bag over her shoulder and making her way to the library. The castle was quiet as she walked and her footsteps echoed through the corridor. Ali passed one ghost on her way and she was preoccupied with an intense conversation she was having with one of the portraits.

Madam Pince looked up when she entered but made no greeting as she continued to re-file books. Ali took her favorite seat in the library when she didn't want to be interrupted—a nook between the restricted and regular section, on the opposite side of the library entrance, with a large chair and a window.

The rain always soothed her and helped her concentrate since she had little desire to be outside. Not to mention it somehow seemed to make everyone around her quieter which she appreciated, especially when she was trying to work. She didn't study well with other people. She could do homework in groups but she was rubbish at studying even with one other person.

She and Albus had originally agreed to do their Horcrux homework that night but as she continued to look at her to-do list she decided it would be best to knock that out immediately so that she could spend the rest of the day re-reading chapters and practicing spells. She glanced at the first three names and found all the applicable books she could. She skimmed as much as possible and used a different strategy than she had the first time where she knocked out the impossibility's as she looked for the best options. She finished in an hour and decided to skip breakfast in favor of keeping her momentum going.

The library remained empty to Ali no matter how many people it was really occupying and she worked steadily through her pile of work. At one point Rose brought her a sandwich and a glass of pumpkin juice. Ali gave her the sheet of paper she had completed half of and Rose promised to give it to Albus. At two Kensy came looking for her but Ali didn't notice as she was zoned in on the Runic Dictionary she was using to quiz herself in preparation for the vocabulary quiz Tuesday.

She stood up twice during her entire study period—once for the bathroom and once to get a drink. At seven she finally relented and packed up her things so that she could get a run in before it became pitch black.

When she ran, everything else seemed to disappear. Her mind flew a mile a minute but everything concrete felt nonexistent. She got completely lost in her head. That night, running felt amazing after being cooped up all day. It was still drizzling a bit but the steady downfall had ended around dinner. By the time she stopped to let her breathing regulate itself it was dark out and she started to worry about just how far, and where, she had run.

Ali had a lot of strengths and she liked to focus on those instead of her numerous downfalls, perhaps the most fatal of them all—at the moment—being her horrendous sense of direction. To this day Ali still got lost in the castle. The moving staircases turned her around like no other and all of the passageways that Rose flew through confused Ali to no end. It was why she had followed Albus without question the night before.

But at the moment, her sense of direction was failing her in a way that had far worse consequences than being late for class because she had no idea where she was. When the weather was nasty or Ali was running in the middle of the day she often took little pathways at the fringes of the forbidden forest. She never went more than ten feet inside the forest but it gave her a bit of cover when she needed it.

Ali rarely deviated from the path but that night, for whatever reason, she had decided to take a shoot off path that twisted and turned more than she was used to, leaving her completely bamboozled as to where she was in regards to the castle. She was relatively certain that she wasn't too far in but without the sunlight to provide her a decent gauge of which way she should go it was hard to tell and she didn't trust herself to be able to follow the line of trees when they all looked so annoyingly identical.

Slowly she started walking back the way she had come and quickly became frustrated when the path came to a fork and she didn't know which way she had turned. She stood there for a few minutes, jumping at every noise she heard, before she realized that there was a much simpler way of figuring it out than having to take a fifty-fifty chance on which path she should take. Unfortunately, her slightly brilliant/slightly ridiculous plan involved doing something she hadn't since she was eight—climbing a tree. The bark was rough against her hands and she could feel the skin becoming raw as she pulled herself up, level by level. Rock climbing, she reflected briefly, was easier on her palms.

It took two almost-falls and one branch breaking before she was high enough to look out and see the castle through the trees whose leaves had started to fall. The moon was only a sliver and it provided little light as she continued walking through the woods, moving this time in the direction she knew the castle was. She was deeper than she had been expecting and decided it would be best to go off the path towards the Hogwarts grounds in case the path continued to fork. Two twists on the path and she would be turned around again.

When the castle finally came into view she was relatively certain she looked a wreck. Her hands were raw and stinging not only from the tree bark but also from the stone they had scraped against when she stumbled. Her hair had been tousled when she tried to duck under a tree too late. There was a scratch on her left temple from a thorn bush and cobwebs covered her clothes. She had never been so happy to see a familiar building in her life.

Well, accept for when she and Rose had run all the way back to Rose's house when they thought five sketchy guys were chasing them. Hermione hadn't believed them and attributed it to their overactive imaginations after seeing a horror movie. Ali still wasn't so sure.

She cautiously put her hands in the BlackLake and allowed the water to rinse the grime and dirt off. She winced at the cold and did her best to ignore the increased stinging that always came with cleaning a scrape. Knowing the she couldn't completely hide the cut on her temple she instead redid her ponytail and purposefully left a few strands out in the hopes that they would hide it until she made it back to her dorm. A simple wave of her wand could heal it. The cobwebs were a lost cause but she did her best with a stick nearby and then began to jog around the lake towards the castle, hoping it wasn't terribly late.

"You weren't planning on breaking curfew, were you?" Albus asked, leaning casually against the oak doors that led into the castle.

"Of course not," Ali replied, slowing her pace as she neared him. "Why would you think that?"

"Because you have about five minutes to get back to your dorm and I have a feeling that's cutting it a bit close for you," Al said as casually as ever. Ali's eyes widened.

"What time is it?" she asked. She had left at seven. There was no way she had been gone for two hours.

"I thought I just said you had five minutes to get back to your dorm," Albus said slowly, making his way down the steps.

"You did but I don't believe you," Ali sighed, taking a seat beside him. "There's no way it took me that long."

"Fine," Albus conceded. "It's a quarter past eight. So this is why you cancelled our study date?"

"Sorry," Ali apologized. "I was in the library all day so I wanted to knock out whatever I could."

"I saw you," Albus smiled. "You seemed pretty enthralled so I didn't want to mess up your concentration."

"Thanks…What were you doing out here?"

"Waiting for you," he said and Ali suddenly noted that he himself was dressed in workout clothing—a Gryffindor sweatshirt and long black shorts that almost reached his knees. "I thought you said you had never been in the forest."

"I've never been far into the forest," she corrected herself. "I went too far tonight, got a little turned around."

"And you got that," Albus commented, pushing the hairs she had purposefully left out of her ponytail behind her ear. "What'd you do? Get into a fight with one of the centaurs?"

"Nope, just a little disagreement with the thorn bushes—they tend to be a bit violent," Ali said, pushing his hand away from the cut.

"I bet," Albus said, grinning again. He had a nice smile, Ali noted. It was relaxed, like he didn't care who saw instead of the wide smiles she had come to perfect over the years. "How'd you scrape your hands?"

"A tree," Ali sighed. "I couldn't figure out how to get back to the castle."

"You climbed a tree?" he asked, looking completely gob smacked. "When was the last time you did that?"

"It didn't go very well," Ali grimaced, looking at her raw hands ruefully. "It's weird to think about how much time I used to spend outside."

"What do you mean?" Albus asked curiously and she sighed, leaning backwards on the steps.

"You know, when you're little and you spend all of your time outside. Turning over rocks and logs looking for toads, catching fireflies, making poisonous 'stews,' seeing how high you can get in a tree…I haven't done it in a while. My dad used to keep a supply of Murlap Essence because I was always a mess of scratches. I was the biggest klutz but I always wanted to prove I could do whatever my cousins could even though they were five years older than me. It very rarely turned out well."

She stopped suddenly, feeling awkward again, but Albus didn't seem to mind her incessant talking.

"Did they go to Hogwarts?" he asked instead and she shook her head.

"My uncle's kids went to Beauxbaton and my aunt's went to Durmstrang."

"No way," Albus said, most likely in regards to the second school.

"They just have a bad rep," Ali rolled her eyes. "They're not really making 'Death Eaters in training.'"

"Well of course that's what they tell you," Albus said and Ali wasn't sure whether he was really skeptical or just teasing her. "But think what you want."

"I will," she replied, deciding it didn't really matter either way.

"Do you see them a lot?" Albus questioned her again.

"I used to, before they all went off to school. And then my parents business started and we stopped traveling as much unless it was for appearances or something. I haven't seen them for about three years but I've always been closer to Kensy anyways. Way less accidents happen with her."

"Accidents can be fun," Albus pointed out and Ali shrugged.

"Maybe, but they also cause trouble which I like to avoid. You, on the other hand, seem to have quite a talent for that."

"Runs in the family apparently," Albus shrugged. "You inherited brains, I inherited trouble-making."

"Maybe," Ali said thoughtfully. "But I don't think you really cause as much trouble as you pretend to."

"And what does that mean?" Albus asked indignantly.

"I dunno…that you're a fraud?" Ali suggested innocently. "Face it, the most trouble you ever caused was the pranking war we had fifth year."

"That I won, by the way," Albus said arrogantly.

"Yeah, because I couldn't get detention," Ali said. "So it was winning by a technicality."

"You could have gotten detention," Albus argued. "You just weren't willing to sacrifice a Saturday morning in the name of pranking."

"I had a shoot, I couldn't show up with my skin or hair turned a different color. How would that look?"

"Like you're a normal teenager who has fun with her friends," Al suggested.

"I'm not supposed to be normal," Ali smiled. "I'm supposed to be special."

"You are," Albus said softly and Ali laughed, shoving him away.

"Sorry, you made it too easy," Albus laughed.

"Well I really do have to get up to my dorm," Ali sighed, "Long day tomorrow. See you in potions?"

"Sure," Albus agreed, still reclining on the steps when Ali stood up. "You got the essay done, right?"

"What essay?" Ali asked, freezing in place. Her mind flew back to Potions class Friday where she had turned in the essay about Blood-replenishing potions. They had started brewing and when they left—he hadn't assigned any homework, had he? She looked down at Albus who was smirking and kicked his leg.

"Ow," he mumbled and she sent him a last withering glare mixed with mild amusement.

"Prat," she mumbled, stalking her way into the castle.

**_Miracle Magic_**

Potions the following day was uneventful if a bit stressful. Ali spent the whole class trying to stop her potion from exploding while also keeping her hair away from the billowing steam rising from it and all of the other cauldrons in the room. The windows had steamed up and the majority of the students had started sweating. Edric, Ali had to admit, was saving her butt. Every time she almost messed up he was there to catch it and stop her from adding the wrong ingredient or pouring the solution in too quickly instead of stirring it in gently.

The one thing that did surprise her a bit was Albus' attitude. She wasn't sure what she expected potions to be like (she had come up with way to many scenarios to pick just one) but she knew that she wasn't expecting him to act exactly the same. It was weird, she thought, how it was almost as though there were three sides of him—the one Rose and his family knew, the one the school knew, and the one Ali had just started to get to know. What she couldn't figure out was whether the Albus she was starting to get used to and the Albus Rose was so close to were the same person.

Charms once again came as a relief to her and after spending the first half hour mastering the charm Professor Blueberry had assigned to them they performed it for her and spent the last few minutes talking about Quidditch which Ali, much to her friends as well as her own surprise, was starting to genuinely become interested in.

"So what if a player grabs onto the teammates broom?" Ali asked. "Would that still be a penalty because technically they are holding onto another player's broom?"

"But why would they grab onto their teammates broom?" Rose asked reasonably. "They'd be harming their own team."

"Not necessarily," Ali replied. "What if they were stopping their teammate from attacking an opposing player after they said something offensive? Or if they fell off of their own broom and grabbed onto their teammates to stay in the air? Technically it should still be a penalty, right?"

"That's a really good point," Scorpius said after a moments pause. "I bet there are some cases out there that deal with it. It would give teams a reason to ask for a rematch or at least a penalty inflicted on the opposing team. Merlin knows there have been enough bitter losses for something to come up."

But despite Ali's newfound interest in the sport, it didn't quite go far enough to encourage her to join her friends in the library to look up cases about blagging so they waited until after their Care of Magical Creatures lesson when Ali had Ancient Runes and they had a free period.

Professor Babbling had been teaching at Hogwarts for 33 years. Her hair was gray and always kept up in a bun but she wasn't as old as many of the professors. Professor Binn's certainly topped her age wise. She didn't like Ali much and hadn't since Ali got extremely lucky during the first class in third year. She matched every single Ancient Rune to their correct translation which effectively messed up the professor's original purpose of proving that Ancient Runes was the hardest class they would take because it was all about memorization and logic wouldn't help.

Ali normally sat in the back of the class. After that first quiz she wanted to stay out of Professor Babbling's line of fire and Scorpius gladly moved back with her since he never liked being the center of attention. Because the tables were only set up to accommodate two people Rose used to sit with Albus. But both Scorpius and Rose dropped Ancient Runes after fifth year and Ali started sitting with Lester.

He was a decent seat mate when he wasn't sleeping but a pain in the arse when he was. Professor Babbling decided early on to ignore his snoring and let him deal with the consequences on his own but it was a lot easier to ignore when it wasn't coming from right beside you. After they broke up Ali had started sitting alone.

But as she walked into class that day she hesitated, seeing the open seat beside Albus. It was at the front of the class but truth be told she was tired of doodling on her parchment uselessly while she tried to pass the time so without giving herself time to second guess anything she picked her bag off of the table it was on and tossed it down beside Albus. He looked up in surprise but didn't have a chance to say anything since Professor Babbling walked in and started her lecture.

"So I decided," Ali stated, speaking for the first time when the class ended and everyone was packing up.

"Decided what?" Albus asked, turning to face her as the room began to empty out.

"That there are two ways we can approach this," Ali said, determined to say what she wanted to before she lost her nerve. "Either you continue being a prat and insult me every chance you get or you become the guy you were two nights ago and we get along. We don't have to be friends or anything but my avoiding strategy kind of went to hell a few weeks ago so I need a new one."

"Have you ever thought of not having a strategy and just living life?" Albus asked. "Most humans try to live life like that."

"_This_ is exactly what I mean." Ali said in annoyance. "You're totally nice to me Sunday night, completely ignore me in potions yesterday, start out friendly here, and now you're insulting me again. Pick a personality, Albus, and quit acting like a PMSing twelve year old."

"And I'm the one who insults you," Albus said sarcastically.

"Do what you want," Ali said, picking her bag off the floor and getting ready to leave. "But I have enough people in my life that I have to put up with for the sake of the greater good. I'm not adding you to the list."

**_Miracle Magic_**

**A/N: And that's it. I don't know why but for some reason I feel like it's the end of Act 1 in a play or something. Which is strange because I've never really understood the whole scene vs. act thing. But yeah.**

**Any caught typos, general (but preferably helpful) criticism, or just your thoughts on the chapter/characters/or story so far would be great. That's what the little box is for. I hope you all had a great Christmas and Happy New Year if I don't update before then!**


	9. Be Mine

**Disclaimer: I don't own anythng**

_**Chapter Summary: **__**I'd love to know just what you're thinking, every little river, running through your mind. You give and you take, you come and you go, you leave me wondering if I'll ever know how much you care or how much you don't (Somebody's Heartbreak, Hunter Hayes).**_

_Last Chapter Recap: So Ali left the party with Al and they went to visit Hagrid which was actually kind of awkward for Ali because she's terrified of him. She went for a run when it was raining so she used the forest for cover but wound up getting lost and had to find her way back to the castle and then Albus started acting like a jerk again and she got fed up and told him to pick a personality already. Fred also tried to get Kensy to dance but it didn't go very well. And that's what you missed if you didn't read last chapter!_

**_Miracle Magic_**

It was November third, the day before the Miracle Girls' first appearance of the school year, as well as the night before the first Quidditch match of the season, when Ali first realized just how well she had gotten to know Albus Potter. That she could tell when he walked into the room (on time by his own accord for the first time ever) that something was bothering him. Professor Larson looked surprised as well but neither of them commented on it as she began talking about their latest topic—Inferi.

It was the same thing they were talking about in Defense Against the Dark Arts but Professor Larson knew that already so, instead of lecturing, she had both students stand up and practice repelling them.

"Are you okay?" Ali mouthed at him while Professor Larson set everything up. He nodded shortly and she let it go for the time being, knowing somehow that he didn't want to talk about it right then—just as he had known with her only three days earlier.

"No costume?" Albus had asked accusingly on Halloween.

"I haven't worn one all day," Ali informed him. "And you've seen me a million times so it's not exactly news."

"I think a million might be stretching it a bit," Albus replied. "And with my eyesight I can never be quite sure what I see and what I don't."

"You have bad eyesight?" Ali asked. "I've never seen you wear glasses."

"Well apparently I have twenty-twenty vision but James and Lily recon that mum confounded the guy because she didn't want me to have to deal with being an _exact_ replica of my dad," Albus informed her. "See I'm not very good at noticing things. Like, say, what you were or weren't wearing in the Great Hall this morning. Or whether or not Lily's new skirt is new."

"Gotcha," Ali said, pulling out her runes book.

"No wise crack?" Albus asked in surprise.

"Not today," Ali said, taking out her homework to give to the teacher whenever she arrived.

"What's wrong?" Albus asked, frowning at her.

"Nothing," she told him, waving it off and forcing a smile on her face. "Just a bit tired."

"You sure?" Albus pressed and Ali nodded again. "Alright then, I was going to let you off the hook but if you're just _tired_ you're going to have to tell me why you're a holiday hater."

"I'm not a holiday hater!" Ali exclaimed. "I just didn't feel like dressing up! What are you supposed to be anyways?"

"A vampire slayer," Albus said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "But don't change the subject, why don't you like Halloween?"

"I like it fine," Ali lied, "I just didn't manage to get a costume together in time."

"I don't believe you," Albus said immediately.

"Why not?"

"Because Lily spent all weekend talking about the _amazing_ costumes Kensy was getting them and if she can get a costume so can you." Ali bit her lip at that, silently cursing the two loud-mouthed fifth years. "And besides, I've seen you tired and I've seen you annoyed. You're annoyed today."

"Fine, I don't like Halloween," Ali conceded. "It's not the end of the world."

"But why?" Albus pressed. "It seems like it would be right up your alley what with the costumes and makeup and what not."

"It would be," Ali said, planning on leaving it at that before she saw the look of sheer curiosity on his face. A part of her wanted to leave it anyway, let it torture him for a few days, but the nice part of herself won out and she conceded. "Okay fine, but what I say never goes outside of this room, capisci?"

"What is it?" Albus asked excitedly but he was interrupted by Professor Babbling who called for silence so that she could begin her lecture.

"What is it?" Albus asked again, half way through the lesson.

"Let's just say I had a very unfortunate incident involving my cousins and an ant suit when I was five," Ali hissed back. "Now be quiet, I'm trying to listen.

"What kind of incident," Albus asked after Ali paused in her scribbling.

"A bad one," Ali whispered back. "Now please be quiet, I can't get detention this weekend."

"Miss Boot, Mr. Potter, is there something you would like to share with the class?" Professor Babbling called over to them.

"No ma'am," Ali said quickly. "Albus got behind on the notes and I was just helping him fix them."

"Well kindly wait to offer your help until after I am done teaching."

"Yes ma'am," Ali agreed, digging her elbow into Albus' side to warn him that he needed to stay quiet.

"When was the last time you addressed an adult my something other than ma'am or Mrs.?" Albus asked five minutes later.

"When I said goodbye to Aunt Parvarti on Sunday," Ali mumbled through gritted teeth. "Now shut. Up."

"You don't have to reply just because I talk," Albus pointed out and waited for a few seconds before adding, "That doesn't mean you're supposed to start freezing me out…okay, seriously, say something. This class is so boring."

"If that's how you feel Mr. Potter I'm sure you wouldn't mind doing an extra essay on all of the new runic terms we used to day—one foot on how they were created, what they mean, and where they are most commonly found today. Will that spice things up for you?"

"Sure thing," Albus said, smiling broadly at her. "I would absolutely love to do more work for your class even though there is no reason for it what-so-ever."

"And I'm sure Miss Boot wouldn't mind letting you borrow her notes after she has written her own essay seeing as she is so eager to help."

"Hey it wasn't her—" Albus started to defend her but Ali quickly pinched his arm to get him to be quiet.

"Yes Mr. Potter?" Professor Babbling prompted, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Nothing," Albus said, gripping his right arm with his left as he massaged what was quickly becoming a small welt.

It took all of two seconds for a note to be slid Ali's way.

_Why didn't you let me get you out of it?_ Albus had asked in his usual, messy scrawl.

_Professor Babbling hates me,_ Ali had written back. _I couldn't risk her changing it to a detention._

_I bet you've never gotten detention,_ Albus wrote back though the grin he gave her made it more teasing and less accusative than it would have been only a month earlier.

_Once, in third year_, Ali wrote back, quickly shoving it his way before putting everything into her bag.

"What did you do third year?" Albus asked.

"Got caught out after hours by Filch," Ali said, shaking her head at the memory.

"Didn't you run?" Albus asked.

No one had been caught by Filch in years, due in part to his bad hearing and eyesight and due in part to his lack of mobility. He was absolutely ancient and all of the students were a bit terrified of opening a broom cupboard and discovering his corpse. There was a new caretaker (whom the student population referred to as Filch's protégé, scary though the idea was to most of their parents) but he was a rather lazy arse who preferred to look at himself in the mirror. When he first arrived Victorie Weasley had come back for Christmas break gushing about what a heartthrob he was but by the time her fourth year ended everyone was over him.

"He yelled freeze," Ali explained. "And I panicked so I froze. It was barely eight thirty but I was across the castle from my common room. Rose convinced me that I should try one of the passages she always uses but it just made me get lost and I had no idea where I was so I took the detention and found my way back from his office. I haven't had one since."

"Because your parents would get mad?" Albus guessed and Ali realized with surprise that his thought process wasn't too far off. She had sworn to herself since third year that she would do everything she could to make sure they wouldn't be upset with her.

"Nah," Ali said, laughing despite where her train of thought had gone. "Dad would probably cry of pride if he got a letter about me. Mum might go into shock but she would probably be happy as well, use it as proof that I'm normal. Aunt Parvarti, on the other hand, would kill me ten times over if I missed my appearance on Saturday for detention."

"You have an appearance?" Albus asked, sounding disappointed. "This Saturday?"

"Yeah," Ali nodded. "That's what our huge packages were for this morning. We were being fitted for them Hogsmeade weekend. Why?"

"First Quidditch match," Albus shrugged.

"Oh yeah," Ali said. "I forgot about that. Ooh, Rose is going to kill me after I gave her that whole speech about Quidditch."

Her mind trailed off and she was glad Albus didn't ask about it. He wasn't nosy, Ali had come to realize. He liked to know what was going on, sure, but when she made vague references he never pressed her for the whole story and now, as they stood in front of Professor Larson, she knew that it wasn't the right time to press him either and instead took out her wand, listening to Professor Larson's instructions and focusing all of her energy on the fire.

"Ugh," Ali groaned in frustration as she once again was only able to conjure up a tiny circle. Albus was sitting a few feet away looking through pictures of Inferi (moving ones that were considered inappropriate for their Defense classes textbook) since he had already managed a large ring that would have sent the entire room into a load of ashes had Ali not cast a flame-freezing charm. Professor Larson hadn't been expecting Albus to succeed so early and had therefore not bothered with any protection charms. She did before he conjured the large circle for a second, third, and then fourth time.

"You have to let go," Professor Larson told Ali for what must have been the third time.

"I'm trying," Ali said in frustration, and she was.

"Alright," Professor Larson gave in. "I think we can stop there for the day, practice when you can and we'll revisit it next Friday. You both have big days tomorrow and you're going to need your rest. Just focus on letting the magic run the show instead of you brain, alright Ali?"

Ali nodded and stuck her wand back into her boots.

"This is so frustrating," Ali complained to Albus as they made their way out of the office.

"Do you have to ace everything you do?" Albus asked, amusement covering his face for the first time all night.

"Yes," Ali said immediately and a smile twitched onto his face, making Ali think he was going to laugh for a split-second before it disappeared.

"What's up?" Ali asked, nudging him in the side as they walked. "You might be able to tell when I'm lying, Potter, but I can also tell when you are so spill."

"My dad's going on a mission," Albus sighed, raking a hand through his already messy hair. "He's the head of the department, you know? He's not really supposed to be out in the field much but when he goes, it's usually really serious. Something he doesn't trust the other Auror's to do on their own. I talked to Rose and she heard her dad was going to step in for him."

Rose's dad had retired from being an Auror before Rose and Ali had even become friends. He worked at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes with his brother now, helping run the place. Rose said he decided that he had seen everything through once most of the Death Eaters from the war were rounded up or deep in hiding to the point where they wouldn't cause any trouble. He had made an agreement with Hermione that he would retire after it was over and he'd kept it. Harry, meanwhile, got promoted to Head Auror while Hermione worked with the Justice Department.

"So if he steps in," Ali said slowly.

"It means my dad's prepping in case something goes badly and he can't 'resume his duties' to use his words," Albus nodded.

"I wish I could say I know he'll be okay," Ali sighed, bypassing where they usually parted ways and walking back towards the Gryffindor common room with him. "But if he could defeat Voldemort he at least has a shot, right?"

"He was younger then," Albus shook his head. "He hasn't been in the field for two years and it's been five since he had Uncle Ron step in. He was in St. Mungos for a week after that, it was three more before he could walk properly…Can we talk about something else?"

"Um, are you ready for your match tomorrow?"

"I don't think anyone's ever ready to play Slytherin," Albus grimaced. "It's going to be nasty. Not that you'll know."

Ali shrugged and they walked in silence while she tried to work out the timing in her head. The appearance wasn't until nine that night. Normally she and Kensy spent the day in bathrobes, getting pampered with manicures, pedicures, and massages. The bare minimum amount of time they needed to get ready was about five hours, four if they were desperate. The game started at eleven so as long as it didn't last more than five hours or so…they could at least watch most of it.

"How fast do you think Bell can catch the snitch?" Ali asked as they approached the Fat Lady.

"Hopefully fast," Albus shrugged. "Long games with Slytherin are never good."

"Think she can end it before four o'clock?" Ali pressed.

"Probably," Albus nodded.

"Okay then, I'll be there," Ali decided. Kensy liked Quidditch, she was always pressuring Ali to let her watch the games and practices (though whether it was because she liked the sport or because she liked the players Ali wasn't sure), and if she played her cards right Lily could convince her that this was an amazing sign and simply could not go to waste. The weekend before had certainly been enlightening in terms of why exactly the fifth year had become so interested in Ali's life.

Saturday was spent making post-Halloween ads while everyone else from Hogwarts was buying Halloween costumes and cosmetics but Sunday was all about the charity banquet the following weekend with dress fittings in Lavender's upscale boutique.

"I love it," Ali had smiled, turning from side to side to examine the floor-length, midnight blue dress.

"Excellent," Lavender said. "We really wanted to accentuate the diversity of your two personalities. What do you think Parvarti?"

"It's perfect," Parvarti said surveying both Ali and Kensy (who was in a light blue, knee-length dress). "We took a poll two weeks ago in Witch Weekley and eighty-five percent said that they liked seeing the diversity you guys have."

"What did the other twenty-five percent say?" Kensy asked.

"Fifteen percent," Ali whispered and Kensy made a face though neither Parvarti nor Lavender noticed her inaccurate calculations.

"They either didn't see a difference or weren't customers," Parvarti admitted. "But it's still a pretty good percentage. The general consensus was that Ali is seen as the more sensual girl—the one who boys are going to want to marry and who looks effortlessy elegant—while Kensy is the young and fun one. Cute, I believe, was the word most people used."

"So that's what we were trying to play off here," Lavender explained. "Ali has a sweetheart neckline with one lace strap and Kensy has a short dress with a straight neckline and no sleeves—two completely different looks that go nicely together."

"I have a floo call with my financial advisor in twenty and I told him to floo here, is that alright?" Parvarti asked Lavender, her attention now on the scroll.

"Of course," Lavender said. "He should appear in the fireplace behind the pink robes. Merlin sweetheart, you've lost weight."

"I have?" Ali asked in surprise, looking back where there was a good half inch of fabric that needed to be shed.

"You don't have an eating disorder, do you?" Parvarti asked sharply, her eyes flicking to Ali's.

"Err, not that I know of," Ali said uneasily. "Kensy?"

"I haven't noticed anything," Kensy shrugged. "But I'll keep an eye out if you like mum."

"No need," Parvarti waved her off. "What did I do with those notes? I could have sworn I brought them with me…"

They were finally free to go at two. Normally Ali's parents would have stopped by to take Ali and Kensy out to a late lunch but they were currently in France, meeting with some guy who thought he had found a plant that could clear skin within two hours.

"Can we stop at the costume shop real quick?" Kensy asked as they walked back towards the castle from Hogsmeade. "I need to pick up mine and Lily's costumes."

"I like Lily," Ali said casually as they opened the door.

"She likes you too," Kensy grinned. "She wants you to marry Al."

"Is that why she's become my new best friend?" Ali asked. "She's found me like three times in the last week because she desperately needs my advice and then shoves me into Al and makes up some excuse for why she has to go and he can't lose me because she still _really_ needs to talk."

"Yeah, she's not the most subtle of people," Kensy laughed. "But she means well. And if you guys do get married we both get to be godmothers, alright?"

"Sure Kense," Ali rolled her eyes. "If we get married you guys can each have a kid."

"And we'll both be _in_ the wedding of course. I get to be maid of honor, right?"

"Maybe," Ali shrugged and rolled her eyes when she saw Kensy's indignant look. "Oh come on, Rose is my best friend!"

"So? Family first," Kensy argued, getting way too into it in Ali's opinion.

"You say that now," Ali said gravely, trying to get them back to the easy conversation they had been having before. "But just wait until I'm out of Hogwarts. You'll forget all about me and we'll slowly start writing less and less and the next time we see each other it will be one of our weddings. We'll feel like strangers, not even knowing the others fiancé."

"That is _not_ going to happen," Kensy said decisively, shoving Ali into the bushes as they reached the store in question that Kensy had ordered costumes from. She was being a (cute if a bit slutty) Acromantula ("I'm the queen," she had explained to Ali, "The queen has to look nice."). Lily decided to be a Veela, recruiting her French cousins' help in dying her hair and changing her eye color along with a giant bottle of blemish cover-up that would help hide her freckles for a few hours. Kensy had stolen most of it after the shoot. And for some reason, the same look Kensy had on her face when she stole that bottle Ali now felt on her face—a mixture of surprise by what she did and happiness, like she knew it was right.

"Really?" Albus asked in surprise, his eyes snapping to Ali's.

"Yeah," Ali said, a slow smile making its way onto her face. "I'll be there."

"You want to come in?" he asked, indicating the Fat Lady who was waiting with great annoyance painted on her face.

"Yeah," Ali said, stepping into the common room before him so that the Fat Lady wasn't able to try and close her portrait to keep Ali out.

The Fat Lady despised the way the Albus and Kensy were so at ease about who they let in the common room and had never liked Ali or Rose much as they were the usual breakers of that particular rule. Oddly enough, they had never been caught. Ali wasn't sure whether Professor Longhbottom just didn't care or if he honestly didn't know—she could see him being oblivious but she wouldn't be surprised if he turned a blind eye on the matter either.

"What are you doing here?" Kensy asked, looking up from her place by the fire with Lily. They were, to Ali's surprise, actually doing homework. Maybe OWL year would get to them after all.

"Do you want to stay for the Quidditch match tomorrow?" Ali asked, flopping down in one of the arm chairs. "If we leave by four we'll still have plenty of time to get ready, the crews aren't even coming over until four-thirty so we'd just be hanging out anyway."

"You have _crews_?" Lily asked, causing her brother to roll his eyes as he took a seat across from her.

"Are you kidding me? An entire day without you bugging me to do homework? I'm so in," Kensy smiled brightly and Ali laughed, leaning back in the chair and letting herself relax in front of the fire. There was a fire in the Ravenclaw common room as well but it wasn't as cozy as the Gryffindor's with a much higher ceiling and furnishing that was much less homey. She liked it most of the time because it was so much like her own house but the warmth of the Gryffindor room was easy to appreciate as well.

"Is the whole team back?" Albus asked Lily, his quiet tone matching everyone else's in the room.

"You were the last one," Lily nodded. "Even Wood got in before curfew for once."

"Oh crap," Ali said, her eyes opening suddenly. "I forgot I'm out after curfew. I better get back."

"Wait a second and I'll get you there without getting caught," Albus told her and Ali nodded, trusting him without question.

"Oi, Gryffindor Quidditch team up to bed, it's nine thirty!" Albus called out and all of the players stood up with only a few grumbles from them and their friends. "Everyone be down at breakfast by nine and no eating after ten."

"After a year of hearing your speech we've all got it," the seeker, Alyssa Bell, called back.

"Aren't you coming up too?" Lester asked once he was at the foot of the boys' staircase.

"I'll be up in a minute," Albus replied a bit testily.

"So we have to go to bed and you don't?"

"Oh shut up, Wood," Lily snapped. "Al's captain, he could kick you off the team if he wanted to."

"I would if he weren't such a damn good keeper," Albus muttered once Lester had disappeared. "Shame his whole family is talented. You still got it Lily?"

"Oh yeah," Lily said, pulling out a sheet of parchment from her pocket and handing it to Al.

"What are you doing with this all the time anyways?" he asked while he scanned the parchment. "Oh good, Rose is patrolling. Oh never mind she's going back—why is she with Malfoy?"

"What are you looking at?" Kensy wondered, cocking her head to the side.

"They're friends Albus," Ali pointed out. "It's not weird for them to be together."

"That's for me to know and you to know and you to obsess over," Lily replied at the same time as the other two.

"Huh?" Albus asked, not appearing to have heard any of them.

"Nothing," Lily and Kensy chorused and Albus shrugged, indicating for Ali to take the lead out of the common room.

"What were you looking at?" Ali asked when Albus finally put the parchment away.

"Oh nothing," Albus said, adding, "A sort of family secret," when Ali made it obvious that she wasn't going to buy that.

"A Potter family secret or a Weasley family secret?" Ali asked.

"Bit of both I guess," Albus admitted. "James is the one who nicked it for our generation though and he gave it to me and Lily before he left school. Dad had it before him, Fred and George before him, and Filch took it off my dad's dad and his friends way back a few years after they made it."

"Wow, it really is a family secret," Ali said in surprise. "Does Rose know about it?"

"Of course," Albus said. "She won't tell you though."

"Wanna bet?" Ali asked and Albus shrugged.

"Fine, three sickles."

"Pansy bet but you're on," Ali said, holding out her hand for him to shake. They went through a few passages that Ali knew she wouldn't be able to find again and he left her at the entrance, pulling the parchment out again before deciding what route to take back to his common room.

**_Miracle Magic_**

The seventh year Gryffindor boys' dormitory was quiet when Albus got back. There were still a few people left in the common room and he had seen one of his roommates, Jonah Delany, talking to his sixth year girlfriend by the fire. Kyle, Lester, Aaron, and Dmitri were all in bed already. It was common for the rest of the Gryffindor house to follow the team up to bed so as not to wake up the players. Quidditch was taken seriously in the Gryffindor house and though Slytherin had already hit rock bottom (about ten years after the war, contrary to most people's assumptions that it _was_ the war) and risen up again, they were still a right dirty team.

Teddy had been a first year during what Harry now referred to as the Slytherins darkest hour. It was the only year any student had been expelled in Hogwarts history and it still rattled Albus whenever he thought about it. The summer before his first year, when James had teased him about being a Slytherin, Albus' mind was constantly going back to the conversation he had overheard between Teddy and his dad years earlier when Teddy recalled the Slytherins breaking into the Gryffindor common room. They had used spells that Teddy, going into his fifth year the summer they were talking about it, had never heard of.

He remembered his dad's tone to this day, so icily angry. Not at Teddy, of course, but at what had happened. It felt strange, to still be so terrified of that memory, but that always seemed to be the way it was. Even though it was years ago Albus still felt like he had just heard it, as though he was a seven-year-old hiding in the dark instead of a 17-year-old in his last year at school. Teddy had caught him listening in, his back plastered against the wall. He usually either stayed with James or on the couch but that year he had stayed in Albus' room, convinced him that Hogwarts was really a fun place to be and it had just been a bad year.

That night was the first time Albus had ever heard the word Horcrux and as he climbed into bed on the eve of November 3rd, 2023, thinking about the career he had chosen and the girl who almost felt like a package deal, he realized that it was that conversation (the one he now realized had probably begun with Harry telling Teddy about the war) that had made Albus' decision for him.

"That you, Potter?" a voice asked quietly, sounding wide-awake despite being a little past ten.

"Yeah," Albus mumbled, hoping it was Kyle. He wouldn't give Albus shit for being out late. Unfortunately, the wand that was lit seconds later was that of Lester Wood's, not Kyle Jordan's.

"I thought you said we were supposed to all be in bed," Lester said coldly. "Or does that not apply to the captain?"

"I told Ali I would get her back to her common room without detention," Albus said, pulling off his robes so that he could climb into bed and momentarily forgetting that Ali was in fact Lester's ex.

"So you're going to put a girl before Quidditch now?" Lester asked.

"It's not before," Albus argued. "I'll still get plenty of sleep. Do you really think everyone else went straight to bed? Most of them probably don't turn the lights out until ten, that's why it's good to get everyone to their dorms early. But we do need our rest for tomorrow."

"I know that," Lester said, sounding as though he was talking through gritted teeth. "I also know how good the Slytherin team will be because I was at their try-outs even though my own _captain_ wasn't."

"I had you and Kyle there," Albus said, his irritation quickly turning into annoyance. "And believe it or not, there are more important things in life than Quidditch so I'm not going to apologize for having other things on my mind during my last year here. Do you know what you're doing when you leave? Or is daddy just going to land you a spot on whatever team you want?"

"Don't talk about things you know nothing about," Lester hissed out.

"Then don't lecture me about how I'm running the team," Albus said. "And if this is about Ali then get over it."

"I just find it funny," Lester said in a tone that didn't sound like he was the least bit amused. "That you're having practice on Friday mornings when last year you always wanted them Friday night."

"It's a good strategy," Albus pointed out. "We wouldn't have been able to have practice tonight in case someone got hurt or people were worn out but this morning we were able to have a low-key practice and still eat dinner and get a good nights rest."

"And then there's the fact that the two of you started sitting together in Ancient Runes for no apparent reason and the way she's suddenly interested in Quidditch."

"What's your point Wood," Albus snapped.

"I'm just saying that it seems as though you aren't simply friends."

"And that would matter to you why? You broke up."

"Ali's a nice girl," Lester said slowly, sounding more reasonable and less jealous. "But she never really liked me."

"Terribly sorry to hear that," Albus muttered, not really sorry at all.

"I'm just saying that you should be careful Potter, and I really am saying this because I mean it, not because I don't want you to date her—"

"But you don't want me to," Albus cut in.

"No, but I won't stop you either," Lester said. "It's not like we ever would have lasted considering everything but my point is that you should make sure that she's as invested in it as you are and she's not just fulfilling some sort of obligation to her parents or Aunt like she was when she tried to make peace. Her entire life revolves around that family business and I'm not so sure there's ever a time when she's not thinking about what she needs to do in order to fulfill her obligations there. It's all about her image."

"So that's why you went for Kensy instead?" Albus challenged. "My sister can't keep her mouth shut and the shrieks of outrage and shock were hard to ignore over the summer."

"It was a mistake," Lester admitted.

"A big one," Albus shrugged. "But thanks for the advice; I'll keep it in mind if I ever decide to date a workaholic."

"If you're thinking about dating Ali then you should take it now," Lester said.

"She's not a workaholic," Albus told him easily, realizing with a start that he really wasn't threatened by Lester Wood and subsequently realizing that his earlier tone begged to differ. "I guess you just didn't really know her."

"Well I tried," Lester muttered to himself before Noxing his wand and following Albus' lead in pulling the hangings closed.

Albus, meanwhile, was torn. How was it possible that a guy who had dated Ali for seven months thought of her the exact same way Albus had for the last four years? Was it that she really was like that and she was just putting up a front so that Albus would stop calling her on it or was it that Lester Wood had, somehow, never really gotten to know Ali?

Was it possible that she really was a stuck-up perfectionist who wore too much makeup and was obsessed with her image? Had she, for some reason, actually relaxed around Albus or was it a temporary thing that would end as soon as they left school? It wasn't as though he knew everything about her; he just knew that she wasn't the girl he had written her off as being. She wasn't exactly a tomboy (or anything close to it) but she wasn't some sort of perfect princess either.

Whatever her deal was, Albus was sure he hadn't cracked it yet and he was positive that she hadn't let Lester get even close.

The last thought (that annoyed him more than it probably should have) that ran through his head before he fell asleep that night was whether Ali was trusting him because she thought they would be friends—like she was with Scorpius and Rose and Kensy and even Kyle's brother Cedric—for ages to come. The fact that the only four people who seemed to know her were, and had always been, just her friend unsettled and made him feel triumphant at the same time.

On the one hand Scorpius and Cedric were both friend-zoned. On the other hand, she had never had a boyfriend who knew all of her secrets. So daunting? Maybe a little. But he was a Potter and as much as James annoyed the hell out of Albus from time to time, he did give really good advice and the last words James had said to Albus when he saw them off at the train station was that Potter's always got what they set their mind to.

If his grandfather could win over his grandmother, Albus could get the Ace of Spades.

**_Miracle Magic_**

**A/N: I hope you all had a great new year and make sure you REVIEW! It's the first time I did a third person-limited with Albus and I'm a bit nervous about it.**


	10. A Little Bit of Devil

**Disclaimer: I have to budget my gas money so no, I'm not JK Rowling becaue I promise I would have an iPhone and a closet filled with the entire American Eagle stock if I was.**

_**Chapter Summary: She's got a little bit of heaven with a wild side, got a rebel heart a country mile wide, there's a little bit of devil in her, in those, angel eyes (Angel Eyes, Love and Theft).**_

_Last Chapter Recap: Ali hates Halloween, got detention once her third year, and agreed to stay for the Slytherin/Gryffindor Quidditch match even though she and Kensy have an appearence Saturday night which could turn out to be either a really good idea or a really bad one. Ali found out about Lily's "secret" plan to get Ali to marry Al and Lester warned Albus to be careful because Ali's kind of a workaholic. And that's what you missed if you didn't read the last chapter!_

**_Miracle Magic_**

Ali had not been to a Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Quidditch match since her first year. When Ali was eleven Hogwarts seemed like an amazing new adventure. She wanted to see everything, participate in everything she had time for. She wanted everyone to like her, she wanted to get good grades, and she had even considered trying out for the Quidditch team before she learned that her talent on a broom was equal to that of an elephant trying to perform ballet. She wasn't entirely sure why she was so awful on a broom. She wasn't scared of heights, she had decent balance from doing yoga every day over the summer breaks, and she even thought that she was at least semi-coordinated. But there was something about riding a broom that she just couldn't grasp.

Cedric Jordan was considered something like a cheerleader. For people he liked (which was just about anyone who wasn't on an opposing Quidditch team), anyways. When he commentated matches he could come across a bit biased but that was to be expected, Ali supposed, considering he was so competitive. When a fifteen year old trips a thirteen year old because she might beat him to the castle, you know he has issues. But aside from his biased commentator ways and competitive nature he was a genuinely nice and optimistic guy. Which is why, when he told Ali that she was hopeless on a broomstick, Ali decided to give it up. He had spent hours outside and couldn't even help her hover with her feet two inches above the ground. If he was discouraged, that meant it was serious.

But Ali learning that her Quidditch dreams were dashed didn't hit her as hard as it would have if Cedric had told her she was hopeless in her first year because by the time her third year rolled around she was already getting into all of the modeling, she had a mum who was battling breast cancer, and all she really wanted to do was get everyone to leave her alone. She wasn't the type of person to have a heart-to-heart with anyone who could listen and she was sick of all of the pitying looks everyone who knew were sending her, Rose and Scorpius included.

She missed the Gryffindor/Slytherin match her third year because it gave her a chance to have time alone after she fed her friends some sort of excuse, and they eventually gave in when it became clear that she wasn't going to change her mind no matter what they said. As much as they cared about Ali, Quidditch was both of their greatest weaknesses and Ali was smart enough to know the best way to play off of their love.

She would have gone to the match her second year but her potion had exploded the day before and she was covered in boils. She listened the commentation from the hospital wing and realized that Quidditch, really, wasn't all that interesting. The year before she had enjoyed it because it made her feel as though she was a part of the school and was hyped up from the energy of the crowd but the longer she tried to keep her eyes open, the more she began to realize that she really had no idea which ball the Quaffle was or what it did. Cedric could call out that Potter had the Quaffle as many times as he wanted but Ali still had no idea what was going on and fell asleep trying to figure out how Slytherin went from 80 points to 230 in the span of ten seconds.

After the Gryffindor/Slytherin match Ali's second year she still went to the matches but she enjoyed them much less than she had her first year and by the time her third year rolled around she really had no desire to watch. When she didn't miss seeing people ram into each other during the first match of the season her third year, Ali knew that she was done with Quidditch unless she felt as though she had an obligation to support Scorpius or humor Rose's obsession. Until now, apparently.

Because now, on November fourth of Ali's seventh year, she was dressed in furry snow boots, legwarmers, black leggings, a sweater dress, gloves, a hat, a scarf, and a large cloak to keep her warm. There was a sea of red and gold to Ali's left and an equally large blob of silver and green to her right. Ali, after giving in to Rose's begging, had agreed to adorn a red hat and added some gold hoops to prove her allegiance. Scorpius had sent them both annoyed looks as he was supporting Slytherin (more for his parents than his personal preference, but still). The entire Ravenclaw house seemed split as most people had friends or relatives in one of the two houses. If Ali had to choose she would probably say there were more people in her house routing for Slytherin than Gryffindor.

The Hufflepuff house also seemed split but had more red and gold than green and silver. It made sense, really. Hufflepuff's were nice, Gryffindors were noble. They would get along. Ravenclaw's, on the other hand, were smart and Slytherin's were conniving. Ravenclaw matched better with Slytherin and Hufflepuff matched well enough with Gryffindor.

"And here they come," Tessa Higgs, a sixth year who had taken over for Cedric the year before, announced. "Gryffindor led by their captain, seventh year Albus Potter, and Slytherin led by seventh year captain Mario Flint. A beater and a seeker, two complete rivals.

"The captains shake hands," Tessa went on. "And the players mount their brooms. The bludgers are out, the snitch is released, and the game begins with Rookie Igor Crawford taking the Quaffle for Gryffindor—passes to fifth year Misty Lee who gives it back—passes to—intercepted! Seventh year Charlie Pucey in possession of the Quaffle for Slytherin—he takes it down the pitch and ooh! Hit by a bludgers from Albus Potter. That's going to leave a bruise. The Quaffle is taken out of the air by Lee who passes it to fourth year Hugo Weasley—Weasley scores! Ten nil for Gryffindor. Slytherin keeper Montague takes the Quaffle and passes it off to sixth year Silo Burke. For those of you who aren't all the way tuned in to the happenings of Hogwarts Quidditch you should know that Slytherin is the only team who hasn't had to replace a single player this season making them favorites for the Quidditch cup. Silo ducks Weasley—shoots—goal for Slytherin bringing us to a tied game of ten-ten and a time out is called by Slytherin team captain Flint."

"You know, even though Higgs isn't as entertaining as Jordan was, I still kind of like her," Rose commented as everyone sat back for the time out. "She's a Slytherin but she's not biased _at all_."

Two minutes after the time out ended it was clear that Slytherin had changed their strategy and their beaters, Cameron Prince and Vincent Goyle, were taking no prisoner.

"_Another_ bludger is hit at Alyssa Bell," Tessa called through her microphone. "Barely dodges it but does none the less and Albus Potter is after it, hits it towards Flint who—ouch! Right in the arm and there's a foul called on fourth year Devon Trey for Cobbing fifth year Misty Lee. Elbowing her is no way to get to second base mate, I know you've had a crush on her for a bit but really, at least ask the girl on a date first."

Devon turned to the commentator box looking furious with his cousin but she just smiled brightly and blew him a kiss which caused his face to turn even redder. Rose and Scorpius were both howling with laughter but Misty Lee seemed as embarrassed as Devon did from Tessa's comment.

"Hugo Weasley takes the penalty and—Montague barely misses it. Thirty-twenty to Gryffindor. Flint looks absolutely livid, you might want to get your act together Montague, it would be tragic if you were murdered by Flint. I don't reckon I would like his face being the last thing I saw. Montague passes the ball out to Pucey who passes to Trey, Weasley's coming up to challenge Tr—nice bludger there, hit at Weasley by Prince and he's forced to swerve giving Trey a clean shot and denied! Keeper Wood blocks the Quaffle from going in. Rumors have been circulating about a strife between Potter and Wood about a certain Boot girl but it doesn't seem to be affecting their game today, both are in top form. No need to look so prissy, Potter, just stating a fact. Weasley with the Quaffle shooting down the pitch—"

The commentary went on and Ali tried to ignore the looks that were being sent her way after Tessa's comment. She had changed her mind; the girl was the worst commentator in the history of commentators. She wanted Jordan back. Now.

"Just ignore them," Rose whispered, noticing Ali's uncomfortable fidgeting. "They're just rumors."

"Yeah," Ali muttered. "Ooh, that'll hurt," she winced as Fred (Gryffindor's second beater) hit a bludgers towards Burdock Montague and made contact, giving Gryffindor another ten points.

The longer the game progressed, the dirtier it became. Goyle hit a bludger at Hugo when he was less than two feet away and broke his nose. Albus retaliated by intentionally colliding with Goyle, claiming that he was trying to race after the bludger but getting a foul for blatching anyway. Pucey wasn't all that impressed with Albus' display and hit a bludger towards the Gryffindor keeper while the other players were on the  
other side of the pitch but Madam Robins didn't see and was unable to call him for aiming at the keeper when the Quaffle wasn't within scoring range. Less than a minute later Fred whacked Silo Burke over the side of his head and claimed that he thought his mop of black hair was a bludger which, of course, caused Silo to get angry and retaliate by blurting.

After that, Albus called for a timeout. In the stands, Ali couldn't hear what he was saying but could tell by the mere look on his face that he was pissed and the entire team seemed battle worn.

"They're up by twenty points," Albus unnecessarily told the team. "That's not enough; I need you to catch that snitch Bell. I know you can beat Flint; you're smaller so I don't care how much of a disadvantage you have. If you see the snitch, get low and bullet towards it. The chasers are getting beat up so I need you to avoid the bludgers as best you can, yeah? They're going to start aiming at you as soon as Fred and I move away. Fred, I want you to cover the Chasers when they're moving forward, hopefully we can get a few more goals in. I'll take the defensive side, try to keep Wood from getting knocked out of the game and I'll do what I can for you as well Bell. Just catch the snitch."

"Got it," Alyssa nodded seriously, scanning the surrounding area even as she spoke.

"Alright, let's go get this," Albus declared, spitting out a bit of blood from his cut lip as he did and glancing up at the Ravenclaw stands where Ali and Rose both waved at him. He grimaced back and mounted his broom, ready to get the match over with. If they won this, they had a really good chance at the Cup.

"Gryffindor in possession—Weasley passes to Crawford who passes to Weasley who passes to Lee—dodges Burke, goes under Trey, Shoots—Ooh! Nice bludger by Goyle forcing Lee to swerve and giving Montague an easy save. Montague tosses the ball out to Trey who takes it down pitch—shoots—saved by Wood who passes it out to Crawford. Crawford dodges a bludger from Prince, ducks under Trey shoots—Goal for Gryffindor! Gryffindor down by ten. Burke has the Quaffle passes—is that the snitch? Seeker Mario Flint is shooting towards the Hufflepuff stands, Alyssa Bell right on his heels. They both turn left—Bell pulls ahead—that's it! Alyssa Bell has caught the snitch! Gryffindor wins."

Flint, in his typical anger issues way, jumped off his broom from about three feet in the air and chucked it towards the ground angrily, spitting onto the grass and storming off without the rest of his team. Alyssa, meanwhile, was being smothered in a huge group hug by her teammates.

Lily and Kensy were going wild in the Gryffindor stands and Ali clapped politely, laughing at Rose's outrageous reaction. She followed the rest of the student population onto the pitch and lost Rose within seconds as she plowed over people to get to her brother. Scorpius rolled his eyes at Ali and left relatively quickly with the rest of his team. Most likely to discuss what they had seen and how best to combat it when they played Gryffindor in the last match of the season.

Ali continued to weave through and saw Misty Lee jumping up and down with her friends while Devon Trey looked on a few feet away, apparently more interested in the group of five girls than the consoling words his friends were no doubt showering him with. Maybe Higgs had been right about him. Off to the side Sisi seemed to be attempting to converse with Montague but he wasn't having much of it and they seemed to be arguing as Ali had come to realize they did rather often. Still further in Hugo was trying to shove Rose off and Fed was showing off for Kensy, letting her try out his bat.

"What'd you think?" Albus asked from behind her, grabbing her arm to spin her around.

"Not bad," Ali grinned. "It was more interesting than I was expecting but there seemed to be more violence then strictly necessary."

"That's Slytherin for you," Albus shrugged. "We had to retaliate."

"So I noticed," Ali grinned. Her hair was flying all over with the wind and she tried uselessly to push it behind her back only to have it whipped in her face again.

"Lost cause, Boot," Albus laughed and she shrugged.

"Maybe," she admitted. "At least it's not as bad as yours."

"It's hereditary!" Albus protested, running his hands through his long hair pointlessly.

"Uh-huh."

"It is! You've seen my dad," Albus insisted.

"At least he keeps his short," Ali pointed out. "Yours is—"

"Sexy? I know," Albus cut her off.

"I was going to say a catastrophe," Ali teased with a shrug. "But whatever works."

"You love it," Albus teased her.

"It does make you…unique," Ali said, wrinkling her nose to make it clear that she was not complimenting him.

"My mum always said I was special," Albus shrugged modestly.

"I'm sure she did," Ali nodded in mock sympathy. "Well I actually have to grab Kensy and go but nice match, Potter. I was impressed."

She gave him a last smile before turning around to make her way back to where Kensy had been standing with Fred moments earlier. They both had a load of work to do before the crews arrived in an hour. The wind combined with what had no doubt become a head of hat hair would take a good half hour to comb through, not to mention the makeup that had become smudged over the course of a four hour match.

But Albus didn't seem to notice any of that as he was pulled back into the large group of admirers. His only regret was not having the nerve to pull the same stunt his dad had 20-something years earlier. One day, he decided, the whole school would know Ali was his. Just, you know, not today. Another day…err, eventually.

"Kense, time to go," Ali said, hurrying towards her cousin. She felt a bit bad for Freddy, tugging Kensy away as soon as he may have had a shot with her. But, really, the boy had, had five years. He could wait another day.

"Coming," Kensy said immediately, passing the bat back to Freddy and grabbing Ali's hand so that they wouldn't lose each other as they ran as fast as they could through the crowd of people that was now making their way back to the castle.

It turned out to be a rather enjoyable night and Ali only had to lie twice when she said it was nice to meet you—once to a lady in a bright pink feather dress who kept stroking—yes, stroking—Ali's head and the other to a middle-aged man who felt the need to perv on younger girls. The first lady Ali had to make her excuses as she was a friend of her parents but her Aunt Parvarti rescued her from the second.

Sunday morning Ali woke up feeling hung over. She hadn't had much to drink the night before and she had been nowhere near drunk but late nights combined with even a few sips of alcohol and smiling more than normal always left her drained. Her mum was up already, drinking a cup of coffee with _The Dailey Prophet_ open as she sat on the couch in the glass room.

"'Morning mum," Ali greeted and Padma moved over a bit so that Ali could lie down beside her, her head resting on Padma's shoulder.

"Are you in a hurry to get back to school?" Padma asked. "Your dad is going to make pancakes whenever he gets up if you can wait."

"I have time," Ali assured her. "All of my homework is out of the way and my first test isn't until Friday so I can cram the night before."

"What class?" Padma asked; always ready to be as involved as possible in Ali's education.

"Potions," Ali muttered.

"How is that going?" Padma asked, trying and failing to sound casual. "Have you started experimenting yet?"

"No," Ali shook her head. "Professor MacMillan said we wouldn't start until December so I have another month."

"But you're doing well," Padma pressed.

"Yeah," Ali said quietly. "I'm doing alright."

She wanted to tell her mum that it didn't matter how well she did in potions, that she just wasn't going to be able to take over her parents business. She didn't find any joy in experimenting with different ingredients and she absolutely loathed the idea of staying up until three in the morning in the hopes of finding a better way to stop thirteen year olds from dealing with acne. Sure, it sucked for them, but selfish though it may have made Ali, she really just didn't feel any need to be the one who cured them.

She knew that all of those people who said beauty wasn't just skin deep were stupid. I mean, really, how could beauty be more than skin deep? Beauty was in the eyes of the beholder, her parents had always told her that, but beauty came from what you saw. There wasn't some way for you to be beautiful on the inside and not on the outside. You could be ugly and still be a nice person but really, beauty _is_ only skin deep. She had been proving that for years. She wanted to do something more but didn't know how to tell her mother that without feeling as though she was discrediting all of their hard work.

"Are you alright sweety?" Padma, ever perceptive, asked when Ali had been quiet for a few minutes.

"Yeah," Ali muttered, knowing even as she said it that it wouldn't calm her mother's worries and therefore wasn't the least bit surprised when her mum pulled Ali's head up so that she was forced to look at her.

"What's wrong?" Padma asked, tossing the paper aside so that Ali had her full attention.

"Nothing," Ali insisted. "It's just a lot of pressure this year with NEWT's and such. I'll be fine."

"I heard you and Kensy stayed later at school to watch the Quidditch match," Padma said slowly, as if hoping Ali would talk the more she was prompted to. "Those matches used to be the most fun I had at Hogwarts. It was always Slytherin and Gryffindor competing for the cup, every year I was at Hogwarts. Ravenclaw never stood a chance with Harry and then Ginny playing Seeker."

"It was actually a good match," Ali admitted. "I've never liked Quidditch much but it was fun this time."

"You don't like Quidditch?" Padma asked, looking shocked.

"Why would I?" Ali asked. "It's not like I've really had much exposure to it outside of Hogwarts and even then, I had no idea what was going on."

"You—but your father and I talk about Quidditch all the time!" Padma exclaimed.

"No you don't," Ali laughed. "You guys never talk about Quidditch. I'd only ever seen Jack and Jules play one-on-one once when I was eight. I didn't even know there was usually more than two people playing until I met Rose."

"How is that even possible?" Padma asked, looking bewildered. "Your dad and I used to go to matches all the time when we were dating. I suppose we did stop once you were born but I know we took you to one when you were a baby. We had to leave ten minutes into it because you were screaming. You always hated the crowds; there was too much stimulation."

"Well I guess that never really left me," Ali shrugged.

"What about when you were dating Lester?" Padma pressed. "He plays Quidditch. You had to have enjoyed Quidditch to date a Wood."

"Err, yeah, there's a reason we didn't work out," Ali grimaced. "The second he started talking about Ronnie Faints I was lost."

"I can't believe it," Padma said, sounding genuinely stunned.

"It's not a bad thing," Ali was quick to assure her. "It's not like I was really missing much and Cedric tried to teach me how to ride a broom stick a few years ago. I have no talent what so ever. He gave up, said I was hopeless."

"Cedric said you were hopeless?" Padma asked, raising her eyebrows.

"It was _really_ bad," Ali accentuated and Padma laughed.

"What was bad?" Terry asked, walking into the sunroom.

"Ali can't ride a broomstick," Padma explained, winking at Ali to warn her it was best not to mention to her father that Ali didn't really care about Quidditch. Ali hadn't thought about it before, but her dad always did seem happy when she was wearing one of Rose's shirts. She was pretty sure he had even given her a lecture about her choice of team at one time or another. She had nodded until he shut up and then went up to her room with a kiss on his cheek.

"I'll teach you!" Terry offered enthusiastically.

"I don't think that's a very good idea," Ali protested immediately. "If Cedric couldn't do it, I highly doubt you're going to be able to."

"Of course I will," Terry exclaimed. "You're my daughter, what does that boy know?"

"Really honey," Padma tried to intervene. "You never played Quidditch. Cedric knows all about it."

"I taught her how to ride a bike, I can handle teaching her how to ride a broomstick," Terry waved Padma's worries away. "Now who wants pancakes?"

"Is he really that bad?" Ali asked her mum who normally let both Ali and Terry learn by trial and error. If she stepped in, Ali knew it was time to worry.

"Let's just say you didn't get your lack of coordination on a broomstick from me," Padma said slowly. "My uncle got Parvarti and me little broomsticks when we were five. Your dad on the other hand…well, his confidence outweighs his talent."

"Wonderful," Ali groaned.

"I'll try to talk him 'round," Padma assured her. "You just focus on that potions test."

"Yeah," Ali nodded, standing up to set the table for breakfast.

**_Miracle Magic_**

Rose wasn't in the dormitory when Ali returned to Hogwarts Sunday afternoon so she turned around and checked the boys' dormitory.

"Have you seen Scorpius or Rose?" she asked Edward Davies who was sitting on his bed.

"Not since this morning," Davies told her. "But Potter was looking for you a while ago."

"Which one?" Ali asked.

"The girl one," Davies said, laughing when she groaned.

"Something I'm missing?"

"Nah," Ali sighed. "Did Kensy come back last night?"

"Dunno, she was with Potter and her cousin, Fed isn't it? All three of them were trying to find you."

"Alright, thanks," Ali sighed. "If you do see Scorp or Rose tell them to find me, yeah?"

"Sure," Davies agreed, already turning back to his book.

Ali walked towards the library but they weren't there, nor were they in the kitchens, or at the Quidditch pitch. She had gone to the Gryffindor common room to try and find Kensy, Fred, and Lily as well but once again she came up with nothing and no one had seen them for a few hours though a few mentioned that the three Gryffindors had been looking for her since morning.

"Thank Merlin," Ali exclaimed when she finally turned a corner to see Albus and Kevin walking towards her.

"That was something I never thought I would hear her say when she saw me," Albus muttered to Kevin who grinned.

"What's up Boot?" Kevin asked as they neared her.

"Have you seen…well, anyone really? I haven't been able to find Rose or Scorpius anywhere and at least fifteen people have said that the Three Musketeers were looking for me but I can't find any of them anywhere and I've been to the library and the kitchens, and the common rooms, and the dormitories, and by the black lake, and I even braved the Quidditch pitch! That place looks likes a swamp by the way."

"We were all down at Hagrid's until about twenty minutes ago," Albus offered half-heartedly. "He made us tea."

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Ali asked. "How long were down there?"

"About two hours," Kevin said. "How long have you been looking?"

Ali's responding glare was enough for both of them to know the answer.

"Where is everyone _now_?" she sighed.

"Probably back in the dormitories," Albus shrugged. "Or in the kitchens. Or in the library, or by the lake, or on the Quidditch pitch."

"You're right, I'll stick with you," Ali decided. "What are you doing?"

"Err, you don't want to do anything with us," Kevin said quickly.

"Yes I do," Ali protested. "I am not spending another two hours looking for all them and you're right here. Now what are we doing?"

"Really Ace, you won't want to," Albus told her. "You freaked out just being out after hours."

"But we're not out after hours," Ali pointed out. "It's barely seven. Now come on, what are you doing?"

"Okay," Albus said slowly, ignoring Kevin's incredulous look. "But you have to swear that you'll go through with it first."

"Okay whatever," Ali shrugged. "What are you doing?"

Albus looked over at Kevin and indicated for him to take out the supplies. Kevin sighed but took out two giant spray cans anyways.

"What is that?" Ali asked.

"This thing Muggles use on to clean stone," Albus explained. "But you can't see it."

"So?" Ali asked, not getting it.

"So we're painting the Slytherins bench with it," Kevin explained. "It's stays wet for 48 hours."

"Okay, bye," Ali quickly backed out, trying to move past them.

"No way," Albus said, sidestepping to his right in order to block her way. "You said you wanted in, now you're in. No backsies."

"No backsies?" Ali repeated, raising her eyebrows.

"Come on, we warned you," Albus pointed out, turning her around and pushing her along in front of them. Ali sighed but didn't argue as they made their way to the Great Hall. She really should have known what she was getting herself into the second she ran into them. There _was_ a reason she used to avoid Albus, after all.

"The doors are closed, so sad," Ali said when they got there.

"The whole reason we can do this is because the doors are closed," Kevin explained. "The house elves are in there cleaning up from dinner. It takes them approximately 45 minutes and they started ten minutes ago so we should have plenty of time. Besides, they don't even lock them."

To say Ali was surprised when she walked into the Great Hall would be an understatement. She was downright shocked. There must have been at least fifteen house elves running around, sweeping the crumbs off of the floor, cleaning the tables, and snapping their fingers to make the last of the dishes disappear to the kitchens. The chairs up at the high table were being polished by the house elves and all of the windows were in the middle of being washed.

"Oi, you lot!" Albus called out after the Great Hall doors were closed behind them. "If anybody asks you, you did not see anyone come in here while you were working."

The house-elves all grumbled to each other but they didn't protest Albus' order so he nodded and called, "KREACHER!"

Much to Ali's surprise, his call actually resulted in the appearance of a house-elf who bowed at Albus.

"Yes Master," he croaked and Ali gaped incredulously. She knew people still had house-elves (Scorpius' family had two), but she never would have guessed that the Potters had one as well, especially with all of Rose's mum's beliefs about house elf rights.

"Kreacher, can you finish up the Slytherin table for those house-elves over there?" Albus asked, sounding marginally polite. "We have a present for the Slytherins tomorrow morning but you can't tell anyone, especially my parents, and if any of the teachers ask, you know nothing about this, okay?"

Kreacher bowed again but didn't look the least bit pleased as he waved the other house-elves off. Still, he did as Albus asked and within five minutes he had bowed and disappeared with a snap of his fingers.

"Did he just…?"

"Dissaparate, yeah," Albus nodded.

"And he's your house-elf?" Ali asked. Again Albus nodded.

"It's a long story," he told her. "I'll explain it all later."

"Okay," Ali shrugged. "Can I spray first?"

"Sure," Albus agreed handing her a bottle and she grinned, uncapping it and spraying a whole ton of it on the bench.

"Hey, this is fun," she laughed, putting a heavier layer on than was strictly necessary. Albus and Kevin both laughed and Kevin started on the other side. Whatever the chemical was, it really did appear invisible and though Ali would deny it if anyone asked, she kind of liked the idea of the Slytherins getting a nasty surprise the following morning. And knowing that she had been a part of it.

"Where did you get this stuff?" Ali asked Albus who was watching her with amusement painted clearly on his face.

"James sent it," Albus shrugged. "With Kreacher of course, he couldn't risk someone else getting their hands on it. Uncle Charlie has a huge house and apparently he uses this stuff to clean his fountain. James saw it and couldn't let it go to waste."

"But shouldn't the Slytherins prank you?" Ali asked. "I mean, they were the ones who lost."

"Yeah but it looks better to be a poor winner than a poor loser," Albus shrugged. "This just lets us rub their faces in our win a bit more."

"You want to do it?" Ali asked, holding out the can for him.

"Nah, your fine," Albus waved her off. "I've spray painted before."

"I used to spray paint my clothes," Ali said randomly. "I have at least three pairs of jeans that I tried to make more interesting by making them colorful and all of my white t-shirts were tie-dyed. I had a thing against solid colors from when I was eight until I was about eleven. It drove my mum mad."

"Why'd you stop?" Albus asked.

"Grew out of it I guess," Ali shrugged. "Okay, you seriously have to try this, it's so much fun," Ali insisted, giving the can to Albus who finished the last third of the bench in no time.

"Not bad, Boot," Kevin conceded as they all looked at the table, wondering if anyone would notice. If you looked closely, and the light hit it just right, then it looked a bit wet but Ali was pretty sure people would be too tired Monday morning to really examine it for imperfections.

"I didn't think you would do it," Albus admitted.

"Well shows how well the two of you know me," Ali shrugged. "And now we should go before we get caught."

"Yeah," Albus agreed, flicking his wand at both of the spray bottles. "Let's get out of here.

**_Miracle Magic_**

It was about a week later when Albus and Kevin nearly got themselves busted for the prank they, along with Ali, of course, pulled on the Slytherins. All three of them were in Defense when the discussion about how a wizard's desperation or, more specifically, their _emotions_ could allow the witch or wizard in question to perform a spell without a specific incantation.

"So when the Slytherin's all got that weird charcoal stuff on their clothes," Davies piped up. "All they really had to do was want it off their clothes desperately enough? Because a bunch of those girls sounded pretty desperate. I'm pretty sure Australia could hear Zabini's high-pitched shriek."

The class laughed while Zabini glared at Davies.

"Not exactly," Professor Jones said delicately. "There the emotions weren't strong enough and they were more outrage and anger than they were some sort of _need_. I'm talking about being backed in a corner when your instincts of fight or flight would normally kick in. Because the magic is within you, you always have the ability to channel it, does that make sense? Miss Weasley?"

"It could also occur in less dire situations though, couldn't it?" Rose asked. "Because my Uncle George told me that Uncle Harry once blew up his aunt when he got mad at her. It wasn't as though she was trying to kill him or anything, she was just getting under his skin and next thing anyone knows she's floating in the air and all of her clothes are bursting off."

The class laughed again and Professor Jones joined in.

"Harry was always very good at accidental magic," she said delicately. "But that story is true and you are correct, the situation wasn't dire. But she did strike a nerve which caused the emotions to be extreme. Think back to when you were kids and you first performed magic. You didn't have a wand but I'm sure there were many acts that you each performed. I know Professor Longhbottom performed his first magical act by turning himself into a ball so that he could bounce when he fell out of a window. I myself have a terrible fear of dogs and I once found myself on the other side of my aunt's six foot fence when her dog ran at me and my niece performed her first magic this summer when she wanted a cookie and her father wouldn't give her one. She levitated one right out off of the plate and into her hand. But to children cookies are of the utmost importance while fixing clothes that can be changed is not that big of a deal in the large scheme of things, even to seventeen-year-old girls."

It was right after Professor Jones finished speaking that the door flew open and three Nifflers came running into the classroom. Everyone shrieked and jumped out of their seats, those by the doors running out of the classroom altogether. Ali and Rose both jumped onto the table and Ali yelled when a Niffler came running towards them.

"Your jewelry!" Rose said suddenly. "Take it off!"

Ali scrambled with her earrings while Rose unclasped her gold necklace, tossing it away from them to keep the Niffler occupied while Ali slipped off her bracelet and tossed it, along with her gold hoops, onto the table across from theirs.

"Hagrid!" Professor Jones yelled and the giant appeared, huffing and puffing in the doorway along with a class of slightly frightened fifth years.

He overturned a large chest full of gold and all three Nifflers ran towards him, allowing the fifth years to put cages over them quickly.

"Ar, sorry 'bout tha'," Hagrid said nervously, running his hand through his unruly mane of dark hair. "Some o' the students got a bi' distracted."

He sent a meaningful look towards Kensy and Lily who both shared a sheepish look. Ali smiled to herself and glanced across the room where Albus was shaking his head at his sister who made a face at him.

"Well if you have your class under control…" Professor Jones said pointedly and Hagrid nodded quickly, picking up the Nifflers and carrying all three of the cages in his ginormous arms.

"Wait!" Zabini called out. "They took my ring!"

"Oh, sorry bou' that," Hagrid said uneasily. "Err, I'll give Professor Jones anything I fin' bu' yeh ne'er really know wi' Nifflers, where the gold goes, ya' see…"

"Whatever," Zabini huffed. "It's not like I really liked the ring anyways."

"Did they take your stuff," Rose asked as they jumped down to take their seats again.

"The necklace," Ali sighed as she picked her bracelet and earrings back up.

"Which one?" Rose asked.

"The one with my birthstone," Ali said, shrugging as though it didn't bother her in the least which, if she was honest with herself, was a bit of a lie. All of her cousins on her dad's side had gone in on it for her sixth birthday.

"Is it replaceable?" Rose asked, obviously amused by the entire encounter.

"Probably," Ali nodded. And the necklace probably was.

"Hey," Zabini shrieked. "What's that?"

Ali turned with the rest of the class to see what Zabini was pointing at and froze when she saw the spray bottle that was rolling towards Professor Jones at a tantalizingly slow pace.

"Charcoal," Professor Jones said, reading the label, "Used for cleaning marble, invisible to the naked eye."

Ali was panicking. Her fingerprints were on one of the two bottles. She knew no one would suspect her but if Albus and Kevin denied that they had done it surely they would perform some sort of test on the bottles. The teachers had been furious that morning and the Slytherins looked mutinous. Most people suspected that it was the Gryffindors but there was no proof and therefore no one had even been questioned about it. But now, they were all in trouble. Ali looked towards Albus and Kevin along with the rest of the class and saw Kevin looking resigned but at ease while Albus still reclined casually in his char.

"Mr. Potter," Professor Jones said calmly to the boy whose bag the can had rolled out of during the Nifflers invasion. "Can you tell me why you have this in your bag?"

"I could offer a few theories," Albus said easily. "But I have a feeling you wouldn't appreciate them and it really comes down to a person placing that bottle in my bag."

"Well then I'm sure you won't mind walking to Professor Longhbottom's office unless you can prove to me right now that you and Mr. Jordan were not the one's who put this mixture on the Slytherins' bench Sunday evening…"

"They were with me," Ali blurted out and the entire class turned to look at her.

"With you?" Professor Jones repeated in surprise.

"Yeah," Ali said, sounding more confident than she felt.

"I spent the day at home and when I got back I couldn't find anyone because they had all gone down to Hagrid's so when I finally ran into Albus and Kevin we hung out for a while."

"And what time was that?" Professor Jones asked.

"I dunno," Ali said. "About seven I guess. We walked around the castle until curfew then they went back to their dorm and I went back to mine."

"I can vouch for that," Rose offered. "Ali came in just before nine.

"Yeah, so did Albus and Kevin," Aaron Roy piped up. "I stayed up until three working on a Transfiguration essay and they were both asleep when I got up to the dorm."

"In that case I'll just send these up to Professor Larson so that she can do with them what she wants and we'll get back to the lesson at hand," Professor Jones declared and Ali breathed a sigh of relief.

Professor Larson never seemed to follow up with things as harmless as this. In the past few months Ali had been having lessons with the headmistress she had come to realize that, strict though Professor Larson may be with students who were caught red-handed, she hardly ever followed up when a student came tattle-tailing to her about suspicions. She would thank them curtly and then never look into it. Ali assumed that she had seen far worse during her days in the field and therefore didn't think that kids messing around needed anything more than a lecture from herself or one of their teachers.

She had been in no way amused by the stunt but as it was now a little over a week later…well, Ali didn't think she would care much. Still, Albus' wink reassured her that he had wiped the bottles of all easily obtained evidence and she was able to sit back and listen to the rest of Professor Jones' lecture, participating when she knew the answer.

**_Miracle Magic_**

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for all of the reviews last chapter! I got more for the last one than I have for any of the chapters so far. Think you can beat it? Leave me a REVIEW to tell me what you thought of this chapter and what you think is coming next!**


	11. Believe

**Disclaimer: I will never, ever, ever own the Harry Potter series or the following Brooks & Dunn lyrics.**

**_Chapter Summary: I'm finding more and more truth in the words written in red, they tell me that there's more to life than just what I can see...yeah this can't be all, no this can't be all, no this can't be all there is (Believe, Brooks & Dunn)._  
**

_Last Chapter Recap: Ali went to her first Slytherin/Gryffindor Quidditch game since first year, Gryffindor won, and then she helped Kevin and Albus spray paint the Slytherins bench. Err...I think that was the gist of it...Oh and Ali's dad wants to teach her to fly but Padma thinks that's a really bad idea._

**_Miracle Magic_**

"Mr. Potter, I like your new found timeliness," Professor Larson commented approvingly the following Friday when Albus yet again arrived one minute before the lesson was set to commence. "However I am unsure whether I should expect it to continue after I tell you that I received a message just ten minutes ago from your mother who wishes me to inform you that your father is home safely with nothing worse than a broken rib, which she will easily be able to mend without sending him to St. Mungos."

Albus let out a breath of relief and smiled more genuinely than he had in the last week.

"I have just sent Miss Finnegan to inform your sister of the news, though I am unsure whether she will remember to deliver it due to her excitement over a care package her mother sent so you may want to follow up on that particular notification."

"Sure," Albus agreed immediately.

"Now," Professor Larson went on, swiftly moving into teacher mode. "We have covered most everything we need to about reaching a Horcrux and the few spells I haven't taught you should be covered in one of your other courses. When you get back from break we will focus on how you destroy a Horcrux and the ways you stay safe when you are in the field or undercover. But today we are going to work on one of the most popular ways witches and wizards have begun to protect their Horcruxes which is with Fiendfyre.

"It is ironic because Fiendfyre is also one of the ways to destroy a Horcrux. But when used effectively it can completely destroy the witch or wizard trying to get at the Horcrux because it is so powerful. When you get back we will talk about actually casting the charm if that is your only means of destruction but as with everything else we have to approach this curse responsibly, which means beginning with the counter-curse so that it doesn't get out of hand and you don't accidentally commit suicide."

By the end of the lesson Professor Larson was satisfied with both students counter-curse performance and let them go with a Chocolate Frog in each hand from the store she kept under her desk.

"You know," Albus said as they walked out. "She's really not all that scary. I used to think she was a total Witch-Bitch but she's actually pretty cool."

"She's talented, that's for sure," Ali agreed, eating one of the chocolate frogs and placing the other in her pocket to eat later. "I wonder why she retired from working though."

"Maybe she had an accident in the field," Albus suggested. "She can't perform anymore."

"Maybe," Ali agreed. "Or maybe she just got tired of it. Or she saw too much death."

"She does seem a bit obsessed with that," Albus agreed.

"I wonder if she's friends with Trelawney," Ali thought aloud.

"Doubt it," Albus said immediately. "I can't see her believing in all of that mystical crap."

"Who says it's crap?" Ali asked, frowning slightly as she debated which part of the frog to eat next.

"Oh come on," Albus scoffed. "You can't tell me you honestly believe in fortune-telling."

"Why not?" Ali asked. "We know there are seers, I kind of doubt that Trelawney is a real seer, but they do exist."

"Says who?" demanded Albus.

"History—prophecies have existed for as long as anyone can tell."

"I don't believe in them," Albus held his ground. "I think it's a bunch of made up fantasies."

"Like how Muggles think witches and wizards are made up?" Ali countered, raising her eyebrows at him. "Or werewolves and giants and vampires?"

"Well alright, but don't you think we would know for sure if they existed? We know about giants and werewolves and magic so why wouldn't we know about seers?"

"We don't know everything," Ali said easily. "But just because we haven't seen a prophecy being made it doesn't mean that they don't happen."

"I heard a prophecy every time I stepped into divination," Albus pointed out. "Someone was going to be late or break a glass or whatever. Most of the time they didn't come true and it was pure luck when they did."

"It wasn't luck," Ali said. "And no, it probably wasn't a real 'vision' or whatever either but people got it in their heads that it was going to happen so it did. It's like the power of suggestion—Jordan was expecting to drop his teacup and so he was extra careful with it so that he would purposefully not drop it and then he got so caught up in watching it that he bumped into Sisi. If Professor Trelawney hadn't said anything he probably wouldn't have dropped it."

"So you don't believe Trelawney's a seer but you think that there are other people out there who are seers?" Albus clarified.

"I think that there's a lot about divination that isn't understood," Ali said slowly. "I think that the Centaurs are better at it than wizards because they understand the power of seeing the future. It's not—it _can't_—be an exact magic. There's too much uncertainty. So yes, I think predicting that a cup will break or someone will be late or whatever is ridiculous but I believe that there are people out there who have the gift. Does it really come from reading tea leaves? Maybe not. But the idea of divination got started somehow."

"Yeah, peoples imaginations," Albus rolled his eyes.

"You are so skeptical," Ali said, shaking her head at his refusal to acknowledge that there could be things about the magical world that he didn't know. "What about the rumors about a prophecy surrounding your dad and Voldemort?"

"That's rubbish," Albus waved it off. "I mean, sure, they had the fight at the ministry but he never mentioned anything to me about a prophecy."

"Does he believe in seers?" Ali asked, cocking her head to the side.

As they learned more about Horcruxes Ali had started reconstructing everything that she learned about Voldemort and his influence on the Wizarding world. It had closed a bunch of holes in history but it had also brought up a new wave of unanswered questions. One of them being why, if he had all of these Horcruxes, he would go after Harry. She understood that Harry's parents had defied him and that Voldemort would want to get revenge, but why Harry? He was just a baby. She wanted to know why Voldemort would go through all that trouble to get a _baby_. Lily and James were in hiding, hardly doing anything for the Order. He had gotten them out of the way, why was he so determined to kill them?

"I don't know," Albus shrugged. "I've never asked."

"Hermione believes in them," Ali informed them. "Ron says she didn't used to when she was in school but now she does."

"So you think I'll change my mind?" Albus raised his eyebrows at her.

"Well we are working in the DoM," Ali shrugged. "If anyone knows the truth it will be the people who work there. Well, them or your dad."

"Why would he know?" Albus frowned. Ali shrugged again, it had been the only thing she had been able to come up with to explain anything.

It was a bit of a stab in the dark but the Wizards who made the Horcruxes were terrified of dying. If Harry was said to be the one destined to bring Voldemort's end it would make sense to try and rid of him while he was a baby and couldn't protect himself. He survived a killing curse _twice_, escaped death by inches multiple times, and ultimately defeated Voldemort by disarming him because Voldemort's curse rebounded. He had skill, Ali didn't doubt his magical ability in the least, but there was also a whole lot of luck and, dare she say it, maybe a little bit of fate. Who's to say the prophet didn't get it right twenty-five years ago? Harry had never outright debunked the rumor…

"He's one of the most well-respected and informed Wizards in the entire world," Ali said, pointing out the obvious. "He helped reform the ministry, works with multiple departments, and has loads of people who want him as minister. If anyone knows for sure, it's going to be him."

She didn't mention her theory to Albus because she knew that it sounded ludicrous. She had considered telling Scorpius but he didn't believe in divination in the least and had dropped it as soon as he could. Rose believed in a lot of the mystical things that Ali did but only to an extent. If Ali told her the theory Rose would immediately write to her mum to ask what she knew because Rose would want to know right away whether or not Ali was right while Ali wanted to make her own judgment. Kensy wouldn't care in the least and asking Ali's parents would be too close for comfort. For now it was her own theory and her own speculations.

"I guess," Albus said a bit doubtfully and they split ways, each going to their respective common room.

**_Miracle Magic_**

December dawned with a heap of snow up to Ali's waist. The students who were in good spirits enjoyed the weekend snowfall with multiple rounds of snowball fights and rows of ugly snowmen, each one larger than the one that had been created before. The Hufflepuffs, in particular, were very enthusiastic as they had won the Quidditch match just days earlier by 110 points. This, according to Rose, was an utter travesty and unfortunately it seemed that many of their fellow Ravenclaws agreed with her, which left the entirety of the Ravenclaw tower in a depressed silence.

But the worst part of the loss was that Rose had taken to freezing Scorpius out—somehow believing that the Hufflepuff seeker catching the snitch was his fault. Even Albus, who had been marginally more friendly towards the blonde, had patted Scorpius on the back with a "Tough luck, mate."

What Ali really couldn't understand was how the loss could possibly be Scorpius' fault when he didn't even play Seeker. She may have been new to the ways of Quidditch but she was relatively certain that Scorpius scoring three of the four goals scored by Ravenclaw and intercepting two passes was a pretty good résumé for a Chaser who was only on the pitch for about twenty minutes before the snitch was caught.

Potions the Monday after the match was a surprising relief from Rose's perpetual bad mood. Most Ravenclaws were beginning to get over the lost match as they rushed to get the last of their homework done but Rose was stubborn. She had refused to talk to Scorpius all day Sunday and had ignored him at breakfast Monday, but as soon as she and Ali started to make their way towards the dungeons she seemed to perk up. Ali's relief ended when she realized that they were now starting to make their own concoctions.

"Breathe," Rose told her when Professor MacMillan had given the go-ahead to experiment a bit. "You're going to be fine. What's the worst that could happen?"

"I could blow up the castle and kill everyone in it," Ali suggested, making Albus laugh.

"Thinking about the worst thing that can happen never helps," he told Rose.

"That wasn't even the worst that could happen," Rose rolled her eyes. "The worst that could happen is messing it up and blowing up the whole earth and completely destroying every living being that inhabits it. Although that really wouldn't be all that awful since no one would be left to blame you."

"Ugh," Ali groaned. "You suck at pep-talks Rose."

"I do not," Rose said, affronted.

"You kind of do," Albus agreed with Ali.

"I think I liked it better when the two of you always disagreed with each other," Rose sighed. "At least then I always had _someone_ on my side. Hey, what about you Edric? Do you think I'm good at pep-talks?"

"No," Edric said simply. "Both of the situations you described in the last two minutes are highly improbable if not completely impossible when you consider the size of your cauldron and the ingredients available within this classroom."

"So what's the realistic worst case scenario?" Ali asked curiously.

"The realistic worst case scenario would be to create a toxic poison that explodes over the room which could kill everyone in this room and cause the room to be quarantined off. Anyone who entered could be affected and killed as well but the probability of the entire castle being killed off before someone calls the Ministry to request a Toxic-Potion team is extremely slim. If you pay attention to your notes and don't use any dangerous ingredients then the worst you would most likely do is kill someone if they ingest the potion."

"Okay, that makes me feel better," Ali said as she shot Rose a death glare.

"I still say my pep-talk was awesome," Rose mumbled.

"Everyone responds to various means of cheering up and encouragement differently," Edric informed them. "That's why some coaches have luck with being tough on their players and some have better luck creating an encouraging environment. Friends are like that too, every relationship is unique to the two people involved in the friendship and how they interact with each other."

"So how do we interact?" Rose asked, indicating herself and Ali.

"You aren't very compatible," Edric said simply. Ali and Rose's mouths dropped open in indignation and Albus snorted.

"That's what I told Rose from the second she met her," Albus muttered, indicating Ali who kicked him.

"We are very compatible," Ali glared. "We just don't always agree."

"Yeah," Rose agreed. "She's my best friend."

"Yes," Edric nodded solemnly. "I don't mean that you can't be friends I just mean that your personalities tend to conflict because you respond differently to environments."

"What are you lot doing for Hogsmeade?" Albus asked, changing the subject abruptly.

"I assumed we were going together," Rose said to Ali. "Unless you decided to accept Truman's offer…?"

"We are going together," Ali informed Albus, adding, "With Scorpius, of course," to get back at Rose's light dig about the fourth year who had asked Ali out right before the Quidditch match.

Rose pursed her lips but heeded Ali's look that dared her to challenge, instead turning to Albus to question, "Why do you ask?"

"I'm not sure what I'm doing," Albus shrugged. "I thought I might go with you."

"Well you can if you want," Rose told him. "Actually, that would be terrific. Scorpius doesn't like you much."

"He said he had no problem with Albus," Ali cut in. "He just doesn't like Albus' friends."

"Fine, then we can go with Albus' friends," Rose shrugged.

"Fine," Ali said, holding her hands up in surrender. "I'll go to Hogsmeade with you and Albus and his annoying arse friends—"

"Hey," Albus cut in indignantly.

"And Scorpius can find a date for the weekend. Spend it making out with some blonde girl who will sit up straight and order around house-elves and make him a mini-Malfoy heir."

"Shut up," Rose muttered and Ali complied.

She felt bad but Ali wasn't stupid, she knew all Scorpius needed was for Rose to completely give in and decide he was worth it. The pureblood 'society' wasn't what it used to be. Scorpius probably had a few friends that would comment but not to the extent that Rose's family would. Rose had to decide that she was all-in; Ali was pretty sure Scorpius already had.

**_Miracle Magic_**

When Hogsmeade dawned Rose was still quiet around Scorpius but she had at least agreed to go with them while Albus wound up going with four of his housemates. By the time lunch hit Ali was exhausted from making completely one-sided conversation for the past few hours. Scorpius would nod every so often or grunt in agreement while Rose kept her eyes on the ground or the muddy snow packed high around them.

"Who wants a butterbeer?" Ali finally said loudly, hoping to energize them enough to get a concrete response. Instead she received a few mumbles of consent.

"I'll order them," Rose offered and Ali almost cried out of relief. Three words—a full sentence!

"The two of you are exhausting me," Ali informed Scorpius as she unwound her scarf from around her neck. "Can't you at least try to make conversation?"

"She won't reply," Scorpius shrugged. "Heck, I don't even know how you convinced her to come with us."

"Told her if she didn't you would have a date," Ali shrugged, propping her feet up on the chair across from her.

"And that worked?" Scorpius asked in surprise.

"Yep," Ali nodded, popping the P. "What's it going to take for you to do something?"

"She's not ready, A," Scorpius sighed. "You know that as well as I do."

"Maybe," Ali conceded, cocking her head to the side. "But I don't think you're giving her enough credit."

"There would be a lot of hate," Scorpius said. "Her family, the press, my grandparents and my parents' friends—it's not simple."

"But if she decides to risk it…" Ali pressed.

"Hey, I've been willing to risk it since I was thirteen," Scorpius shrugged. "I'm not going to back down from them now."

"Butterbeers," Rose said placing one in front of each of her friends.

"I'm going to run over Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop," Ali said after a few awkward moments of silence. "I'll catch up with you guys later, yeah?"

"No—"

"Ali—"

They simultaneously tried to stop her but Ali ignored them both as she took her bottle of Butterbeer out of the pub to drink on her way to find a new Quill. Across the street Lulu's (a small shop filled with accessories) had a large poster of Ali plastered on the window, laughing with Kensy as they held up bottles of something Ali couldn't tell from that far away. A little further away from the castle was a giant poster of the two girls in huge dresses. Ali sighed and turned away from the posters, pulling her gloves back on as she walked.

She perused the shop for a few minutes before picking out a bright purple quill with some matching ink.

"I'll be with you in a moment," the shopkeeper called when the door opened to announce a new customer entering after Ali. Ali ignored the customer as she took out her money bag and pulled out a few sickles.

"I'm just looking," the customer called back and Ali's hands stilled for a moment. She recognized that voice.

"Ced?" she called, not taking the time to consider how awkward it would be if it wasn't him.

"Hey A," Cedric grinned, his head just coming into view.

"What are you doing here?" Ali asked, telling the lady to keep the change as she took the bag that held her ink and quill—wrapped carefully to keep them from breaking.

"I was planning on surprising my brother," Cedric explained as she walked towards him. "But I saw you walk in here and thought I would say 'hi.' I had been keeping an eye out for Rose's red hair; I should have known you would show here at some point."

"Do you need anything?" Ali asked, indicating the surrounding supplies. Cedric shook her head and she led the way out. "Rose has been freezing Scorp out since we lost against Hufflepuff last weekend. I convinced her that we should all go to Hogsmeade together anyways but the silence gets annoying after a while."

"Maybe they'll make up if they don't have anyone else to talk to," Cedric suggested, used to hearing about the stupid arguments Ali and her friends had with each other more often than they liked to admit.

"Maybe," Ali agreed, not really all that convinced.

"Oh come here," Cedric said, grabbing her arm to change their course so that they were crossing the cobbled street.

"What?" Ali asked, jogging a bit to keep up. He spun her around so that she was right beside the sign decorated with her face.

"Yep, still weird," he decided and Ali laughed.

"You do realize it's been four years, right?" she asked and he shrugged.

"That doesn't make it any more normal. There's a girl who lives in the flat next to mine that loves your parents products. I ran into her when I was in Diagon Alley and she freaked when I mentioned in passing that I knew you."

"There are a lot of people who know me," Ali pointed out, laughing as she tried to imagine Cedric dealing with an excited girl. He was so low-key that he always seemed shocked by other people's extreme emotions. He jumped every time Kensy squealed without warning and had simply shrugged when his girlfriend of over a year broke it off before they left Hogwarts.

"It's not like she was my soul mate or anything," he told Ali while they were studying for exams. "And if we were going to break up eventually then we may as well do it sooner rather than later. There will be other girls."

"She went to Beauxbaton," Cedric explained now. "So I guess that was probably some of it. I told her I would bring you over some time so that she could meet you if we were still living by each other after you graduated."

"Or if you stay in touch even after one of you moves out of the complex," Ali hedged.

"Maybe," Cedric shrugged. "But I'm not very good at staying in touch."

"Oh I know," Ali nodded. "The total of three letters I got last year was a pretty good indicator of that."

Cedric flushed a bit at her mention of his lack of correspondence (a subject that had caused many an argument between him and his mother) but she just grinned, not really all that bothered. She had used all of her letters to him to vent.

"But if this flat-neighbor turns into a more-than-friends girl then I bet you would stay in touch."

"No way, you are not getting involved in my love-life," Cedric said, catching on quickly.

"What love-life?" Ali asked. "I can't get involved in a love-life that doesn't exist."

"How do you know it doesn't exist?" Cedric asked, faking offense. "Just because I haven't told you about all the girls in my life, doesn't mean I'm lacking in dates."

"So what did you do last weekend?"

"Worked," Cedric shrugged.

"And the weekend before?"

"I went to a Quidditch game with my mates Friday and had dinner at my parents Saturday. I've actually been seeing them at least once a month. Mum's pretty pleased."

"So you hung out with your mates, had dinner with your parents, worked, and then came to spend time with your brother in Hogsmeade," Ali summed up the last few weeks. "Yeah, you obviously have a very active dating life."

"I'm glad you see it my way," Cedric grinned. "Can I have a sip of that?"

Ali handed him her butterbeer and continued with her investigation.

"You know what you should do?" she asked as he took a swig.

"What?" Cedric asked, sounding resigned as he handed it back.

"You should have me set you up!"

"What?"

"No, seriously," Ali said earnestly. "My cousin just broke up with his girlfriend because she's moving to England. She's blonde, cute, and really sweet. A bit hyper but you would like her."

"You want to set me up with your cousin's ex?" Cedric asked and Ali nodded vigorously.

"Your single, she's single, I love you, I love her, it's practically a match made in heaven! I'm a genius!"

"You're insane is what you are," Cedric corrected her.

"It is comments like that, that hurt people's self-esteem," Ali informed him, crossing her arms. "Did you check WWW for Kevin?"

"They hadn't come in yet," Cedric said as he pulled the doors open for the second time that day. If Kevin and Albus hadn't made an appearance yet it was only a matter of time before they did.

As always, the store was packed. Third years were always the most enthusiastic as it was their first time and they wanted to see what products they would be able to sneak into the castle while students in the upper years usually made sure to at least get the necessities. The Skiving-Snack Boxes were constantly being improved and there were so many various types of illnesses now available that it was nearly impossible for teachers to be able to prove that a student was lying—even when it was the third time that period someone had left after throwing up.

George was engrossed with a group of fourth year Ravenclaws, explaining all the different illnesses and offering them a few to sample. Ron was at the counter trying to keep up with the demand as he calculated the monstrous amount of supplies one particularly small third year from Hufflepuff had bought.

"Over there," Ali said loudly, pointing towards the counter where Albus and Kevin, along with their roommates Dmitri and Jonah, and Jonah's girlfriend Tiara, were standing. Cedric was a pretty big guy, especially compared to a lot of the shrimps in the store, and was therefore able to shove people out of the way rather easily. Ali stayed at his heals, just able to make it through the gap before everyone converged again.

"Hey loser," Cedric said by way of greeting to Kevin, shoving Kevin in the back so that he tumbled over a stack of cards that self combusted and covered Kevin in pink dust.

"Those are ten Knuts," Ron called from behind the cash register.

"Aw, come on!" Kevin exclaimed. "I'm your daughter's cousin's best friend!"

Ron laughed and called out, "Where is my daughter, Ali?"

"Three Broomsticks," Ali told him. "Or at least she was last I saw her."

"She still mad at Malfoy?"

"Yep," Ali sighed, moving a bit away from the boys so that she could hop onto the counter and more easily converse with Rose's father. "They've been fighting like crazy this year; I don't know why they're mad at each other half the time."

"Malfoy losing the Quidditch match is a pretty good reason to be mad," Ron said as he bagged the customer's items.

"It wasn't his fault," Ali shook her head in exasperation. "The match ended in, like, ten seconds."

"Ten seconds?" Ron repeated skeptically.

"Alright, twenty minutes," Ali corrected herself. "My point is that it was short and he couldn't have changed the outcome. Our seeker was nervous because it was his first match and I've never seen beaters that out of sync. We're going to be flattened by Slytherin if the newbies don't get it together."

"Rose wasn't kidding when she said you were picking up Quidditch quickly," Ron finally replied, looking as surprised as he sounded. "Your dad must be pleased."

"You have no idea," Ali rolled her eyes. "I didn't even know my parents liked Quidditch until a month ago."

"Oh yes," Ron nodded. "I got in many an argument with your dad about the Falcons vs. the Cannons. He was a _fan_ of the Falcons at school, you see."

"Really?" Ali asked.

"Yep, the Cannon's overtaking them in 1999 was one of the greatest times in my life."

"And what's really sad is they came in eleventh place," Albus piped up, appearing beside Ali, "Out of twelve teams. You know that you're living a sad life when you're happy that you're favorite Quidditch team didn't land in the bottom of the league."

"That's enough out of you," Ron glared as his nephew and Ali bit back a laugh. "I could kick you to the back of the line if I wanted to."

"Please don't," Tiara begged. "We've been here for two hours."

Tiara McHenry was in the year below Ali so Ali didn't know her very well but she did know that Kensy and Scorpius both disliked her. Kensy had never been all that clear on why she didn't like Tiara but Ali had waded through a few of her rants and gathered that Tiara was rather popular, creating a small rivalry, as well as sporty which drove Kensy mad. Scorpius, meanwhile, hadn't liked Tiara since she dated, dumped, got back together with, cheated, and eventually dumped Scorpius' cousin (who was also a year below Ali but in Slytherin) for a second time.

"Ali, right?" Tiara asked, giving Ali the once-over.

"Yep," Ali confirmed, ignoring the way Tiara was sizing her up.

"You don't look like you do in the posters," she informed her. "Do they use a lot of touch-up?"

"Not nearly as much as you do," Ali shot back, indicating Tiara's face which actually had a modest amount of foundation. "You should invest in a lighter base; your face looks a bit pasty."

She knew it was a bit mean but figured it would go under the category of an eye for an eye. Tiara had insulted her first, after all. Cedric coughed back a laugh while Albus and Kevin both looked at her in surprise. Jonah didn't seem to know what to do as he looked uneasily between the two girls.

"Wow, just as bitchy as Kensington," Tiara said, her blue eyes narrowing.

"And you're even bitchier than Kensy said you were," Ali replied. "Guess that makes us about even."

"Let's go get lunch," Jonah told Tiara, glaring at Ali who fought back the bit of remorse she felt.

"Fine," Tiara agreed, tossing the few sweets she had in her arms onto the counter and flouncing out of the store. Ali rolled her eyes.

"So how is your year going?" Ron asked Albus, trying to break the tension.

"Can't complain," Albus told him. "Although I could do with less homework and we're supposed to be making our own potions now which is complete crap. Other people already invented stuff and I'm not planning on being a potioneer."

"Neither is this one," Ron said, tapping Ali. "If she ever tells her parents, that is."

"Okay, thank you," Ali said in annoyance. "I get lectured by your daughter every day."

"She isn't wrong."

"Neither am I," Ali argued. "I haven't told my parents I want to be a potioneer since I got to Hogwarts and realized that I hate potions. I might be omitting the truth a bit but I haven't lied to them."

"Regardless your timeline for telling them is getting shorter," Ron pointed out.

"I'm breaking it to them over break," Ali admitted, keeping her eyes on her nails. "I just have to figure out what I'm going to say."

"Give her twenty years and I'm sure she'll have started to hint at it," Cedric put in.

"You guys suck," Ali muttered, frowning at Cedric. "But that actually reminds me that I have a bone to pick with you."

"How about we get out of this store and then you can lecture me about whatever I did this time," Cedric suggested and Ali immediately hopped off the counter. Too many people always made her claustrophobic.

"I'm meeting Diana in ten," Dmitri said as soon as they exited the store. "I'll catch up with you guys at the castle."

"Yeah, we're totally fine carrying all four bags," Kevin called after him, struggling to hold two overflowing paper bags in his arms. Cedric rolled his eyes and took one of them, vanishing it with a flick of his wand.

"What'd you do that for?" Kevin demanded. "I paid good money for that!"

"I sent it ahead of us," Cedric said vaguely, gently tapping his wand against each of the remaining bags as well. "You'll get them back."

"Wait, what are you doing here?" Kevin suddenly asked, apparently just realizing that his brother wasn't supposed to be in Hogsmeade.

"I came to surprise you," Cedric shrugged, leading all three of the seventh years down the road.

"Me or Ali?" Kevin asked suspiciously.

"Both of you," Cedric rolled his eyes. "Merlin, I try to do something nice and the both of you jump down my throat for it."

"I—"

"Forget that," Ali cut Kevin off. "I want a damn good excuse for why you lied to me."

"I didn't lie," Cedric said quickly. "I _omitted the truth_."

"You can't use my words against me," Ali frowned at him. "That's not fair."

"Sure it is," he argued. "You're smarter than me; it wouldn't be fair if I didn't have a little bit of help."

"Flattery will get you nowhere."

"It gets me everywhere," Cedric countered her immediately. "What's up Albus?"

"You're on your own with her, mate," Albus held up his hands in surrender. "I just saw her bitch out a sixth year."

"I didn't bitch her out," Ali rolled her eyes. "And don't try to change the subject. Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew you would freak out," Cedric sighed as they reached the Shrieking Shack, his favorite landmark in Hogsmeade. "Kevin's the only person I told, actually. I kept it from my parents as well."

He leaned against the old fence and looked out at the allegedly haunted dwelling while Ali sat on the top board so that she was closer in height to the boys, all of whom were at least three or four inches taller than her.

"So you're both doing it, then? It's a pretty fun career so far, I just destroyed my first one two weeks ago which was totally epic."

"Do you have a partner?" Ali asked. "Professor Larson said that she had a partner when she worked there but that they were moving people around more now."

"I'm not really sure, to be honest," Cedric admitted. "I worked with Mackenzie all the way through on the Horcrux we just destroyed but I'm not sure if I'll work with him again right away or not. There are about thirty people in the department total so it's pretty small. We do a lot of work with other departments as well—especially your dad's, Albus. We share notes with them a lot since we're often tracking down a Horcrux that belongs to a Wizard on their list."

"So you think I'll have to tell my parents?" Albus asked, a crease forming in his forehead.

"I mean you don't have to," Cedric said. "But it wouldn't take long for your dad to find out. I wouldn't blame you for leaving your mum out of the loop though. She already has to worry about your dad and your brother. It's better to worry and not know what your worried about than it is to have her know exactly what your son is up against. She was possessed, remember."

"It's a hard thing to forget honestly," Albus mumbled.

"How about you A?" Cedric asked and she shrugged.

"I haven't told my parents I'm getting a job after school, I'm not about to throw this at them. And, well, you know how Kensy is so…"

"I heard about that," Cedric said, frowning. "And you wanted to talk to me about lying."

"I didn't even know until right before school," Ali sighed. "I was a bit preoccupied trying to keep my family from splitting in half over it. Dad was pissed."

"If you want me to beat him up, I will," Cedric offered and Ali laughed, trying to imagine Cedric beating anyone up. He was too sweet-tempered to cause anyone legitimate harm and while he may have had the strength for it, Ali doubted he knew how to throw a punch.

"He's not worth it," she said, assuming he wouldn't take well to her lack of belief in his abilities. "And how did you even find out? I thought we kept it quiet."

"Kevin told me," Cedric said and Kevin smiled a bit guiltily.

"And how did you know?" she asked.

"Albus," he said, causing the third guy to glare at him.

"Do I want to know how you found out?" Ali asked tiredly.

"My sister," he said and Ali groaned.

"Who all did _she_ tell?"

"No one, I overheard them when Kensy was over one day."

"So your entire family knows?" she asked and he shrugged.

"Mum and dad and James do and I would be surprised if they didn't say something to Ron and Hermione. Mum likes to gossip with my aunts, mostly Angelina, so she would know. And I think Freddy heard about it too."

"Lovely," Ali muttered sarcastically.

"Do you have the time?" Cedric asked abruptly and Albus glanced down at his watch.

"Quarter to two," he informed him.

"We have to go," Cedric told Kevin. "Mum got off work early so that she can see you this weekend."

"Why does she want to see me?" Kevin asked.

"Something about a girl…"

"Who the hell told you?" Kevin demanded.

"I have my sources," Cedric said vaguely.

"Ali?" Kevin asked and she shook her head.

"I didn't even know you had a girl," she informed him.

"He doesn't," Albus rolled his eyes. "He asked out a fifth year and got turned down in favor of a fourth year."

"Aw, I'm sorry," Ali told him sympathetically. "But at least you're willing to try it. Your brother over there won't even let me set him up with an amazing girl I know."

Cedric rolled his eyes and turned on the spot.

"What's her name?" Kevin asked.

"Clarity Worley," Ali said promptly. "Try to talk him around, yeah?"

Kevin nodded and spun as well, following his brother to the Three Broomsticks.

"That's awful," Ali said in regards to Kevin's failed dating attempt.

"Eh, he'll bounce back," Albus shrugged. "It happens to everyone."

"I guess…" Ali said slowly, trying to think of a time she or any of her friends had been turned down.

"You've never liked a guy who didn't like you back?" Albus asked, guessing her train of thought.

"Once," Ali said.

"Who was it?" Albus asked.

"I'm not telling you," Ali shook her head immediately. "It's seriously the most mortifying secret ever."

"Was it Cedric?"

"How the hell did you know?" Ali asked, her face flushing.

"It was either him or that seventh year you and Rose were obsessed with a few years back," he told her. "Everyone knew about that one so Cedric was a safe bet."

"Did he know?" Ali asked. "Because that would be awful."

"Doubt it," Albus shrugged again. "You're pretty good at acting normal."

"Good," Ali sighed in relief.

"Do you want to grab lunch somewhere or are you meeting up with Rose and Scorpius?"

"I'm actually avoiding them for as long as I can so lunch would be great," Ali grinned, taking Albus' arm so that he could side-along her to wherever he had in mind.

**_Miracle Magic_**

**A/N: I have to admit, I wasn't sure if I would get this one out by my deadline but I did! Let me know if there are any typos/errors because I noticed two just before posting it so I wouldn't be surprised if there are more. REVIEW and tell me what you thought! I'll get the next one out as soon as I can but school has started to really pick up so I'm not sure how timely the next one will be unfortunately...REVIEW and I'll get it out as fast as I can!**


	12. Last First Kiss

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything remotely associated with it. I also don't own the song lyrics below.**

**_Chapter Summary: _**_**This could be one of those memories we wanna hold on to, cling to, the one we can't forget…Tonight, maybe tonight, is the start of a beautiful ride that'll never end and baby I got a feeling…Right here, right now, holdin' you in my arms, this could be one of those memories we wanna hold on to, we wanna cling to, one we can't forget (History in the Making, Darius Rucker).**_

_Last Chapter Recap: Ali got annoyed with Rose and Scorpius so she left them in Hogsmeade and ran into Cedric who talked to her and Al about Horcrux Hunting before dragging Kevin away to have lunch with their mum, leaving Ali and Albus alone in Hogsmeade for a few hours._

_**Miracle Magic**_

Ali liked to think that she knew Hogsmeade pretty well. She had been to multiple shops, boutiques, pubs, and various other venders but she had never been to the restaurant Albus took her to and she didn't recognize anything around them.

"Where are we?" she asked curiously as Albus held the door open so that she could lead the way inside.

"It's just off the main drag," Albus shrugged. "Teddy found it a few years back."

"Who's Teddy?" Ali asked, not having heard of him before.

"My god-brother," Albus said as though it was obvious. "He graduated two years before we were even in school but he's been like another brother to all of us. He's something like an honorary member to our whole family."

"His parents died in the battle, didn't they?" Ali asked, frowning as she tried to remember what she had heard about him. It wasn't much, really; she just knew he had been Head Boy and Rose liked him.

"Yep, raised by his grandmother," Albus nodded.

"You close?"

"Define close," Albus grinned. "I never know what to say when people ask that. Is it close in comparison to other people I know or is there some sort of line or amount you have to know about each other before you can decide?"

"I guess it's your own definition," Ali shrugged. "I'm close to Kensy but I don't tell her everything."

"But would you say you're close to Rose too?" Albus asked.

"In a different way," Ali shrugged again. "Kensy gets my life while Rose gets me. And I trust both of them, just with different stuff. Like I would ask Kensy what she thought about my shirt before I asked Rose because Kensy would be honest while Rose would say it looked good regardless. But in terms of secrets…well, I've told Rose and I haven't said anything to Kense."

"Are you going to?"

"When I get a chance I think I will," Ali said. "I just don't want her blabbing to her mum. So we're close but we don't know all of each others secrets."

"Table for two?" the hostess guessed as she approached the two. They nodded and she led them to a table by the window. There was a patio outside with five or so round tables that held a few inches of snow each. Around the edges were a few potted plants. Ali assumed they blossomed into flowers in the spring and summer but they had all turned brown and dry during the last few cold-fronts. Inside the restaurant was decorated minimally with a few strings of lights and three small Christmas trees to celebrate the holiday season.

"So?" Ali prompted Albus as she slid off her coat. "What's the verdict?"

"I guess you could say we're close," Albus said slowly. "But not exactly like friends."

"So you wouldn't tell him if you liked a girl?" Ali asked.

"I might tell him, but he wouldn't tell me."

"Ah, the older-younger dynamics," Ali nodded. "Fair enough…What about Lily?"

"She's a decent sister," Albus said slowly. "And we get on for the most part but she has a bigger mouth than the Atlantic Ocean. Plus, she likes to dramatize situations to get my parents mad at James and me."

"Dramatize how?" Ali asked, never having had siblings and only knowing what she did from Rose's house.

"Like I would shove her and she would fall to the ground even though I barely touched her," Albus explained. "But the best was when James and I would be playing chess and she would get mad because we weren't paying her enough attention so she would yell to our dad that one of us had thrown a pillow at her or something. Mum was always better at handling it since she was a youngest and used to pull that stuff too but dad never realized that she was making it up. She has him wrapped around her finger which can be pretty annoying."

"I've never really understood that whole 'daddy's little girl' thing," Ali frowned. "What?" she asked defensively when Albus looked at her skeptically.

"You are the face of your dad's company, right?"

"Well yeah, but it's not like I have him wrapped around my finger or anything. My dad's just pretty easy going so he doesn't get rattled much and he doesn't care what Kensy and I do so long as we don't get arrested or anything. It's not like he sneaks around my mum's back to get me candy or anything."

"Okay," Albus said slowly. "But does he like the guys you date?"

"I don't know," Ali admitted. "He wasn't exactly Wood's biggest fan but it's not like he hated him or anything. Well, not until he found out—you know. Anyways, he didn't exactly like him but he was never cold to him. He trusts me to make my own decisions as long as I tell him what I'm up to while mum likes to look over my shoulder."

"Do they pressure you?"

"Sometimes it feels like they do but really I pressure myself so anything they say just feels like pressure, you know? It's not as though they'll disown me if I get a bad grade or anything, they just like me to do well. I have high expectations for myself and so they've come to expect that as well."

"Makes sense I guess," Albus conceded.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" a waitress asked, coming out from the back. She was a few years younger than the hostess and smiled brightly at them despite the dark circles under her blue eyes. "We have a Cinnamon-Pumpkin Juice just for the holidays that is simply to die for as well as a few holiday mixed drinks if you're looking for something a little stronger…"

"I'll try the Cinnamon-Pumpkin juice," Ali shrugged. Albus ordered one as well and the waitress left them to look over the menus on their own.

"What about you?" Ali changed the subject. "Daddy or Mummy's boy?"

"I don't know," Albus shrugged. "I used to be really close to my dad and we still get on alright it's just different. James is kind of mum's pride and joy, if that makes sense. He got in trouble at school but never anything bad and he always wanted to work with dragons or do something else big and dangerous. I can butt heads with her sometimes but nothing bad."

"Forgotten middle child?" Ali asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Sometimes," Albus shrugged. "It's more that I'm quieter than my siblings, at home at least. At school I kind of made a name for myself but at home I just let James and Lily have the spotlight if that makes sense. They're both so loud and opinionated that it's easy to blend into the background."

"So you like it?" Ali asked and he shrugged again.

"I'm used to it," he said delicately. "It can be annoying at times but they're my family so I get what I get."

"That's morbid."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is. You're basically saying that there's nothing—"

She was cut off by the waitress coming back with their respective drinks and a pad of paper to take their orders.

"So let's see," Ali said after she left. "We covered your parents, Lily, Teddy, what about James?"

"James is…a tough guy to get to know. He's really good at making people to like him, he's super friendly, and he likes to party—hard. I can't count how many times I've had to cover for him when he's hung over. But he can be a bit judgmental and talks without thinking. He thinks there's one right way to do everything and if you don't do it his way then you're automatically wrong. When we get on it's fun but when we fight it's a disaster."

"Was it always like that?"

"Pretty much," Albus nodded. "When we were younger I always wanted to be just like him. I would follow him around, try to do whatever he did, that's the main reason I wanted to be in Gryffindor so bad. If he would have been in Slytherin I probably would have wanted to go there as well."

"That's so cute," Ali laughed.

"Yeah, well he didn't think so," Albus admitted, turning a bit red. "I annoyed him to no end."

"Is he coming home for the holidays?"

"I think so," Albus frowned. "Mum and dad said he was either coming home or they were going to him. I assume he's coming home since they would have had to make plans already to go to Romania."

The waitress returned for a third time with their plates of food and silence fell again until Ali broke it, used to filling silence with small talk when it was required.

"So question," she said, placing her fork beside her plate as she gently wiped the red sauce off of her right hand before taking a small sip of her juice.

"Shoot," Albus replied, through a mouthful of food. She winced, torn between amusement and disgust, but didn't say anything. She didn't want to seem like his mother, insisting that he swallow his food before speaking as he should have started doing over a decade ago.

"What were you planning on doing before Professor Larson told you about…well, this?"

"Quidditch," Albus said immediately, this time in the middle of sipping his butterbeer. Ali raised her eyebrows as she watched it, wondering how he was able to have a half-eaten bite of food and a sip of butterbeer in his mouth when he answered without choking over his words. If she weren't so busy wondering how she was going to get through the meal without upchucking her own food she may have been impressed.

"But I thought you didn't want to play professionally?" Ali asked, cocking her head to the side.

"I wanted to do something more," Albus stated simply.

"Like an Auror?" Ali guessed. It seemed like he would have had a good shot if that was his career of choice. She knew he probably wouldn't have wanted favoritism but his dad could probably have at least given him a few pointers.

"Yeah except that I wasn't big on working for my dad," he revealed. "I want him to stay as just my dad instead of having to balance him as my boss and my father so I ruled it out pretty young. Nothing else really stuck out to me. I hate to say I was settling for Quidditch because there are so many people who would love to play professionally and can't or aren't good enough but I like it; I don't love it."

"A job is a job, though," Ali said, repeating something she had heard her uncle say when her dad first told his family he was starting his own business. "If you get a paycheck you can't really complain since most people don't like their jobs. The chances of having a dream job are slim to none."

"Pretty much, yeah," Albus agreed. "My parents love what they do, you know, and I wanted that. I wasn't sure I was going to get it though."

"And this is it?" Ali asked.

"I hope so," Albus admitted. "But ask me again in ten years. What about you?"

"Which one?"

"Is it your dream job?"

"It could be," Ali said. "But it's not so much about the actual job as it is about the people. I love my family and I'm glad my parents are happy and love what they do but it's kind of weird having this semi-work relationship with them, I guess. Everything we do is about the business and I just…I don't want to be so consumed by my work that it becomes my whole life, you know?"

"You're really different from what I was expecting," Albus finally told her. He had stopped the shoveling of food into his mouth for which she was grateful but his careful scrutiny was starting to make her feel uncomfortable.

"How so?" Ali asked, fidgeting a bit in her seat.

"It's just the things you say," Albus frowned. "It's never what I expect. You act so together and…perfect. It's weird to hear you admit that there are things about your life that you don't like or that you would change. Don't get me wrong, it's nice; it just doesn't match up with the girl I see around school or in the posters. You have as many facades as I do."

"I guess I do," Ali admitted with a shrug. The truth was that she never meant to put on an act. She always tried to seem together because that was how she dealt with stress but it had nothing to do with other people thinking of her as 'perfect.' It helped her to feel more in control. She was putting on the act for herself, not for the benefit of others. She bit her tongue to stop from telling Albus anything, however, because she didn't want to have some sort of deep, meaningful conversation in the middle of a restaurant. She wasn't big on dramatics.

**_Miracle Magic_**

Before Ali started Hogwarts she and her parents usually spent Christmas with her dad's family. His parents retired to the mountains and it always ensured that they would be able to have a white Christmas.

Terry Boot had grown up on the slopes—skiing and snowboarding since he could walk—and he and his siblings always said that it didn't feel like the holidays without frozen fingers and a few people catching a cold. When Ali was about eight she stumbled upon a photograph of a boy who looked an awful lot like her father—same brown hair and lanky figure that was common in photographs of him as a teenager—figure skating. He later swore up and down that it was really his brother. His brother, of course, said that it was Terry. The boys' mother told Ali that both of her sons figure skated but that she wasn't sure which was in the photograph wearing the much too tight, much too sparkly, black uniform.

He taught Ali how to ski when she was five. Her mother had never been as confident in the snow and usually preferred to stay inside the Boot's warm cottage with a mug of tea and a book while Terry and Ali tore it up outside. Ali got quite good in the five years they went yearly and loved every minute of it. It gave her a thrill to be flying down a hill that large, knowing that she wouldn't be able to stop even if she tried, and she had missed the traditional vacation since her parents business took off and they spent most of the holidays travelling or making ads since both Ali and Kensy had a few weeks off school.

Every year Ali secretly hoped that she would get a letter from her parents saying that they were going to her grandparents' cabin. Every year, it didn't happen.

Ali and Kensy were picked up from the station by Kensy's parents as Ali's were still abroad. The Finnegan's house was decently sized but not nearly as extravagant as Ali's own. They bought a house that was the size required for a family of three instead of a mansion that was custom built. They picked location over size, moving right in the middle of Godric's Hollow. It was an expensive area to live in, Ali knew from a few of the listings, but she really didn't understand why. It was a cute town, she admitted, but nothing amazing.

Of course, she had never done much research on the town. For instance, she had no idea that just a few blocks away there was a house in ruins that used to belong to Lily and James Potter. Nor did she realize that just a few blocks the other way there was a home just a bit larger than Kensy's that was owned by the Potter's. She had been to the Potter home once before with Rose but it was dark and a quick visit that she was not eager to repeat.

Albus was of course aware of the 15-year-old's dwelling as she and his younger sister loved the close living arrangements but he was not aware that Ali had been left in the hands of her aunt and uncle over Christmas. Really, he later thought, he should have known as Kensy had shrieked the news to Ali right in front of him but he had been a bit more concerned about the possibility that he could lose his hearing than the fact that Ali was going to be living two blocks away for a week.

Lily was, naturally, a few steps ahead of the older teens. She had connected the dots as soon as Kensy told her the news and began coming up with multiple plans of action. Kensy had slowly become less enthusiastic with the setup but Lily was not one to give up. Kensy thought they had done their duty and was sure that Ali and Albus would finish the girls' original mission on their own but Lily wasn't as certain. She loved her both her brothers dearly, but they were both clueless prats who shared a skill of mucking up her hard work and she was not going to allow Albus to mess this one up.

No, she needed to make sure that he followed through and didn't chicken out just because it didn't make sense in his confused little head.

"Are you alright, Lily?" Ginny asked in concern, glancing back at her unusually quiet daughter that looked so like her.

"I'm great," Lily grinned immediately.

"Anything new happening at school?" Ginny pressed.

"Not a thing," Lily shook her head. "Albus has had a much more exciting year than me. You should ask him about it."

"Anything you want to tell us, Al?" Ginny asked her son who looked as surprised by Lily's comment as his parents did.

"Err, I don't think so," he said a bit unsurely. "We won our first Quidditch match so we're in a good position for the cup. We should be able to beat Hufflepuff pretty easily and since Ravenclaw lost to them Slytherin looks like our biggest competition for the season."

"They know all that," Lily waved him off. "You said it all in your multitude of letters. Isn't there anything you want to tell them about Ravenclaw? Maybe about the Ravenclaw students?"

"Oh yeah!" Albus exclaimed and Lily beamed. "I completely forgot—Rose is pissed at Malfoy! They lost the match and she completely froze him out, it was the funniest thing."

Lily groaned and started banging her head against the window. What. A. Freaking. Oblivious. Moronic. Idiot.

"—Ali got so annoyed that she ditched them in Hogsmeade!" Albus howled and Lily perked up at the name.

"You spent Hogsmeade with Ali?" Lily asked, hardly believing that she had missed something as crucial as this.

"Err, just briefly after she ditched them," Albus shrugged.

"You know, I don't remember you ever mentioning her before this year," Ginny mused from the front seat.

"We weren't really friends before," Albus shrugged. "But we're taking a bunch of the same classes this year and Rose has started holding study groups for NEWT's so I guess I've just gotten to know her better."

If Ali were there she would have been surprised by his cool composure and probably a bit proud.

"Really," Ginny commented lightly, watching him closely in the mirror.

"What is with you two?" Albus frowned, looking between his mum and Lily in confusion.

"Nothing darling," Ginny said quickly.

"And you?" he asked, eyes narrowing at Lily. She had been acting weird all year and he didn't know why. Maybe she had a boyfriend she didn't want him to know about…

Their parents had said for years that they had to be sixteen before they had a boy or girlfriend but he wouldn't have snitched. James, in particular, had been rather lenient with the rule—claiming that he wasn't breaking it if he didn't call the girl in question his girlfriend.

"Nothing," Lily said quickly.

Everyone dropped the topic for the remainder of the drive and Lily easily covered her brother's silence with her own chatter about everything from the Quidditch matches to her classes to the new skirt she had seen in Hogsmeade that she was just dying to have for Christmas.

Harry helped his two children bring their trunks inside before saying a quick goodbye and hurrying to work for another few hours. He tried to be at the station to see his kids off and pick them up whenever he could but his job was demanding and it often made for a wacky work schedule since he was rarely able to take a full day off. On the days that followed Albus didn't have a chance to get Harry on his own. There was no denying that something was going on and even though Ginny smiled brightly and insisted that their father was just doing a bit of precautionary work Albus had gotten much better at telling when people were lying from spending so much time with Ali and he knew without a doubt in his mind that his mother was lying.

Well, not strictly lying, as Ali would say, but minimizing the truth.

Albus woke up late Thursday morning and stumbled down to make himself a bit of breakfast. As had become habit in the last few days, he then trudged up the steps to where his father's office was. Truth be told, he wasn't really expecting his dad to be home so he barely opened the door before letting it fall closed again.

"Albus?" his dad called as soon as the door shut. Albus froze for a second before turning around and opening the study door again.

"Oh, hey," Albus muttered, rubbing his neck in embarrassment. "I, err, wasn't expecting you to be home."

"I figured as much," Harry said, grinning a bit. "Did you need something?"

"Yeah," Albus admitted. "But do you have a second? I don't want to take you from work…"

"I don't reckon I'll be able to solve all of our problems in the next hour," Harry sighed, tossing whatever he had been looking over back onto his desk. "What's going on?"

"Err, alright," Albus started, not entirely sure what to say. He had given it a lot of thought and he couldn't see his dad being mad or even trying to talk him out of it. After all, Harry had gone on a hunt for Horcruxes when he was Albus' age. And, really, the only difference in their OWL results was that Albus had passed Ancient Runes and failed Herbology. So, ultimately, he had an awful lot to say back to his dad should Harry try to convince Albus to choose another career.

There was just something about the whole topic that made Albus uneasy. It was all so secretive that he felt like he should be nervous even though he knew that he shouldn't. And, of course, that train of thought had just left him so confused that he gave up on it and tried not to figure out what he was feeling. Emotions were too confusing for him.

"So, err, I'm not really sure how to say this," Albus went on, frowning at the desk in front of him. "But, well, you know Professor Larson. I mean, you've met her when you had to come to school when James got in trouble or when you came to talk or something. So you've met her, even if you don't know her. Uh, right?"

"Right," Harry agreed, looking thoroughly amused as he watched his younger son stumble through his words.

"Well, uh right," Albus said, suddenly realizing that 'right' had been said more times than it should have been said in one conversation and resolving not to say it for however much longer this conversation went on for.

"Well, she used to work for the department of mysteries, before she was headmistress and she worked with the Department of Horcux Destruction and, well, she asked me if I wanted to come and work for the department," he finally got out what he was trying to say and looked up to gauge his father's reaction.

"And what did you say?" Harry asked after a moment's pause.

"Well I-I told her I would," Albus admitted and Harry continued to watch Albus squirm, his right pointer-finger hitting against the top of his lip.

"And you're sure this is what you want to do?" Harry pressed. Albus nodded.

"What about Quidditch? You realize that this means you'll have to turn down all of the scouts who have been talking to you in the last year or so?"

"I know," Albus nodded. "I already turned a few down. I like Quidditch, it's great fun, but I don't think I want to play professionally. Never did, really. Mum can keep that legacy."

"Well I don't think she'll be pleased to hear you say that," Harry smiled a bit. "But it is a great department to work for. I've done a lot of work with them over the years."

"Yeah I know," Albus nodded. "Cedric told me."

"So if Cedric knows am I right to presume that Kevin knows of your decision?" Harry guessed and Albus nodded again.

"Cedric told him about it so Kevin guessed that's what I was doing," he explained. "Professor Larson has private lessons with us every Friday so when I started disappearing for a few hours every week he was able to put two and two together."

"Who are you doing it with?" Harry asked, picking up on the 'us' part of the statement.

"Oh, Ali," Albus admitted. "Boot," he added when his dad didn't seem to know who he was talking about.

"The one Lily was talking about in the car."

"Yeah," Albus admitted. "What was that about anyway?"

"Oh, you know Lily," Harry shrugged. "You disappear for a few hours with a girl, won't tell her what you were doing, and she naturally assumes that there's something going on."

"I don't see why she cares," Albus muttered. "It's not like it has anything to do with her."

"Are you telling your mother?" Harry asked suddenly.

"I actually wanted to ask if you thought I should," Albus admitted. "I don't want her to worry but she's going to want an explanation for why I'm not going to play Quidditch."

"I can't tell you what to do," Harry said slowly. "But I think that because the Department of Mysteries is supposed to be a mystery you could get away with not telling her _exactly_ what it is you're doing. However, I don't think she would appreciate not knowing what you were doing if you disappear for a few days without notice. She has tougher skin than people give her credit for and she likes to know where her children are and what they are up to."

"Yeah, I guess," Albus admitted, standing up. "Well I'll let you get back to work then; I just thought you should know."

"Oh, Albus," Harry called before Albus was out of the room.

"Yeah?"

"You might want to come up with a better excuse for why you and _Ali_ are friends. A study group really isn't going to cut it with your mum or sister, let alone your grandmum."

**_Miracle Magic_**

Albus tended to try and avoid Lily in the days leading up to Christmas. She got extremely worked up during the holidays and fretted about the gifts she was planning on getting, the gifts she could possibly receive, who she was going to get gifts for, what she was going to wear to Christmas dinner, how she should smile in the Christmas card—it was exhausting just listening to her. But despite Albus' best efforts to stay in his rooms until after Christmas passed, Lily eventually got to him Friday. She threw his door open and frowned when she saw that he was still in bed despite it being past lunch.

"What are you doing?" she frowned at him.

"Sleeping," Albus muttered, turning onto his stomach when he saw who it was.

"It's late," Lily informed him. "You're wasting the day and I need you to take me to Hogsmeade."

"You're fifteen," Albus groaned. "What do you need me for?"

"Mum won't let me go on my own," Lily sighed, blowing a strand of red hair out of her eyes. "She said I could only go if you went with me."

"I don't want to go," Albus muttered and Lily sighed again, opening his blinds all the way so that the sunlight they had been keeping out streamed right into Albus' eyes.

"Here," she said, tossing him a clean pair of jeans and a nice sweater that Albus really had no intention of wearing…well, ever, if he had his way. "Go take a shower and change into that."

"Can't you go with Kensy?" Albus asked. "Mum's let the two of you go before."

"I need to get a gift _for_ Kensy," Lily explained. "We're always together which makes it hard to get her anything. Please Al? It'll take twenty minutes, tops! I know exactly what I'm getting."

"Fine," Albus gave in. "But I'm not wearing that sweater."

"Why not? It's cute," Lily pouted.

"Get me a new shirt or I'm not taking you anywhere," Albus told her with finality. Lily sighed but took the shirt back and started rifling through the closet again.

"No," Albus said again when he came out of the bathroom to find Lily holding up a white shirt.

"What's wrong with it?" she asked in exasperation.

"I don't do scarves," he informed her, indicating the white scarf she had intended to pair with it.

"There is nothing wrong with guys wearing scarves," Lily sighed. "Freezing your neck off does not make you any tougher."

"How about I just pick out my own clothes," Albus suggested, messing his hair up as he attempted to towel dry it.

"No, no, I've got it," Lily sighed, holding up her second option.

"Fine," Albus conceded, holding out his right arm so that she could toss the brown shirt and jacket over at him. "I'll meet you downstairs in five minutes."

Albus really didn't know why he was surprised that the 'twenty minutes, tops!' shopping trip turned out to be a 'two hours, seventeen minutes, and thirty eight seconds tops!' trip.

"Please apparate me to her house!" Lily was now begging as they stood by the fireplace in Diagon Alley.

"Mum would kill me if she found out," Albus protested. "I already spent two hours looking for a gift with you, there's no reason for me to go with you to her house."

"Come on!" Lily protested. "You're the one who forgot floo powder!"

"Which is exactly why it makes sense for me to apparate and you to use the floo powder you brought," Albus pointed out reasonably.

"But what if they don't have floo powder at their house," Lily protested.

"Then you walk the three blocks it takes to get back to our house," Albus rolled his eyes. "We would have to walk a few blocks from the apparition point anyways."

"_Please_," Lily begged. "I want to know what it's like to apparate! Dad got to do it before he was of age, why shouldn't I?"

"Fine," Albus finally conceded. Lily _always_ got her way. "Take my arm."

They walked the block it took to get from the apparition point to the Finnegan's house and Lily rang the bell, Albus right behind her. As much as he didn't want to listen to the two fifth years gush over the presents they had gotten each other, he didn't really want to walk all the way home either. He was already tired from walking around Diagon Alley and Lily had promised to let him floo from the Finnegan's house using her own floo powder if, for whatever reason, they were out.

They stood beside each other for a few seconds before there was the unmistakable sound of feet hitting the steps. Albus braced himself for the shrieking as the locks were fumbled with and Kensy emerged.

"Lily!" she squealed, just as Albus had expected. She let them in and directed them to the living room. Albus tried multiple times to ask if he could use the fire but every time he opened his mouth to speak he got thwarted by more shrieking and laughter. He had sat himself down on the couch, watching his sister and her best friend in exasperation, when the sound of another person walking their way roused him a bit. He hoped it was Parvarti so that he could ask to use her fire and be done with it.

When Ali walked around the corner in black pants and a baggy pink sweatshirt he was completely floored. Her eyes widened when she saw the two visitors and she shifted nervously, her hands immediately moving towards her messy hair.

"Oh, Ali!" Kensy exclaimed when she saw her cousin. "Look what Lily got me for Christmas!"

"That's great Kense," Ali smiled at her and Kensy beamed, going back to her conversation while Ali took a seat beside Albus. "What are you doing here?" He indicated Lily and she nodded slowly.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her and she shrugged.

"My parents are still abroad so I'm staying with Kensy until they get back. It's been a pretty laid back week; I wasn't expecting anyone to come over."

"Clearly," Albus said, grinning at her obvious discomfort as she continued to play with her curls. Her eyes were scanning the room, looking for some sort of escape route. All thoughts of using the floo network gone, Albus tried to come up with a topic to keep her interested and maybe make her forget that she hadn't spent two hours preparing to see people.

"I told my dad," he finally said, deciding that was as good a place to start as any. It seemed to work as her eyes snapped back to him.

"Oh?" she asked, sounding genuinely curious.

"He thinks I should tell mum. Or at least give it a bit more thought. He doesn't think we give her enough credit."

"I could see that," Ali said thoughtfully. "A lot of people underestimate the pretty girls."

"I don't underestimate you," Albus shrugged.

"You did," Ali pointed out, skipping over the compliment. "When we first learned about it all you didn't think there was any way I could take it."

"Okay, fine," Albus conceded. "But I didn't know you then."

"True," she agreed. "But you still underestimated me."

She smiled at him and Albus grinned back, knowing that her worries about her hair and makeup were gone as her brown eyes flickered in the fire.

"I'm going to get some food, is anyone else hungry?" Ali announced suddenly, standing up from the couch.

"I am," Kensy called and Lily nodded her agreement.

"Look, Al," Lily called over to him. "It's the red skirt I wanted! I'm going to wear it to dinner. Do you think it would go better with my black lace shirt or with the gold top?"

"I think gold," Kensy told her. "Although if you wore it with the black top then you could pair it with the shoes we got at the store by the place with the things. What do you think Albus?"

"I'm just going to go help Ali," Albus muttered, standing up and hurrying out of the living room.

She was humming to herself in the kitchen while she cut up a bunch of fruit. She had tossed her hair up in a ponytail that was messier than Albus had ever expected to see her wearing and he watched, slightly creepily, as she stood on her tiptoes to get a bowl down from one of the top shelves—her sweatshirt sliding up her back a bit. It took the sound of something crashing upstairs for Albus to remember that there were adults in the house who probably wouldn't appreciate him staring at Ali's butt that was shown off pretty damn nicely by the weird cross between tights and sweatpants that she was wearing.

She looked up at the ceiling when the crash sounded and shrugged when Seamus called down that everything was fine. Albus pushed himself out of the doorway and walked up behind her, slipping his arms around her waist and making her jump.

"So what really made you come here," Albus teased. "You couldn't stand to be away from me for two whole weeks?"

"Damn and I thought I was being discrete about it," Ali said, turning her head to look at him.

"It's okay," Albus went on. "I mean, I am a pretty mad kisser, it makes sense that you felt like you couldn't survive all break without me."

He grinned to himself as she turned red and purposefully faced the cutting board again.

"Is that why you were avoiding me at school?" Albus whispered and Ali nervously gnawed on the edge of her bottom lip.

"I was just busy," she muttered, still not looking at him.

"Bullshit."

"Think what you want," Ali shrugged.

She was a good actress, Albus wouldn't deny that. She could keep her cool when she was mad and act completely unaffected when he was invading her personal space and talking about things she obviously didn't want to talk about. But she had tells. She would bite her lip when people got too close for comfort, pick at her nails when she started to feel anxious, and play with her hair whenever she was feeling self-conscious. Albus knew she was good, she just wasn't good enough.

"So the kiss wasn't on your mind at all."

"Nope," Ali said decisively, putting all of the chopped fruit into the bowl. "I had completely forgotten about it until you brought it up."

"Right," Albus smirked to himself. "So it wouldn't affect you at all if I kissed you right now."

"Not in the least," Ali said, crossing her arms as she turned around, putting as much space as she could between the two of them without dislodging Albus' arms from around her waist.

"Want to prove it?" he asked quietly, moving his right hand up to her cheek as he slowly bent his head forwards. Her arms stayed crossed even as her eyes started to close and Albus' lips brushed over hers.

"Ali, where's the food!" Kensy complained, coming around the corner and making Albus jump back, his hands bracing on the island behind him.

"Right here," Ali said, holding up the bowl and moving past Albus as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened. "Get a pack of cards; we should play BS. Albus is full of it."

"Sure," Kensy agreed, smirking at Albus who was still standing awkwardly against the counter. "There's a pack right by the fridge, Al."

He cleared his throat and picked the pack of cards up. He was about to shift by Kensy as well when she grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Ali's life is ruled by logic," Kensy told him. "And she's going to be a tough sell. But she could use a little crazy so if you're serious about her don't give up and if you aren't leave her alone."

It was three hours later when Albus and Lily finally went home so that their parents didn't start to worry (and so they didn't have to eat food cooked by Parvarti).

"He almost kissed you," Kensy said, spinning on Ali as soon as Lily was out of sight.

"No he—"

"I'm not stupid, I know what I walked in on," Kensy insisted. "And you never answered my question before."

"You left to answer the door before I had a chance to."

"So tell me now."

"No, you missed your chance."

"That's not fair! I would tell you!"

"Yeah, but I don't want to know about all of the guys you've kissed."

"Ali!"

**_Miracle Magic_**

Ali had made the very unfortunate decision to walk from the restaurant all the way back to the castle. Albus had told her it was a bit far but she hadn't bothered listening. In the summer it probably would have been a rather nice walk. But in the cold December temperatures with light snow falling and harsh wind it was nearly unbearable.

"Are you sure you don't want to apparate," Albus asked for the fourth time just as some of the shops were starting to look familiar.

"We're almost there," Ali insisted, trying to convince her as well as him. "You can apparate if you want."

"I'm not leaving you alone out here," Albus sighed, turning his back on the wind so that he was walking backwards and the snow flew into his back instead of his face. It was a good strategy until they reached the path leading up to the castle and he tripped over one of the rocks and fell on his back in the middle of the snow.

"Are you okay?" Ali asked, trying to stifle her laughter completely unsuccessfully. Apparating wasn't an option now as they were technically on Hogwarts grounds.

"Fine," Albus muttered, glaring at the offensive snow. "Give me a hand up, would you?"

The hill stopped a good bit of the snow from hitting them until they got under a clump of trees that, unfortunately, had snow resting delicately on its bare branches. When the wind blew forcefully enough the trees swayed with it, causing large clumps to shower down on the two seventh years.

"Run!" Ali called, shielding her face as she took off towards the castle, Albus hot on her heels.

"Never again," Albus said as soon as they made it inside the castle, blowing on their frozen hands to try and get back some feeling in their fingers.

"Aren't you supposed to be adventurous," Ali pointed out though she too was shivering. Albus rolled his eyes at the obvious mocking of his house and pointed over Ali's shoulder.

"Kitchens," he told her. "There's a fire."

She nodded and followed him down the hall and behind the fruit painting. She had been once before, with Rose. They slipped off their gloves and coats which the house-elves immediately took off their hands and sat down on the small stools by the fire that felt undeniably good.

"Hot chocolate?" Ali asked one of the house-elves.

"And you, Mr.?"

"Same," Albus told him, too tired and cold to give it much thought. "You're crazy, you know that Ace?"

"I've been told once or twice," Ali admitted. When they left fifteen minutes later so that they could change and get to dinner Ali's nose was still red from the cold and her fingers still felt a bit icy. They had just made it to the fifth floor when they ran into five players from the Slytherin Quidditch team.

"Please don't," Ali muttered when Albus opened his mouth to say something to them.

"Alright Potter," one of them called and Ali sighed, knowing it was too late to stop a confrontation from happening.

"Not bad," Albus called back. "Better than you, I'm sure, seeing as we're currently in the lead for the Quidditch Cup."

"Yeah," the Slytherin snorted. "Enjoy it while it lasts. One lucky match isn't going to be enough. We'll flatten Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff and take it from right under your nose."

"You keep saying that, Pucey," Albus rolled his eyes. "Think what you need to in order to sleep at night."

"You might want to watch your mouth Potter," Goyle joined in.

"Or what?" Albus taunted, his face hard. "You're going to cry to the Professor's because we beat you? The match is over, move on."

"Come on, guys," Burdock Montague spoke up for the first time. "There's no need to start a row."

"Lay off Montague," Pucey snapped. "Just because she's friends with your girlfriend doesn't mean we can't have a bit of fun around her."

"Look," Ali cut in swiftly. "You guys are being really stupid. The match is over, you lost, Gryffindor won, and if you want to beat out Gryffindor for the cup then I would suggest working on your plays and practicing so that you can beat Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff by enough to actually have a shot. Standing around and talking shit to each other is just foreplay; why don't you focus on the matches you still have a shot at winning and leave us the hell alone, okay?"

She grabbed Albus' arm and tugged him past the Slytherins that Montague was trying to get down to dinner.

"Foreplay," Albus repeated once they were around the corner.

"It's true," Ali huffed. "It's all mind games and since you've already played each other it's stupid. Arguing about who's going to win what just heightens the excitement of it all. It won't be enough for them to actually—"

Albus used the arm she had hold of to turn her around and, in one motion, had her back against the stone wall as he leaned down and kissed her.

"I got it," he said quietly, his forehead against hers. Ali looked at him without the slightest trace of embarrassment or nerves and wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him back down.

They missed dinner but Ali didn't really care. She told Rose they had gotten a late lunch.

**_Miracle Magic_**

**A/N: Yowzoes. I'm really nervous about this chapter. I re-wrote it three times. I had Ali and Kensy going to a ski resort, and then I had all of them stay at Hogwarts, and then I finally decided to go with my original plan with a few (major) verification's. Please REVIEW and tell me what you thought because I have no idea what I think about the final result.  
**

**On a sort-of unrelated note, I got four hours sleep last night so there is a very good chance there are more grammar and spelling errors than my usual typos and for that I am sorry. But if you catch anything, put it in a REVIEW and I will go back and change it. I have a bucket load of homework and studying to do (why do my characters get to be on break while I'm drowning in AP Lit and AP Environmental crap?) so cheer me up with some sort of feedback.**

**Was Harry written decently? Lily/Albus dynamics believable? And just out of curiosity, where do you come in the birth order for your family?**

**Please review and I'll get the next chapter written and posted as soon as I can!**


	13. The Stakes Are High

**Disclaimer: I will never, ever, ever own any of this**

_**Chapter Summary: Seems like there's always someone who disapproves, they'll judge it like they know about me and you and the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do. The jury's out, my choice is you (Ours, Taylor Swift).**_

_Last Chapter Recap: Ali and Albus hung out in Hogsmeade, Albus told his dad about the DoM and his dad wants Albus to tell his mum. Lily forced Ali and Albus together over the holidays, not knowing that they had actually already made out._

**A/N: Sorry for the delay :/**

_**Miracle Magic**_

Albus would never have called his relationship with his older brother easy. When they were younger, Albus wanted to _be_ James. He always tried to tag along with James and Louis and was constantly trying to keep up with James' rapid fire pace. More than once James had used Albus' ideology of him to his advantage—making Albus sneak into the kitchen to get them ice-cream, getting Albus to keep him company in the basement only to turn out the lights and run up the steps while Albus tried to feel his way over to the staircase, convincing him to go into the Forbidden Forest his first year to collect the wood James needed for one of his pranks as a way for Albus to "prove" that he was really a Gryffindor, etc.

Of course, despite their obviously uneven give-and-take, there were some memories Albus had of James being nice. When they played Chess James would purposefully avoid taking Albus' king because he knew how much Albus hated losing. When Albus decided he wanted to play Beater James had, for once, not mocked him and instead snuck out with him after curfew every night until try-outs to help Albus train (because Merlin forbid his friends saw that he was helping his kid brother). And, right before James left for Romania just a few months back, he had left their dad's invisibility cloak with Albus even though he had officially been the "proper" inheritor. Their dad had never specifically said which of his children would get the cloak but Albus had always assumed James would take it with him.

The cloak had been introduced to the Potter kids two years earlier. Harry said his use for it had diminished once he became head of the department and told them they could take it to Hogwarts and do with it what they wanted so long as they were able to get along. Lily had immediately relinquished any claim she had to it, saying that part of the thrill was the chance of being caught. James used it the most as he was always pranking or sneaking around and Albus automatically let his brother have first dibs. It came as a bit of a shock when James knocked on his door over the summer.

"I think you'll need it more than me," James had said, laying the cloak down on the bed. "I know it's pretty magical but I'll be working with dragons and I don't reckon having it around fire all the time is wise. Besides, you're going to have to carry on my legacy now that I'm gone; can't have the Potter name dying out of Hogwarts gossip just because I'm not there."

Despite the teasing and occasional torturing James put Albus through; Albus always knew that James would never do anything to seriously upset him in any way. Their heartfelt moments were few, far between, and extremely awkward but they proved that the two brother's really did have a bit of affection for each other which is why it didn't come as much of a surprise to Albus when James noticed that something was off with him. The only thing he really wondered was how long James would last before mentioning it.

"You alright, mate?" James asked, clapping Albus on the shoulder as he sat down beside him in the living room.

"Fine," Albus said, not even trying to hide his annoyance at being interrupted. Anticipating James' interrogation didn't mean that Albus was looking forward to it.

"Must be a good book you're reading," James commented lightly and Albus grunted in agreement. "Just wondering, when did you start reading books upside down? Don't get me wrong, it's quite a talent to have, but it seems a bit bothersome to have to figure out each word on its own. It seems to me it would ruin the experience a bit."

Albus blinked and focused his eyes on the page for the first time since he opened the book. Much to his surprise, he found that it was in fact turned the wrong way. Knowing there wasn't a good excuse for why he stayed silent and kept his eyes on the page while James chortled to himself and Albus felt his face heat up a bit. He muttered shut up and turned the book around so that it was more legible.

"Lily's been keeping me pretty informed of the goings-on at Hogwarts," James added casually. "It seems you've been leaving a fair bit out of your letters."

"Lily just doesn't know how to mind her own business," Albus muttered.

"Oh come on," James scoffed at him. "Disappearing every Friday night? You can't expect people not to talk. It's Hogwarts."

"And Lily," Albus muttered again, shaking his head.

"So?" James prompted.

"I'm not sneaking off to see my non-existent girlfriend," Albus told him, rolling his eyes. "But I can't tell you what I am doing."

"So the lip-gloss from Christmas didn't belong to a certain model that was staying down the road from us?"

Again Albus stayed silent, knowing that any answer he gave would just be digging himself into a hole.

"I see," James nodded serenely after realizing that Albus wasn't going to say anything. "You're going with the whole 'deny nothing, confirm nothing' tactic celebrities use with the press. Come on mate, I'm you brother, not Rita Skeeter."

"Who?" Albus frowned.

"Right, you don't read the old stories about dad," James shook his head. "Never mind, the point is that you should tell me. I won't tell Lily."

Unfortunately for Albus' siblings, Lily's nose chose that moment to start tingling and just as Albus opened his mouth to reply there was a loud sneeze. Albus turned around and peered over the edge of the couch to see Lily crouching behind it. James groaned and Lily tried to smile innocently.

"Hey Albus, James," she said. "I was just…looking for my earring. I lost it."

"Did you check your ear?" Albus said dryly and Lily reached up to touch each of her earlobes.

"Would you look at that?" she said, feigning surprise. "I must have missed it."

"Right," Albus snorted and Lily sighed, coming around to the other side of the couch now that her hiding spot had been found out.

"Come on Albus," she begged. "We just want to know about your life. Remember what the therapist said about sharing your life with us? He said it would make you feel better to let out your feelings and we're here, ready to listen!"

"Yeah," James agreed, his teasing smile weakening the effects of Lily's pleas. "Bear your heart and soul; let us help you through it!"

Albus rolled his eyes and Lily glared at James who shut up.

"Please Albus," she begged again.

Albus groaned but tossed his book on the floor anyways. He had been 'reading' it for nearly two hours and had yet to get through the first sentence so there really wasn't a point in faking it any longer.

"Fine, what do you want to know?" he conceded, looking at Lily since he knew James was only looking for something he could use to embarrass Albus.

"Everything," Lily said excitedly and James casually crossed his ankles on the table.

"Legs off the table, James," Ginny reprimanded, joining all of her kids in the living room with a cup of tea in her right hand and a _Witch Weekly_ tucked under her arm. She paused by the couch just long enough to knock James' legs down before situating herself on the large green loveseat.

"What are you reading that for?" James asked; his surprise apparent.

"I originally got it because Angelina said it had some great recipes I should try," Ginny said lightly. "I just got the chance to look at it this morning and I found quite an interesting article in the gossip section when I was flipping through it. Would you three like to hear it?"

James and Albus shared nervous looks, wondering who was about to get in monumental trouble. Albus hoped it was James since he would be returning to Romania in a week and be away from their mother's rage.

"I'll read it out loud to you," she said decisively, not waiting for them to respond to the clearly rhetorical question she had posed to them.

"_I think I speak for most of my readers when I say that the breakup of Natalie Boot and Lester Wood was a sad day. I had high hopes for the power-couple to-be and when no signs of either moving on came during the summer I thought Hogwarts might be just what they needed to rekindle their romance. Alas, it seems that was not to be._

_"The last Hogsmeade trip before Christmas break Natalie was spotted not with Wood but with Albus Potter, Harry Potter's second son._

_"'They were really cute,' the waitress who worked at the café they chose for lunch relayed to us in an exclusive interview. 'They were flirting and laughing the whole way through and he even footed the bill afterwards. It was obvious there was something going on with them.'_

_"This is only one of the many incidents we have heard of over the last few months. We have had many a letter from Hogwarts students wanting to know if we had heard anything on the status of their relationship and I think they are the new Pair-to-Watch. But what do you think? Are Natalie Boot and Albus Potter a match made in heaven or is he just a rebound? She sure does seem to like those Quidditch players…'"_

Albus didn't say anything as Ginny put the magazine down and looked at him shrewdly.

"So?" she prompted, her eyes narrowed at him.

"We hung out in Hogsmeade," Albus shrugged it off. "That's it. They're turning it into something it wasn't."

"So you didn't pay?" Ginny said skeptically.

"Well, yeah, I did," Albus admitted. "But only because I knew you would kill me if I had let her. It's not 1985, mum. Paying doesn't make it a date."

"No," Ginny agreed, a smirk making it's way onto her face. "But paying the bill does prove that you were trying to impress her, whether you realized it or not. When Ron and Hermione were dating he barely had a Knut to his name but he still made sure that he paid for everything they did. He wanted to prove that he could take care of her. Your dad did the same thing, and I know that you've been sparse with your money since you decided to save up for those concert tickets."

"It was nothing," Albus insisted. "And it didn't set me back for the concert."

"Oh, so you can pay for the tickets right now?" Ginny asked and Albus didn't answer, proving her right. Sometimes he really hated how nosy his family was.

"So reading a book upside down did have to do with her," James said triumphantly and Albus groaned.

**_Miracle Magic_**

When Ali looked back at photographs of her mother and aunt during their Hogwarts years she felt a bit disconcerted. Their hair was always cut and styled similarly, their Muggle clothing always matched, their school robes fit exactly the same, and she was positive that if they switched ties each of them would have been able to pass for the other in classes and examinations. She knew they were identical and was used to looking into the same dark brown eyes and seeing the same smile but she had never once mistook one for the other. They had such different energy's and styles that it was always obvious, at least to Ali, who her mother was.

Parvarti had a tendency to try and look younger. Not in a bad way, necessarily, but she was the type to put obvious effort into how she looked. She worked out every day, had her clothes tailored, and, the night of the Boots' New Year party, was wearing a slinky black dress with a slit up her right leg and cut outs on either side of her rib cage. Her hair had been straightened, her eyes were covered in dark eye shadow, and she posed in front of the mirror to check her appearance with both her hands on her hips and her lips pursed. She played with the dress a bit until her toned right leg stuck out perfectly through the opening.

Padma was never as center-spotlight as her sister. They modeled together for many years and had made quite the pair but Padma was better at earning their bosses respect than the public's attention. Her dress for the New Years party was purple with a mermaid style cut. Strapless with a sweetheart neckline she didn't try to look modest but you could see the bit of arm flab that came from a less consistent workout routine than her sister. Her hair was left in its normal waves and she had covered her bare chest with a large, expensive necklace.

Ali and Kensy slowed their decent down the stairs as they got closer to the bottom before each taking a seat three steps up to watch their mother's make their final preparations. Ali tried to connect the two people she saw in front of her with the two people she had seen not five minutes earlier from the Yule ball photograph but she just couldn't. She had stumbled upon it when she was going through her purses looking for her sheer lip-gloss that she knew she had been wearing on the train in September. Kensy had rolled around laughing at Ron's robes but Ali had been forced to settle for borrowing Kensy's light pink gloss that was just a bit off for her skin tone.

"Do you think Albus will come tonight?" Kensy had asked after her laughter had subsided.

"He's never come before," Ali evaded the question as they got ready in her room.

"Which is why I asked if you thought he would come this year," Kensy refused to let Ali slide as usual.

"I don't know," Ali sighed. "I haven't talked to him since I left your house. Why didn't you ask Lily?"

"She wanted me to ask you," Kensy shrugged. "He's been avoiding her."

"Well maybe he finally caught on," Ali pointed out. "It doesn't take a genius to know what she's up to. Which shoes?"

"Open toe," Kensy told her with the self-assuredness that always made Ali trust her opinion. "But don't you think this year could be different? He could be your New Years kiss!"

"You do realize that editors from at least three magazines will be here tonight, right? Not to mention the photographer's mum and dad hired to document the event. I don't really want to deal with a media storm at the moment and you know how your mum gets with stuff like this."

"Yeah," Kensy sighed in reluctant admittance. "But you could always get away, go out to the gardens or even take him up here. No one has to see you."

"Thanks for the tip, but I think I'll pass," Ali told her. "Besides, we don't even know if he'll be here so why waste our time worrying about it?"

"You're the one who's worried," Kensy smirked at her. "I'm just curious."

Ali opened her mouth to retort but closed it again when she realized she didn't have a smart comment off the top of her head.

"We should get downstairs," Ali finally told her. "People are going to start arriving soon."

Padma glanced over at the girls and smiled in approval at their appearance before shoving Terry's hand away so that she could straighten the bowtie as she had done for as long as Ali could remember. She used to sit on her parent's bed and watch them getting ready for work—Terry working for the Ministry and her mother just starting to slow down in her modeling career after Parvarti had Kensy.

When the doorbell rang for the first time Ali and Kensy quickly stood up, each checking the other for anything that could have gotten on the other's dress. Seamus folded and disposed of the newspaper before standing and straightening his own dress robes and Terry went to open the door while Parvarti moved a lock of her hair over her right shoulder and Padma ushered both girls down the steps.

It took over an hour of greeting people before Ali was allowed to leave her family and exchange more than pleasantries with a few of their guests. Much to Kensy's delight Albus had joined his family that year, as had James. There was a slightly awkward moment about ten minutes after the Potter's arrival where the Malfoy's and Rose's family arrived at the same time and the adults shared grim smiles and forced greetings. Ali had hugged both of her friends and their mothers before noticing Hugo watching her with his arms crossed and she couldn't stop her eye-roll.

"It's been six months Hugo," she told him. "Let it go."

Hugo shrugged but didn't release his arms until Ron smacked him over the head. Ali laughed appreciatively with Rose at the gesture and tried desperately to control her laughter of Ron in his dress robes—a feat that wasn't helped by Kensy when she spun around and started guffawing with her back to them. Luckily both families were too preoccupied by the others presence to take notice of the white spots Ali's nails were creating on her hand and Kensy's awkward stance that left her staring at a blank wall.

As soon as Ali was allowed to leave she made a beeline for the two red couches that Rose and Scorpius were sitting on.

"The Bats have a shot," Rose was telling Scorpius. "But the Magpies beaters are great and the Bats beaters have injured their own players more times than their opponents. It wouldn't be the first time they cost their team the match—hey Ali," she added, blowing a wisp of hair out of her face.

"Hi," Ali grinned, sitting down beside Scorpius. "Enjoying the party?"

"Can't you tell?" Rose asked, sounding mock-offended. "We're sitting in a corner being totally anti-social and you have the audacity to think we may not be having a good time?"

"Sore feet?" Ali guessed, noticing Rose's shoes sitting beside her red toenails that were wiggling on the velvet couch. Rose nodded.

"I think I understand why Victorie paid Dominique to break in her shoes before the wedding now. I should have stuck with converse instead of listening to mum."

"For what it's worth you look cute," Ali offered, indicating Rose's LBD that was covered in fringe.

"Thanks," Rose beamed at her compliment. "You look nice too. And your shoes are much nicer."

"Live and learn," Ali shrugged. "I have something that will cheer you up, though. Want to know what your dad looked like twenty years ago?"

"What are you talking about?" Rose asked and Ali pulled out the photograph she had stuffed down her dress before the party started.

"What is this from?" Rose asked after her laughter had subsided.

"The Yule Ball," Ali explained. "He went with my mum and Mr. Potter went with Aunt Parvarti."

"Wait, did your parents date?" Scorpius asked, looking from Ali to Rose.

"I don't think so," Ali frowned. "From what my dad said it sounds like it was just a date for the dance but Harry and Parvarti may have gone out."

"That would be so weird," Rose said wonderingly. "I can't even imagine him with anyone other than Aunt Ginny. He's so awkward around people."

"He's pretty good in front of our Defense classes," Ali shrugged.

"Yeah but that's different," Rose said. "He's always had a knack for teaching. But at events like this he's not what most people would call sociable. He and dad usually sit in the corner and just talk to each other."

"Good to know where you get it from," Ali laughed and Rose shrugged, not the least bit offended.

"Do you mind if I keep this?" she asked, focusing back in on the picture. "My whole family needs to see it."

"Go for it, I have copies," Ali grinned. "But I have to go and be sociable before Aunt Parvarti has my head. Find me after midnight if I don't run into you before, okay?"

"Sure," Scorpius agreed and Rose nodded, slipping her shoes back on.

"I want James to see this before he gets too drunk to remember," Rose explained as she stood with Ali. "Don't leave Scorp."

"Sure," Scorpius called after her. "I'll just sit here like an idiot until you decide you need someone to talk to."

"Thanks," Rose called back, hobbling her way towards her older cousin.

"You can come with me," Ali offered. "I'm sure you'll be able to hear fascinating things about how high up the skirts in Lavender's new line should hit the thigh and what Luna thinks I should do so that I can see Nargles."

"You know, I think I'm good being the loser in the corner," Scorpius decided and Ali laughed again, leaving him to stretch out on the couch and pick up the magazine that Parvarti had rearranged three times before deciding that it looked alright.

**_Miracle Magic_**

Albus wasn't big on parties. He didn't mind if they happened every so often with a group of his friends but when the dress requirement included dress-robes and the guest list included magazine editors he started to have a problem with it. His parents were pretty lenient when it came to attending and dressing for events like this and he hadn't actually been to the Boots' party since he was twelve. He had still been semi-friends with Ali at that point and remembered having a good time.

Their house was smaller; in a town he was pretty sure. The house had been packed with people on both floors and there were drinks spilled all over the place. The guests were dressed nicely but nothing like they were tonight. Ali and Rose had started a game of freeze-tag on the upstairs floor since they could get away with using magic in a house filled with adult witches and wizards and the older kids whose job was supposed to be keeping the younger kids in line had even joined in. Ali stunned Albus before he was even able to get his left foot planted on the carpet in the upstairs hall. She giggled at his murderous look (or at least, he liked to think that it was murderous. It was a bit hard to say since he couldn't actually move his face) and ran off.

James had been the one to finally un-freeze him but Albus didn't have his balance and ended up toppling down the stairs and banging his head on the window. Even at twelve Ali had been good at charms and when she had come across him later that night she sat him down and healed it as best she could. It was enough for his parents not to notice although, if you pushed his hair back, there was still a light scar. Her hair had been messy that night; she was more concerned with not getting frozen than her hair.

At the beginning of his seventh year Albus was pretty sure the fun-loving side of Ali had been overtaken by the perfection-oriented side that she had always had to fight down, even back then. Now he knew that it was still there—maybe not as prominent, maybe not as easily obtained, but still there.

"I didn't even think of summoning it," Ali was saying to Lavender, rolling her eyes at her own stupidity. "So I wound up borrowing the lip-gloss Kensy brought with her but the color is all wrong with my skin tone."

Albus couldn't help but grin at her obvious annoyance and he thought that maybe, just maybe, he was okay with the newest version of Natalie Boot.

"Albus!" Lavender called, noticing him standing not two feet away by the drinks. "Come over here."

"Oh don't," Ali protested immediately, her face flushing a bit. Lavender waved her protests of.

"Albus, what do you think of Ali's lip-gloss?"

"Err," Albus said dumbly. "It's, uh, nice."

Ali snorted and Lavender rolled her eyes.

"She thinks it clashes with her skin tone and I don't think you can tell from far away," Lavender said, as though that would make it easier for Albus to form a coherent response. "But we need a guy's opinion."

"Leave him alone," Ali told Lavender, laughing. "He couldn't care less what color my lip-gloss was."

"Come on," Lavender insisted. "You have to have some sort of opinion. Think of it this way—"

"Oh Merlin," Ali mumbled, her face still red but her eyes flickering with amusement.

"You're walking through the party and suddenly you see this dashing young girl in a figure-hugging dress with heels that make her legs look even longer and hair spiraling beautifully down her back. You walk towards her and take in her brown eyes and flawless skin and then you look at her lips and see the gloss that's covering them. Does your reaction turn to disgust or just make you want to kiss her?"

Albus' first reaction to Lavender's little situation was to swallow. His second reaction was to curse her for making him notice that Ali's dress did in fact hug her every curve and show off her legs. And his third one was to look at Ali who actually did look a bit curious about his answer and swallow again, forcing himself not to think about how easy it would be to close the foot that separated them and kiss her.

"Well?" Lavender prompted and since Albus didn't know which answer Ali wanted him to give (and he was sure that there was a right answer, there always was with her) he decided to go with the honest one.

"Definitely want to kiss her," Albus said, looking directly at Ali as he said it.

"See," Lavender beamed and Ali laughed again, shaking her head in amusement as her face turned even redder.

"You're ridiculous," Ali told Lavender who shrugged unconcernedly. An older man walked towards them and wrapped his arms around Lavender's waist. She turned and smiled up at him as he whispered something in her ear. Nodding she bid the two teenagers' goodbye and allowed the man to drag her away with only the slightest, teasing protest.

"Nice high-tops," Ali told Albus, taking a gulp of her pumpkin juice.

"Let me guess, not within the dress code?"

"They're fine," Ali shrugged. "But how did you get out of wearing dress robes? There are definitely a few people here who could use that memo."

"Didn't have any that fit," Albus shrugged back. "Mum's not fussy about what we wear anyway so she didn't mind much. When James saw that I got out of it he immediately wanted out as well and then Fred heard so he convinced his parents to let him change. Hugo wasn't so lucky."

"So it seems," Ali said, following his gaze to where Hugo was talking to Kensy. Or rather, Kensy was talking and he was staring into space with his chin resting on his palm.

Albus' eyes travelled around the area, taking in all the different guests. It was quite an assortment; Albus had to give them that. There were a few younger kids that reminded him of the earlier parties, chasing each other around as they ducked between the adults legs dodged around the tables. There were also the Hogwarts students around Albus' own age and a few years younger who had, for the most part, formed a few groups that would randomly burst out laughing every few seconds. James was with the older Woods and Cedric over on the deck with a bottle of Firewhiskey they all seemed to be sharing and there were a few adults walking around who looked as though they had, had a bit too much alcohol already (the group of guys singing off-tune Christmas carols confirmed that opinion).

"Well I better go find someone else on my meet-and-greet list," Ali finally broke the silence, unfolding a piece of parchment that really did have a list of names on it. "See you around?"

"Sure," Albus agreed, watching her disappear into the crowd.

"Albus!" Rose wheezed, grabbing onto his arm to steady herself while she tried to get a hold of her laughter. "You—will never—guess—what my dad loo—looked like during the—the Yule Ball!"

She collapsed into another fit of giggles, shoving a wrinkled photograph into his hands as she tried to stop herself from literally rolling on the floor with laughter.

**_Miracle Magic_**

Just as Ali had predicted to Scorpius earlier in the evening, she spent part of her night talking about skirt lengths (and lip-gloss) and another part talking about Nargles (and Wrackspurts) though neither was as boring to her as it would have been for Scorpius. Especially the second discussion as it had the bonus of occurring with the most adorable three-year-old twins Ali had ever met. They were actually the only three-year-old twins Ali had ever met but she disregarded the thought since both would have been cute on their own—admittedly not _as_ cute, but cute none the less.

"Ginny said that you and Albus were getting quite close," Luna said abruptly when their discussion about Wrackspurts had dried up and Ali tried to hide her surprise. She had met Luna on multiple occasions because she was at the forefront of multiple discoveries that aided her parents' potion endeavors but she didn't know her all that well. "She didn't seem particularly fond of the idea but I assured her that you were very smart."

"Oh," Ali said, thoroughly taken aback. "Well thanks."

"I think that Ginny is worried because she doesn't want Albus to be put under scrutiny with the press," Luna went on. "He doesn't handle it very well, you know. Ginny and Harry both tried to stop the press from intervening with their lives but it was harder once the boys were off at Hogwarts. Plus you and Ginny are very different. She grew up with all brothers, you know, and always liked to play sports and prove that she was tough."

"Um," Ali stuttered, her hand still wrapped around Lysander's fist while she looked up at Luna from her crouch.

"She's very nice though," Luna went on, watching her two sons fondly. "And she would be nice to you because of Albus, I think. James always had a lot of friends but Albus doesn't see many people outside of the castle. He doesn't get close to people easily. I told Ginny that Harry was like that too but she thought it was different. I don't think so, though."

"Um," Ali said slowly, standing up. "Thanks for the, err, insight?"

"You're welcome," Luna replied, her gaze now across the room. "I think I should go say hello to Harry now."

"Right," Ali agreed slowly. "Um, tell Rolf I said hi…That was weird," she added after Luna had left, confused by her speech. She wondered briefly if she said things like that a lot or if Ali was just missing some sort of vital piece to the puzzle.

If Rose had come up to her saying that someone she barely knew was saying the things Luna had about Albus about Scorpius, Ali would have told Rose to forget it. She would have told Rose that it didn't matter what they said because Rose knew Scorpius and his parents and what difference would it make anyways? The difference between Albus and Scorpius was that Ali didn't feel as though she did know Albus. She knew about him from Rose and she knew that he was fun to hang out with on occasion but she didn't know him.

Kensy used to make fun of her because she said it took Ali forever to admit that she was even friends with people. It wasn't as though she purposefully moved through life cautiously; it was just natural for her. She could spot a cute guy as fast as the next girl but she had yet to cry over how in love she was with her crush. How could she be in love with someone who she barely knew anything about?

Her mother was the complete opposite of Ali. She and Terry got married three months after they began dating and she had dated more boys than Ali could count before him. She knew exactly what she wanted and was willing to give anyone a shot. When they didn't match up with what she wanted she broke up with them and moved on to the next guy. Ali didn't know what she wanted and didn't have the luxury of dating around until she figured out what it was that she was looking for.

Somewhere between her mother and aunt's screaming matches, her dad's grumpiness when he didn't get enough sleep, Kensy's freak-outs over nothing, and her mother's cancer Ali had become the rock for her family. She was good at dealing with difficult people, staying composed during crises, and breaking up confrontations that were occurring at bad times. She was used to picking up the pieces, she was comfortable with it. She wasn't comfortable with thinking about just how little really knew about herself and that's what Albus always seemed to make her do. It had never even crossed her mind that maybe he was as lost as she was sometimes.

After stopping in the restroom tidy herself up a bit Ali ran into the editor of Witch Wellness who had on an extremely short silver dress.

"Natalie!" she exclaimed, bending to kiss Ali on both her cheeks. She towered over Ali normally but she looked part giant (a very pretty, curvy, and sparkly giant) in her five inch platform heels. "So good to see you, baby!"

"You too," Ali responded immediately. "I didn't think you would make it tonight, mum said you had gone back to Spain for the holidays."

"Oh I did," she nodded. "But after five days with my family I had to get out of there. Everyone wanting to know when I was going to get married and have kids and the food served there is just criminal. I can't run magazines about health if I'm overweight. Plus, they all have kids and are married. They don't know what it's like to live in London and have a life like mine. They don't understand it."

"I guess not," Ali agreed. "So what do you have in store for the next issue?"

"Well you're just going to have to wait and see, won't you?" she said vaguely. "But you know I would love to get you one the cover some time? Kensy's a bit young but you, darling, are just getting ready to enter your prime years. I'll talk to your aunt, of course, but you should consider doing a cover for me during one of our summer issues. I would love to have an interview with you about your plans after Hogwarts and how you're going to keep in shape once you're an adult. So many people think that gaining weight is inevitable after they graduate school because they don't have time but that's just the cause—they don't _make_ the time."

"I'll think about it," Ali told her and she smiled again.

"Wonderful. Now there is a lovely man I met earlier who I simply must have another conversation with now that his wife has left. See you later darling!"

For the second time that night Ali was left standing in the middle of the party not quite knowing what to think. It was a few minutes past eleven when Ali stepped out of the main party to catch her breath before the countdown. As usual everyone had migrated into glass room or out on the deck, leaving the living room looking as untouched and beautifully decorated as it had been before any of the guests arrived. It was a shame, really, that the smaller rooms were used so sparingly. They were always decorated more carefully than the areas that were expected to be trashed.

"Hey," Albus broke her train of thought as he doubled-back to the doorway after catching sight of her sitting on the couch.

"Hey yourself," Ali smiled at him and he took it as an invitation to join her, putting his pumpkin cider on the side-table's cork coaster before slumping back into the couch cushions.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Just needed a breather," Ali shrugged. "You?"

"I need a New Years resolution," Albus made something up on the spot. "I decided I should come up with one that I actually have a shot of achieving this year. I can't remember the last time I kept mine."

"What about winning the Quidditch Cup?" Ali suggested. "You're in the lead for it right now."

"True," Albus admitted, mulling the idea over. "But then I run the risk of jinxing it because I never have kept one before and that would result in a lot of disgruntled housemates…what's yours?"

"I don't make resolutions," Ali admitted. "Haven't since I was thirteen."

"Why not?" Albus asked and she shrugged.

"I don't know, they just seem kind of pointless. Plus, it's like you said, no one ever keeps them."

"But it's still nice to have something that you're working towards. Even if you don't keep it all the way through you have a goal to work towards."

"I have a lot of goals to work towards," Ali argued. "Besides, I thought we were talking about your lack of a New Years Resolution."

"And now we're talking about yours," Albus countered. "There has to be something you want to do."

"There's a lot I want to do," Ali said in annoyance. "But they don't have to be done in the next year."

"Procrastination is a bitch," Albus stated. "Before you know it you're going to be ninety and wishing that you had gone skydiving while your heart could take it."

"That could be your New Years resolution," Ali suggested. "I'll even come with you and witness your neck snapping when the parachute doesn't open."

"That is morbid," Albus said and she laughed.

"I guess so," she admitted. "But I guess I do have a New Years resolution after all."

"Which is…?" Albus prompted.

"Well I was going to tell my parents everything over break but they were gone for most of it and I never got around to it. Or I just didn't try to get around to it. But regardless I have to tell them soon and now I have to do it in the New Year."

"That's not half bad," Albus admitted thoughtfully and Ali smiled smugly.

"Your turn."

"Fine," Albus said slowly. "My New Years resolution will be…Merlin, I don't know."

"No rush, you have half an hour," Ali said and he rolled his eyes.

"Gee thanks," he said sarcastically.

"Hold up," Ali said suddenly as he reached over to grab his cup of punch. "Is that…a tattoo?"

"No," Albus said quickly and Ali raised her eyebrow quizzically.

"I thought you didn't like to lie," she pointed out.

"Fine," Albus admitted. "It's a tattoo."

"That you got…"

"Last year."

"And it says…"

Albus hesitated, trying to read her expression. He expected her to look revolted or at least a little disturbed. But he didn't pick up the slightest bit of judgment, just curiosity, so he put his cup back down and pulled his black shirt over his head, revealing the black lettering that went down the left side of his rib cage.

"Fifteen," Ali read out, running her hand over the scripture before looking back up curiously. "What does that mean?"

That, Albus realized with surprise, was all the opening he needed to explain what he had wanted to when he set out looking for her twenty minutes earlier.

"It's a trick, of sorts," he tried to explain; just realizing that he hadn't bothered to think about what he was going to say. Or if she even wanted an explanation. She stayed quiet so he took it as a sign that she was in fact interested and plowed on. "When I was fifteen I got into…a bit of trouble. Nothing really bad I just wasn't exactly being responsible. Started drinking, I fought with James and Lily all the time, I even stopped talking to Rose for a while."

Ali remembered that. Rose had been pissed but as usual Ali had let her rant and then just changed the subject after Rose decided that she no longer wanted to talk about it.

"So what happened?" Ali asked.

"I got busted," Albus shrugged. "I was at a party with Aaron and Dmitri when the MLE came in. They said someone had called in a noise complaint and everyone who was under age ran off. I tripped in the dark and one of them caught me. It was huge news in the papers which just made it worse. We don't usually get big stories unless it's bad news, you know?

"This was bigger than I expected and I didn't handle it very well. I spent all my time out on the pitch and my grades dropped which was really bad since it was OWL year. Mum and dad got worried and put me in therapy. It sounds stupid but…it helped, a lot actually. She gave me the rule of fifteen because that was how old I was when everything happened. I started counting to fifteen when I got upset, I studied for fifteen minutes every day, I ran or played Quidditch for fifteen minutes every morning and night. I got really anal about it for a while too—spending fifteen minutes in the shower, eating fifteen strawberries, I even changed my Quidditch number to fifteen."

"And then?" Ali prompted.

"And then sixth year started and I had actually done pretty well on my OWL's so I started loosening up a bit on the strict regiment. I still work out and study and all but I stopped being as anal and let myself loosen up a bit. I changed my number back to seven but fifteen was still a big deal to me so for my seventeenth birthday James helped me sneak out of the castle and I got the tattoo. I don't walk around without my shirt off much so only my roommates knew for the first year. Lily saw it over the summer she didn't make a big deal out of it for once which was a relief because if my mum's family found out they would all try to perform some sort of psycho-analysis on me."

"Why are you telling me this?" Ali asked curiously. "I mean, why now?"

"I don't know," Albus admitted. "Luna said she talked to you and she's good friends with mum. She has a tendency to be rather blunt and considering how close she and mum are…well; I could guess what she said. I wanted you to hear it from me before you started asking around and wrote me off as a psycho with an alcohol problem."

"Would it bother you if I did?" Ali asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Are you going to?" Albus countered.

"I don't know, I haven't decided yet." She hesitated and then asked, "So you wanna see my dirty little secret?"

"What does that mean?" Albus asked, faking apprehension. Ali rolled her eyes and took her wand out of the clutch purse she had carried around all night. She brushed her curls over her left shoulder before aiming her wand at the back right side of her neck, using it like a hairdryer. Slowly the cover-up she used (her parent's own product, ironically enough) fell away to reveal the Eagle. Albus' mouth fell open.

"When the bloody hell did you get that?"

"About four months ago," Ali said casually, craning her head so that she could look at it. "I wanted to do something big to mark the day and a tattoo seemed pretty big."

"But no one can see it," Albus frowned.

"No one can see yours," Ali pointed out, putting her wand away and taking out the tub of cover-up she always kept with her. "Besides, it wasn't about anyone else. It was about doing something I wanted to without anyone else getting to judge me or tell me what they think. I can't get a haircut without it becoming at least a family discussion, if not a poll of whether it looks good or bad in Witch Weekly. No one knows about my tattoo, no one gets a say in it."

"So no one knows?" Albus clarified and Ali shook her head.

"Well, no one aside from you. But you tell my secret, I tell yours."

There had been a lot of times Albus wanted to kiss Ali but hadn't. And he knew that doing it at a party with people who could create a media storm not being further than a hundred yards away wasn't smart. But when she smirked up at him, her bottom lip that she thought was coated in the wrong color clamped between her teeth, Albus just about gave in to temptation despite who was around.

"Deal," he said, moving towards her. And he was sure that she wasn't going to stop him as she started to move forwards as well.

"Flirting with a girl, Al?" James asked loudly, making them both jump back. James smirked, making his way towards them and casually wrapping his arm around Albus' neck and quickly securing him in a headlock.

"I was until you got here," Albus muttered, trying to shove James off of him.

"Pleasure to see you again, Natalie," James said, ignoring Albus' efforts and turning his gaze onto Ali. "You know, Al just talks about you all the time."

"No I don't," Albus argued, his voice muffled.

"Yeah, you're right," James decided. "Lily talks about you all the time. She thinks the two of you need to get married and have kids so that she can have a pretty God-daughter. Albus over here has opted for the silently brooding way of dealing with things. You know he sat in the living room and stared at a book for five hours?"

"I did not," Albus argued again and Ali couldn't help but giggle.

"You're right, it was closer to six," James decided.

Albus, knowing that anything he said would most likely just dig himself into a bigger hole, opted for the good old fashion tactic of keeping ones mouth shut. While Ali probably had the good sense to know that James was having fun messing with Albus, if Albus were to correct him and say that he had only been staring at the book for _two_ hours Ali would not only know that everything James said (thus far) had its basis in the truth, she would also know that while he had not spent the entire day thinking about her leaving he had spent a fair portion of it on her. As long as it was only James talking Ali would at least have to think about it and decide what to believe and what not to. Albus hoped that she would assume he wasn't nearly as pathetic as James was making him sound.

"Countdown's in about five minutes," James informed them, finally releasing Albus from his grip and ruffling up his hair. "Everyone's heading out to the deck to watch the fireworks and mum said we're leaving right after to wish Grandma and Grandpa Weasley a happy new year."

"I'll be out in a second," Albus muttered, his face still bright red. Ali waited until James was out of the room to burst out laughing.

"Shut up," Albus muttered, only making her laugh harder.

Even though she wasn't about to say it out loud, Ali couldn't help but find the scene kind of cute. She knew they had to get out of there before she gave in and kissed him at a party that was filled with people who would love to catch them at it.

"Come on," she said, jumping up rather suddenly. "We should watch the countdown."

Albus reluctantly took her offered hand and allowed her to pull him out of the only room he had a shot of making out with her in that night. One of the waiters appeared with a tray full of Firewhiskey shots and they each took one.

"Do you have a New Years resolution yet?" Ali asked as someone called out a minute to midnight. Albus thought about it for a few seconds before nodding his head slowly.

"Yeah, I think I do."

"Which is…?" Ali prompted. They were standing in the doorway to the kitchen. The fireworks would be visible through the window and the raised glass door that hadn't been open since the summer allowed the sounds of everyone on the deck to float over. A few others had opted to stay warm indoors as well and were dispersed throughout the kitchen and family room.

"Countdown's starting," Albus ignored her question and instead joined in as they all counted down to the loud, simultaneous yell of Happy New Year. Ali and Albus both downed their shots and Ali, not taking the time to think about who could see, quickly but soundly and pressed her lips against his.

"Happy New Year, Al."

"Happy New Year," Albus grinned. So it wasn't exactly the hot and heavy make out session he had envision. He would still take it.

_**Miracle Magic**_

**A/N: Ugh, and to think I was doing so well with updating regularly. I should have known I couldn't keep the streak going all the way through :( School caught up with me and I've been to busy stressing over tests and papers and colleges (Anyone else have the process of picking a college go from being exciting to the scariest thing ever?). Anyways, bottom line is that I'm sorry and I am seriously relieved that spring break is starting next week. I'll be touring college campus' for most of it but I will do my best to get another update out before I am forced back into reality.**

**Anyways, loads of James. What did you think of him? And more on Albus, what did you think of that? And there's a Rose/Scorpius bomb coming next chapters, any guesses what that's going to be? Please, please, please REVIEW even if it's just to bash me for taking so long to update. The box is down there l/**


	14. 3 Little Words

**Disclaimer: I own a copy of every Harry Potter book, four of the eight movies, and a poster of the cast but I do not own this fan-fiction.**

_**Chapter Summary: One look in your eyes I knew we two would would always be together and there are, 3 little words that say it all. I love you (3 Little Words, Nu Flavor-I think!).****  
**_

_Last Chapter Recap: "Do you have a New Years resolution yet?" Ali asked as someone called out a minute to midnight. Albus thought about it for a few seconds before nodding his head slowly._

_"Yeah, I think I do."_

_"Which is…?" Ali prompted._

_"Countdown's starting," Albus ignored her question and instead joined in as they all counted down to the loud, simultaneous yell of Happy New Year. Ali and Albus both downed their shots and Ali, not taking the time to think about who could see, quickly but soundly and pressed her lips against his._

_"Happy New Year, Al."_

_"Happy New Year," Albus grinned. So it wasn't exactly the hot and heavy make out session he had envision. He would still take it._

**_Miracle Magic_****  
**

Being back at Hogwarts was a relief for Ali. The train ride had been a bit weird, both Rose and Scorpius being quiet, but neither had mentioned anything to her so Ali kept her mouth shut. Rose had been sitting with Albus, Kevin, Jonah, Aaron, and Tiara when Ali finally found her on the express and Ali had reluctantly joined them. Scorpius raised his eyebrows at Ali who shrugged, giving him a hopeless look when he found them all. Rose kept her eyes averted and Ali eventually resorted to pulling out a book while the others talked.

The first week was surprisingly light on the work front and Ali was in a particularly good mood when Friday rolled around and it was time to meet with Professor Larson for the first time since break. Ali couldn't quite put her finger on it, but there was something about Professor Larson that made her look up to the women. She was so in control and together that Ali looked at her and wished that she would be as confident when she was thirty.

Ali knocked on the door before entering as she usually did but was surprised to find that Albus, Lily, and Rose were all already sitting there. Ali raised her eyebrows and Albus grimaced at her while Rose quickly averted her eyes a bit sheepishly.

"Take a seat, Ms. Boot, this will only take a moment," Professor Larson said and Ali nodded, pulling a chair that was by the door over so that she could still hear what was being said without being in danger of getting caught in the crossfire.

"I don't want to hear of any more incidents such as this one," Professor Larson told the three sitting in front of her. "Ms. Weasley you were given the position of prefect because your head of house believed that you were up to the responsibility and you are therefore held to a higher standard. If you can't keep yourself up to par then I expect you to turn your badge in so that a seventh year who is willing to put the effort in for the position gets their chance and Mr. Potter that captains badge is not a right nor are the visits to Hogsmeade Ms. Potter. They are privileges that can and will be taken away at my request. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am," the three Wotters mumbled in unison and Professor Larson nodded sharply.

"In that case you girls may return to your common rooms. I want to have a word with Mr. Potter."

"Don't wait up," Albus told Lily. "I'll meet you back in the common room at curfew."

"Alright," Lily muttered casting a wary glance at the headmistress. Ali waved to Lily and Rose as they passed and waited for the door to close before moving to sit beside Albus. Professor Larson pushed everything on her desk off to the side and her face relaxed, easily switching from the scolding headmistress to a teacher who had no connection to the earlier incident effortlessly.

"Today," she told them, pulling out what Ali recognized as a pensive. "We are going to talk about destroying Horcruxes."

"With a pensive?" Ali asked, frowning at the basin.

"By watching memories," Professor Larson explained. "Mr. Potter's father was kind enough to lend us his during his own search and lucky for us he and his friends used several of the possible methods. That being said I want you both to be warned that these are _not_ happy memories. Some of them are downright terrifying but they will give you a preview as to what you should expect. You can't be harmed in a memory and I will warn you before that there is a death."

"Death?" Ali asked, her voice higher than she would like to admit.

"No one you know," Professor Larson assured her. "Think of it as a movie. A book brought to life. You won't have to see him die but it is easily implied. These could feel a little personal since you'll know the people present but just remember that every one of your family and friends are alive and well today. Are you ready?"

They both nodded and Professor Larson took a flask down from the shelves behind her desk and carefully poured it in.

She had an ongoing commentary throughout the memories which helped—some. Her voice was calm with no inflection or emotion, as though she was lecturing them on the Confundus charm.

The first memory started in the Chamber of Secrets with Harry, Ron, and a man who looked vaguely familiar though Ali couldn't put a name to the face. The rocks that separated Harry and Ron had already crumbled when they landed in the memory and they followed Harry through the Chamber until he reached Ginny. Albus' eyes widened at the sight of his mother lying lifelessly but Professor Larson seemed to take no notice.

"Voldemort, or Tom, I suppose, needed a way to lure Harry down to the Chamber," Professor Larson explained. "Ginny mother was a way to do it. Not only did she allow Tom to meet the boy who had brought about his original downfall but every secret and emotion that was poured into his diary brought him closer to life. Remember that in order for a Horcrux to become a person it requires the help of a living person. In this case it used her words and was able to become some semblance of a human being."

Ali jumped when she saw the ghost-like person moving towards Harry. He was handsome, in a deadly kind of way, with pale skin and cold eyes. Ali hadn't watched a lot of scary movies but she had seen a few cop shows and he easily could have been cast as the bad guy—the insane teenager who raped girls in the woods. Her hand unconsciously shot out to grasp Albus'. He squeezed it but didn't look away from the scene unfolding in front of them.

Ali wasn't sure if she should laugh or cry or scream as Harry stabbed the diary so she settled for doing as Professor Larson suggested and tried to distance herself from it all and watch it as though it was a movie. The hard part was that he looked so uncannily like Albus had in their first year that it could easily have been Albus, and not Harry, stabbing the diary with dirt stained clothes and sweat mixing with blood on his face.

They came out of the pensive and Professor Larson spoke while the two seventh years got their bearings just in time to dive back in. This time they watched the trio in a tent in the middle of nowhere, all three of them extremely on edge.

"It's because they're wearing the locket," Professor Larson explained. "It is once again feeding off of them, off of their emotions. It is possessing them—not as severely as it did Ginny, but the same general idea."

They watched as the locket tried to strangle Harry in the pool and again as it fought against Ron. Ali felt distinctly uncomfortable with that memory, as though she was intruding on her best friend's dad. He was a nice guy, but that memory was a bit personal.

"Harry got Ron's approval," Professor Larson told them when she saw how uncomfortable they looked. "They were 17, remember. Imagine a locket displaying all of your insecurities. It might seem awful now but in twenty years I guarantee you won't care as much."

Ali did think about it for a minute, and tried to imagine how silly they would probably seem when she was grown up—married, with kids, having a (hopefully) successful career. She probably would look back and feel silly for a lot of her worries. The tension was released for a bit when Ron and Hermione appeared in the middle of the battle with the fangs and both laughed when they started going at it in the hallway. Harry's reaction making it ten times funnier.

"_OI! There's a war going on here!_" Harry exclaimed, looking torn between amusement and disgust.

"_I know mate,_" Ron replied, his voice serious. "_So it's now or never, isn't it?_"

"Aw," Ali sighed, unable to stop herself from reacting. Albus snorted and even Professor Larson broke a smile when Ali hit him on the arm.

The Fiendfyre brought the tension back and the snake was only mildly better as they were in fact seeing Voldemort in as close to in-person as they could (hopefully) ever get. But they made it through them.

"I didn't show you these to scare you," Professor Larson said, looking at them intently. "I showed them to you in order to remind you that this is a real threat that, while I believe you are capable of facing it, should not be underestimated. We never know what is out there, protecting these things, and you have to be ready to face whatever it is. I think you've had enough for the night, we'll worry about the practical application next week."

"Wow," Ali said faintly as they left the room, her back resting against the door.

"Yeah," Albus agreed, looking a little pale himself. "That was, uh, yeah."

"I think I'm going to go read _Witch Weekly_ before I go to sleep," Ali told him. "Stop myself from getting nightmares about my diary possessing me and fires attacking me."

"You keep a diary?" Albus asked.

"That's what you're worried about right now?" Ali asked incredulously as they slowly started down the steps. "Did you not see a dead person come to life or your Uncle having his worst fears played in front of his eyes?"

"It was a long time ago," Albus shrugged casually. "It's not like there's Fiendfyre around that's going to attack me while I sleep."

"Right," Ali said, trying to let the logical side of her brain take over. "Then I guess we can just part ways here and go back to our common rooms."

"Fine," Albus shrugged. "See you in the morning."

Ali grinned to herself as she turned the corner at the end of the hall and quickly made a square so that she could pop her head around corner and see Albus walking towards the Gryffindor common room. He jumped every time he heard a sound and Ali _almost_ felt bad about what she was about to do. But then she pictured his face and took out her wand anyways, using the spell she had finally mastered (after weeks and weeks of training) to conjure fire.

Albus let out an extremely high-pitched shriek and jumped backwards; his feet came out from under him and he fell on his back, using his arms to propel him away from the flames. Unable to stop herself, Ali doubled-over laughing.

"Yeah," she called out to him. "You seem _totally_ cool around fire."

Albus looked from her to the fire and back again, realization washing over his face.

"Oh. You are _so_ dead!" he told her and Ali laughed again, dashing back the way she had come with Albus right behind her.

_**Miracle Magic**_

"Hey A, can I steal you for a second?" Rose asked Ali quietly, walking towards the table that Ali was sharing with Kensy in the library. "It's kind of important."

"Sure," Ali said in surprise. "I'll be back in a second Kensy."

"Sure," Kensy muttered, sending Rose a dirty look before she and Ali walked away.

"Can we go outside?" Rose asked, playing with her hands.

"Sure," Ali agreed again, taking her wand out to silently summon her cloak.

Rose led the way out of the Entrance Hall and walked towards the frozen BlackLake.

"Here okay?" Rose asked, indicating a big oak tree. Ali nodded but cast the snow a wary look before sitting down. She winced as it began soaking through her robes but ignored it, wanting to hear what Rose was going to say more than she wanted to spare her robes.

"What's up?" Ali asked when Rose didn't speak right away.

Rose took a deep breath before admitting, "Scorpius told me he loved me."

"He did?" Ali asked, surprised but pleased. "What happened?"

"We were just hanging out," Rose shrugged, trying and failing to sound nonchalant. "At your party, I mean. Everyone went outside on the deck and I got cold so he gave me his cloak and we went back to the couches to wait for you because we said we'd meet you after midnight and he just…said it."

"Well, what did you say?" Ali pressed and Rose started biting her nail, looking incredibly guilty. "Please tell me you told him you loved him too."

"What?" Rose looked shocked. "I don't love him! I mean, I do, but not like that. I don't think. I mean, yeah he's hot and all but…isn't it all a bit…fast?"

"Fast?" Ali repeated in disbelief. "I'm sorry, how long have the two of you been friends?"

"But—"

"How long have you wanted him to ask you out?"

"It's not like—"

"How long have you been resisting the urge to make out with him? How many guys have you turned down because you felt bad dating them when you liked Scorpius? How long am I going to have to sit in between the two of you feeling like I'm two seconds away from being forced to watch a really disturbing sex scene?!"

"The things that come out of your mouth sometimes," Rose said, shaking her head in disbelief. "I wonder if they're coming from my friend or if you've been overtaken by some sort of alter ego."

"Ha, ha," Ali rolled her eyes. "Come on Rose, what did you say?"

"Well, nothing," Rose muttered.

"Nothing," Ali repeated the word blankly.

"I didn't know what to say!" Rose defended. "It was so out of the blue it caught me off guard. Thank Merlin Kevin interrupted or else Merlin only knows what would have happened."

"Have you talked to him since?" Ali asked, knowing the answer was probably no.

"Not exactly," Rose admitted guiltily. "I've been skipping my morning run and Kylie and Sisi are apparently in a fight so Sisi's been in need of someone to complain to and since Scorpius can't stand Sisi…"

"You have a mutualistic relationship, yes," Ali said dryly.

"Well I wouldn't make it sound that animalistic, but yes, I suppose we do," Rose said, chewing on her nails again. "But it actually hasn't been as boring as I was expecting—the girl could have her own reality show. Did you know she and Burd broke up again? Apparently he's been tutoring this fifth year but Sisi doesn't think that he's really tutoring her because the girl needs help in Transfiguration and he barely passed his OWL. Oh and there's a rumor going around about Edric Smith being gay because apparently Mary Lilo tried to make a pass on him and he didn't react. I think it might just be that he has standards. I mean, the girl is decent looking (I guess), but she's a total bitch. Did I tell you what she did to me last term?"

"Yes Rose," Ali forced herself not to roll her eyes. "In fact, you complained about it for three weeks straight and have continued to bring it up at least twice a month since then."

"Oh," Rose said, frowning.

"But I am way more interested in what happened last weekend than what happened last year. What are you going to do about Scorpius?"

"I don't know…what would you do if you were me?"

"Well I would find him," Ali started out decisively, even though she knew that, were she in Rose's place, she would never in a million years do this. "And I would talk to him about what you're feeling and decide how to proceed together."

"Okay," Rose said slowly. "Now tell me what you would really do."

"I did!"

"You did not," Rose scoffed. "The last time you initiated any sort of confrontation with anyone we were thirteen and you threw sticks at Zabini after he said I had a nice arse."

"Okay fine," Ali conceded. "If I were you then I would hide from him for a few weeks and try to act like everything was completely normal when he was around and hope that it would all blow over. But in order for that to work you have to be able to act normal and I say this with nothing but love sweetie, but you are the worst person in the world at acting normal."

"I am not," Rose said indignantly.

"Yeah, you are."

"No I'm not," she insisted. "You didn't notice anything when I surprised you with your own owl third year."

"Um, Rose, you took me into Eyelops Owl Emporium and asked, hypothetically, what owl I would want that was fewer than twenty galleons."

"So?" Rose asked.

"So that's about as obvious as you can get."

"But you were surprised when you got it!" Rose exclaimed.

"No, I pretended to be surprised because I didn't want to upset you," Ali corrected.

"Oh," Rose said, frowning.

"Yeah," Ali agreed.

"You really are good at lying."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

They sat in silence for a few seconds before Rose asked, "So do you think you can teach me?"

"Hey you guys," Scorpius called out before Ali was able to answer.

"Hi Scorp," Ali called back, digging her elbow into Rose's side in the hopes that it would snap her out of whatever panic-stricken state she seemed to be frozen into. Literally or figuratively was up for debate considering that Ali was fairly certain the lower half of their bodies were going to have to be amputated by the time they got inside.

"Hi Scorp, what's up? How are you? Because I'm fine, yep, just dandy and err…I'm gonna go and uh, homework so yeah, I'll see you guys later. Bye!"

"She told you, didn't she?" Scorpius sighed, taking Rose's vacated seat.

"Told me what?" Ali asked, trying to sound innocent. "Yeah kind of—what happened? Don't most people go out before they drop the L-bomb?"

"I just thought I would try switching it around. Be more original," Scorpius said, shrugging casually.

"Yeah, well considering it's Rose you probably should have spent a few months getting her ready for it."

"I spent seven years 'getting her ready for it.' Face it, if she isn't ready to hear it now she never will be."

"Don't say that! She takes time with everything. She trusts you, she likes you, and she thinks you're hot. Now you just have to win her over. You know—flowers, trips to Hogsmeade where I mysteriously disappear or become dreadfully ill. She'll get there."

"I'm not spending my whole life chasing after one girl," Scorpius said, shaking his head decisively.

"Oh please," Ali scoffed. "Chasing? Scorp, saying you love her does not qualify as chasing after her. In order to chase after her you have to actually do things for her. And as for the 'one girl,' what other girl are you going to chase after? Most girls either don't like you because they think you're creepy, like you because they think you're dangerous (clearly they haven't spoken to you), or chase after you. I have never in my life seen you chase after anyone."

Scorpius was quiet for a minute. "What about Bridgette?"

"Well I'll give you an A for effort," Ali said, thinking back to Scorpius' girlfriend of a year. "But I mean, really, she wound up being kind of crazy."

"But I did chase after her," Scorpius pointed out.

"Yeah, alright," Ali said. "But that's one of three. Tessa was completely obsessed with you—"

"I hardly think spending two hours with her in Hogsmeade counts as dating her."

"And Sandy asked you out."

"I think Sandy was the best of the three though," Scorpius said thoughtfully. "She was normal, she didn't treat Rose like shit, and she had a brain."

"Look, I have to get back to the castle," Ali said, suddenly remembering that she had left Kensy alone. "But just think about it, yeah? Rose hasn't had a serious boyfriend and you put it out there before she was ready. Move slowly, give her a chance to catch up and trust you not to hurt her, okay?"

"Does she really think I will?" Scorpius asked, cocking his head to the side. "I've never broken up with anyone."

"Yeah but it's always scary to put your heart out there. You're a flight risk so take it easy and don't do anything stupid."

_Stupid_ Ali decided after Defense against the Dark Arts Monday, was exactly what she was—thinking that Scorpius wouldn't do anything stupid.

"What were you thinking?" Ali hissed in his ear as they walked out of the classroom.

"What do you mean?" Scorpius asked in surprise.

"Tessa. _Tessa_ Scorpius, _really?!_"

"Rose grabbed you," Scorpius tried to defend himself.

"SO?! Be partners with Albus if you have to, not _Tessa_!"

"Okay, don't you think you're overreacting a bit?" Scorpius asked, returning Tessa's wave as she passed them.

"YOU TOLD HER YOU—MPHMGE!"

"Say it a little louder why don't you," Scorpius hissed back, his hand still clamped over Ali's mouth as he pulled her into a side hallway.

"Scorp, you don't partner with a girl who was—maybe still is—into you! And you definitely don't act all over her."

"How was I acting all over her?" Scorpius asked in confusion.

"You were teaching her how to do the spell!"

"Because she couldn't figure it out, I can't practice against someone who can't perform the incantation."

"But it was _Tessa_. Do you realize how this is going to look to Rose?"

"She knows I don't like her," Scorpius said.

"Where is Rose right now, Scorpius?"

"I don't know, she left before we—oh."

"Yeah."

"Should I go talk to her or do you want to? She hasn't exactly said a lot to me since the—err—incident."

"And with the way you just acted that is so damn surprising," Ali muttered as she walked away.

"Hey, I resent that," Scorpius called and Ali, for the first time in her life, made a very rude hand gesture that would cause her mother and aunt to go completely ballistic on her.

If Ali knew Rose (and after being her roommate and best friend for six and a half years she was rather sure that she did) neither of them would be getting much sleep that night.

_**Miracle Magic**_

While Ali was able to fall back into the school schedule relatively easily, Rose was having a slightly harder time. Ali had done everything she could think of to try and get Rose to talk but after the day by the tree (and Scorpius' less than wise choice in defense partners) Rose had clammed up. Ali was being serious when she told Rose that she was a bad actress and anything except subtle but what Rose lacked in skill she made up for in determination.

Albus had been a nice relief from the confides of Rose's sudden clinginess. For what Ali counted as the fifth time that year, Sisi and Burd had made up and gotten back together which left Rose with no one to be her wingman. Kylie was far too nice to ever help Rose avoid someone and Daisy wasn't quite self-centered enough to not notice if the person she was with twenty-four-seven suddenly started ignoring her best friend. Anna was rarely interested in the other girls' lives aside from the occasional gab session they all had before bed which left Ali as Rose's only option.

Ironically enough, Scorpius seemed to be doing fine. His grades were as good as ever, he had Quidditch practice a few times a week, and when Ali talked to him in Herbology (the one class without Rose grabbing her before they were even told to get partners) he seemed in as good a mood as ever. She didn't miss the way his eyes trailed after Rose whenever she left the room or his exasperated sighs when she skirted away or talked a mile a minute about absolutely nothing but he put on a much better act.

Rose, meanwhile, seemed to be doing everything and anything she could to keep her mind off of it all which was demonstrated when Ali arrived in their dorm to find the redhead tossing a ball in the air only to catch it again repeatedly. A grin lit up her face when Ali walked in.

"Ali, let's play a game of Chess, yeah?" she suggested, sitting up quickly and summoning the board and pieces onto her bed.

"You know Rose, I actually have a bit of homework," Ali started but Rose waved her off.

"You're always doing homework," she admonished. "I think Albus might be right, you need more fun in your life."

"He's been bombarding you with that crap too?" Ali asked, remembering the articles Albus had given her on the importance of having downtime in order to live a happy life. Since they started sitting beside each other in Ancient Runes her grade had actually gone up—ranging between an E and O instead of an A and E. He always had weird sayings and ways of remembering translations that stuck with her the first time so that she didn't have to study for an hour trying to memorize them all straight.

They started being the first two people in the class to finish their tests and Albus had taken to bringing an extra sheet of parchment so that they could play hangman while they weren't allowed to talk. Hangman, according to Albus, was not an academic game because you drew a figure. Ali had rolled her eyes, knowing that he just didn't want to admit that he found anything remotely academic entertaining (too Ravenclaw for him).

"Just one round," Rose pleaded and Ali sighed but nodded in agreement. Every break, she realized as Rose killed her Queen, she thought that her Chess skills had gotten better. Every time she returned to school her confidence got crushed by her best friend.

"Rose I really think you should talk to Scorpius," Ali said after she skillfully maneuvered her king away from Rose's near checkmate.

"I don't have anything to say," Rose insisted and Ali sighed.

"Talk," she told her. "Say anything just talk to him, please?"

"It doesn't seem to be bothering him," she pointed out. "So why should I worry about it? It's like it never happened."

"Except that you've stopped your morning runs, been late to three of your morning classes, eat meals in the kitchen after you know Scorpius is in bed or in class, and spend the majority of your time hauled in our dorm throwing a ball in the air."

"But I don't want to talk to him," Rose said childishly. "He wasn't supposed to say that and he definitely wasn't supposed to—"

"Just come to breakfast with me tomorrow. Please?" Ali cut her off. "The only way you're going to really be able to stop feeling awkward around him is if you start hanging out with him again. Breakfast is a good start, yeah?"

"Alright," Rose agreed. "I'll have breakfast with you guys but only if you run with me in the morning. He's probably too busy snogging Tessa to give a crap but I don't want to risk it."

"Okay," Ali agreed, deciding to stay quiet on the Tessa front. Scorpius had to clean up that mess for himself. "Thank you."

"Can't—breathe," Ali gasped as the two girls finally reached the Hogwarts steps.

"Oh don't be so dramatic," Rose waved her off, her breath still relatively steady. "It wasn't so bad."

"Not so bad," Ali gaped at her. "I can't wait until it warms up and you barely manage to touch your toes."

"I'm better now, actually," Rose grinned at her, reaching down to the floor. "See? I started stretching after my runs and it has helped loads."

"Wait, I thought you hadn't run in the last two weeks," Ali said in confusion. "That's why you've been late to class!"

"Actually," Rose admitted, biting her lip. "I've kind of been going after everyone else is in the Great Hall for breakfast so that I won't run into Scorpius. I've been late because I have to shower and get ready while everyone else is already making their way to first period."

"So you made me go through the hell that you call a workout today because why?" Ali demanded.

"You said it yourself, I've been late three times," Rose shrugged. "If it happened again they could have written home and we both know how _that_ would turn out."

"I hate you," Ali groaned. "I could be in bed right now. I could be enjoying a shower instead of getting ready to trudge up flight after flight of stairs. I could be eating breakfast instead of feeling like I'm going to throw up anything I eat."

"You wanted me to eat with you," Rose defended herself. "I could only do that if I ran earlier."

"Alright," Ali sighed. "Let's go eat."

That morning Ali got a slightly unexpected letter from her parents. They normally wrote her weekly, every Wednesday, and she would reply by Friday but they decided to switch it up and she was surprised to receive a letter addressed to her, written in her mother's neat handwriting, Monday with the morning post.

_Ali,_

_I hope your first month back at school has gone well! Your father and I miss you but I keep reminding myself it's your last year. I'm not sure if that comforts me or just makes me even more upset. As you know there's an interview this weekend for you and Kensy in Spain and your father and I have worked out our schedules so that we can meet up with you. I thought we would take you out to dinner. We didn't have a lot of time over the holidays and I have some news I think would be best shared in person._

_XXX Mum and Dad_

"Everything okay?" Rose asked, peering over Ali's shoulder.

"Yeah, it's fine," Ali nodded. "I just need to talk to Kensy real quick; I'll meet you in potions."

"Wait—" Rose tried to stop her but Ali was already making her way towards the Gryffindor table where Kensy and Lily were talking animatedly with each other.

"Hi Ali!" Lily chirped as soon as Ali walked over.

"Hey," Ali said a bit awkwardly as she sat down beside Kensy. "Have you heard anything from you mum lately Kense?"

"Just reminding mw that we have that interview, why?"

"Mine sent this," Ali admitted, passing the letter over. "What the hell does 'news' mean?"

"Maybe she's pregnant?" Kensy suggested.

"I think she's a bit old to be pregnant," Ali admitted. "Got anything else?"

"I'm sure she's fine," Kensy told her, reading what was on Ali's mind effortlessly. "If it was really bad, and they knew during the holidays, then she would have told you right away."

"I guess," Ali agreed, staring at the note again.

"Come on, don't stress over it," Kensy encouraged. "Think positive thoughts and all will be well."

"Are you reading Psych again?"

"It's a good magazine!" Kensy defended. "And it says that a positive outlook on life makes for a more fulfilling life. Not to mention, optimists live longer than pessimists."

"Yeah, whatever," Ali rolled her eyes. "I think it's a bit late for me to change my entire outlook on life."

"It's never too late to make a fresh start."

"Okay, shut up, you're getting annoying," Ali told her, making both girls laugh. Albus and Kevin walked in and took a seat on either side of Ali, immediately piling food on their plates.

"You just got up?" Ali asked, glancing over at the clock that showed they only had ten minutes to get to class.

"Overslept," Kevin shrugged but Ali wasn't really listening as she tried to inconspicuously look over her shoulder at Rose and Scorpius who were talking a bit stiffly.

"Has anyone else noticed how their sexual tension has been through the roof and beyond this year?" Kensy asked, noticing where Ali's gaze was focused.

"Right?" Ali agreed, snapping her head back around. "We were all hanging out by the lake at the beginning of the year and I thought they were going to throw down and condomate it."

Kensy snorted and Kevin and Albus both looked at her with a mix of disgust and shock.

"I know," Lily agreed seriously, her gaze going towards the Ravenclaw table as well. "Rose is so in love with him, I'm obsessed. Kensy and I have had them on our Couple Watching radar for two years. I think they're just worried that it won't work out and it will ruin their friendship because that's the excuse everyone uses when they fall for their BGF."

"Couple Watching radar?" Albus asked.

"BGF?" Kevin repeated. Lily nodded.

"Best-guy-friend," Lily told Kevin, ignoring Albus' question. "And I just realized yesterday that it works for best-girl-friend too which is so perfect for them."

"So how long do you think they have before something happens?" Ali asked as all five of them turned towards the Ravenclaw table.

"Not long," Lily said, cocking her head to the side. "Scorpius has been holding back for a while. I think he's going to be the one who will break and then Rose will fuck it up like she always does."

"She has been picking fights with him," Ali admitted. "Do you think they'll make it official before the school year ends?"

"Definitely," Lily said without the least bit of hesitation. "Look at them. How can they possibly deny it much longer?"

"I don't know, they're both pretty career-oriented," Ali pointed out. "I could see them holding out if they really set their mind to it. Especially with Rose being so freaked out by how your family would react."

That, Ali honestly thought, was the biggest thing stopping Rose from letting herself outwardly reciprocate Scorpius' feelings. Albus turned to her, confusion etched on his face, but Scorpius took that second to catch them all staring. He said something to Rose who turned to look as well. They waved awkwardly and Lily waved back eagerly while the rest quickly turned away in a fruitless attempt to act as though they hadn't been creeping on them.

"We should get to class," Ali laughed, glancing at the clock. "Are you coming to potions, Al?"

"I'll meet you there," he told her and Ali nodded, standing with Kensy and Lily.

"Don't sweat it," Kensy repeated as Ali's eyes fell to the letter still clamped in her hand. "Everything's fine."

"Yeah," Ali nodded, trying to convince herself as much as anyone.

They were about to part ways in the Entrance Hall when Ali caught sight of Tiara walking down the staircase. Ali fully intended to ignore her and continue on her way to potions but Kensy, being Kensy, could never let an opportunity to cause a bit of havoc pass by so she lifted two fingers and gave a little wave with an extremely fake smile. Tiara walked right up to the three girls with Jonah on her arm and one of her roommates standing defensively to her right.

"Mackenzie, Alison, how lovely to see you again," Tiara said, her smile just as fake as Kensy's.

"It's Kensy, actually," Kensy told her tersely, knowing that she had botched their names up on purpose.

"Oh, don't correct her Kense," Lily cut in smoothly. "Her brain might explode from the effort it would take her to comprehend what you're saying."

"Oh Lily darling, how's your cousin Fred?" Tiara asked, placing her hand across her chest as though it was of great concern to her personally.

"Fine," Lily said. "Although I'm not sure how long that will last considering he has to share classes with you."

"Hmm and how does he seem to you, Mary?" Tiara asked, turning to her roommate.

"He seemed alright when we were _snogging_ last night," the girl said, putting emphasis on the word. "It seems he's gotten over his little misjudgment from the beginning of the year."

Ali saw Kensy stiffen and immediately got worried; knowing she would be completely devastated if what Mary said was true. She was going to _kill_ Fred if he had been jerking her around the last few months. One look at Lily's mutinous look and Ali knew they were on the same page. But Tiara seemed to buy Kensy's impassive face and looked momentarily taken aback, as though she had lost a bargaining chip.

"I'm sure it was just a moment of insanity," Lily shrugged, her expression still one of pure anger. "They come in spells for him."

"So tell me Lillian," Mary cut in, obviously not liking Lily's assessment of her hookup. "How does it feel to be surrounded by so many good-looking cousins when even Filch wouldn't want to snog you?"

"It must be so hard," Tiara added in a pitying voice, "To be the downfall of the Potter family."

"The downfall?" A voice piped up from behind them. "That title would go to me before my sister, Tiara."

"Oh, don't be ridiculous," Tiara rolled her eyes, her voice suddenly becoming friendly and her smile turning genuine as she looked at Albus with adoration in her eyes. "You are, like, our houses hero. You won us the Quidditch Cup last year! Besides, I didn't mean anything by my comment to your sister except that she doesn't have good taste in friends." She indicated Ali and Kensy, crossing her arms and looking at Albus in a way that made it obvious she expected him to agree with her.

"Yeah, Albus," Jonah piped up, smirking slightly. "What do you think of the lovely _Miracle Girls_?"

"I think they're proof that my sister has better taste than you, Delaney," Albus said coolly. "Now if you'll excuse us, we all have to get to class because we _didn't_ fail our potions OWL."

"Thanks for that," Ali breathed a sigh of relief as they turned away from the three gaping Gryffindors.

"That was brilliant," Lily gushed, beaming up at her older brother. He grinned at her and ruffled the two fifth years' hair just before they started up the steps towards the Charms corridor.

"Why does he have to show his affection by messing up my hair," Lily mumbled, practically running so that she and Kensy could get to class on time. Albus laughed and Ali grinned at him.

"You don't do that a lot, do you?" Ali asked as they picked up their own pace.

"Ruffle her hair?" Albus asked, sounding surprised.

"Stand up for her," Ali corrected.

"She doesn't really need it," Albus shrugged.

"Or tell her how much you love her," Ali added.

"She knows," Albus muttered, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably and blushing at the outward admittance.

"I'm just saying," Ali shrugged. "Girls like to hear that stuff, even from their brothers."

They were the last to arrive in the classroom.

_**Miracle Magic**_

**A/N: I'm slowly getting closer to resuming my weekly updates. Hopefully I'll get there again before the story ends. If there are any mistakes please point them out in a REVIEW because I've been staring at the screen for so long that I've probably started skipping over typos and grammar mistakes. And I lent one of my friends my copy of Chamber of Secrets so if the setting isn't quite right it's because I didn't have the book in front of me.**

**Ron and Harry's italicized quotes come directly from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, pg. 625 in my book.**

**There was way more Rose/Scorpius in this chapter which I actually had a lot of fun writing so leave me a REVIEW to tell me whether or not you liked it and how you think the story is progressing. Any predictions for what's going to happen in the upcoming chapters? You guys have been amazing with reviews over the last few chapters so keep filling my inbox by writing something in the REVIEW box down there l/**


	15. Silence Means Everything

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to anything the least bit related to Harry Potter including, though not limited to, the characters used in the story below. I also don't own Brantley Gilbert's song because he is a songwriting genius that I will never come close to, not to mention a guy, unbelievably hot, and an incredible singer. Err, yeah. Basically, nothing below is legally mine.**

**_Chapter Summary:_****_A whisper away from changin' everything, but is it safe to say such dangerous things when your hands are tremblin'. Girl I'm weak in the knees. It's times like these when silence means everything more than anything (Fall Into Me, Brantley Gilbert)._**

_Last Chapter Recap: Scorpius told Rose he loved her which totally freaked her out. Scorpius came to the realization that he knows absolutely nothing about girls and acted like a complete idiot. Rose started driving Ali crazy because she refused to talk to Scorpius and the two eventually tried to, awkwardly, get back to where they were before scorp said those three little words. Ali got a letter from her parents saying they had something to tell her which freaked her out because of her mum's previous battle with breast cancer._

**_Miracle Magic_**

"Don't you have Quidditch?" Kevin asked Albus.

"Not until seven," Albus shrugged, pausing in the movement of his quill across his parchment to scratch his nose. "What're you looking for?"

"My wand," Kevin grimaced, digging through the mess that encircled his own bed. "I had it with me all through classes today…"

"Did you ask my sister?" Albus suggested. "She's going overboard with this wandlore shit. She's taken mine three times in the last month."

"I think I would have noticed if someone took my wand," Kevin said skeptically. "It probably just fell out when I changed robes or something."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Albus warned. "She's gotten good at pick-pocketing. If the wandlore doesn't work out she could become a professional thief."

"Whatever," Kevin sighed, tossing his pair of jeans back onto the floor and flopping onto his bed in defeat. "At least she knows what she wants to do with her life."

"Still no plans?" Albus asked in surprise.

"Oh, there are plenty of plans," Kevin rolled his eyes. "They just weren't made by me. I sent applications all over the place and everyone in my family seems to have some sort of idea about what I should do but I'm just not into it. Dad reckons I should learn the ropes of radio but we all know that Cedric was more cut out for that. Mum wants me to follow in Ced's footsteps and work for the ministry but a desk job would kill me and I don't have the marks to be an Auror which is the only remotely interesting job in that place. My grandmother wants me to become a lawyer because that's what she wanted to be before she got knocked up with my dad and my grandfather reckons my skills would be best leant to a healer. He has yet to register the fact that I'm not taking the required classes."

"Have you talked to George about working at the shop?" Albus asked. "Ali said a while ago that was always her backup plan. I think she was joking but it would get you job experience and a bit of cash; not to mention you're guaranteed a good reference whenever you want to leave."

"Maybe," Kevin considered. "I s'pose it's not a bad start…How's it going with Ali, anyways?"

"What do you mean?" Albus asked.

"Come on mate, the whole castle knows the two of you are practically together. Are you going to make it official or not?"

"I don't know," Albus sighed. "She's weird about relationships and she can be kind of high maintenance."

"And you didn't know that before?" Kevin snorted. "Face it; any girl you date this year is going to be high maintenance. Everyone's freaking out about next year. Your cousin has gone completely mental."

"Rose?" Albus asked. Kevin nodded.

"She's been biting the head off practically everyone, especially Malfoy. I reckon that's the main reason Ali's giving you the time of day outside of classes—no one else to talk to. That's probably why she seems like a lot of work too."

"Not a lot of work," Albus defended. "Just…"

"All work and no play?" Kevin suggested, raising an eyebrow as he waited for Albus to collect his thoughts. "Overly analytical? A little princess? Too—"

"No," Albus cut him off again, narrowing his eyes. "She's great she just has a tendency to want everything to be perfect and it's…frustrating."

"And…" Kevin prompted.

"And Wood keeps sending me these annoying looks and making jibes and it's starting to get to me," Albus confessed, running his hands through his messy hair in agitation.

"Wood? Seriously?" Kevin scoffed. "Mate, that guy doesn't know shit about Ali."

"But that's just it," Albus said in frustration. "He doesn't know her and I do. Or at least, I think I do but then she's on the radio or there's a picture of her in a magazine or she's tucking her perfect essay in her binder and it's not the same girl I think it is and it's like she's these two totally different people and I have no idea who she is or which one I like or…it's just frustrating. I don't know if she even knows who she is."

"And you do?" Kevin challenged. "Look, the way I see it there are three types of relationships—the ones that don't work, the ones where two people change each other until they work together, and the ones where it just works. You know Tiara and Jonah? They don't work. Jonah is like a lovesick puppy dog when he's with her and Tiara's the abusive master who throws him a treat every now and then to keep him from running away. The second we graduate, they'll split.

"Now your parents, they just work. They don't argue much, they have loads in common, and it's an easy relationship. That's what Cedric is going to need. He has to find someone who's just as confident as he is who doesn't take life too seriously and they'll just have a totally casual relationship until they suddenly decide to get married and they'll jet off to some foreign country to elope so that they don't have to deal with the drama of planning a wedding."

"What does this—" Albus cut in.

"I'm getting to you," Kevin cut him off. "See, you and Ali more like Rose's parents—"

"I am not like Uncle Ron," Albus exclaimed, offended. "Err; not that being like him would be bad or anything."

"I didn't say you were like him," Kevin sighed. "I just said your relationships are going to be like theirs. You're still figuring everything out. You and Ali aren't perfect for each other right now but neither of you are completely grown up either. She's trying to get away from her family and make a name for herself and you're just starting to get your confidence back. In a few years you'll know for sure if this is something that can last. Right now she needs the support because her friends are going crazy and you need someone who won't put up with your idiocy but doesn't judge every little thing you do."

"So what? You're saying we should just be…friends?" Albus asked in confusion.

"I'm saying you shouldn't put too much pressure on any of this," Kevin sighed. "She already thinks enough for the both of you; don't let Wood get inside your head too."

"Ever considered being a psychologist?" Albus asked after a moments pause, grinning half-heartedly.

"It has crossed my mind," Kevin rolled his eyes. "But then I realized I would have to sit around and listen to peoples problems 24/7."

"Just charge your friends," Albus suggested. "You could travel across Europe by now if I paid you a galleon every time you told me what to do."

"Hey, if you want to pay for it I won't stop you," Kevin grinned. "Now will you help me find my wand? It's kind of an important object to keep track of."

Just as Albus stood up to help Kevin look, a flexible, wooden stick came flying through the door and hit Kevin in the forehead, eliciting red sparks and charring a circle on his forehead.

"Thanks for letting me use your wand, Kevin," Lily called out. She had already made it down the boys' staircase and partway up the girls' before Kevin registered what was happening.

"I didn't let you use anything," Kevin yelled back. Albus smirked.

"I told you she would have it."

"I just saved your love-life, shut up," Kevin countered, chucking the wand onto his bed angrily.

**_Miracle Magic_**

"Rose," Ali asked nervously as they sat in Transfiguration, their last class on Fridays.

"Yeah?" Rose replied, keeping her voice down so as not to attract the teacher's attention.

"What are you doing this weekend?" Rose blinked.

"Oh Ali," she finally replied, grinning. "You're my best friend but I just don't swing that—"

"Shut up," Ali shoved her, laughing. "No, I wanted to know how much schoolwork you have."

"Why?" Rose asked and Ali sighed in annoyance.

"Because I care deeply about your education and want to make sure that you're staying on top of your studies," she said sarcastically. Rose paused before answering.

"Really?" she wondered. Ali let her head drop onto her arms in exasperation.

"No," she repeated, drawing the word out this time. "Alright, what I wanted to ask was…"

"Yes?" Rose encouraged, looking curious now, her book work forgotten.

"Well, you know I have the interview and, err, I have a history of magic essay due…"

"Natalie Boot, are you asking me to write your essay for you?"

"No," Ali scoffed. "I already wrote it I just need you to deliver it—"

"Seriously?" Rose asked, her face portraying just how put out she was.

"Without Professor Binns noticing," Ali finished, her nervous look back. "Because it was kind of due on Monday and I sort of only finished it yesterday when I had my free period."

"No!" Rose gasped and Ali wasn't sure if she was really that shocked or if she was just putting on heirs for the effect. If she had to bet, she would go with the latter.

"He doesn't grade them until the weekend," Ali went on, ignoring Rose's interruption. "So if it's there before tomorrow morning he won't notice."

Rose laughed again.

"Do you have it?" she asked. Ali nodded and reached into her bag to pull out the piece of parchment.

"Ms. Weasley, Ms. Boot, is that parchment pertinent in any way to your book work?" Professor McGrath asked skeptically.

"Rose was just drawing me a more specific diagram so that I could understand the subject matter better," Ali made up on the spot, glancing down at her book just long enough to see the triangular chart.

"Oh?" Professor McGrath asked skeptically. "So tell me, what are the three branches and how do they interact?"

"The three branches are animagi, werewolves, and metamorphagi," Ali answered immediately, not wanting to risk Rose not actually knowing what the book said. "Each involves a human who can change from a human being into another being or object although animagi and metamorphagi do it on will while werewolves have no control over the change. The difference between the three branches and regular human transfiguration is—"

"Thank you Miss Boot, you've made your point," Professor McGrath cut her off. "Now please allow others to do the work for themselves."

"You asked the question," Ali mumbled to Rose who grinned.

"Maybe she's PMSing," she whispered.

"Sexist," Ali hissed back, still trying to bite back her grin. "Isn't it supposed to be guys who blame every crazy thing a girl does on PMS?"

"Hey, that excuse has gotten me out of many a bind," Rose informed her. "One mention of my time of month and I can get whatever I want from my dad. He bought me three giant bags of chocolate when I was thirteen because mum was in Nigeria for a conference and he didn't know what to do."

Ali snorted and quickly ducked her head as Professor McGrath looked up from her desk again. She caught Albus' eye from across the room. He raised his eyebrows and she just shrugged, turning back to her book so that she could finish the assignment before the class ended.

"I'll sneak into the History of Magic classroom tonight after curfew," Rose told Ali as they quickly packed up their things. "I have rounds with Scorpius anyway so it should be easy enough."

"You're a lifesaver," Ali told her. "I seriously don't know what I would do without you."

"Me neither," Rose grinned, swinging her arm around Ali's shoulders as they walked out. "What do you think Professor Longhbottom wanted with Scorpius?"

"Dunno," Ali frowned. "But it had to be important if he pulled him out of class. You could go find out if you wanted," she hinted. Rose considered it but ultimately shook her head, a bit reluctantly Ali would say.

"No but I think I will get my broom and fly around the pitch for a bit. Clear my head."

"Sure," Ali agreed. Rose was touchy about things with Scorpius and Ali didn't want to cause things between her two friends to become any worse than they already were. She made a mental note to find a night when she and Rose could feast on chocolate in the near future—preferably before exams though she wasn't really all that optimistic. "I'm just going to head to the library."

"Of course," Rose nodded in mock seriousness. "The books await their devoted queen."

Ali was only in the library for twenty minutes before she was interrupted. If she were working at one of the numerous wooden tables with books spread out and ink on her face this wouldn't have been odd. Her classmates often joined her table if only because they knew she would talk if they wanted to and stay quiet should they prefer to work. How much interaction they encountered was completely up to them which was a nice convenience for anyone when sitting in the library—whether bored out of their mind or with hours of work ahead of them.

No, what made this interruption surprising was that Ali was in her spot at the edge of the library, curled up with a book. When she was in that spot, no one interrupted her except for Rose and they had specific rules about the spot that allowed them to work side by side in complete silence unless they arrived at the spot with the previous intention of having a heart-to-heart. It was a sacred spot for them and they did not take kindly to newcomers—a lesson Noah Blake had learned the hard way three years earlier when he tried to intrude. Rose had received a full month's detention but Noah never came back.

"Homework on a Friday?" Albus asked, breaking Rule #1 straight away.

"It's not homework," Ali replied anyways. She didn't believe in the whole "ignorance of the law does not exempt" or whatever the hell the expression was. If you don't know the rules how can people expect you to follow them? "Pleasure reading."

"What book?" Albus asked and she reluctantly held her place with her finger and lifted the book so that he could see the cover. He barked out a laugh.

"Shut up," Ali mumbled, blushing. "There's nothing wrong with reading romance books."

"Of course not," Albus agreed, still grinning as he leaned against the nearest bookshelf. "But it does explain all of your beliefs about fate and prophecies."

"Okay, prophecies have nothing to do with this story," Ali told him. "And for all of its fluff it really does have an interesting storyline. I just like happily-ever-after endings and it's nice to read a book that doesn't make you think every once in a while."

"So _Love Potions and Liars_ is your guilty pleasure?" Albus asked. Ali shrugged.

"Pretty much," she admitted. "But tell anyone that I read this and I will kill you."

"Noted," Albus said, obviously not taking her threat seriously. Not that she could blame him considering he would be able to take her in a duel easily.

"How did you find me, anyways?" Ali asked, voicing the first thought that came to mind. Rose would expect an explanation if she knew Albus had discovered their place and lived to tell the tale.

"I was restocking books for a detention once and I saw you back here," Albus shrugged nonchalantly.

"And you just automatically knew that I would be in the library?" Ali asked skeptically.

"Fine, the map was a bit of help," Albus admitted, holding out the tattered parchment as proof.

"Do you want something or are you just here to enjoy my lovely company?" Ali asked, wanting to get back to her book but knowing that it would be rude to just start reading after he sought her out. Luckily, Albus seemed to sense this.

"Definitely the company," he told her, grabbing a book off one of the nearby shelves to read himself.

"If you're staying here you have to agree to the rules," Ali warned as she moved her legs closer in to give him room on the loveseat.

"What rules?" Albus asked.

"The ones Rose and I made," Ali explained. "They're pretty basic—no talking without permission, no fidgeting, no distracting, no arguing, no repeating what has been said while in The Spot, and no showing other people."

"Fine," Albus shrugged and Ali nodded, surprised but relieved that he had accepted their slightly juvenile code without comment. It took them a few seconds to get comfortable again and Ali eventually slipped off her flats and curled her feet underneath herself so as not to invade Albus' space while still being comfortable enough to become absorbed in her book.

It didn't take long for either to admit that their positions were still slightly awkward and Albus waved his wand at the nearby table so that he could rest his feet on it while Ali tossed her legs over his. Again she was surprised when he didn't say anything but decided to accept it anyways. Who was she to complain when she had a free footrest?

She was on the last chapter when Albus started to fidget and she moved the book away to glare at him.

"I'm bored," he told her and she shrugged.

"Finish reading your book," she suggested.

"That book's boring," he informed her.

"You've been reading it for the past hour, it can't be that bad," she pointed out.

"Wanna bet?" he asked skeptically, opening it up to a random page. "_The dark forces loomed but he wasn't scared because he knew that all he needed was belief in himself to vanquish them. The discovery of self-empowerment had left him with unbelievable magical talent he had never known he had. He could defeat the dark forces, he would defeat the dark forces. And he did. The—"_

"Alright," Ali laughed. "It can be that bad. Is that a self-help book?"

"Is that permission to talk?"

Ali rolled her eyes and turned back to her book. He fell silent for a few minutes before getting annoyed and coughing far louder than necessary.

"What?" Ali asked in annoyance.

"We should do something," Albus told her.

"I have ten pages left. Take a nap or something."

"I'm not tired," Albus replied her and she sighed.

"Put your book away then. I'll be done in ten minutes."

"You read a page a minute?" he asked.

"Not when you're distracting me," Ali said pointedly. "This, by the way, is breaking one of the rules."

"But I'm bored," Albus complained and Ali rolled her eyes again. She took her feet off his lap and threw them over the other side of the love seat, pulled her hair over her right shoulder, and leaned back so that she was lying across Albus with her back against the chair's arm. Albus sighed loudly and started drumming his fingers on her stomach but she ignored him, wanting to get to the end of the book so that she could see what happened in the twenty-two-years-later, three page epilogue.

"I'm seriously almost done," she told him, flipping a page, and he didn't complain again, playing with the ends of her hair while she continued to read and finally dropping them when Ali snapped the book closed and tossed it away.

"What time is it?" she asked, looking out the window onto the grounds that were quickly darkening.

"Almost six thirty," Albus said, glancing down at his watch. "We have another hour."

"Alright," Ali yawned. "What did you want to do?"

"I don't know," Albus shrugged. "Something that requires moving off this couch preferably."

"We could walk around the castle," Ali suggested doubtfully. "You might know your way around by heart but I can barely find my way to my common room."

Albus laughed. "Sounds good to me."

It took all of ten minutes for them both to realize just how hungry they were and another ten to make it down to the kitchens where the elves quickly brought them plates of food for dinner.

"So tell me something," Albus told her as they dug into their food, Albus more eagerly than Ali.

"Such as?" Ali asked, carefully placing a decently sized bite of mashed potatoes on her fork.

"Anything," Albus shrugged. "Favorite color."

"Purple," Ali answered immediately.

"Go," Albus indicated her and she frowned. "Ask me a question," he explained. "It goes back and forth."

"Alright," Ali said slowly. "Um, favorite band."

"Hep Alien," Albus replied. "Favorite holiday memory."

"Christmas with my dad's family," Ali decided after considering for a moment. "His parents live up on this mountain and my cousins and I used to spend the whole holiday skiing. My dad loves it."

"Used to?" he asked.

"Well yeah, the business took off and then…we sort of stopped going," Ali explained half-hazardly.

Talking about her mum's cancer was one of those things that she always second guessed herself on. Some people knew, some didn't. Some reacted well and some got really awkward. The truth of the matter was that her mother had been in St. Mungos during her Christmas vacation third year and they had stopped going after that but she was pretty sure their lack of visits was a result of the business since her mother at least appeared to make a full recovery. It just so happened that the first time they missed the holiday, Padma in the middle of treatment.

"Favorite Quidditch team," she changed the subject quickly.

"Holyhead Harpies," Albus replied, noticing her hesitation but not commenting on it. He remembered what Kevin had said before and decided to let her have her space.

"Least favorite food."

The questions went on and Albus' eating habits seemed to fluctuate with the flow of conversation—the more they talked the smaller bites he took; the less they talked the larger his bites were. Ali tried to keep the conversation going steadily but it was no use and she eventually blew up.

"Will you _please_ use a bloody napkin?" she exclaimed as Albus went to wipe his face with the back of his hand like a five year old with a runny nose. "And see that there? Yeah, that's a knife that you are supposed to use to cut your food into decent sized bites so that you can talk without half of it falling out of your mouth. I know that teenage guys are supposed to eat a pig or whatever the expression involving a pig is but you aren't a pig, you're a civilized person and it won't kill you to eat like one and what the ruddy hell is so bloody funny?"

"I was wondering how long it would take you to snap," he snickered and she glared.

"I hope I never have sons," Ali sulked as she realized it had all been a joke to him. "I would be totally lost."

"They would turn into pansies," Albus laughed.

"They would not," Ali argued, offended. "Having good manors does not make you a pansy."

"Getting manicures does," Albus laughed again.

"There is nothing wrong with guys getting manicures," Ali told him, trying not to laugh as she imagined him sitting in one of the large, squishy chairs. "Besides, it's not like I would make them put a color on. Just a bit of clear polish so that they look healthy."

"Marry Malfoy then," Albus snorted. "He is the only guy I know that would ever let you do that."

"Nah, he's all Rose's," Ali grinned. "I'm not going to be the one that tempts fate."

"Fate, prophecies, is there anything you don't believe in?" Albus asked her.

"Half-Mermaids," Ali said immediately, wondering if he knew that she was joking. "They can't speak English, they have tails, and all the books make the mermaids 'stunningly' beautiful when most merpeople look sick, not beautiful."

**_Miracle Magic_**

The castle felt particularly chilly when Ali returned from Spain late Saturday evening. Barcelona's warm weather had been an awful tease and it was with much reluctance that Ali and Kensy took off their flip-flops and replaced their summer dresses with warm robes.

"I heard you on the radio," Rose said conversationally when Ali dropped her purse onto the nightstand and kicked off her shoes so that she could climb onto her four poster bed.

"Yep," Ali muttered, stifling a yawn. "The weather was gorgeous."

"Yeah, I heard you say that about five times," Rose laughed. "Are you going to change into pajamas?"

"Nope," Ali muttered, pulling the curtains closed around her bed and yanking the blankets up to her chin. "Too tired."

"Sleep tight," Rose rolled her eyes. "You're going to hate yourself tomorrow for not getting anything done."

"Don't care," Ali said, her words starting to slur as she drifted off to sleep. She slept through all of her roommates returning and missed breakfast the following morning. She knew all of her homework was rushed but couldn't quite bring herself to care, something that caused Rose and Scorpius to cast each other worried looks behind her back. She considered pointing out that she could see them but decided to let it be. Any moment spent without them fighting this year was a moment to be cherished.

"I don't remember them ever being this bad," Ali told Edric who was helping her with her potion Monday night after all of their classes were done. "They've always argued a bit about Quidditch stuff but never like this. It's like anything Rose says makes Scorpius defensive and anything Scorpius does is another reason for Rose to be pissed off. It's driving me crazy."

"I don't know much about their relationship," Edric said, awkwardly shifting from one foot to the other while he watched her add a few new ingredients.

"Right, sorry," Ali grimaced. "I haven't had anyone to rant to in a while considering it's my two best friends that are driving me crazy. And Kensy hates hearing about anyone else's life, especially when Rose is involved."

"I think Kensington's jealous," Edric shrugged and Ali raised her eyebrows.

"Of Rose?" she asked skeptically. "I mean, don't get me wrong, Rose is great, but they're two pretty different people. If Kensy wanted to be like her she would have to start caring about her schoolwork and lay off the beauty products."

"I think she's jealous of how close you are to Rose," Edric explained. "Since you're leaving next year she won't be able to see you as much and since she's done so much to hurt your relationship I think that she is worried you will continue to be closer to Rose and soon she won't matter anymore. I felt the same way when my brother and sister graduated."

"You have siblings?" Ali asked, surprised. "I thought you were an only child!"

"No," Edric shook his head. "My brother graduated three years ago and my sister graduated last year."

"Did I know them?" Ali asked and Edric shrugged.

"Probably, they were pretty popular. My brother was Head Boy, you know, and my sister played Quidditch."

"No way," Ali said but Edric just nodded, as though this were all common knowledge.

"We're nothing alike," Edric explained. "Noah always said I got the bad genes in the family."

"You did not," Ali argued, trying not to laugh. "You are going to grow up and be super successful and have millions of girls banging on your door because they want to marry a millionaire. That's how it always works—the popular kids in school end up doing nothing with their life and the smart kids become super successful."

"Maybe," Edric shrugged. "But my brother's in Egypt working for Gringotts and my sister is on the reserve team for Arrows so I think their lives have turned out alright."

"I guess," Ali shrugged. "But that doesn't mean yours won't. What are you doing after school?"

"I think I'm going to become a potioneer," Edric admitted. "I like it in here. I want to learn more about how all of this works but my mum wants me to become a writer and dad thinks I need to do something that involves people."

"Do you like to write?" Ali asked.

"No," Edric shook his head. "But mum's always wanted a writer in the family so when my siblings turned her down she turned to me. I've always had a hard time not doing what she wants."

"I know exactly what that's like," Ali rolled her eyes. "I've tried telling my parents that I _don't_ want to be a potioneer at least five times and each time I chicken out. I don't want them to be upset."

"What happened this weekend?" Edric asked curiously. "I mean, what did they have to tell you?"

Ali looked up in surprise, not really sure how to respond. How would he even know that there had been something to tell?

"I hear things," Edric shrugged in response to her unasked question. "And I just…well you haven't really talked about it and I know I don't know a lot about girls but I know that not saying anything usually means there's something wrong. Or, at least, it does with my sister."

"You really don't get enough credit, you know that?" Ali asked him. "You're way nicer than you seem. And smarter, too, actually. Thanks for helping with this."

"Are you trying to change the subject?" Edric asked, frowning. "Because you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I just usually feel better when I talk about things."

Ali hesitated, having indeed been attempting to change the subject, but also knowing that if she didn't talk about it now, Edric wouldn't bring it up again and with Albus acting a bit off the last two days, Rose and Scorpius caught up in their own drama, Cedric halfway around the world (last she'd heard) chasing down another Horcrux, and Kensy spending the vast majority of her time crying over Fred her list of people she _could_ talk to was at an all-time low. Why not talk to Edric?

"My mum," Ali started a bit hesitantly. "She relapsed."

"With the cancer?" Edric asked and Ali nodded, relieved that he knew what she was talking about.

"It's been almost four years since they announced she was 'cancer free' and I didn't think there was much chance that it would come back at this point, you know? She said it wasn't a big deal and that she was just going to have her mastectomy but she said it wasn't a big deal last time and the treatment went on for months."

"Cancer's a complicated disease," Edric commented lightly. "We're no better at treating it than the Muggles and have an even lower success rate."

"Well aware of that," Ali sighed. "I know there are other cancers that are way more dangerous and really we're lucky that they've caught so quickly but I thought it was over. We all did, you know? I thought that, maybe, it had been long enough for me to…I don't know. I just thought it was over, I guess."

"Times up," Edric told her, glancing down at his watch. "Freeze the flames under the cauldron and add two Ashwinder eggs. The whole potion will burst into flames if they melt down too quickly."

Ali nodded and used the key Professor MacMillan had given to her at the end of potions that day so that she could open the freezer he kept a few feet away from his desk, hidden under a trapdoor because most items inside it were highly dangerous if used incorrectly. Edric had known it was there and suggested that Ali hint at needing Ashwinder eggs. She only had to ask her professor if he knew anything that she could substitute in order to get the key. Rose had laughed all the way to Charms when Ali admitted she couldn't for the life of her remember what Ashwinder eggs did. Being the daughter of Potion masters gave her a lot of unearned and, debatably, unfair trust from the professors, Professor MacMillan most of all.

Ali opened the trapdoor and waved away the cool air that swarmed up and out in a large gust. She sat down on her knees and reached her right arm inside, picking up the carton of eggs and carefully hauling them out. Edric closed the door for her as she walked back to the table they were working on and put the eggs down, squeezing her fingers that were already starting to go numb.

Edric directed her on how to handle the eggs and get them into her potion without causing an explosion and then put the four eggs they weren't going to use away while she stirred the potion gently, the flames beneath the cauldron still blazing without the least bit of heat actually warming the cauldron.

"Hey, have you read _Black and White_ by Elliot Mitchell yet?" Ali asked, abruptly changing the subject.

"No, it's completely backordered," Edric sighed. "They said not to expect it for another month, you?"

"Same," Ali shook her head. "My cousin got it last week and sent me a long letter detailing how amazing it is. I tried to convince her to send me her copy but she refused. It's signed and everything, I'm so jealous."

"Alright, let the flames heat up again," Edric told Ali once she had finished stirring the cauldron. "Put the cover on and let it simmer for three minutes so the eggs melt."

Ali did as he said and pulled herself up on the table to wait.

"Hey Ali, can I tell you something?" Edric asked after a few seconds of waiting.

"Of course," Ali said immediately, turning her head to the side so that she was looking at him.

"Look, I don't want to mess up our friendship or anything because I like having you as a friend and I totally get it if you don't but…"

"What is it?" Ali urged when he started to trail off.

"It's just…I think I like you," Edric finally admitted. "And I get it if you don't I just…wanted to tell you before things started to get weird because I didn't say anything."

"Oh," Ali muttered, glancing at the table and away from him. "I'm, um, not really sure what to say to be honest…"

"It's okay," Edric waved her off, not looking quite as nervous now that what he had wanted to say was out there (and she hadn't run away). "I'm not expecting you to like me back or anything."

"It's not that," Ali said quickly, hating how disappointed he looked even though his voice sounded fairly strong. "I do like you. You're a great guy and you're really smart and everything I'm just not sure that we're—I mean, we're friends, right? And I don't know if changing anything would be the best idea right now…?"

Edric studied her for a minute before nodding his head slowly.

"I get it," he told her. "Like I said, I didn't expect anything…But, well, would you want to go to Hogsmeade? Just as friends, I mean," he added hurriedly. "I haven't actually been this year and it would be fun. If you don't want anything to do with me after, I'll totally leave you alone, I promise."

"I don't want you to leave me alone," Ali sighed. "I told you, I like being friends with you. And thank you for the Hogsmeade offer but I'm actually going home this weekend."

"Oh. Okay," Edric said and Ali winced as he quickly turned away to "check" the potion.

"Maybe you could go with Rose and Scorpius or something," Ali said quickly, trying to cheer him up. "I told you how weird they've been and I don't think either of them would mind a buffer."

"I don't really know them," Edric admitted hesitantly.

"I'll bring it up to Rose," Ali told him quickly. "I don't know what she's planning on doing but she's warmed up to you since the beginning of the year and so has Albus. Maybe you can go with him!"

"Maybe," Edric agreed, still not sounding convinced. "The potion's done simmering now. Add the mint sprigs and it should be done for the day. It can be left for anywhere between twenty-four and forty-eight hours so you can pick back up in class on Wednesday."

"Thank you," Ali said as she measured out the appropriate amount. "I seriously don't know how I would survive potions without you this year."

"It's not a problem," Edric shrugged. "I don't really have anything else to do."

"Well thanks anyways," Ali insisted, still feeling guilty for turning him down despite her reason being legitimate. "I can clean up if you want…Oh, Edric?" Ali stopped him right before he left the dungeon classroom. "If you were a potioneer, where would you want to work?"

"I don't know," Edric admitted. "I'm trying to get an internship for the summer right now. I'll probably start in the ministry and then move into the private sector. The ministry doesn't pay very much, you know. Why?"

"Just wondering," Ali said with a shrug. "See you in class."

Edric nodded and turned to leave. It struck Ali just how little thought she had really put into what career she pursue after Hogwarts before Professor Larson approached her at the beginning of the school year. It had always been assumed that she would work with her parents but she had never thought about internships or training or how much money she would make. It had always seemed so far in the future that she saw no point in thinking about it. Now it felt like everything was rushing up on her, even with another four and a half months before she graduated.

_**Miracle Magic**_

**A/N: First of all I want to apologize because it's been a month since I last updated. That was not my intention but I just didn't have the time to write. It took me a long time and a lot of different versions for me to decide how to write this chapter but I think I finally got it right. Never the less, I know that there are probably a lot of mistakes and awkward places because of so many re-writes so please tell me in a REVIEW if you came across anything obvious.**

**My AP exams are over, my SAT's have been sat for (say a prayer that I get decent scores!), and I have a job lined up for the summer so I have had a pretty darn productive month but I'm sorry for neglecting this story. I will do my utmost best not to wait this long again which should be easier now. Anyways, please, please, please leave me a REVIEW to tell me what you think. Albus? Edric? Ali's mum? How awful the story has become? Anything, just REVIEW so I know I still have readers.**

**Thank you for staying with me despite the long wait.**


	16. Unbreakable

**Disclaimer: Nothing below is mine…nothing that is already copy-written anyways.**

**_Chapter Summary: Here I am, once again, I'm torn into pieces. Can't deny it, can't pretend, just thought you were the one broken up deep inside. But you won't get to see the tears I cry…I told you everything, opened up and let you in. You made me feel alright for once in my life. Now all that's left of me is what I pretend to be: so together but so broken up inside (Behind These Hazel Eyes, Kelly Clarkson)._**

_Last Chapter Recap: So Kevin realized he should be a psychologist, Ali's ex started getting inside Albus' head, Ali got overwhelmed with her workload for the year and ended up having Rose sneak her essay into the teachers stack of papers (late), the Miracle Magic girls had an interview in Spain that made them totally pine for warm weather, and then Edric told Ali that he liked her which totally freaked her out because she so doesn't feel the same way._

**_Miracle Magic_**

"Hey," Albus whispered in Ali's ear, making her shriek as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. He laughed and she rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing back from practice so early?" Ali asked twisting around on the steps she had been climbing to face him.

"There was an unfortunate issue with a bludger hitting a Slytherin who decided to join the spectators at practice. It ended up giving him a bloody nose and one of the teachers happened by at the exact moment it hit him. She made someone escort him to the hospital wing and called me to her office to get detention."

"Did she buy your accident excuse?" Ali asked, smirking at his sheepish face.

"No," Albus admitted. "I have detention the next three Saturday's."

"So you're missing the match next weekend?" Ali asked. "I thought you couldn't miss matches or try-outs because you had super important notes to take on all the teams."

"I won't miss all of it," Albus shrugged. "And I'm sure you can take detailed notes of every player's actions until I get there."

"You might want to leave that to Kevin," Ali told him. "I didn't know how many points the snitch was worth until this year."

Albus laughed again and the staircase chose that moment to jolt and start moving away from the landing Ali was planning on getting off at. The jolt forced Ali to step back into the railing and Albus moved with her.

"How was the interview?" Albus asked though Ali was fairly certain he knew due to the smirks he had been sending her way all through their classes that day.

"I'm sure you heard it," Ali rolled her eyes again. "You were a prime subject."

"So I noticed," Albus grinned. "But I really don't think you did me justice. I look absolutely smashing in my Quidditch jersey."

"I'll keep that in mind the next time I'm asked," Ali told him with mock seriousness. "You're not mad about anything I said, right?"

"Should I be?" Albus raised his eyebrows. "It's none of their business."

"Just making sure," Ali nodded. "Fielding personal questions is always hit or miss."

"I don't care what the press thinks," Albus insisted, lowering his hands from her waist and lacing them through her fingers. "You can tell them whatever you want."

"Oh, you are so going to regret that," Ali laughed, lifting up on her toes so that she could kiss him.

"So there's a Hogsmeade trip next weekend," Albus informed her.

"Oh yeah?" she wondered innocently.

"Do you want to go?" Albus asked.

"Well sure," Ali grinned. "I always like a day in the town. Rose has been talking about getting our nails done for the Quidditch match. We were thinking Ravens on our thumbs and stripes on the rest of our nails."

"I meant do you want to go together, smartass," Albus clarified, rolling his eyes again.

"Oh together," Ali grinned. "Well, I thought you had a thing against guys getting manicures but if you changed your mind you're welcome to come with us."

"Do you always have to be so difficult?" he complained, not wanting to spell out what he was trying to say for a third time.

"I'm an only child," Ali shrugged. "It comes with the territory."

"Is that a yes?" Albus guessed.

"That's an 'I would love to, but I can't,'" Ali told him, biting her lip as she leaned away from him. "I'm going home for the weekend to see my parents."

"Is everything okay?" Albus asked.

"Yeah, it's fine," Ali sighed. "I just really need a weekend with them. I'll be back for classes but I'm missing Hogsmeade. Rain check?"

"Okay," Albus agreed, not sounding convinced. "You're sure everything's alright?"

"It'll be fine," Ali assured him. "But we can hang out tonight if you don't have homework. Edric just helped me finish up with potions. Did you know he has siblings?"

"Yeah, Andrea and Igor," Albus shrugged. "They were way friendlier than he is."

"It sounds like he's had a rough time without family in the castle this year," Ali said, ignoring the second part of his statement. "I think he needs friends. You know he hasn't been to Hogsmeade once this year?"

"How awful," Albus deadpanned.

"Would _you_ quit being awful," Ali snapped, crossing her arms. "What do you have against him? He's been nothing but sweet this year."

"Debatable," Albus countered. "Look, the guy brought the lack of friendship problem on himself. He spends all of his time with a book in his hand and when he's not reading he's answering every question in class, getting perfect scores on every test, and walking around like he's too smart to even talk to the mere mediocre students he has class with every day. That's not how you make friends."

"I know," Ali sighed. "It's just that he's not really like that. He comes across that way but it's just a defense mechanism. If people would just give him a shot I think everyone would really like him. He's amazing at potions, he reads awesome books, and he's even kind of cute—in a geeky sort of way."

_Kind of_, she repeated to herself mentally.

"Merlin, are you sure _you_ don't want to ask him out on a date," Albus asked, annoyed.

Ali grimaced as she forcibly remembered the awkward exchange in the dungeons not twenty minutes earlier. She had gone into panic mode, talking without really having any idea what she was saying. Rose was going to tease her mercilessly for the rest of her life.

"I'm just saying he's a good guy," Ali sighed. "However he comes across. Who are you going with?"

"I don't know," Albus shrugged. "I'll find a group."

"Sorry I left you stranded."

"Worst case scenario I go with Edric," Albus joked. Much to his chagrin, Ali snapped her gaze back up to him.

"That's a great idea!" she exclaimed.

It really was perfect. She was pretty sure Edric's little crush wasn't all that serious. After all, she was one of the only people in the castle he was having legitimate conversations with. It was only natural for him to get the wrong idea. But if he could find a group of guys to hang out with, he would forget all about her in a few days. Well, hopefully not _all_ about her as he was saving her in potions and they had exchanged piles of books throughout the year but he would at least forget about any romantic feelings for her.

"You can go with him!"

"I have friends, thanks," Albus said quickly. "But if they all disappear in the next five days then I'll keep Edric in mind."

"I'm serious," Ali insisted. "If we were going together he could hang out with us but he doesn't have anyone. Come on; just invite him to hang out with you and Kevin. You can say you're going with a group but we both know it will end up just being you and Kevin. What's the harm in adding one more person? He needs friends, Al. Please?"

"Fine, I'll ask," Albus conceded. "But if he says he has other plans then we drop it and you don't try to convince him to come with."

"Fine, deal," Ali conceded.

"Good. Now can I please make out with you?"

**_Miracle Magic_**

Kevin was quite used to his best mate being nosy. For all of Albus Potter's god qualities, letting things go and resisting the urge to overhear information were two things that he would never be able to put on his resume. Another thing Albus Potter wasn't good at? Thinking calmly and rationally when he got extremely worked up. Kevin understood listening in from time to time—hearing what others were saying was a temptation few were able to fully resist—but he had his brother's ability to let things go and generally tried to make sure that he, and Albus, left the scene before too much damage was done.

However, when Kevin wasn't there to tote Albus away from doorways and stop him from doing something stupid, Albus' impulses often landed him in trouble.

"She told him the truth!" Albus exclaimed, making Kevin jump as the seventh year dormitory door slammed open. "The bloody truth! Like she actually wanted to freaking go out with him! And getting me to invite him to go to Hogsmeade with us—what the hell?! She's playing some sort of fucked up game and I'm not going to be a part of it. She can go fuck with someone else's mind because I'm fucking out! Got it? Done!"

"Hello Albus," Kevin said calmly. "No, you're not interrupting anything. I have no issue putting down my essay that's due tomorrow morning at nine o'clock to listen to you rant even though I have no idea what's going on."

"What?" Albus frowned distractedly as Kevin's words flew right over his head.

"Nothing," Kevin sighed, setting his essay aside. "Just slow down and start from the beginning so that I can actually understand what's going on here. I assume you're talking about Ali?"

"Who else?" Albus grumbled, tossing himself on his bed. "I was coming back from practice and I had to take a weird turn to avoid Tiara and Mary and I ended up in the dungeons and Ali was working on a potion with Edric and I was hiding right near by the classroom and I couldn't help but overhear what they were talking about and you know what I heard?"

"What?" Kevin asked, resisting the urge to reply sarcastically about Albus' supposedly random bout of eavesdropping. As though he couldn't have taken another corridor or have backed two feet away so that he wasn't listening into what Kevin had a feeling was a personal conversation between the two.

"Edric has a crush on Ali," Albus informed him. "And I knew he did. I mean, the guy's not exactly subtle, is he?"

"Compared to you who is so cool about the whole thing," Kevin mumbled to himself.

"And you know what she says? 'You're so sweet,'" Albus mocked in a high voice. "I mean really, she's talking this guy up two days ago and now she can't even tell him she's not interested?"

"Maybe she is interested," Kevin shrugged, knowing he was stirring the pot but feeling unable to stop himself.

"Yeah, I've kind of gotten that," Albus snapped. "Either way, she's been jerking me around for the past few months. And you know what? I'm done with her. She can go have her little relationship with Edric because I'm not going to be the next guy she can put on her resume to make her price go up."

"Don't tell me you're still on that stuff Wood said to you months ago," Kevin said, dreading what he already knew his friend was thinking. "He was messing you around, I thought you knew that?"

"Yeah, I do," Albus sighed. "But maybe he was right, you know? Maybe she does want to date Edric and she doesn't think she can because it would ruin her image. I've dealt with girls who want to date me because they think I'll make them look better and I'm not going to be her arm candy for red carpets or whatever the fuck it is."

"Look, just don't do anything rash," Kevin said slowly, treading carefully because of the defeated tone Albus had taken towards the end of his rant. "Maybe you should just talk to her, get everything out in the open, you know? Rather than—"

"I'm going to Hogsmeade with Lauren," Albus cut him off.

"Doing something like that," Kevin finished in a mumble.

He supposed that he could berate Albus, tell him all the reasons why that idea was bad, but he knew it wouldn't do any good. If he had agreed to go with her, the damage was done. He couldn't make Albus' choices for him, no matter how much he wanted to at that particular moment.

"She asked me a while ago and I told her I wanted to go a few minutes ago. I'm done with all this drama."

"If that's what you want," Kevin agreed.

Albus seemed to consider his words before nodding his head and going to take a shower. Kevin sighed and went back to his essay. Albus Potter had many good traits. Unfortunately, at that particular moment, the only thing Kevin could think of was how good he was at mucking things up.

_**Miracle Magic**_

"Hey Rose, Davies asked me to give you these," Daisy Lott announced Friday evening, walking into the dorm with a large bouquet.

"Davies?" Ali and Rose asked at the same time. Daisy nodded. Ali quickly shoved her work off of her lap and moved over to Rose's bed where Daisy had presented her with the roses.

"There's a card," Ali said indicating the card inside the flowers. "And that's Scorpius' writing."

"Scorpius sent you flowers?" Daisy asked, immediately interested.

Rose ignored her and opened the card, scanning it briefly before holding it out to Ali who smiled at the contents.

"What did he say?" Daisy asked, intrigued.

"He wants her to go to Hogsmeade with him this weekend," Ali grinned.

"Are you going with Albus, Ali?" Daisy asked with faux-innocence.

"I'm going home for the weekend," Ali shook her head absent-mindedly.

Daisy Lott was a girl known for her eccentricities. She was a big fan of large hair accessories and at the moment had her strawberry blonde hair pulled back with a wide headband that played host to a large white flower on the left side. She liked colorful makeup as well and was particularly fond of colored liners and anything with sparkles. Ali had always found it a bit surprising that Daisy and Sisi weren't better friends because they often reminded Ali of each other but Daisy seemed to prefer spreading the news over being it. She wore her skirt at the proper length, switched between knee-socks and tights, and was relaxed with things such as having a loose tie or wearing last years trends.

"So who is Albus going with?" Daisy asked and Ali shrugged.

"His friends, last I heard," Ali told her. "Why?"

"Oh, it's nothing," Daisy shook her head quickly. "There's a rumor going around that he has a date for Hogsmeade but it was probably started by someone who wanted to get their five seconds of attention. They obviously didn't do their homework."

"Right," Ali agreed slowly, her mind whirling through the possibilities. While she wasn't particularly eager to admit it, Albus _could_ be going with someone else. They weren't anything officially and he therefore had the right to go to Hogsmeade with whomever he pleased—as friends or otherwise. And knowing that her bases should be covered, should Albus go with someone, she reluctantly told Daisy what she knew she needed to.

"Well it's not like we're going out or anything," she said in a casual voice, turning back to her homework while Rose and Daisy both listened intently to her response. "So he could be going with someone."

"But he wouldn't," Rose said with conviction in her voice. "So you're probably right Daisy, someone didn't do their homework."

"Right," Daisy said, obviously starting to feel a bit awkward. "Well since Davies isn't the one asking you to Hogsmeade, Rose, would either of you care if I go back to shamelessly flirting with him in the hopes that he asks me to go to Hogsmeade with him in the next, oh, three hours?"

"Be my guest," Ali laughed and Daisy nodded, turning to leave the dorm.

"I'm sure it's a rumor, Ali," Rose told her and Ali looked up. She was hoping that Rose would look absolutely positive. She was hoping that with one look at her best friend she would know without a shadow of a doubt that Albus hadn't and wasn't planning on asking someone out.

Or, even more important to her, that he wouldn't go out with someone else if they were to approach him about the weekend. Unfortunately, instead of seeing the reassurance in Rose's eyes she saw indecision, doubt, and worry. As though she was as unsure about Daisy's Intel as Ali was. And that…that didn't make Ali feel any better.

But instead of telling Rose that she could see her uncertainty Ali nodded and bit her lip as she focused back on the potions homework they had been assigned.

The truth was, Albus had been a bit off for a few weeks and particularly weird that morning—constantly throwing her looks and glaring at Edric all through lessons. She had nudged him a few times and hissed at him to quit it but he had ignored her and refused to give her any sort of explanation when she caught up with him in the corridors. She let it go, knowing that getting caught up in whatever his problem was, was stupid when her mum was about to go through surgery.

"Will you check it out for me?" Ali asked Rose after a few minutes, chewing on her quill. Rose hesitated before nodding and Ali smiled at her, feeling resigned but glad she would know now as opposed to a few months after the fact. That, she already knew, sucked. And maybe knowing at the time of the occurrence would suck to, but at least she would have the chance not to feel as crappy as she had a few months ago.

**_Miracle Magic_**

Ali was not a fan of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. When she was fifteen Professor Jones suggested healing as a possible option for Ali to consider and Ali had barely managed to choke out an, "I don't think that's for me," before asking for a glass of water in the hopes of that being enough to settle her stomach from the memories of her time spent in the wards two years earlier.

When she sifted through the leaflets her professor had insisted she keep a few weeks later, Ali reluctantly opened the one for healing. She hoped that, after a nearly-two-year absence from the hospital she would be able to handle it. One look at the photograph of a ward with a pretty young woman looking after an equally pretty patient sitting on one of the hospital beds with potions spread on the bedside table and a small bag of what looked like her blood sent Ali to the bathroom with her hand covering her mouth. She spent the next ten minutes puking everything she had begun to digest since that morning. Rose had held her hair before calling out to Scorpius who hastily got a potion from the hospital wing to settle Ali's stomach.

Needless to say, Ali skipped dinner that night and, not being one to waste what little free time she had for studying OWL year, took all of her schoolbooks out by the BlackLake. It had only taken a few minutes for Cedric to join her.

"Why aren't you at diner?" he had asked, tossing his bag a few inches to her left and lying on his stomach.

"Why aren't you?" Ali countered, looking up from her charms notes that were written in an uneven scrawl that was standard for her third year since the vast majority of said notes had been taken by her friends who were writing double-time in order to have a copy for themselves and Ali. It wasn't until after Easter break that Cedric gave them the bright idea of merely duplicating a single sheet of notes so that there were two copies.

"I missed lunch because James got into a scrape and ended up eating my weights worth of fish, chips, and pudding an hour ago," Cedric replied, pulling his own set of notes out of his bag. "Your turn…"

"I threw up," Ali sighed. "It took away my appetite."

"Are you sick?" Cedric frowned. "Because if you're sick I really can't be near you."

"I'm not sick," Ali rolled her eyes. "I just saw a gross picture. Can we not talk about this, please?"

"What picture?" Cedric ignored her request.

"One from St. Mungo's," Ali reluctantly answered. "On the career pamphlet thing."

Cedric frowned, knowing they usually kept pamphlet photographs PG since they were trying to attract people to the career, but let the subject drop.

He kept an eye on Ali after that and noticed how she flinched every time she saw blood and rushed out of the hospital wing when Madam Bones had to supply James with a blood-replenishing potion after a brutal final Quidditch match that May. She rushed out, Cedric realized with suspicion, before Madam Pomfrey had finished mending her scorched eyebrows. Cedric had known Ali when scorched eyebrows would have made her laugh but he also knew that scorched eyebrows would normally be cause for fifth year Ali to panic and fifth year Ali wouldn't have dared wander around the halls of Hogwarts with messed up eyebrows unless the alternative was far, _far_, worse.

"What's your boggart?" Cedric asked abruptly the following day when he found Ali sitting in one of the many window seats throughout the castle—a textbook open in her lap.

"What?" Ali asked in surprise.

"Your boggart," Cedric repeated. "At the beginning of third year you said it was a bee because you had a bad reaction when one stung you. What is it now?"

"Why do you ask?" Ali questioned, cocking her head to the side.

"Because," Cedric shrugged.

"What do you think it is?" Ali countered.

One of her favorite things about Cedric was that he never got frustrated when she didn't give him straight answers. He would play her game and weasel a few hints out of her that he would then use to put everything together in order to discover the answer to his own question. It didn't frustrate him like most people—Ali may have even gone so far as to say that he enjoyed working out her obscure replies as much as she enjoyed coming up with them.

"Still figuring that out," Cedric admitted. "But I think I'm getting there."

"Care to enlighten me?" Ali raised her carefully re-grown left eyebrow.

"It's something to do with medicine," Cedric shrugged. "Or hospitals or injuries or something."

"Or something," Ali laughed. "But I suppose that you are onto something."

"Does it include blood?" Cedric asked. Ali hesitated, thinking of the two shapes she had seen a boggart take in the last two years.

"Sometimes," Ali said slowly.

"So it's not, like, a puddle of blood surrounding you?" Cedric asked. Ali shook her head no.

"But you are definitely getting warm with the blood and the hospital," she told him. "You can drop the rest—they won't due you any good."

Cedric had tried to guess her boggart well into the summer and even went so far as to attempt to jump on her right after she finished her history OWL in the hopes that she would be so tired that she would just tell him straight. But she didn't tell him and he didn't guess it and instead fluctuated between being so close that Ali was positive he was seconds away from naming her greatest fear to being so far off that she would burst out laughing.

The latter guesses were her favorite, especially during exams, because they provided some much needed comedic relief while the former made her nervous—in part because she didn't want her greatest vulnerability revealed (to anyone) and in part because, should Cedric react well, she knew her determination to not feel anything for him would be sure to waver.

But after a few honest attempts she was pretty sure the guessing game became a break from the stress for him as well since they got steadily more outrageous as the pressure (first of taking the exams and then waiting for the results) increased.

Now, being back at St. Mungos, Ali realized that it didn't matter how many years she put between her St. Mungos visits. Nothing changed the white walls, the disgusting smells, the screaming kids, the sterile rooms, or the blood. The blood was what she had been traumatized with and it was just her luck that the she stepped through the main doors at the same time a guy coughing up blood did. She quickly closed her eyes and was grateful when she felt her dad's fingers close around her wrist to lead her up the stairs to her mother's room.

"Are you okay?" Ali asked a bit hesitantly, sitting down in the chair beside her mother's bed.

"Fine honey," Padma smiled. "They haven't put me on any potions yet."

"Right," Ali agreed, trying to keep herself calm. The room was indeed barer than Ali had become accustomed to her third year. There were no potions surrounding her bedside, no bags of blood, no needles, and her mother had yet to loose her color. Ali tried to keep this image in her brain because she knew that the woman she stared at now would be a mere memory when she and her father arrived back in a few hours.

Cancer patients were treated differently in the Wizarding world than they were in the Muggle world though the idea behind both was similar: Destroy, destroy, take a break, and destroy again. The Muggles, a healer had explained to Ali her third year, had to be careful when treating cancer because they had a harder time saving people. In St. Mungos they tried to completely cleanse the witch or wizard in questions body. Their success rate was high and Ali had really begun to believe that her mother's battle was over. The relapse had completely thrown her.

"How are Rose and Scorpius?" her mum asked, changing the subject to try and get Ali's mind away from the upcoming surgery.

"Alright," Ali shrugged. "We have a Quidditch match coming up next weekend so Scorpius has been practicing like mad. We lost the last one so bad they're going to have to be amazing to have any sort of shot at the cup. Davies scheduled practice for today at the last minute because he wants them to be ready if the conditions are bad which left Rose to spend the day with Lily and Kensy."

"I'm sure she was thrilled with that," Padma smiled.

"I'm betting she's already back at the castle," Ali grinned, glancing down at her watch that said it was just approaching noon.

"Mrs. Boot?" a nurse questioned, sticking her head around the door.

"Yes?" Padma asked.

"If you're ready we're going to take you in now," she said and Padma nodded. She squeezed Ali's hand and kissed Terry on the lips before the nurse summoned her bed into the hallway.

"Let's take a walk," Terry told Ali, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Ali sighed but nodded. The surgery would take a few hours and staying in the hospital would make them both more edgy.

**_Miracle Magic_**

"Are you going to tell me what's up?" Terry asked as Ali added an extra sugar to her cup before stirring it with a wooden stick and snapping the lid back on.

"What do you mean?" Ali asked, faking her confusion rather well in her personal opinion. Terry didn't answer and instead waited patiently for her to realize that he wasn't going to fall for her innocent facade.

"It's nothing," Ali sighed after they had walked nearly an entire block in silence. "It's just stupid Hogwarts drama. Nothing too important. At least right now."

"Right now," Terry repeated, his voice showing very little emotion.

"Yeah," Ali shrugged. "In a few years I probably won't even remember it, you know? It won't matter by the time I'm married and have kids and stuff."

"But that doesn't make it unimportant right now," Terry pointed out. Ali shrugged. "Unless you mean it's not important because you're mum's in the hospital and you feel bad complaining about your life while she's in surgery."

Ali shrugged again, her eyes focused on her cup as she took a sip.

"Honey, sit down," Terry told her as they approached a park bench. "I think it's about time I made a few things clear. A few things we probably should have talked about when you're mum was first diagnosed with cancer.

"What you're mother is going through is awful and I can't begin to imagine just how hard it is on her. But the hardest part isn't the treatment or the time it takes her away from the potions we're in the middle of. The treatment isn't in our control and we don't really need to create more potions—we have enough in savings that we could both retire and be fine for the rest of our lives. The worst part of cancer is what people miss out on—on what your mother misses out on and what you seem to be missing out on right now.

"You don't have to be perfect to keep your mum happy. That's not what either of us having ever expected. We like that you make good grades and are mature about your decisions but you can't let the things your mother and I go through affect your life too drastically. It's our job to handle the stress and make the tough decisions and it's your job to grow up making mistakes and learning valuable lessons. We have never wanted you to take on our worries and we have never wanted to minimize the problems that you're having in your own life with our issues. When you turn forty and look back on your time at Hogwarts, the things we're going through as a family might seem more important but that doesn't mean that they actually are. Your mother and I both remember being seventeen and feeling like the world was going to end if we weren't able to go to a party or lost a Quidditch match. You can't judge the value of what someone is going through based on what it's going to look like in twenty years if it's important in the moment. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?"

"Yeah," Ali shrugged. "But it's not that my problems are being…overshadowed or anything. I've just put them in perspective."

"A wonderful and highly dangerous thing."

Ali couldn't quite place the tone of his voice. It was a bit derisive and she couldn't help feeling a bit offended. But the way he looked lost in thought, staring at the cars driving quickly down the road, struck her as almost reverent. Not knowing how to reply, she followed his gaze to the road and sipped her drink as she waited for him to come back to reality.

"Perspective can be very helpful," Terry finally told her. "But it's not always the most important thing. For instance, I could say that your mother having a mastectomy is better than her not being able to be treated. But does that really help the fact that anything could go wrong? Not at all. Thinking of all of the starving people in Africa could be perspective but that doesn't make the situation I'm currently in any better. And thinking that you could be in your mother's place or that you could lose your mother doesn't make what's happening with your friends at Hogwarts any less important or pressing. Nor does it mean that you have to bring home perfect grades and do whatever we ask you without question. Not that I want you to start skipping class or anything," he added quickly.

"I just want to help," Ali shrugged, not wanting to get worked up and emotional in the middle of London. Crying on a park bench would be super embarrassing.

"Ali," Terry sighed, running his hands over his face in agitation as he realized that nothing he said was really getting through to his daughter. Was that really how most parents felt when they talked to their teenagers? He wasn't very fond of the feeling, personally.

"I know what you're trying to say," Ali cut him off. "But it doesn't change the fact that complaining about Albus going on a date this weekend when we weren't dating in the first place is stupid when mum's up in the hospital and could die at any point if something goes wrong, does it?"

"Nothing's going to go wrong and—wait; did you say Albus has a date? Is that the boy your aunt was talking about a while back? Harry's kid?"

"Yeah," Ali muttered, crossing her arms defensively.

"Alright," Terry said, frowning as he tried to decide how to handle the situation. He wasn't very well versed in the woes of teenage girls and their love-lives. "Well, err; do you want to tell me what happened?"

"No," Ali shook her head. "I want you to tell me that he's an idiot and that I'm an idiot for liking him and should just get over the whole damn thing because he's just like every other seventeen year old who gets bored in a few months and will go out with anyone who asks with complete disregard to everyone else because he doesn't give a flying tuh about anything other than how many girls he can make out with in a week."

"Did he say that?" Terry frowned. He didn't know Albus that well—well, at all really—but he knew Harry when he was that age and Terry had a hard time imagining Harry's kid being that awful.

"Of course not," Ali rolled her eyes. "But it doesn't matter anyway because I was being stupid thinking anything would come of any of this when he's just like everyone else and would have ended up cheating on me even if we did make it official."

"This is the sort of thing parenting books should teach you," Terry mumbled under his breath and Ali reluctantly smiled, biting her lip so he wouldn't know that she heard him.

"Here's the thing," he finally told her. "Maybe Albus is just like a lot of other boys and maybe he would have cheated if you guys had been going out but if he did cheat then it would just mean that he wasn't the right guy for you…did you know my girlfriend cheated on me when I was in Hogwarts?"

"Really?" Ali asked. Terry nodded.

"It was my sixth year and we had been going out for over a year. I found out she was hooking up with my roommate—Ernie MacMillan."

"Professor MacMillan?" Ali exclaimed, her eyes widening. Terry nodded, looking a bit pleased with himself at having gotten such an incredulous reaction.

"The very same," he confirmed. "I was crushed and I was mad at both of them. It took me a while to get over it and I don't know if I really was over it until I started dating your mother. I always thought that people were going to cheat on me or that it was inevitable that there would always be someone out there—someone who was better than me or was more right for the girl dating me. And there always was until I started dating Padma. The difference was that your mother didn't want to date those people and I had to get to the point where I believed that she never would. The day we got married, I knew that I didn't have to worry about her changing her mind or me changing mine because we were committed to being the best we could be and making it through all the rough patches together."

"As interesting as this is, I think I'm missing the point."

"The point is that guys can be as insecure as girls and there are times when the choices we make reflect that."

"It's because you can't use all of your brain," Ali nodded, shrugging unconcernedly.

"Excuse me?" Terry asked, bemused.

"You can't use all of your brain at the same time," Ali repeated. "You can only use the left side and the right side at one time. Girls can use both. It's why when guys drive and they turn their head the car usually drifts that way and it's why when they get super emotional they're more likely to get violent. They can't be really emotional and reasonable at the same time—they're usually one or the other."

"I've never heard that," Terry laughed. "But the other point of the story is that if someone cheats on you then _they_ aren't the right person for you because when you find the right person you won't have to worry about them falling for someone else. You'll know that they're in it with you until the end and while it may not always be a smooth ride—clearly," he said, indicating around them, "—there will never be anything that breaks you apart."

"I know," Ali sighed. "It's all about finding your soul-mate and trusting people and all that other stuff. It just sucks having to go through all the wrong people."

"But honey," Terry stopped her before she could stand up. "You can't find the right person if you don't let them in. Does anyone know why you're with us for the weekend?"

"Rose does," Ali shrugged. "But as much as I love her, I think the two of us getting married would end with some sort of murder-suicide event so that's probably not the best choice."

Terry laughed.

"Scorpius knows, too, but that would just cause a whole mess because he and Rose are in a weird place and plus we'd probably go broke with all of our hair supplies and then there's the whole issue of us going through phases of being really good friends and then not talking for weeks which would probably not lead to a very fruitful relationship."

This time Terry rolled his eyes.

"Kensy would be incestuous and the only other person who I think knows is Edric who's this guy from my potions class but he likes me and I don't like him which is already a little awkward. And I know there's that whole thing about not turning people down just because they aren't super hot but I'm just not attracted to him, like, at all and that would be a pretty boring relationship."

"Alright," Terry cut her off. "I want to know about your life but I don't need to know everything."

"Fine," Ali shrugged. "The point is, people know."

"And my point is the boy going on a date this weekend doesn't know," Terry said.

"You are not defending him," Ali exclaimed, pointing at her father accusingly.

"Of course not," Terry shook his head. "I'm just saying that until you're able to open up and release a bit of control, it's going to be hard for the right person to come into your life."

"Yeah," Ali agreed. "I'm not very good at opening up and letting go though."

"Me neither," Terry said, smiling a bit grimly. "But it's something we both have to get better at. I took my first step by leaving the hospital while your mother is in surgery and trusting the doctors to do their job so that I could do my duty as a father, which I'm afraid I was a bit lax on the last time around. What are you going to do?"

_**Miracle Magic**_

**A/N: I feel like apologizing for how long an update takes me has gotten really repetitive so instead I'm just going to say THANK YOU SO MUCH! I appreciate all of your review and support so much and knowing that people still want to read my work is what forces me to make time to write which makes me happy so thank you so, so much to everyone who has been reviewing and asking for an update even though I've been AWOL for the last month.**

**In terms of this chapter, I'm a little worried about the arrangement. I like playing around with time and switching the scenes up so that it's not always perfectly chronological but I was reading through this and I felt like it got a little confusing so tell me if you could understand it or if I need to go back through and play with it a bit more to make it work better. Any suggestions are welcome because I was really struggling with it. Another thing in this chapter is typos. I know there are probably a lot of them. I only read all the way through once because I really wanted to get an update out but point out anything you find in a REVIEW so that I can fix it.**

**You guys have been awesome these past few months but please keep it up and leave a review in that little box**

**EDIT: 7/10/13**

**l/**

**l/**

**l/**


End file.
